Through the Planet: Of Earth and Gaia
by Abialla
Summary: Every 7 years, two planets within a galaxy, revolving about their respective suns, find themselves at their closest distance to each other. One planet overpopulated with life, the other streaming with life. But what happens if one life on each planet were to connect? Perhaps, more than you could ever have bargained for.
1. Prologue - Dreams

A/N: Hello all! This is by no means my first fanfic, but this is the first one I've decided to post on here, so please be brutal. Brief **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything FF7 related, I only own Sam, and whatever other Earthling characters that may show up. So some quick info, this will take place completely in the world of FF7, fully in line with the main game. The first two chapters are prologue, there to set up the characters. If you have any questions or critiques, feel free to comment :)

 **WARNING:** It gets into the mature bits right in this first two chapters, so if you're not into that stuff, just skip the last section of each. But understand, some character development happens through that as well (sex isn't had just for the sake of sex every time, y'know)

* * *

 _My life was much like any other's. I was born, grew up, got an education, had friends, and lived a generally average life. Though there were some aspects in my life that seemed, well...above average. I can't fully explain why, as I learn a little bit more about myself every day. Though, possibly, the strangest thing I could describe to you are the dreams I've had. Each one would take place in a strange world, with strange people, very unlike myself. I know, that doesn't sound very strange. It's a dream, and dreams are our subconscious and imagination intertwining to create a new reality for ourselves, be it because of how our day played out just before falling asleep, or things we yearn for in life, or things we are afraid of. These dreams, however, were something a little bit more. What I mean to say, that every time I had one of these dreams, something else would happen. Either some time just before I sleep, giving precedence for the dream I'm about to have, or just after the dream at the moment I wake, something from these dreams would appear in my real world._

 _I know what you must be thinking: coincidence. My mind is putting two and two together when there are no values to really be added. I would convince myself of that, too. Besides, these dreams and occurrences would only happen once every few years. That is, until one day I found myself in that very world I dreamed about. My name is Sam, and this is my story of how I changed a life, and the fate of an entire world._

* * *

It all started when I was just a child. Winter break had just ended and my brother and I were headed back to school. I just turned 6 years old, and was very excited to show my new 'matured' self to my classmates, dressed to impress with a big smile on my face. My older brother walked just ahead of me, having some conversation with his best friend. I chose to walk behind and ignore them, probably talking about something only 3rd graders would understand.

As we walked, my mood slowly started changing. I started feeling a little anxious, tilting my head to look towards the ground in front of me. _What if no one noticed that I got older over the break?_ I continued thinking on it as I clutched my backpack straps tightly, listening to my feet crunching in the snow. _What if the other kids make fun of me because I said or did something stupid?_ _ **No!**_ _I can be cool. I'm the oldest one. That means something, right?_

With slightly renewed confidence, I looked back up again, noticing my brother and his friend were further ahead than before. I looked around to see if I could find something more interesting to gaze at than their behinds, when I saw one of my classmates across the street also walking to school. Excitedly, and without thinking, I yell over to him, "Ron!" With my big goofy smile back on my face, I take off towards him. Then it happened. I broke the first rule. Don't cross the street by yourself. Also, I broke the second rule. Look both ways before crossing. Before I knew it, I found myself in the middle of the street, stopping dead in my tracks as the blast of a long, loud, deep horn belts at me in my direction. A truck was barreling down the street and all I could do was stand there frozen, staring like a deer in headlights. No, my life did not flash before my eyes. I don't believe that actually happens. It did feel like time did slow down for me, however. Luckily, before the horn had finished its blast, before the truck even brushed me, I felt myself being yanked back into reality. Somebody had grabbed the hanger loop of my backpack and pulled me back to safety as I watched the truck speed past before me. When I looked back to see who saved me, I couldn't see anything. I mean, I could, but not much detail. I'm still not sure if it was because I was still so dazed and confused by what had just happened, or if the sun was just placed perfectly, directly behind this person, but I could make out a vague silhouette with the light just touching the outline. I also thought I saw gray hair...no silver. It was too vibrant to be a dull gray. But those eyes were the most striking of all, like a cat's, glowing in the darkness that shaded this person's face.

I couldn't help but stare, trying to make my eyes adjust to see more, but as I blinked, they were gone. Instead I saw my brother standing there, in perfect detail, with the angriest expression on his face still clutching my backpack loop. Back to reality, for real this time, I knew that day was definitely not going to go as I had planned.

* * *

When I crawled into bed that night, I thought about the day's events. School happened, nobody noticed me, as usual. Did well at my school work, had lunch, went home. Overall it was pretty boring. As I was trying to drift into sleep, my mind made it's way back to that morning. It was my brother who pulled me from in front of that truck, that much I knew. _But why did I see someone else? Did I have a guardian angel? But what about those eyes? A cat angel, maybe_? As I pulled the covers closer towards my chin, bundling myself up to keep warm, I couldn't help but smile at the thought, finally drifting into my first strange dream.

In this dream, it was dark at first, but then everything around me illuminated brightly. It was like a sea of green and blue. It was gorgeous, and warm. I floated in this place for a short while before it all faded into a city street. I looked around, having no recollection of being there before. I wander around for a little bit trying to find my way, but being a small child in a big new place, I eventually found myself lost. This place was dark, and smelly. When I looked up there was no sky. _Wait, am I outside? Or inside?_ I puzzled to myself as I started walking down an alley. There was some garbage, and graffiti on the walls, much like what I've seen in the movies that are set in New York. I spotted a few people here and there, no doubt homeless. I always felt sad when I saw people who had nowhere to go, but being a child I knew there wasn't much I could do. I had no money or food to give. So instead I merely just walked by, gave them a little smile to let them know that I see them, and that I cared, and then kept going.

As I stepped out of the alleyway back towards the street, I noticed a group of boys, much older than me, being really loud and laughing. When I looked closer, I noticed they were torturing a stray cat. _How terrible_! I yelled at the boys, "Stop it! Leave that poor kitty alone!" Again, without thinking, I found myself running towards the group, breaking the same rules I broke before, and didn't look for the car speeding down the street. And just like before, I stopped, completely frozen. And, as before, I was pulled to safety, well more like rolling, by the same person I saw the first time this happened to me. Only this time, I could actually see him. He was older than me, maybe the same age as brother. But that same hair, those same eyes, were all there. All I could do was lie there with his arms around me. When I felt his grip around me loosen, I looked up, eyes wide and mouth agape as I took in the sight. He was beautiful. Before I could say anything in thanks though, he started to fade, as did my surroundings. The only expression I could see on his face was a look of surprise, at least it seemed that way, before everything turned green and blue again. Then finally, everything went back into darkness.

This dream would be the first of many, though not until much later on, that starred this individual. But only a few would feel as real, and only a few could make me feel like there was more to this universe than just what we've seen on this Earth.

* * *

Thirteen years old, hormones going crazy, trying to find my place in this world, figuring out who are my friends and who are two faced: typical teenage hurdles and inquiries, I would think. By this time I have long since forgotten my first dream those long seven years ago. Seeing that silver haired kid was more than a distant memory, but possibly altogether lost to my conscious, and even subconscious, mind. Which is strange, to be honest, as I think on it now. There were so many clues in my life that point to his existence. Perhaps the age gap between what I knew, and what I used to know, may have been some indicator for my forgetfulness, I suppose. Don't worry, you'll understand what I mean in that last statement later on in my story.

Back to my teenage life, the weekend had just ended and just gotten into bed. I took in a deep breath and sighed, feeling seemingly calmer than usual, as my mind drifted into sleep. With that, I found myself in a sea of green and blue. _Familiar._ And as it fades I find myself in the middle of... _.a warzone? I hate nightmares. I'm not okay with this._ I spied a group of tents just on the outskirts of the battle that's ensuing nearby. With sounds of gunshots and metal clanging, my mind is telling me to run in the other direction, away from everything and into the nearby forest. Hide. But, as is usual in dreams, I have no control over my feet, and find myself heading towards the camp.

Finding the largest tent, I crouch down behind it, out of sight of the soldiers focused on fighting. Lifting the thick fabric ever so slightly, I peaked inside. _Nobody_ , I sighed with relief and I crawled in. I was just barely able to take in the sight of the map in front of me and cots on the sides of the tent before I could hear voices approaching the front flaps. I quickly hide underneath one of the cots, attempting to control my breathing, though probably failing miserably. Luckily, I wasn't heard. I watched as the boots of two men walk in "We're getting slaughtered out there!" Exclaimed the first man, punching the table in anger. _The commander, perhaps?_

"Sir! Our bullets aren't making contact. I believe they may be using some kind of barrier." _Must be a regular soldier._

"Protect Materia?"

"Those are my thoughts, sir."

 _Materia!?_ I've heard that word before. I thought back to my room, my mind remembering the many hours I've spent in front of my television with controller in hand, feeling like I was taking part in an epic story of heroism and bravery, magic and science intermingling. _Maybe this isn't as much of a nightmare as I though_ t, smiling goofily to myself, trying not let out a giggle and giving away my position.

During my thoughts I hadn't noticed a three more sets of boots walk into the tent, talking strategy. Already missing most of the conversation from not paying attention, I gained a little bit of courage. Knowing full well now that this is just a dream, I tried peaking my head out from underneath the cot to get a better look at the men. I saw only the backs of the two original men, one of whom wearing a helmet. _I know that helmet_. I squinted a bit to try and see past them, but they were blocking the view of the other three men who had just presented themselves. I kept pushing my boundaries, inching out more and more. I can see clearly one of the men, garbed all in red, hair red, eyes red. _He's definitely a pretty boy, fitting the universe, though his outfit for some reason doesn't match the rest of the men. From the in game clues I'm used to seeing, that usually meant he's somebody of importance, yet I don't recognize him from anywhere._ I kept inching more and more, trying to see the rest, when the red man looked in my direction. I noticed him notice me, and I froze, once more, eyes wide. Why could I never just react?

His eyes narrowed as he started walking in my direction. "Genesis?" I heard one of the blocked men speak out as their comrade stalked towards me. I, as quickly as I could, before the others could notice, gathered my head and rolled back underneath the cot. Face first into the wall of the tent, I lifted the farbic and shimmied out. I just lied there, staring up at the sky, breathing heavily. My heart was pounding in my ears, it hurt, as if it were about to beat out of my chest entirely. I could barely even hear the gunshots echoing close by, I was so frightened. Just as I closed my eyes to focus on slowing my heart rate, I heard the cot being moved from inside the tent and the fabric lifted up. My head shot to my right and I held my breath. His red eyes stared right through me, holding a look of confusion. Then I saw the sea blur my peripherals, creeping into my vision. _Is it the end? Can I wake up now?_ My breathing slowed as I saw the other men look at Genesis in confusion. I could see them talking, the red man pointing at me, but I could hear nothing. They couldn't see me. I started fading back into consciousness.

Then, just before the bluegreen completely engulfed my vision, one of the men I couldn't see before stepped into my line of sight. The last thing I saw were those eyes again. Those cat eyes looking straight at me. _Could he see me? No, that can't be right. Yet, there they are. I've seen those eyes before. I think..._

* * *

The very next day, after school, I had come home to an empty house. "Hello! Anybody home?" I called out. Nobody answered. "I guess everybody is still out." I murmured to myself as I headed towards my bedroom. Just before grabbing the knob, I stopped. My dream from that night flashed momentarily, and I felt a draft come from the cracks between the door and the frame. _Why is my window open_? I took in a deep breath, grabbed the knob, and swiftly swung the door open screaming "Get out of my room!" With a fist ready to punch whoever was in there...but it was empty.

I looked around and saw that nothing was different, nothing had moved or changed. Every detail of my room was...no, three things were different. My game case was cracked. I picked it up off the floor in discontentment and looked inside, relieved to find the discs were fine at least. I walked over to my desk to find my picture frame of myself and friends was lying down. After I set it straight I noticed one last thing. A single black feather. Where did...? I stood there confused. Looking to the left, I saw the window still open. _Must have drifted in here when a crow flew by._ I thought, though not sure if I really believed it. I shut my window. Somebody was in my room, but nothing was stolen. I flipped the lock and left.

* * *

Since that day, my dreams became more abundant. Though when I'd wake I'd forget a majority of what transpired. Only that dream with the red-haired soldier and the cat eyes do I remember vividly. I still had no idea who that first man was. He was nowhere in the main storyline. When I typed his name I only received the holy book as a result.

As the years went by, I found myself playing the series more. Then, one year, I found myself obsessed with it. Scouring the internet, digging into every nook and cranny, sifting through, differentiating the canon story from the popularized theories. I never would have put this much energy into one idea if I had not seen the red haired soldier, G, Genesis, in a secret scene in a new game. That very soldier I thought my mind had conjured up of its own volition three years prior was in a new release as a secret ending. _Did I see news about him? I knew some big star in Japan was the model for him. But they wouldn't have made mention of that so early, would they?_ Finding nothing about it prior to its release, save for a few teasers, I couldn't help myself but to read more about the story, its characters. With each new installment that starred any of the characters, I made sure that I played it, or watched it. Searching everywhere on the web for pictures upon pictures, stories, theories, dates, people, all of it. All information was being soaked into my brain. It got to the point where I could tell you not only every main person's age, but also their height and weight. Insignificant facts they may have been, but I couldn't help myself. I became a walking encyclopedia of Final Fantasy VII.

My friends and family passed it off as a phase. Maybe it was. I didn't know. I just knew what I saw and nothing made sense.

The years continued on, and I certainly did calm down a bit. I still had a small obsession, or at least my friends saw it that way because of how much I knew. But a lot of information you willingly learn about in life is much like figuring out how to ride a bicycle: you don't really forget. Especially now, I had no more time for research outside of the sciences of my current physical world. A college student, a studious one, gets no rest, no free time. With how much I focused on my studies, I found myself no longer thinking about my dream. Any conversation I had pertained only to my studies, or what to have for food.

Mentally exhausted, I came back to my dorm, put down my backpack and headed into the bathroom. I didn't even have to use it, I just needed to look at myself in the mirror. I ran my fingers through my hair as I watched the bags grow underneath my eyes. _If these grow anymore my whole face is just going to look like a giant bruise._ I sighed and splashed water onto my face, rubbing my eyes to try and wake them up. After drying off, I leave to go back into my bedroom and dig through my backpack for my planner. After some time of sifting, I gave up and frustratingly turned my bag upside down over my desk and just let everything fall out. Pens, pencils, paper, books, everything just came down in thuds, only some of it actually landing on the table. Everything else just bouncing off or flying off in a different direction.

I sighed as I bent down to pick everything up off the floor, when under a paper I found something. _A feather?_ "Crow...I thought I heard something flapping around in that tree earlier." The feather I now held in my hand looked very similar to the black feather I had found in my bedroom back home. I couldn't help but smile as I stopped and thought about those cat eyes. _You know, I think I know to whom those eyes belong. And I bet it's the same person that used to own this feather_. I smiled to myself and thought, _God I must be delusional_ , I laughed, only slightly hysterically, _lack of sleep will do that to you, Sam_. I sighed and picked up the feather and placed it on my night table. I glanced at the bed. God was I tired. _A small nap couldn't hurt. Besides, I wouldn't mind seeing him again._ Aware that I only saw him when I was asleep, I decided to crawl into bed, pull up the covers, and the moment my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

It took less than a few moments for the blue and green to fill my vision and then immediately fade into a room. I groggily looked around, this room wasn't too different from my dorm room. Though it was more spacious, much more spacious. My dorm room was a closet in comparison to this bedroom. _Bedroom_? I looked down to see I was in a king size bed. Then, realizing the comfort, my body automatically laid back down. I gasped when my head hit the pillow, _It's like a cloud_. I pulled the thick, soft covers up to my chin. _I know I came here to see him...but I'm sure this is just another one of the dreams I'd end up forgetting anyway_. I took in a deep breath and sighed contentedly as I allowed myself to drift off into sleep and everything went black. It was possibly the most restful sleep I had gotten in a long time. The kind where there were no dreams, no nightmares, just pure unadulterated rest. I'm not sure how long I was there before the sea of blue and green came back, if it even did. I think I may have even slept through that.

* * *

As my alarm woke me, I remembered everything up to the point I fell asleep. Then it hit me, "Oh no! That was supposed to be one of the good ones." Still tired, and now frustrated with myself, I could have had a really pleasant dream that was as vivid as real life. I cursed loudly at myself. I should have known from how the dream started. It started the same way those past dreams did with the sea. All the others never started like that, and those were the one I would instantly forget. I grumbled and grunted as I got out of bed and continued my day, heading to my next class, trying not to think about the missed opportunity.

* * *

Those were all the dream I could remember. I did have one more before my journey, although, to this day, I'm still not sure of whether I dreamt it or not. This one was too realistic, and it took place within my own world. I don't remember going to bed prior to it, but I did wake up from it. Needless to say, it was most certainly my most enjoyable dream.

I was living in my own place, well, a shared place, with my fiance. We've been together for 5 years and just recently got engaged a few months prior. He knows close to everything about me and I about him. We were happy enough, definitely more than comfortable. Though I did feel as if there was something missing from our relationship. We'd get into arguments more often than I'd like to admit, and there would be times I'd rather be playing my games than spending time with him. And when it came time to have, well, 'fun times,' it felt more like we were just going through the motions. My last night on Earth was spent doing just that.

I had just gotten the one game I had been looking forward to getting for twenty years. A remade version of my childhood. I'd never been more excited and there it was, in my hands, fingers hastily clawing at the plastic that covered the box. Just as I was about to pop the disc into my console, I felt hands grab my wrist to stop me. I looked up in utter sadness, letting out a small whine. "Whaa?" I asked my fiance as he gave me one of his looks that said that he wanted me. All I could do was groan in response, "I just got my game. Why now?"

"Because I know once you start playing I'm not going to see you again." He responded so matter of factly. "Just give me tonight. You can play in the morning."

I whined a bit, looking at the game in my hand, then to his hand on my wrist, and then to his face. I kept going back and forth between him and my game, seriously debating what was more important. I made a face of utter defeat and resignation and I put the game down. I got up to follow him to the bedroom and sighed, looking back at the game and reaching out to it with my free hand as if it were a long lost lover, "Soon, my love. Soon. Just until tomorrow morning. We've waited this long, what's one more night."

"Seriously?" he looked at my dramatics with a raised eyebrow. I just shrugged at him and laughed before we closed the door to the bedroom and shut off the light.

As I said before, we really were just going through the motions. I cared for him, sure, but something somewhere got lost in the time that we've been together. We'd made sure to always face each other each time we did this, in hopes that by actively seeing each other it would keep the love alive. But I just wasn't as into it, and I feel he only wants it just to satisfy his libido. As I laid there, my fiance buried his face into my neck. I closed my eyes to feel his breathing on my neck. _Maybe if I diminish my sight, the rest of my senses will rise, and maybe that will get me more into it?_ Sounded plausible. Despite what I had intended by closing my eyes, I felt my whole body relax and my breathing became even. _No, that isn't right, relaxation is supposed to be the last thing I should feel. Eh, oh well._

After a few moments, I felt him tense up and his movement, his breathing, stopped. My brow furrowed as I slowly opened my eyes. I opened my mouth to say something when I saw him lift his head. When he turned to face me, I saw something I couldn't believe. My eyes, wide with surprise. As were his, staring right back into mine. I hadn't even realized I stopped breathing until I started feeling light headed. I took in a breath as I touched his face: so smooth, like porcelain, yet soft. My fingers continued to roam, twining into the silver hair that fell from his head and surrounded our bodies, my face in awe as it shined from the city streetlights flowing through the window. His eyes never wavered from mine, and as if he had never seen another person before, he lifted his own hand to touch my face. Just the brush of his fingers sent chills down my spine. Without realizing what I was doing, I heard myself whisper, "Sephiroth." That did it. His eyes, those eyes, I didn't even know could go any wider.

"you...know me?" He softly whispered. The low grumble of his voice was unbelievable. I've heard it before, but to be so close where I could feel the breath from each word spoken. I just nodded slightly, and he took in a breath, "I know you..."

"you do?" Now it was my turn. How could he possibly know me? I was nobody. I was not a protagonist, or antagonist, of any story. My name or face showed nowhere in the public eye. "ho-" I was about to ask him, when he finally looked away from my eyes. His hand caressing my cheek, and then to my hair, as I had just did to him a few moments earlier. Only his face was furrowed, intensely focused as if solving a puzzle. His fingers eventually found its way back down my face, to my neck and shoulders. He looked as if he'd never seen another human being before, which I know for a fact to be false. Then, finally, his gaze went low enough to realize what position he was in...what position we were in. He face shot back up to mine, with both confusion, and fear? I felt my cheeks grow hot. Even I had forgotten about where we were. Our breaths had quickened slightly at this realization.

I watched as his eyes darted around, probably trying to figure out how to move forward from here. Neither of us moved. _My fiance and I were already in the middle of.._.my cheeks grew even hotter. _He's inside me_. I soon found my own eyes darting around, trying to figure out the same thing he's trying to. _Am I cheating? Can I even cheat with somebody who doesn't actually exist, though?_ But the more we waited, the more aware of him I became, the faster my heart raced. We weren't moving, but I could feel him.

Finally our gazes rested on each other once more, he must have come to the same conclusion as myself. I bit my lip, and he raised an eyebrow in response. He moved his hand back to my cheek, his thumb caressing my bottom lip, forcing my teeth to set it free. His face inched closer to mine. I heard him swallow before taking a shaky breath. He was nervous.

So was I.

Before I could change my mind, that perhaps this was wrong, his lips were on mine. I hitched my breath as I felt him push further into me. He moved his hand from my cheek to grasp my shoulder. He was strong, much stronger than I previously thought. I nearly yelped from the pain in my shoulder had my mind not become preoccupied with everything else he was doing. All I could do was moan into his mouth, giving him invitation to explore it with his tongue. Whatever doubts I had quickly vanished, piece by piece, with each thrust, slowly building up a rhythm until I couldn't think about anything else but this very moment. At the very least, I am dreaming. I must be, right?

He broke away from my lips and I looked at him, watched him. He sat up to grab my waist, keeping uprght but never slowing. I watched his eyes roam my body before closing them, furrowing his brow. _Focusing again? There's nothing here to focus on, nothing to think about. Just do._ I propped myself up on my elbows and wrapped my legs around him, halting him. He opened his eyes, a slightly confused expression as he tilted his head. I couldn't help but smirk. I've seen what he's done, known what he was capable of, but at that moment, that expression looked so innocent. Keeping myself propped on my right elbow, I reach my left hand to his neck and bring him back down to me, slowly. Once he was close enough, I Iet go of his neck and gently caressed his cheek. His expression relaxed under my touch. Without another word he returned his lips to mine, a small kiss. He gently pushed me back down to the bed and then undid my legs from around him. He continued where he left off, but this time explored my body as well. Touching every inch that he could find. For someone who works with his hands day in and day out, they're surprisingly soft. With all the strength emanating from him, I can sense a gentleness.

But before I could get comfortable with this pace, despite his stoic and calm nature, there exists an animal living inside of him. After learning every inch of me, I can only assume he's satisfied with his findings as I see a smirk play across his lips. I stare back at him, immensely confused. He slowly reaches for my nipple with his right hand, toying with it lackadaisically. He lowers his head to the other one, occasionally flicking it with his tongue, that smirk never leaving his face, never breaking eye contact. I get a few chills as I stare back at him. _God, what is going on in his mind?_ Then before I know what he was going to do next, I'm seeing stars. While he was distracting me with my chest, his other hand went straight down to my most sensitive spot. The tip of the iceberg that put me over the edge. I can't hold back my moans as his thrusts become more fervent while his hand played with me roughly. I grab his hair, balling up what I could grab in my fist. He moves his mouth from my chest to my face, covering my mouth to try and muffle me as my moans grow louder and louder.

My hips started moving of their own accord, rocking into him, causing each thrust to hit harder inside. I feel myself clenching in response to him, making me even more sensitive to the action. He growls into my mouth and I feel my mind completely melt at the sound as my eyes roll back. He detaches from my mouth and moves his face to the side of mine. I can hear his labored breathing as his tongue laps at lobe of my ear. I let out a shudder. He grasps both of my hips once more, tightly this time, and bites down on my neck, his thrusts slowing, but deepening: each one harder than the last. I couldn't take it anymore. I let out one last long moan as my whole body convulsed, and I could feel him go over the edge as he let out a groan to match mine.

I could feel him collapse on top of me, before rolling off to my side, with only an arm left to drape over me. We were both dripping, with sweat and other fluids of sorts. I listened to both of our breathing trying in vain to slow down. I could have sworn I heard him whisper "thank you," but I could only barely hear him say anything past my heart pounding in my ears. I turned to him to ask him to repeat himself, but before I could, darkness overtook me.

* * *

I was suddenly jolted awake by a large crashing sound. I looked behind me to see my fiance, passed out into the deepest sleep I'd ever seen him. I looked around and found that the window was broken. Scared that somebody on the outside broke it, I got up and looked outside to find the glass had fallen to the ground just in front of our porch. _It broke from the inside, but how?_ I looked around to find nobody else in the room. Cautiously, I walked through the apartment to find no one else there.

I quickly put on some clothes from the hamper, and ran outside. With my sweater half on, I looked down to inspect the damage. There wasn't much to look at outside of the fact that it was broken glass. I looked around to see if anybody was nearby, perhaps somebody was in the apartment and tried jumping out? No, that was ridiculous. _But then how?_

As I surveyed the area, I finally found myself looking up, and saw that I could no longer see the stars. Instead I could only see this aurora of aquatic colors. I looked around on the street to see if anyone else could see this, but the night was silent save for the small hum emanating from the turquoise stream above. _What in the world?_

With my sweater zipped up, I hugged myself from the chill of being outside. I decide to head back when I saw something that made me freeze in my tracks. I barely had one foot on the first step to the porch when I saw a green tendril, like a wisp of hair, extend downwards, undulating in front of me. I could see spots of light dancing around inside of it, as if they were alive. Then, with what I thought to be my imaginings of earlier in the night still in mind, I recognized what was in front of me that connected to the stream in the sky. "That stream is...? But how?" I reached towards it as I murmured to myself and I felt an immediate warmth extend from my hand to the rest of my body. Not the kind of warmth I felt before, but a calming one.

I tried to pull my hand away, scared of what this might mean, but I couldn't. It had ensnared me. I tried turning around and pulling away with my whole body but more of the Lifestream came down, completely engulfing me. I gasped, but no air filled my lungs. I tried to move, but I was already in the air, far above the apartment buildings that lined my street, and only watched them grow smaller and smaller. Then, like a bullet from a gun, I felt all feeling disappear from my body as I'm shot through the familiar sea of green and blue I'd experienced enough times before in my dreams. _But will I wake up this time? And if I do, where will I wake up?_


	2. Prologue - Visions

A/N: I do not own anything FF7. I only own Sam and the fiance. Also, WARNING: As I said in the A/N last chapter, mature bits in here as well. If you wish to not read, you need only skip the last section. But I will remind, if you do so, you will miss out on certain aspects of character development. You have been warned.

* * *

 _My life was much like any other's. I was born, grew up, got an education, had friends, and lived a generally average life. Though there were some aspects in my life that seemed, well...above average. I can't fully explain why, as I learn a little bit more about myself every day. Though, possibly, the strangest thing I could describe to you are the dreams I've had. Each one would take place in a strange world, with strange people, very unlike myself. I know, that doesn't sound very strange. It's a dream, and dreams are our subconscious and imagination intertwining to create a new reality for ourselves. Be it because of how our day played out just before falling asleep, or things we yearn for in life, or things we are afraid of. These dreams, however, were something a little bit more. What I mean to say, that every time I had one of these dreams, something else would happen. Either some time just before I sleep, giving precedence for the dream I'm about to have, or just after the dream at the moment I wake, something from these dreams would appear in my real world._

 _I know what you must be thinking: coincidence. My mind is putting two and two together when there are no values to really be added. I would convince myself of that, too. Besides, these dreams and occurrences would only happen once every few years. Until, that one day I found myself in that very world I dreamed about. My name is Sephiroth, and this is my story of how one human changed my life when all reason was lost._

* * *

It all started when I was merely a child, living each day through a run of tests and routines, training in all forms of combat. Although I was a child, I had no childhood, at least not in the average sense. It wasn't strange for an eight year old whose parents worked for Shinra to be educated there and taught to fight. But while every other kid went home with friends and family, laughing and talking about their day, I had no one to walk with and no home to leave Shinra to. Shinra was my home, and the lab was where I belonged. I had no friends, no family, but I always performed well above average. Besides, I did have one day a week to myself. No school, no tests, no trainings, I had the day to myself that very next day. I normally spent that time in my room, reading, and it probably wasn't going to change.

By nightfall, I had finished all of my daily tests at Hojo's lab. I never understood why he continued to test me like this, I always met or exceeded his expectations. Nevertheless, it had to be done. At least, that's just what I was told as I grew up, and I accepted it. I knew nothing else. I reached my bedroom and flung off my clothes. I sighed as I stared at my bed. I never cared for sleep. Some people relished it but I never understood the reason. It was always just another cog in the well-oiled machine that churned out my life. Sure, I would have dreams, but they were never pleasant.

I crawled into bed, switched off my bedside lamp, and let sleep overtake me. I took in a deep breath, listening to my heart rate slow, feeling my mind drift, until then, like clockwork, I was out.

My vision was filled with nothing, at first. I was half expecting the random flashes of memory that usually filled my mind each night, memories I would always seem to forget when I would wake. But not that night. No, that night my vision was filled with something beautiful. I've seen this before, the wisps of blue and green completely surrounding me. While I'd never experienced the Lifestream before then, experiencing only being alive so far, I recognized it immediately.

* * *

 _Did I die in my sleep?_ I had that immediate thought, but I knew better. Just a dream. I hadn't even realized I was moving within it until the stream faded away and I was no longer in the darkness of my room. I looked around and found I was...somewhere else? _Where am I?_ I recognized none of my surroundings. Houses that all looked identical lined up in rows, children with backpacks walking to school. I hadn't even realized I was walking until I stopped and somebody who had been walking with me was talking to me, acting like...a friend. I just looked at him and tilted my head. "You okay?" The boy asked me. I was fine...I think. _Is this what children are like?_ I asked myself as I watched them running around, laughing, playing with each other. _Is he my friend? I have one of those?_ I looked back at the boy next to me, he had a worried expression. Nobody's given me a look like that before.

I was about to open my mouth to ask the boy where I was, who he was, when I heard a loud horn blaring in the street, cutting off my train of thought. A truck was passing by, and when I looked over at its trajectory, I saw it. One of the children was in the middle of the street, one much smaller than I, and was completely frozen in fear as it stared death in the face. Without a second thought I immediately broke out into a run. I could hear the truck's brakes squealing, but there was no way he was going to stop in time. With barely a second to spare I managed to grab the kid's backpack and yank back before the truck could even graze either of us.

My heart was pounding, in my chest, in my ears. _Is this fear?_ I mused to myself as I looked down at the surprised expression staring back at me. _But, I wasn't the one at risk. Was I ...really afraid for...someone else?_ I couldn't believe my own thoughts. But my feelings never lied to me, and they were telling me, as I stared back into those wide eyes, that I truly feared for the safety of this child. At the very least, I did in that moment.

Before I could say anything, to anybody at this point, the 'Lifestream' filled my vision again, and then soon after, darkness.

* * *

I woke up that morning with a start. After the dream I had more memory flashbacks. I quickly grabbed my journal before I could forget everything. I managed to latch onto one image. There wasn't much detail, it was very blurry, but I could make out a face with one glowing red eye. I quickly wrote it down, and then reading over everything else I had remembered to write in the past:

Bright lights.

Faceless men and women in lab coats.

"Let me hold him!" Female voice

"perfect" male voice

Face with one glowing red eye.

I sighed as I put my journal down. My heart rate was up again. I generally tried keeping it down, the blood flow when it was high was too painful to my ears and always left a tingle on the back of my neck. I took in a breath and decided I would take a walk instead. The idea of staying in with my bed so close to my vision made me anxious that morning.

I fully clothed myself, grabbed my keys, phone and a few gil, and then headed out the door. I've walked the Shinra tower countless times. I've learned every hallway, every room, every secret it held. The people who worked in here were always either in a rush, too busy to give the time of day, or did nothing at all, too relaxed to care about anyone but themselves. I needed a different perspective on life. I thought about the dream I had that night, before the flashbacks. _That was a nice place. Everybody seemed so happy. I wonder if a place like that exists in Midgar._

I set off towards the train station. I gave the conductor my ID and he just gave me a sneer in return. "Sorry kid, but you're gonna need some gil if you wanna ride." I reached into my pocket to grab half the gil I had, and he shook his head. I sighed as I reached back into my pocket and grabbed the rest, handing it over and receiving a ticket in return. _I'll figure out how to get back_. I found a seat and looked around. Everybody stayed to themselves, with a nose in a newspaper, a phone, ears plugged up by headphones. Nobody paid any attention to anyone else. _Typical Midgar_.

I sat there in silence with the rest of the passengers, getting off only at the last stop. It was a dank place, very slummy, filled with graffiti and the homeless. I couldn't help but sneer at the unsightly mess before me. Is this normal? I looked up and saw the plate above, casting a shadow over the already dark dank place. Even children, with dirt on their faces and torn up clothes, lived down here running around, laughing. But this laughter didn't sound nearly as happy as the sound from my dream. Sad. That whole place was. As I moseyed down the street, I spotted a gang of kids all huddled around laughing just ahead of me. They were around my age. At that time, I yearned for companionship, for a friend. My classmates back at Shinra had already brushed me off. _So maybe I'll have a chance here,_ I thought as I went to take a step towards them. I stopped when I heard a smaller voice yell from across the street, "Stop it!" I looked over to see a small child across the street, yelling at those same boys I was about to talk to, "Leave that poor kitty alone!" I looked back the group to see that they were indeed torturing what looked to be a stray cat. _How disgusting._ My sneer came back to my face and looked back at the child, only now frozen in the middle of the street. My eyes widened at the sight as my mind went back to my dream. There was a car barreling down the street, only this time I heard no breaks, no horn. He wasn't going to slow down. He wasn't going to care. My heart nearly leapt into my throat as I jumped at the kid, wrapping my arms around and rolling the two of us out of the car's path. Only as the car passed did the man inside stick his head out and yell at us some profanity. _Why that insensitive, disgusting, can't even pass for a human._

I took a breath and loosened my arms, checking to see if the child was safe. Then I saw them, those same wide eyes staring right back at me, in the same way as before, only now filled with awe. I couldn't hold back my own emotions as my face betrayed my own surprise, _did my dream predict the future? Perhaps a vision would make a better fit than a dream._ Does this child recognize me as well? I felt my heart pounding again, the usual buzz on the back of my neck. But I ignored it as I watched the child's mouth open, as if to say something, then immediately shut. Those eyes, I watched them change from the vibrancy it once held to a dulled version of the same eyes, and then words were spoken. "Get off of me!" With that I unfolded my arms entirely and got to my feet. _Why that little, ungrateful_... All I could do was stare as that same kid whose life I just saved, push me and then run off. I could only sigh and shake my head before heading back towards Shinra tower, on foot as it were, putting on my most neutral expression, allowing only my mind to enjoy my dream world, as only in my mind did it seem to exist.

That dream was to be the first of many. I remember it vividly, as it portrayed something I desired, and allowed me to act as I am. I don't even think I could ever forget those eyes, so deep and open, like a sea of emotion. I couldn't be as open. I had to be perfect, and perfect meant no feeling. Emotions only got in the way of the goal. I was required to learn this harsh lesson when I was very young, and continued this way of thinking for seven years.

* * *

I have excelled beyond all expectations with regards to my fighting prowess. When the Wutai War had just begun, I was thrown into the battles headfirst, the first of First Class SOLDIER. Myself and two others, who have also shown incredible skill with the sword, were stationed just outside Wutai. We were the frontline, slashing down any opposition before they could even hope to reach our infantrymen, let alone our encampment. With each victory, news was sent back to Midgar. I'd find my name pop up in the news, in the papers, next to adjectives like 'valiant,' 'strong,' and 'hero.'

"Hero...hm." I smirked to myself as I read the Midgar Tribune, a newspaper updating its citizens about the war, which only started to wage mere months ago, just outside of my tent. "Is that what constitutes a hero? Murder?" I sighed to myself as I thought on everything I've done so far since I've been here. I've learned to emotionally detach myself, feel no remorse or guilt for any blood shed. It was their choice to fight, just like it was mine. But I would hardly classify that as being a hero. No lives were saved in these battles, only slaughtered.

I folded the paper and placed it under my cot and walked outside. It's quiet now, as both of our sides are contemplating the next line of attack. I could hear the General in his tent screaming. I felt bad for the unlucky private who had to listen to him at that moment. I was about to walk over when the two men, my comrades in swordsmanship, came up to me. Angeal and Genesis were there names, of which I had only just learned when we were shipped to Wutai and told to fight together. I've seen them before in the training room, but never paid them much mind. Though I may start. Watching them on the battlefield, the two fought with such synchronization, like a well choreographed dance between friends. It was a sight to see.

"Sounds like a battle is waging in there." Angeal stated, also noticing the yells coming from the General. He looked to me with a smile, "Should we investigate?" I nodded in agreement as the three of us strolled towards the lambasting. Angeal was, I've noticed, the friend type, if it were possible for me to have any. He was mature, putting others before himself. He understood the word 'care.' You wouldn't think, with his demeanor and lighthearted personality, that he could ever kill another human being. I wondered if his heart was actually as cold as the steel he wielded. Genesis, on the other hand, was much easier to read. He seemed more like that of a child to me. Not to the point of unbearable, but just enough to tell me that, growing up, he always got what he wanted, and never had to learn how to face true challenge with grace.

When we reached the opening to the General's tent, we saw that he was, indeed, ripping into one of the privates. "What's the problem?" I asked, hopefully saving this poor fool some face. He immediately went to attention when he noticed my presence. The General stayed relaxed when I entered, well, as relaxed as he could be, which wasn't very.

"Our bullets aren't getting through their barriers!" He screamed in my direction, as if I were the one at fault for that. I just looked at him, face completely deadpan. When he realized he couldn't phase me, he took a breath, and spoke more calmly, "We need a strategy. None of our infantrymen can get close to the compound so long as they have that damned materia."

"Then put us in the middle of it. Our swords have broken through many a barrier since we began." Genesis had interjected.

"We can't, they would have you surrounded in a heartbeat. We expect them to throw in all of their forces at us in one go." The General sighed as he put a hand to his forehead, rubbing his temples.

"When do you expect this to happen?" I asked.

"Not right away. They don't have enough materia for every soldier, not even enough to cover half their men. But once they can get their hands on more...it wouldn't be long now."

"Then we attack now. Have a squad skirting the perimeter at all times, day and night, to cut off any shipments of materia to the enemy." I spoke with authority, though at that time, I didn't have it yet. But my mind was calculating, and they needed that right now. " Genesis, Angeal, and I will engage in an attack on the compound, leading them out. The Wutaians will put men with the barriers at the frontline, while others will remain behind them, attacking from a distance. The three of us will meet them head on, diverting their attention and taking down their barriers. You lead your troops through the forest, just on the outskirts, avoiding the battle. Once you have passed them, you come out and open fire on them from behind."

"But we'll be shooting in your direction!"

I looked to Genesis and Angeal. Angeal nodded, agreeing with my plan. Genesis...seemed distracted. I furrowed my brows at him, a touch confused, before assuring the General, "We can handle ourselves."

"Genesis?" Angeal spoke as Genesis walked away from the group of us, heading towards one of the cots in the back of the tent. We watched him bend down and look underneath briefly. When he saw nothing, he threw the cot in one swift motion and lifted the fabric of the wall of the tent.

"What are you doing!?" The General yelled at the Crimson SOLDIER. Genesis just stood there, looking at the ground, his eyes squinted in confusion. "Genesis! Answer me, dammit!"

"There was somebody right here!" He exclaimed, pointing to the ground in front of him. I walked over to where he stood, and looked to where he was pointing. I could see nothing but the grass on the ground. But then I saw them, though briefly...Those eyes? Here? But how? Had I blinked, I would have missed them entirely. "It could have been a Wutai spy! And if it were, they have our intel! Your plan is worthless now, Sephiroth!"

"No." I simply stated. "It wasn't a spy." I turned around to walk away.

"How could you possibly know that!"

"I don't." I stopped, and turned my head only slightly to the man behind me, "It's just a feeling. Either way, I am not the General here. You have my plan," now looking towards the General, "do with it what you will." And with that, I took my leave to return to my bunk, trying to hold back the mess of emotion now swirling inside me.

* * *

That night the General approached me, informing me of the troops that had set out to guard the perimeter around the Wutai compound. I nodded my head, relieved he had listened to me in the end. I went back to my bunk, now with my orders to set out first thing in the morning. I wasn't tired, far from it, but I know I will have a worse time focusing in the morning if I don't get some sleep now. I reached into my footlocker and grabbed my journal, placing it on the floor next to my cot. It has been filled considerably over the years, but occasionally I will see something new in my flashbacks, so I keep it close by just in case. I stripped off my boots, armor, and jacket, before climbing into my cot. I took in a deep breath, and let it out slowly, letting my heart rate slow once more to drift into sleep.

The 'Lifestream' filled my vision again, signifying my second instance of a real dream. When everything faded I found myself in a room, a bedroom. It was very small, about the size of a small walk-in closet. I walked over to a window on the far side of the room, seeing the same town I saw the first time I saw the Lifestream. "So...I'm back here again. I wonder what I will learn this time." I back up from the window a few steps and hit my head on the ceiling fan. I let out a grunt as I put my hand to the spot I had hit, bending down slightly to avoid the light when crossing over to the other side of the room, stopping only to hear a crunch below my feet. I groaned, "what now," getting frustrated with the cramped space. Even my tiny bunk at the encampment had more room than this. I bent down to see what I broke. I picked up a plastic case, "me and my big feet," I scolded myself as I shook my head, examining the single long crack stretching from corner to corner on the front. I opened it up to see the discs inside were fine, at least.

I noticed a small booklet inside, on the front was the Shinra building in Midgar. I felt confused, at first, even a little wary, but then shook it off. It's a dream. _It would be commonplace for me to think up something involving my hometown._ I put the case back where I found it on the ground and headed to the door, hoping the room outside this one was more spacious. Just as I reached for the handle, I saw a strange reflection in my peripherals. I looked over to my left, in a full-length mirror and saw myself staring back at me, only I had on my back, "A wing?" My brows furrowed as I reached back to touch it, and I could feel it. My heart rate went up slightly, my wing could feel my hand. _Am I capable of imagining this kind of sensation_? I plucked at one of the feathers and I felt pain. I looked at it in my hand, _I thought you couldn't feel pain in dreams. At least, not physically._ I let the feather flutter out of my palm and land on a desk next to me. Glancing over, I notice some knick-knacks sprawled across it, along with some papers with mathematical equations scrawled upon it.

What a mess, I thought, glancing at the disorganized handiwork. I eyes the desktop a bit further until I came upon a picture frame, inside of which held a picture of a few teenagers similar in age. Right in the middle were those eyes staring right back at me, though dulled due to the flash of the camera I'm sure. Either way, grown up or not, this is a picture of that same child I saved...well, dreamt about saving, so long ago.

And those same eyes I saw earlier that day. I started feeling that tingling sensation on the back of my neck again. "Who are you?" I hadn't even noticed my hands were shaking, and that my breathing had become ragged.

"Hello! Anybody home?" I heard from outside the bedroom somebody calling out. Dream or not, I was trespassing. I don't belong here. I rushed to the window and threw it open, just about to jump out, when I stopped. Or, I could wait it out and finally see, face to face, and ask my questions, _who is invading my dreams, and now even my waking life as well._ I hear the footsteps stop just outside the door, but hesitate to open it. I finally decide to jump. _Let's see if this wing actually functions_ , and sure enough, it did. I didn't get very far before I was engulfed by the 'Lifestream' again.

* * *

Several years later, the Wutai War was nearing its end. My efforts in taking over that Wutaian compound granted me the title of General, and I became seen as unsurpassable throughout Shinra and SOLDIER, earning myself the nickname of the Silver General. I even got a fanclub. I could say that I didn't let it go to my head, but that would have been a lie. I let it inflate my ego, but only a little.

I had another mission coming up soon in Wutai, something more covert. I was already in my bed, willing myself to sleep. I found myself less averted to sleep now, and actually relished in it. Not because I found myself more exhausted lately, my stamina was far too superior, but rather I quite enjoyed my dreams. I would still occasionally get the flashes of memory, but they've become rare in recent years, and I found myself numbing to them when they did happen. No, my dreams have more been about the people in my life now. I have friends, Angeal and Genesis, who I would like to say I could trust with my very life. I wasn't that naïve, though. But knowing that the possibility was there has lightened my overall mood dramatically. I would have dreams about my day, finding my subconscious mind actually comes up with better ideas than my conscious mind on occasion. And other times, I find myself dreaming about those eyes, only now with a face to match, having gotten the opportunity to see a more recent picture.

Unfortunately, none of these dreams have felt as real as that one. All of the ones I have now rather felt quite superficial, and unoriginal. I dreamt about scenes from movies I've seen, or events that had taken place in my life, just with some of the faces replaced with one I'd much rather be looking at.

The 'Lifestream' lit up the darkness that filled my sight, and I could feel my lips form a smile. I knew what this meant. Maybe now I can ask the questions I need to, and get the answers I deserve. My eyes filled with determination, I used my dream wing to accelerate my forward, landing in this other place much sooner than it would normally take me. When I landed, however, I was not in the usual town. As I gathered my surroundings, I found students, young men and women strolling from building to building, conversing on subjects anywhere from the sciences to the arts, history, and literature. _Did I go too far_? I cursed at myself as I wandered around the college campus.

I got a couple of stares from people. I don't fit in here, clearly. A few chuckles from afar, whispers galore. I stuck out like a sore thumb. I was ready to just fly away, not caring if anybody saw. I was too conspicuous as it was. It wasn't until a young man came up to me and applauded me for the costume. "Too realistic, dude. You look just like Sephiroth!" I looked at him incredulously. A costume? Could he not see I was the real thing? "But the convention isn't until next weekend, man. You're a week early. Come back with that sick attire then, k?" And with that he left.

 _Hmm, so I'm not as out of place as I think. But still, too conspicuous given others' glances...I wonder what kind of convention he was talking about..._ I decided not to use this wing, but instead walk to a more secluded place and lay low for a while before venturing off again. I found a large tree behind one of the buildings and sat in the darkness of the shade, attempting to hide myself as much as possible in broad daylight. I sighed as I leaned my back up against the tree and closed my eyes, musing about where I was, where that town could be compared to here. I sighed and rest my head onto my knees, running my fingers into my hair as I tried to figure out where to go from here.

As I sat there thinking, I could hear footsteps approaching the tree under which I was resting. Without another thought, I bound to my feet and flew up to land on one of the branches above before this person could catch me sitting on the other side of the tree trunk. I looked down to see who took my spot, and there I saw that face; the one that's been consistently in my dreams, nonchalantly rummaging through a bag, completely unaware that I'm watching just above. Looking around, there was nobody in the vicinity. It was just the two of us. If there were ever a time for me to ask my questions, now was that time. Just as my leg twitched at the start of my leap down, however, somebody else walked up, distracting my target. I had to stop myself in the middle of my movement, causing me to lose balance briefly. I used my wing to help me back up, feathers seeming to fly everywhere. The noise it made caused me to become to aware of my presence relative to these two people. Holding my breath, I stayed stock still, watching the two. Luckily their attention was elsewhere as they walked a little ways away from the tree.

I released a small breath as I regained my balance, and relaxed. When I looked down, I saw a feather had landed into the bag. When I felt sure that the friend made no hints that he would be leaving, I decided now was to be a good time to go. I went to go take a step onto an upper branch when my vision blurred. The 'Lifestream' came to take me from my dream again. I sighed letting it whisk me away once more, frustrated at having not learned anything, again.

* * *

When my alarm woke me the next morning, I was still feeling frustrated. Looking at the time, I still had a few more hours before I had to be at the helipad to report for my next mission in Wutai. I took a step into the shower, spending more time in there than normal. I couldn't stop thinking about my dreams. There was a point in time I just stood there, with the water just hitting me, not washing myself, just in a complete daze. My mind flipped through every dream I could remember than included those eyes. I regaled to myself the instances where I thought I saw them in my wake. I sighed and turned the water off. _If this keeps up I won't be able to think straight on my mission._

After towel drying, I threw on my trousers, and opened the door back to my bedroom, only to halt, dead in my tracks, eyes frozen on what I saw. Somebody was there, in my bed. My heart nearly stopped. Is that? Walking closer to investigate, sure enough, there was the face I saw in my dream only moments ago, sleeping in my bed. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" I spoke, now angry. This person had been invading my dreams, catching me off guard during my day, and now lying in my bed. "I'm speaking to you!" This time louder, but no response.

I closed the gap between us and bent down in front of that face, inspecting it more closely. I could see bags underneath those eyes. I would have enjoyed seeing those eyes so up close again, but they were too busy sleeping. I reached out to touch a cheek, but my hand went right through. Eyes wide, I saw the skin turn a transparent turquoise, and quickly ripped my hand back. I watched as the transparency became opaque once more. I tried looking more closely, being sure not to touch, and I could see, very faintly, small glowing white and green spots floating around, creating the details I saw before me. _An apparition? From the Lifestream?_

"So, you're actually dead...and you've just been showing me your memories? But why?" My heart sank a little, sad that someone so young, only a few years younger than I, could be ripped of their life. I gazed at the face in front of me again, for a short time, when my eyes stopped at the bags under the eyes again. "If you're at eternal rest, why do you look as if you've gotten none?" _None of this is adding up_. I sighed and turned around, allowing myself to be comfortable as I rested my back against the side of my bed. I pulled out my phone and messaged Lazard, my director, that I wouldn't be able to make it to my mission.

 _Angeal needs to give his student some field experience anyway_. I thought this to myself as I put my phone away in my pocket. I needed to figure out what I was to do with this...spirit?...in my bed. Before I could turn my head I felt a hand brush my hair briefly. I reached back to feel nothing but my hair, no hand. Again, I felt the hand, this time resting on my crown. I shifted my hand to meet it, and, for a brief moment, I could feel my skin touch skin, before it phased through it once more. I sighed and brought my hand back down to my side, resting it on the floor. I closed my eyes, and just felt myself relax. It was a calming sensation, nobody ever pat me on the head before then. I smirked as I thought about the other kids, back then, when their parents would pat them on the head for a job well done. All I ever got was a sneer, or a nod. Not even a smile. I'll allow this to be my moment, instead, feeling somebody care about me or what I did. It was a nice feeling and sat there, smiling softly to myself, until the sensation disappeared. I turned to see that my bed was empty once more, but I didn't get up, not for a long while after.

* * *

That was the last moment I'd feel any sort of sanity in my life. Too much happened in too short a time before I would see that face again. My friends deserted me, my company betrayed me, my mother... _my mother was all that was left of me. I had found her, and in the process, found who I was. Those dreams I had, the journal I kept, alongside everything I found inside the Shinra Mansion basement, all the pieces of the puzzle fit together. I was an Ancient, the last living Cetra, chosen to take back the Planet from the insignificant humans that killed us off. I was ready to play my part in Mother's grand scheme, but before I had the chance to execute any plan, my life was taken from me, and right in front of Mother, no less. This rookie, no more powerful than the average human sitting in Midgar, staring at a screen, being fed lies and filth, wasting the Planet's energy on meaningless activities all while ignoring every other being, every other life. This is what the world has come to, an infestation of greedy, selfish, creatures with no remorse for their actions. I noticed this abnormality as a child, and now as a reawakened adult, I will fix it, and purge this Planet of this disease called humans._

 _I may be floating in the Lifestream now, but I will return..._

Jenova was still fresh in my mind, filling my thoughts with revenge and retribution, when I first entered the Lifestream. With her help, and the power of the Lifestream, a body was able to take shape at the Northern Crater. But it would still be a few years before I would be able to walk the Planet once more.

I wasn't of sure how long my stream of consciousness was floating in the Lifestream, but the longer I remained, the less I could remember. The first thing I forgot was what it was to be human. Although, Jenova had actually made sure to erase that completely before my inevitable death. After that, I started forgetting my senses. Being without a body with nerve endings, touch, sound, smell, sight, and taste became nothing more than a figment of my imagination.

Soon after that, my memory began to disappear. First my so-called friends vanished. Then all memory of my position within Shinra became a long forgotten dream. Even my mother, her name, everything she's told me, started breaking apart and disappearing piece by piece. And those dreams, those eyes, the picture in my mind became fuzzy. Until finally, only my name remained.

As I floated there, I lost all sense of time. Time didn't exist there. Soon, I began to believe that I didn't even exist there. Once I willingly accepted the fate I was dealt, and completely immersed myself into the Lifestream, whispers would fill the void surrounding my consciousness, at least what seemed to me as whispers. It was incoherent, but I believed it to be the other souls within the Lifestream speaking, to me or to themselves, did not matter. What they were saying, though, was lost to me.

 _Funny, how could I know what a whisper sounds like, or what it even is, what sound is..._

 _Life...this is my life, nothing. No, life is more than nothing. It's something. But what? And how would I know? Did I have a life? I wonder what it felt like. How do I feel?_

More whispers filled the space. _My name? Is that what you're asking? Sephiroth...but, can you tell me, where did I get this name?_ More whispers, but no answers. I began to feel frustrated, _What is this feeling?_ I had no heart, no brain, to create a fully functional emotion, but my consciousness was able to recreate what my memory had forgotten. I willed the Lifestream some answers. When no response came, my will became stronger. The sense of will was never a physical sensation, nor a mental one. To willingly commit to an act was an act of allowing your consciousness to take control of your body. Most people tuned theirs out, taking the easy road instead. But I always had a strong sense of will, so it was no question that mine would get the answers I deserved to know.

The semblance of sight came back to me, though it was blurred at best. I could see an array of blues and greens filling my vision. _I've seen this before. See? But, I've no eyes. That's what they're called, right?_ The blur cleared slightly as I saw at the end of the stream, now taking more of the shape of a tunnel, stars. A black sky, devoid of everything except for twinkling specks, and in the middle of it all, a larger speck. I felt myself moving closer, trying to come into a clearer view of what was in front of me. The larger speck took on a round, spherical shape, and upon it details of land and sea. _I've seen this place before...no...I haven't, but it's...similar. I think?_

More whispers came as I was pushed forward. I _s there something I need to see here?_ And before I could get another response, I felt everything blur again as my consciousness shot forward, and the Lifestream faded away. My sight cleared, there was no more blur, and I found myself standing in a room. _I'm standing? Do I have feet?_ I looked down to see I did indeed, though I was transparent. Merely my consciousness taking the form I once used. Is this what I looked like? As I continued to stare at the ground, I noticed something else nearby, a plastic case with a crack through the middle. _I made this_. I thought as I touched the cracked plastic with the tips of my fingers. Next to it was another case, larger, but thinner, that held the same picture as the smaller case. On the front was the back of a blonde haired person looking at a tall tower in front of him. T _his tower...I know it, at least I did. And this man._..I thought as I averted my gaze to the man on the cover.. _no, I don't believe I recognize him, but I do know those clothes...I think._

I crouched there for a long while, trying to piece together my memories. I kept staring at the man on the cover, though I know I never knew him, part of me felt like I should. Just as my memory started piecing back together the picture I heard something just to my right. I looked over at the door that separated myself from whatever was making those noises. I put my memory collecting to the wayside and approached the frame, to figure out the source of the sound. I could hear breathing. It was very rhythmic, but too quick to be somebody resting.

I lifted my arms to place my hands on the door, allowing myself to lean in and press my ear against it to make out any other noises. Before I could grasp what was happening on the other side, darkness filled my vision. I froze. I tried to move my arms but I couldn't. I lost my sense of direction and center of gravity. Then, my vision slowly came back to me. I wasn't in the other room anymore, instead I was face down. I couldn't move my arms because all my weight was being held by them. Then I felt something twitch beneath me. I lifted my head to see what was the source of the twitch. _Did I fall onto someone?_

Thought it was dark in this room, I could clearly see a face in front of me, and a flood of memories filled my head. Crystal clear pictures, that played out like scenes from a movie, whizzed past my inner vision. My eyes went wide with surprise, and I lied there, just staring. _Am I dreaming again?_ Before I could say anything, I saw those eyes mimicking my own expression. _Recognition?_ I felt a hand touch my cheek, softly caressing it. Chills ran up my spine as that same hand lifted to twine through my hair. I wanted to close my eyes and revel in the sensation, but I couldn't rip my eyes away. Instead, I lifted my own hand to see if what was in front of me, real. Sure enough, I felt skin. _I can't believe it._ Then I heard my name, "Sephiroth" I nearly stopped breathing.

"you...know me?" I questioned, unsure as I barely knew who I was. Perhaps I _was_ sent here so my questions could be answered. With this revelation, I took in a breath and whispered back, "I know you..."

The reaction was not one I would have imagined. "you do?" I've never seen that amount of surprise before. How could I not? _This stunning creature beneath me, I've seen grow up from a small child, seen a picture at the most awkward phase of any human's life and be able to mature so gracefully to what I see now._ As I thought this, I continued my explorations with my hand, reassuring myself that this isn't a dream. I could feel again, and I could also hear a small gasp with each of my touches. My eyes wandered away from where my hand tread, only to stop when I looked low enough. My eyes went wide again and shot a look back at those eyes. I had only just realized the position I was in, the position WE were in.

My own confusion was matched, both of us avoiding eye contact. But the more I tried to think on it, the more I became aware that my...er...manhood...was buried, already stiff, inside this human. I know I've been in a position like this before. Two nude bodies filled my memory, but I couldn't remember any emotion. My heart, I think that's what I was feeling, was racing. I recall this feeling in a different scenario...I believe only in my dreams, to be quite honest. And only with this...with those eyes.

Those eyes, I wanted to gaze into them for all eternity if I could. So I did, or at least for as long as this night would allow me to. Without a second thought, I found my face moving closer, until lips touched lips. I don't know what possessed me to do such an act, but it felt like the most natural thing for me to do, given the situation. Then, I felt it, a chill that run up my spine from below, an aching that felt intoxicating, as my hips, like they had a will of their own, thrusted forward, pushing myself deeper. I held on as if for dear life, my hips doing as they please. I could feel a new, wet, heat at my mouth, and my tongue insisted on exploring. Moans filled my ears and I began losing my sense of self. I was losing focus. No. I willed my mind back to the forefront, but so long as these sounds filled my senses, my brain was lost to me.

I broke away from the kiss and pushed myself up to a kneeling position. My hands found a waist to grab onto as my hips continued on. I closed my eyes, furrowing my brows, trying hard not to lose myself. Even in the heat of battle, and all my movements that came completely natural to me, did I never once lose awareness of my surroundings. Though, I've never been in a battle quite like this one. My breath became labored as I kept pumping, when I felt legs wrap around me, holding me in place. I opened my eyes to see a smirk planted on that face. _Am I that readable?_ Having regained my thoughts, I took a breath as a hand lead me back downwards to those lips. I gave a small peck, but I wasn't going to let it overtake me again this time.

Those eyes just looked right at me as I undid the shackles that these legs created. I continued where I left off, but this time moving my gaze to the body before me, touching everywhere I looked. Skin so smooth, yet so delicate beneath my touch. I felt as if I could break it at any moment. With each caress of my fingers, I would receive a different reaction depending on where I touched. I smirked, it was like exploring a new area, staking out an enemy base, finding its strengths and its weak points. This human, I would make this body bow beneath my will.

With a plan of action in mind, I lean in as if I I'm about to kiss those luscious lips again, only to divert to a small nub a few fingersteps below. I began toying with one nipple with my right hand, keeping eye contact as I let my tongue play with the other one. All the while, I made sure we kept eye contact. I good strategy, to distract, and when your opponent finally lets their guard down, you deal the powerful blow. Suddenly, it felt as if the entirely world was spinning, the loud moans that reverberated off the walls and filled my senses, as my left hand found its way to a particularly sensitive spot just below this beautiful creature's navel. The response was glorious. I continued playing with everything, pumping harder and faster, and I could feel the clenching results of my rubbing, spasming around my dick, and a fist pulling at the hair on my head.

Those sounds were making me dizzy, I detached my mouth from the nub I've been playing with and planted them right back on those lips, attempting to muffle the sounds so that I could continue to focus. If finish the fight early, it would be dissatisfying for the both of us. But instead of muffling, they only grew, vibrating my lips. I couldn't help but let out a growl, of both frustration and pleasure, in response as I felt both our hips now moving in tandem. I couldn't stand it anymore, this kiss only made things worse for me. I stopped and moved away, licking at an ear lobe instead. But the rhythmic rocking, the clenching, the mixture of sounds, music coming from our mouths following along with the beat of our hips, I couldn't hold it back any longer. I clenched my teeth and bit down on the first thing it made contact with as I allowed the pleasure to take over and finish me off. Then I did. Our breathing ragged, _what happened to my superior stamina?_ I gave myself a small breathy chuckle and collapsed.

This night, while I still had some questions that remained unanswered, I did learn something about myself. I am NOT perfect...and I was very happy with that. With my arm still resting on my very recent lover, I whispered a small "thank you," _because of you, I was able to feel again, when I thought I was gone. I would like to stay this way...forever._

I wanted to say the rest of that out loud, but darkness had already overtaken me by the time I could get out my thanks. And my wish remained...but it would never be fulfilled. I was not in the darkness for long when I regained my vision and found myself outside the door, back in the position I initially found myself before lying in the bed on the other side. Confused, I grabbed the handle and opened the door, to find my lover in bed, unmoved, and on the other side of the bed...not me, but someone else. Someone shorter, a bit huskier, facial hair... _who is that?_

I almost immediately recognized him from my last dream, that friend that kept me from asking my questions the last time. He was no friend...Anger swelled within me. These humans...dirty, disgusting, taking without remorse what belongs to someone else, be it a lover...or even a heart. My vision filled with red. Without thinking, or caring, I expelled my wing and took flight through the bedroom, crashing through the window on the opposite wall. I flew up into the air, hovering just above the buildings that lined the street. I closed my eyes, my breathing accelerated as I wished to scream to the high heavens. When I opened my eyes, I could see everything before me aflame, blazing high into the night. My sight wavered before me, and the buildings soon faded into houses, cottages, the street into dirt roads, and soon a well taking shape right in the middle of it all.

 _Nibelheim...Shinra...Mother...How could I have forgotten_. And as soon as I remembered where I felt I belonged, I forgot everything that had just transpired that night as my sight no longer saw red, but instead filled with the Lifestream."I'm so sorry Mother, I nearly lost you again." I could feel a tingle on the back of my neck, and a gentle whisper in the back of my mind, as I floated forward back to the Northern Crater. I closed my eyes, and let her take hold of me. I said I would be back, and now that my memories have returned to me, I have regained my strength of will and my motivation.

When the Lifestream faded, the night sky above filled my vision as I floated there. My body wasn't finished yet, but it would be very soon. "Mother...I've come back for you. Let us take over the Planet." I closed my eyes once more, unaware of my visitor, willing my conscious elsewhere. When I reopened my eyes, I found myself unable to move. But I could see, at least, my stream of consciousness could make out, a blurry blonde spot move around on the other side of a small window. _Where am I now?_


	3. Journey's Beginning

A/N: Ohmigosh reviews! and Favorites/Followers *insert crying happy meme here* I'm so happy you guys are enjoying this. Specifically shout out to zazie and random anon, believe me I will be updating as often as I can. Which will be pretty often. I have too much free time at work. Also, this chapter is a little shorter, sorry, but it was a good place to stop. Next next chapter will be a fun one, I promise :)

again, I do not own anything FF7, I only own Sam, Kyo, and any earthlings that may appear (though I don't think anymore will show up from here on. But we'll see. This story is kinda writing itself)

P.s. if you have any questions or concerns, ask away and I will answer! or if you spot any inconsistencies that I may have missed, please please please let me know so I can update it for future readers.

P.P.S. I am staying as close to the canon story as possible for now, (changes will be made, however, as you will soon find out in this story, just haven't figured out where yet) there is only one detail about the canon that I am purposefully straying away from right off the bat however, and that's the fact that this whole game is supposed to take place in one month's time (yeah okay. It took months(plural) for Zack and Sephiroth to travel to Nibelheim from Midgar in Crisis Core, but it only took days for Cloud and Co. to make it there on foot? I'm calling shenanigans on you Square) Anywho, back to story! :)

* * *

 _I don't know how long I was out, I have only vague recollections of what happened before waking. I remember the sea green without problems, having experienced it before in past dreams, but when it faded my mind's eye filled with a strange collection of images and sounds. It was like a barrage of emotions and sensations, flickering by like a very old slideshow, only each image lasted for less than the blink of an eye. I could try to give you a description of at least one of these images, but they never repeated it seemed, and none stayed in my memory for long after seeing it. I just remember the whispers, though what they were saying I could not say, but it sounded malevolent, and yet...inviting. It filled me with a sense of dread, and suffering, but I couldn't tune it out...I didn't want to. My heart began racing as it ate away at me, tightening its grip on my sanity. Bright lights would flash, pain began wracking my brain and as I was about to scream at the top of my lungs...I woke up._

* * *

My lungs filled with air almost instantly, heart pounding in my ears, a tingling on the back of my neck. I bolted upright as if I were woken up by a nightmare. _That might not be far from the truth_. I looked around at my surroundings. I was on a bed, more similar to a cot, in a fairly dank room with other cots around. It was somewhat dark, save for the light coming through the windows and front door. It felt like I was in some sort of cottage or cabin. I moved my legs to get up out of the bed, but the moment my feet hit the floor I felt a searing pain start from my ankle and shoot right up my leg. I let out a small whine from the pain, blinking back tears. I'd never broken a bone before, yet there it was, bandaged up with a splint, was my newly broken ankle. _How did-_

"Oh good, you're awake." A voice came from the doorway, interrupting my thoughts. It was a woman, about middle-aged, with black hair and some strands of gray, giving away her age. "I was wondering if you'd rejoin the living." She gave a small laugh, her eyes crinkled around the edges showing that she had done much of this laughing through her life.

I wiped at my eyes before asking her, "How long was I out?"

"Not long, maybe a few hours. The boys found you passed out in the forest nearby in the middle of the night. I nearly had a heart attack when they brought you back here so late, you were so beaten up." I examined the rest of my body, and sure enough there were plenty of bruises and bloodied bandages covering what no doubt were scratches of sorts. "I was able to give you some medicine to help numb some of the pain, though it was difficult what with you being so dazed and out of sorts."

"Dazed?"

"You looked as if you had no emotion. By the time you were brought here you were awake...if you could call it that." Her lips formed a tight line, her eyebrows giving away her worry. "Either way, unless somebody comes around equipped with a Cure, you're going to be bed-ridden here for a few days until that ankle heals up."

"Cure?..." I wasn't sure how to take her words in, my mind had difficulty processing anything. "Where am I?" If I was to be here for a while, I may as well know where here is.

"Bone Village." She answered curtly.

"Bone...village? Where is that?" I asked more to myself than to her.

"Oh dear, you must have had a lot taken out of you." She grabbed a towel from the wash basin in the corner and wiped my brow with it, settling down next to me on the cot. "You're on the Northern Continent, dear." She answered as slowly as she could, as if she were talking to a child. "Do you remember your name, or why you would be in the Sleeping Forest?"

"Uhh...Sam." I answered, sounding unsure, but I knew that was my name. My mind was preoccupied with these other names she's telling me. Bone Village, Northern Continent, Sleeping Forest...Cure... _Lifestream_. "Oh my god." Everything came to me so suddenly as my eyes widened, staring at nothing in particular, just letting the memories flood my mind. The last dream I had, the broken window, the Lifestream. _What happened between then and now?_

"Did you remember something?" The woman asked me, probably noticing the look of realization that crossed my face. She brought the towel away from my head, putting her other hand on my shoulder. It was a touch meant to comfort me, but I was far from comfortable. "Do you remember how you got here?"

Here meaning the Sleeping Forest. _Should I tell her the truth, that I came from another world...she'd look at me as if I were crazy. No, I'll have to lie. I know this world well enough, I should be able to do that, right?_ "Uhm, I was at Icicle Inn, with some friends. We were on vacation there."

"Icicle Inn? That's pretty far from here. How did you get all this way without a car?" _She's not believing me._

"I did have one, but I ran out of gas on the way south. When I got out to fill it back up with the jug I kept in the back, some monsters attacked me. I ran as fast as I could to get away, but...I'm not sure I remember what happened after that. I think something hit me." I made sure to look as confused as possible, which really shouldn't be all that hard, I was fairly confused to start with. She was buying it though as I watched her expression turn to that of one with fear. _Oh what a tangled web we weave._ I could feel the guilt in me already, but what could I do?

"Where were your friends? Weren't they with you when you left?"

"No, they stayed behind. We got into an argument and I told them I was going to head back home ahead of them." _Liar..._ "They've got their own car." I added quickly before I made myself out to be a terrible person, leaving my imaginary friends stranded in the cold.

I could see her breathe a small sigh of relief, but the judgments were still plastered on her face. I wasn't sure if she believed me or not, but she played along either way. "That was a very careless thing you did. Didn't your parents teach you not to go out on your own anywhere. The monsters out in the world are ruthless and uncaring creatures," she lectured as I felt the guilt pile up on me, "Where is your home?"

"Midgar." I blurted out without thinking. It was the first place that came to mind when I thought of this world.

She let out a loud groan, "Oh no wonder!" I could almost feel the frustration billow off of her, "Midgar, that city is filled with terrible morals. Well, I hope you learned your lesson!" She got up from the bed and briskly walked out of the cabin, no doubt fuming. I just held my head in my hands. _What am I going to do?_ Before I could think up a plan for myself she came back inside with a long stick in hand. She walked over and pushed it onto my lap. It was about as long as I was tall, and upon closer inspection, it was beautiful. A hand carved piece of wood that tapered into a point at the bottom, no doubt to stick into the ground below for better balance. _I need to make sure not to impale my foot with this thing._ The top end was a delicately sculpted dragon's head, shaped in such a way that allowed my hand to rest atop it comfortably. _I'm not that tall though._ "My husband carved that out for you so that you could stand when you woke up. Here's another potion to numb the pain some as I'm sure the last one had worn off." I took the bottle she handed me and stared at it, not sure what to do. "Well go on, drink up!" She said with such a stern voice that reminded me of my mother. I gulped it down and could feel the warmth spread through my body almost instantly. I still couldn't move my foot, but I could put some weight on it, the pain a little more bearable now.

"Thank you," I said sincerely as I rested my weight on my new walking stick. I followed her out of the cabin to find men and women digging at the ground, bones lie everywhere. _This place certainly fits its name._

"There's a van that just arrived here from Midgar. You're lucky you woke up when you did, otherwise you'd have to stay here for another two weeks before another supply van came through here." The woman explained as she led me over to the van she was talking about. There were some workers carrying supplies to and from the van, filling other cabins and small houses nearby with boxes of who knows what. "These guys bring us supplies to help with our dig, and also to bottle up any resources we come across to bring back to the city, which helps fund our research here." She explained, noticing my wonder.

I just nod in her direction as I look over to see two men in Shinra soldier uniforms. "Are they from SOLDIER?" I muttered to myself. She heard me though and answered, "No, just regular Shinra guards. They're here to oversee the workers on their journey here, to protect them from any monsters that may catch up with their van. Though that rarely happens."

I just stood there as she walked away, holding myself up by wrapping both my hands around the walking stick. One of the men in uniform looked at me, at least I think he did. I could barely tell where either of them were looking with those helmets on. The other one was having a conversation with the woman. As I was about to say something to the man staring at me, _this guy is really starting to creep me out,_ she walked back over and told me that they were willing to give me a ride back to Midgar. "You'll also be able to find someone with a Cure I'm sure once you get there."

 _Why did I have to say Midgar? That place really is as she said_. I sighed inwardly and nodded. I made my choice, I have to commit. "Thank you, again. Really." I said sincerely to her once more. Here was a perfect stranger, lost and hurt, and she'd helped that person, no questions asked. Well, a few were asked, but nothing too probing. I couldn't help but smile and give her a hug, practically falling into her as I was still unable to carry my weight just yet. She just laughed as she caught me, patting me on the back, and I could see the crinkle at the corners of her eyes again.

* * *

It was a long ride to Midgar. I sat in the back of the van on some boxes with the workers while the guards took the front seats. Most of the workers were sleeping sitting up or lying on the floor of the van, tired after a long day. I would catch one of guards up front glancing behind at us, or at me. _Same one who was staring at me earlier_. _Yep_ _, still creepy._ Finally, after a few hours, he opened his mouth and said something to me. "So, you're from Midgar, too, huh?" I just nodded in response. "Me, too. I'm from Sector 4. What Sector you from?"

 _What sector should I be from? 6? No, that would probably make me seem like someone with loose morals. Maybe 5, though I don't really know too much about Sector 5 except for Aerith._ "The Sector 7 Slums" I responded. There was a stunned silence from him, the only sound I could hear for a few minutes was the light snoring from the sleeping workers.

"oh..." was all he could say before he concluded with, "I'm so sorry. Did you have family there?"

"Did?" feigning ignorance. The silence had told me exactly where I was now. I wish I didn't know, actually existing in this world just made the whole ordeal with the Sector 7 plate seem so much more tragic.

"The plate above the slums...it...it fell." He took his helmet off, giving me the most sincere look of condolences. He had straight, shoulder length brown hair and golden eyes. His cheekbones were pronounced with little to no fat in his cheeks. _Whoah...he's gorgeous. Why do everybody in this world look like models?_ He continued on to explain, "It was AVALANCHE. That bloody terrorist group. Have they no remorse for what they did?" He sat there fuming. _D_ _id he not know? I guess only the higher ups and the Turks knew that the plate falling was Shinra's doing._ "I'm so very sorry, I don't understand how anybody could hurt so many innocent people." _Neither could I, but people do it._ I thought, thinking about the problems on Earth...our two worlds aren't very different.

My face betrayed me as my eyes drooped a touch, thinking about all of the problems on Earth, and how many people insist on turning a blind eye to it all. The same was happening in Midgar and the rest of Gaia. If it weren't for the differing laws of physics, our two worlds would have paralleled almost perfectly. "I'll avenge you."

"What?" I was taken aback as I looked back up at him, his face filled with determination.

"I sent my application in for SOLDIER. They'll be announcing the testing for new recruits in a few days. I'll make sure I'm on the front lines against AVALANCHE." He was serious. _Doesn't he know that AVALANCHE is just a rag tag group of only a few people, that it wasn't going to be an all out war if he were to face them?_

Nonetheless I just gave him a small smile. "Thanks, but you don't have to go risking your life for me. I'm a total stranger to you."

He responded by holding out his hand to me, a big smile on his face. I took hold of it, shaking, "I'm Kyo."

"Sam." I answered.

"There, now we're not strangers." His grin widened. _Oh god, now I really couldn't tell him what was wrong with this dream of his._ I just nodded and mimicked his grin, though not with as much enthusiasm. _Why crush him? He has the best of intentions. Even if he is a little bit of a creeper._ _"_ You should get some rest. It'll still be a short while before we get to port, and then some time after that before we reach the wastelands surrounding Midgar."

I agreed to the suggestion as I leaned back up against the wall of the van and shut my eyes. I didn't allow myself to sleep, however. I wasn't sure if I trusted Kyo. He seemed nice enough, but something about the way he made eye contact just didn't seem to sit well with me. Not that eye contact was bad, just the way he did seemed a little...off.

I sat there, instead of sleeping, thinking about all my past conversations, putting together my story. _So far, I'm from Midgar, Sector 7. I went to Icicle Inn with my friends, but left to go home, only to be stopped by lack of gas, and then monsters. I got hit in the head with something and woke up in Bone Village with a broken ankle. Hitched a ride with Kyo and others. Okay, where should my friends be...under the plate._ I winced at that thought, but it was the only way I could safely erase any proof of my lack of existence in this world. _All right, at least I have a better idea of when I am. The plate fell. How long has it been since that happened though..._ As I sat there deliberating, I found myself drifting. My body was healing, so I was drained of energy, no matter how much I tried fighting the sleep, I succumbed to it anyway.

The same flashes from before, began again.

* * *

We had just crossed the channel between the Northern and Eastern Continent and we were back in a van. This time Kyo joined me in the back while one of the workers sat up front with the other guard driving again. I really didn't want to talk to this guy, so I feigned sleepiness. Kyo let me rest as I closed my eyes again, though I was far from tired, having gotten enough sleep on the ride in the Northern Continent. Instead I sat there in silence, listening to the people around me, remaining aware of my surroundings.

I listened to Kyo talking to his coworker. "Where should we take her?" He whispered to the other guard. I heard no response from him, but Kyo responded, "Do you think we can find a place for her in the tower?"

"I don't know if she can afford to live there, if she was from the slums."

"You think we could get a favor? At least for something temporary until she can get back on her feet?"

His friend started laughing at his suggestion. "Ok, Kyo, and who would you ask for that favor?"

"Maybe the mayor?"

"C'mon Kyo, you know Domino has no say in anything. He's just a figurehead to give the people a sense of government and structure. He has no more say than you do for renting out apartments for free."

"Then, we go above him?"

"Now you're seriously dreaming," I peaked my eyes open to see the guard shaking his head in frustration, "The President won't even give his own son a place to live without charging him." _So the President is still alive...Sephiroth hasn't killed him yet..._ My eyes shot open as my heart sped as my cheeks flushed. The last dream I had filled my mind. _Was it a dream..._ realizing where I am, _was any of it a dream?_ Before Kyo could look my way again, I quickly shut my eyes, willing my cheeks to cool off. "Hmm...I wonder what you're dreaming about." I could hear Kyo mutter to himself in my direction. My facial expression betraying everything right now. _Why do I have to be such an open book?_

* * *

Night had fallen, and we were driving through Midgar, dropping off the workers at their homes, when Kyo turned on the radio as we started heading towards the Shinra Tower. I looked out the back window and saw it scrape the sky above. It was huge, taller than any of the skyscrapers I'd seen on Earth. With the radio idly buzzing some music, serving for background noise, Kyo turned backed to me. "So, do you have any friends or family in any of the other sectors?" I turned to him and shook my head. _I can at least be truthful with that much. "_ Well, if you want, since you've no place to go, and I would fully understand if you said 'no,' but you're welcome to stay at my place until you can get back on your feet again." The hair on the back of my neck immediately stood on end. My instinctual red flags were being raised.

Before I could give him an answer, however, I heard the music cut out. Interrupted the station was an emergency broadcast signal.

" _ **Attention. Attention.**_ ** _Emergency Broadcast: Midgar 12/9 [ ν ] – εуλ 0007 at 2300 hours, President Shinra is declared dead. I repeat: The President of Shinra Electric Company of Midgar is deceased. All emergency units report to floors 60 thru 70 to guard all entrances and exits and offices throughout the floors. All SOLDIER operatives report to floor 49 for debriefing on the situation. End transmission."_**

Once the transmission ended, the radio was filled with nothing but dead silence: no music, no disc jockey, no noise. The van was quiet as Kyo and I stared at the radio, a look of dread shared on all of our faces. I look to both guards wondering what was going through their minds as Kyo's coworker kept his focus on the road, now speeding towards the tower. I held on to Kyo's seat as we swerved through traffic, stopping only once we were inside the military garage underneath the lobby of the tower.

As we exited the van, Kyo threw a card in my direction, "Go to floor 30, you'll find my apartment there. Take the emergency elevator over there," He pointed to the back corner of the garage behind me, "lock the door and whatever you do, don't open the door for anybody." He spoke with a tone of authority and turned to run off with the other guard in the opposite direction towards the main elevators. _You know, if he wasn't a total creep, he'd be kind of badass._

I hobbled to the elevator and did as he said, finding the room that matched the number on his keycard. I slid it through the card reader and holed up in his apartment. I calmed my breathing, rubbing the back of my neck, and gathered my thoughts. _Ok, Cloud and co. are no doubt out of the cells, heading towards the top floor now._ I got goosebumps thinking about the goings-on on the floors above. I shivered a bit to myself and shook it off. _Shinra tower is crawling with Hojo's monsters now, blood stains all over the floors, leading up to Shinra's office at the top floor. They find the president dead, with the Masamune sticking out of his back._ My mind went back to Sephiroth again, only this time my face went pale white, everything about me felt cold. "He's started." I whispered to myself. I turned to look up, staring at the ceiling, imagining the sky above filled with red. "Meteor...I can't be here. I can't stay here. I don't know how long it will take." My heart starts racing, blood rushing, hearing the pounding in my ears, and then eventually my head. "I can't be here, I need to leave. I need to go home." I started hyperventilating as I felt a tingle on the back of my neck, my hand still rubbing it. Awkwardly pacing the room now, not even hearing my walking stick fall to the ground, I start babbling to myself like I was mad, "Think Sam, think, you can get through this. You know this story inside and out." _You also know how it all ends._ "So many dead..." Tears welled up in my eyes. "God I'm going to die here." I crouched down into a ball, holding my head between my knees, trying to calm my breathing, but my headache just gets worse, making my heart race more from the pain alone, blocking out the throbbing pain now doubt I should have felt putting all that pressure on my ankle. My mind flashed with images again, I could hear whispers, and then I was out.

* * *

I woke up a small while later, still in Kyo's apartment. It was dark, but my breathing was calmer, but head still throbbed. _Feels like a gorilla punched me in the head._ I sat back up, holding my head in my hand. I took in a deep breath and assessed my situation. _Is there a way I can get home from here?_ I stood up and hobbled over to the window, wincing at each step, and took a look outside. _Smog._ I could see the reactors pumping out a gross mixture of mako and black smoke. _I suppose I could just jump into a reactor, but that's more like processed Lifestream, if it could even be called that. And there's no guarantee it would take me home._ I sighed as I lifted my walking stick from the ground. _Well, it's not like I'd get far with my leg like this anyway._

I decided to hobble around the apartment, finding the bathroom and opening the medicine cabinet. _Nothing._ Looking around for a potion, I find my way into Kyo's bedroom. It's a disaster zone. Clothes hanging off the headboard, an assortment of socks and underwear scattered across the floor. I went to check drawers and closets, finding more clothes, some knick knacks, a few pictures of family _How nice_ and...a magazine? _...oh my._ My cheeks went red holding this in my hand, shoving it back in the drawer trying to pretend I didn't see it.

While still clutching onto my stick, I carefully knelt down and looked under the bed. More socks and underwear and clothes, a couple of shoes, and a glowing orb. _huh?_ I grabbed the orb and examined it. "Materia?" I could feel a warmth from it as I held it in my hand. I stood up and looked at my walking stick, "This could count, right?" I said to myself as I brought the green orb close to the carved wood. Nothing happened. I tried pushing it, knocking it repeatedly against the wood. Still nothing. Then I remembered another method, and stuck it to my wrist, gently pushing inwards. It disappeared, my wrist now had an ethereal glow to it.

I stuck my wrist up, and pointed forward, as I felt the warmth emanating through my veins. I could feel the power that was working it's way towards the tips of my fingers, but then I clenched my fist and stopped myself. "Not inside, I don't know which one this is." I hobbled over to his bedroom window, opened it and pointed outside, letting the warmth flow again, and then out it came, like a puff of green sparkles, and then nothing. I raised an eyebrow, "Well that was anticlimactic." I said to myself as I stared at my hand, looking as if nothing happened. Then a thought hit me, as I pointed my hand to my ankle, aiming the energy at my broken bone this time. With the spell cast, I felt the warmth jump from my hand to my foot, similar to the warmth the potion gave me, only now I could move. I hurriedly tore off the bandages and splint, as I sat down on Kyo's bed, examining my ankle. No swelling, not red, no bruises, no cuts. I wiggled my toes and twisted my foot around, laughing in pure bliss. My upper body fell backwards onto the bed as my legs, hanging off the bed, kicked around. I was so excited to feel again and not need that stick anymore.

"If I had known being in my bed would get you that excited, I would have gotten you here sooner."

My heart froze as I heard Kyo's voice by the bedroom door. I quickly bolted upright, nervously pleading, "I-it's not what you think. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to intrude in your personal space. It's just my ankle and-"

"Whoah, whoah!" Kyo started shaking his head and waving his hands back and forth, cutting my apology off, "It's ok, it's ok. I was just joking." He gave a small smile and shrugged, "I guess it wasn't that good." I took in a breath and calmed myself down. I gave him a small sorry, and chuckled it off. "I see you found my Cure materia. I was looking everywhere for that a few days ago. Where was it?"

"Under your bed." I answered. He just cocked an eyebrow.

"What were you doing under my bed?"

"My ankle was driving me crazy so I went looking for a potion. Sorry for snooping." I rubbed the back of my neck and looked towards the floor, feeling somewhat ashamed. Before I could look back up at him, I felt him sit down next to me on the bed, my comfort level now plummeting.

"What would make you think I would have a potion underneath my bed?"

"Well, you had a cure underneath it, didn't you?" I asked back with a small laugh, trying to make light of the situation.

He moved a bit closer to me, "Fair enough." I became way too aware of his presence. "Do you think I could have it back."

"Of course!" A little bit higher pitched than I would have liked, as I jumped up to widen the distance between us. I began fumbling with my wrist, until I stopped and just stared. _How the hell does this come out?_

"Do you need help?" Kyo asked, as he followed me across the room. He reached for my arm, but I immediately pulled it away out of instinct. His face flashed a hurt expression before going to neutral and looking away from me. Feeling bad for my reaction, I apologized again and held out my wrist. I could feel his fingertips brush my skin, they were coarse, no doubt from years of fighting. It wasn't a pleasant feeling. I just closed my eyes, trying to picture somebody else touching me so gently, when he let go of me. I opened my eyes to see that my wrist was still glowing. I looked up at him confused, "Maybe you should hold on to it. I can always get another one later. I feel like you'll need more than I will." All I could do was nod, and give him a small smile as I put my arm back down to my side. "Although, I'll let you keep it on one condition." _Oh no, I knew there had to be a catch._ "Could you use it on me?" I looked at him briefly, confused if that was supposed to be some sort of come-on, only to see him pointing at a wound on his back as he turned around to show it to me.

"Oh my god, of course!" The wound was huge. "How did that happen?" I asked as I held my hand up to him, placing my hand just above the wound, being careful not to touch or aggravate it. Letting the power surge through my hand I heard him talk of Hojo's monsters that were released on the floors.

"AVALANCHE is gone, headed to who knows where." He griped as I healed his back. "Those cowards." He sighed once his wound was healed. He took off his shirt before grabbing another one, throwing the torn one into the trash. He definitely hesitated a bit before putting the new one on, hoping I'd noticed. I did, but I wouldn't vocalize it to him. I'm barely comfortable just being in his apartment, let alone in his bedroom with his shirt off. "So, anyway, I'm going to have to leave tomorrow for Junon. The company is holding a parade there for Rufus Shinra's inauguration as the new president." _That's right, Cloud and them will be heading there, chasing after Sephiroth. Well, chasing after Jenova, but still Sephiroth in mind and spirit, just the body is Jenova's. "_ So I was wondering, if you'd like to come with me. I can get you some pretty awesome seats, and you can see me marching in it." He asked me, giving me a hopeful smile. _If I'm going to find a way home, I'm going to need some time to do it. I'm not sure how much time I have, so why not try and prolong the inevitable in the meantime?_ I nodded my head and I could see the excitement flare up in him like a firework. _I hope I won't regret this._

Kyo started talking again, rambling on about something about Junon and plans of some kind while there. I stopped listening, trying to figure out how I'm going to take care of all of this. _I know where every one will be, so that will be easy enough. If I manage to meet up with Cloud, I could give him the 411 before Sephiroth/Jenova even have a chance to mess his mind up further. Sephiroth..._ my mind went back to my last night on Earth. _If that really happened...that wasn't that long ago. He looked so innocent when I saw him. So full of emotion. But, because of how recently that took place, he was guaranteed to have discovered Jenova already. So then why...?_ "And you can sleep in my bed with me so you don't have to cramp up on that tiny couch, and - " That took me out of my thoughts.

"Whoah! Wait up! Hold it!" I responded with assertion. He gave me a dejected look, but I had stood my ground. "I'll sleep in the bed. You're sleeping on the couch."


	4. Journey's Return

A/N: Ugh, these chapters are becoming too short for my liking. Sorry guys. I'm currently playing through FF7 actually as I write this. While I am further in the game than in my story, these stopping points just make sense as I'm writing. Or maybe I'm just too impatient to get more chapters out, I don't know.

And if you haven't guess yet by this point, I will be posting 2 chapters at a time, mainly for consistency reasons. You'll see what I mean as you read the chapter below ;P

Last A/N applies to this one too :)

* * *

 _Mother...I will take back this planet...for us. But my body, it's not ready. I can feel the power, but it's still too weak. It's not ready to handle the Lifestream yet. Tell me, what should I do?_

Whispers leaked into my head, echoing one word, _Reunion..._ _reunion_

 _...reunion...REUNION_

 _reunion..._

 _...reunion..._

...

I could feel my stream of conscious leave my unfinished body in response to her answer, in search of a new host, others with Mother's cells, with my cells, to bring them forth and rejoin me, completing me.

I travelled across the Planet's surface, searching for others. I managed to find a few, some had the makings of a true warrior. While in their bodies I implanted the idea of the Reunion, beckoned them toward the Northern Continent. All of them obliged without argument. I could penetrate the deep recesses of their memories, contort them, corrode them, make them believe that Mother is all who matters, that She had been there with them all their lives. _These humans, so easily manipulated to see Mother's ways._

* * *

As I travelled the Planet, I found that finding, sensing these individuals, would take more time than I would have cared for. I returned to my unfinished body in the Crater, and deliberated how I could send the message to all in one quick action.

As I lay there, in my encasement, I could sense another. It was nearby, though faint. When I opened my eyes, I could see my body in front of me. When I looked down at this new body I possessed, I saw I was on the ground. It had been unconscious before I occupied it. I lifted weak hands in front of my face. _Is this what Hojo put my cells into, this weakling human?_ I was insulted by his choice in specimen to honor with my, with Mother's, mimetic legacy. How undeserving was this body. _"_ I suppose since I am here, I can at least help it along." I muttered to myself as I left my body in progress, and began heading towards the edge of the Northern Crater.

 _There are more..._

I heard Mother's voice fill my head again. "I know, Hojo never has only one specimen for his experiments. There is always more. I've seen a few of them already." I said as I continued walking, looking for something to kill, to feed this body with some form of fighting experience, to give it an understanding of power, an instinctual resistance to its weak human form. "There's something about this body, though. Something different...yet familiar...I'm not sure I'm ready to give this body up to the Lifestream just yet."

 _There are stronger..._

"I can sense that this one has the ability to become strong too." I explained, as I came across a gremlin blocking my path forward. "For example..." I smirked as I approached the gremlin, holding out my hand to allow the masamune to appear forth within it. With one slice, before the creature could even lunge at me, it disappeared into the Lifestream. "I know it is because I am inhabiting this body that it's capable of performing such a small feat with ease, but with enough time this body will become accustomed to these reactions until it becomes natural. Then it will be worthy to rejoin with me, and with you, Mother."

Nothing but silence came from her end at this point.

I couldn't say why I insisted, this was the first time I ever questioned Mother's advice, but I couldn't help myself while within this body. Perhaps the memories that inhabited this mind, which eluded me no matter how deep I pried, kept enough of a resistance against me, and thusly Mother as well. _There is something that feels different about this body though, different from the others I have possessed._ I could not sense Mother's or my cells within this body, at least not in whole, but rather in part. The cells that made up this human's bloodstream was its own, only imbued with a small bit of the genetics that were me. It was enough for me to take control.

As I journeyed forward, this body no longer needed my acute attention, reacting on it's own with each new foe, the masamune comfortable in its hand. With this newfound time, I allowed my consciousness to wander the recesses of this brain while the body continued on its journey. I wished to understand what about this mind did I have difficulties taking full control over. _Where in these memories can I find how you got my genetic code?_ I found myself in what looked to be a hallway. There were many doors, though most were locked. I was surprised as I attempted to open the first and it would not budge. _I never had this much difficulty with the others._

I took in a breath and glanced around me. Allowing my instincts to take over, I found myself walking towards a door, as if it beckoned me towards it. I could open it, but it remained dark within, giving me no allowance to see what was inside. Although I could still hear if a noise was made. Behind it, I could hear children laughing. Would have found it to be pleasant if I had actually cared for something so trivial. As I was about to close the door, finding its information useless, and move to the next, I heard a horn squeal and brakes screech...and then, nothing. I froze. My own memory resonating with that noise. I shook it away and slammed the door shut before moving to another one a few doors down. I don't know what drew me to these specific doors, but each one I was able to open, and each one provided me with a memory that shook my very core. _What is wrong with me? What about this mind could have such an affect on me?_

There was one left unlocked for me, nearing the end of the line of doors. I could feel a pulse quicken as I reached for the knob. _I haven't learned anything about this mind yet. Will this one tell me_ _? Do I open it?_ Just as my fingertips brushed the door handle I heard a scream fill my ears. I ripped my hand away to cover my ears from the shrill sound, as I opened my eyes. I must have been in there for much longer than I realized, as I found this body in the forest lying on the ground with cuts and bruises everywhere, now surrounded by a slew of different monsters,. I reached for my blade, only to find that it had been knocked out my hands while I was not paying attention. When I tried to crawl to it I felt something blunt pound into my ankle. I let out a groan as I heard the bones crack from the Gigas's punch. Unable to move, I stayed where I was and focused all my energy within this body. When I felt the power of the Lifestream surge through my veins, with a loud bellowing yell, I pushed the energy outwards in a barrier of electricity, smiting each monster that dared to ruin to me.

As I watched each creature disappear before my eyes, my breathing labored from exhaustion, I felt my eyelids droop slowly. This body fell unconscious. _So weak..._ _Perhaps you were right, Mother._ I conceded as I forgot about the memories due to the sudden onslaught, and left this body to whatever makings the cosmos deemed necessary.

* * *

My stream of consciousness floated above Gaia, in search of a new host. It felt as if I floated for at least a day before I felt such a strong pull, towards Midgar no less. _Mother did say there were those who are stronger. Perhaps Hojo graced a SOLDIER with my cells? Perfect, I could not ask for a more fitting warrior at my disposal._ I allowed my subconscious to drift into the nearest host.

When I could see around me, though I'd apparently no eyes to see through, the world around me just a mass of color with no details, I saw out a small window just in front of me. On the other side was a blonde blot of color. _Where am I now?_

I watched as the yellow changed to a brown. There were muffled words being spoken on the other side of the glass, though I could not hear what they spoke, before all of it disappeared from my direct view. Suddenly, I could feel a familiar warmth course through the veins of this new body, and prickling feeling at the back of my neck.

 _...it's me..._

 _Mother? Is this...your body?_

 _...yes..._

I could feel everything around me heat up, it was a glorious feeling. The power, sending off signals to those around, all throughout the Planet, sending my message of Reunion to those harboring mine and Mother's cells. _Yes, this is what we want._ I had never felt this intense surge of energy before. My pulse quickened as I felt this body coming to life, feeling its once dormant chest fill with air as it took in a sharp breath. _This feeling, I don't wish it to stop._ It was a slow process, but details started to form in my vision as the heat continued to bear over my mind, and soon, connecting fully with Mother's body, I could feel the heat everywhere else. I watched as details took shape on my hands, her hands, becoming larger, more masculine.

It felt like days, but I learned later it took only mere hours, until the transformation completed. With mine and Mother's powered combined, I set my sights ahead, and pushed my hand forth, knocking the cryo-stasis door clear off its hinges. I stepped out, body still not finished, but enough to move. I could no longer wait idly by while Shinra inched closer to the Promised Land. I limped forward as I took in my surroundings, blood dripping out of my pores, skin still attempting to reconstruct itself. "Hojo..." I'd spent more time in this lab than I cared to admit, knew the ins and outs of these floors. I hobbled on with raspy breathing through barely functioning lungs, until I reached the specimen elevator. I pushed the up button, leaving a smear of blood where my finger made contact, though I felt no pain. Before the elevator finished its ascent, I held out my hand and called for the Masamune. "No mercy for the wicked."

Onwards I went, cutting down all who stood on the floor and in my way. Up the tower I ascended, each stair case stained with my blood as this body closed in onto its perfection. _No, my dear. Your body will be perfection. Mine will be but a temporary vessel, aiding you until the very end._ I could not help but smile from her words fluttering in my mind, all while slashing down these humans ahead of me, uncaring for their screams, unaware of the blood that now stained my newly formed skin.

Once I reached the top floor, I saw there, the so-called president, the self-proclaimed ruler of this planet. How wonderful it was to see him sitting there, on his throne, staring at me from behind his desk with eyes wide with surprise, and more deliciously, with fear. I stalked ever closer, the blood having long been gone now as my SOLDIER uniform manifested on my briefly nude body, never breaking eye contact with that fat little worm. "S-s-sephiroth!" He managed to squeak out before I was in his face, grinning wildly like a mad dog foaming at the mouth. Oh how I relished in his horror-stricken face that filled me with a glee beyond no compare. I strolled behind his chair, listening his shallow breaths, watching the sweat glisten as it dripped down from his brow. Once I stood directly behind him, I gently placed my hands on his shoulder, taking in a deep breath, the smell of his utter despair was intoxicating. I drew my lips close to his ear and whispered softly, like a mother cooing her child to sleep, "Goodnight, President. May you remain the symbol that you are for all humanity to look to." And before he could make an response, any reaction, I lifted my blade and plummeted it into the president's back, meeting his desk on the other side of his body, as his blood pooled over his papers. His eyes, wide open and lifeless, but forever preserved in fear. _All who stand in my way shall receive the same treatment. I promise it. He will be the example._

* * *

As I was about to walk away from my handiwork, I sensed something strange still within the confines of the building. "Mother..."

 _There are more..._

Ignoring the alarms that were set off, no doubt from my small venture here, I phased through the floors, until I reach the original floor from which I had awoken. A guard stood by a line of prison cells. Before he could notice my presence, I plunged my sword through his heart, a swift death. I moved closer to one of the cells, and this body reacted to the creature on the other side of the door. I forced the door open and found inside two humans. One, weak and worthless creature, lying on the bed hanging off the wall, and the other, sitting on the ground, eyes closed in slumber...I felt a familiar tug at the far recesses of my memory. _I've seen him before._ Though from where I could not remember. I shifted my gaze to my hand as I lifted it in front of me, palm up as if holding something, though nothing could be seen. But in my mind, I saw a strange blur of a small box. "What..." I muttered under my breath, when I heard the one sitting on the ground shift. I replaced my hand back to my side, and walked away, leaving the door open behind me "No matter, he will meet with me soon enough, this clone." I spoke to no one in particular, forming a plan as I moved through the tower.

I phased back through the floors above me. Something inside me said that I wasn't done here, however, that there was another, but the signal towards it was too faint. I ignored the sensation as I climbed the tower. I had a goal to accomplish. I had no time to be sidetracked by frivolous things like feelings. I needed to obtain something important, the catalyst to my overall plan. _I will make that blonde clone get it for me._ I could hear Mother agree with me, though there were other whispers she had left that I could not understand. _Mother?_ I asked her as I floating down to the wastelands outside of Midgar, starting my journey towards the marshland. No response...I walked the rest of the way in silence, focused on the goal ahead.


	5. Inauguration

A/N: I lied, I'm updating anyway, sorry not sorry. Nobody reviewed, except for one person, and that's only because I more or less hunted them down through PMs. Thanks Nightsky! I am pleasantly surprised by your insight into my character(s) and you're acute perception of the story so far. Either I made this way too easy to read, or you just understand me *sniffle* (I'm going to pretend it's the latter lol)

Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

 _I don't know where these new dreams were coming from. Most of the time I would have no dreams, or at least none that I could remember. Or my dreams would be of the typical things, like flying, or falling, or running and getting nowhere. And then there were the dreams that had a story to them, or at least in part. These dreams, on the other hand, were nothing that I was used to having. Dreams that were nothing more than images, flashing across my vision, things, faces, and places I've never seen before, and some I have. Bright lights would engulf me in between each one, but none would last long, not enough for any of it to stick. It was consuming me, making my heart race, but there was nothing I could do to open my eyes. If it hadn't been for the fact that I was in Kyo's apartment, I was afraid I would have been stuck there for an eternity._

* * *

We were in Kyo's car, driving across the wastelands that surrounded Midgar. It wasn't a pleasant sight, especially not since it was still dark out at so early in the morning, but I needed to look at something outside of the window. I needed some kind of distraction. My mind would keep reeling back to my dreams from the past couple of nights, and each time would make the back of my neck tingle. I hadn't even noticed that I had been absentmindedly rubbing it, nor that Kyo was watching me in his peripherals as he drove, until he reached over and grabbed my wrist, placing it back on my lap. "You're eventually going to rub your neck raw if you keep doing that." He said as he gave me a worried look, or at least what I thought was a worried expression. It was difficult to see his face with his helmet and gear on. I gave him a small sincere smile, and then went back to look out the window again. _He really isn't that bad of a guy,_ I thought to myself, remembering this morning the look he gave when he shook me awake from my nightmare. The look he gave was so worry-filled, _He reminds me a bit of my fiancé._ I looked towards my lap, feeling a twinge of guilt. _I wonder how he is..._ _I know we had troubles, but, if there was one thing he had, it was that he was always there, no matter what._ Then suddenly, as I thought that, the night before my arrival on gaia flashed briefly in my mind and the twinge of guilt deepened, _Oh god, what have I done?_ I took in a deep breath to calm myself, _Get a hold of yourself Sam, it might not have actually happened. Dreams. Every time was just a dream. Hell, all of this is probably just a dream, too (a scarily realistic dream), and I'm just getting myself through it until I wake up._

My mind made up with new resolve, not really being able to do much else, I looked back out the window. We were just reaching the edge of the wastelands and I could see the horizon over a vast blue ocean. The sun was just rising. It was a beautiful sight. There was a small port tucked away next to the mountain range that lay to the left of us and I couldn't help but become confused, _Wait, which direction have we been traveling?_ I distinctly remembered there being plains, and then marsh/swampland, and then having to go through a cave, passing Fort Condor. _The path to Junon was supposed to be a trek...right?_ I started questioning my memory, when Kyo looked at me and answered my unasked question, "It's a Shinra secret." I looked over and he gave me a smirk. _He must've read the confusion on my face._ "I've got in the weapons manufacturing district, he told me about this port. They use it when they need to make quick deliveries to Junon and Fort Condor. On rare occasions they'll take a boat out to Costa Del Sol directly from here, too, but they don't really need anything that they make out there. Anyway, that's why I got my uniform on. They wouldn't let us on if I wasn't a part of Shinra, and they wouldn't believe that I was without it."

"So, then, let me make sure I understand. We're taking a boat from the northwest coast of the eastern continent to travel south to Junon?" I asked him, mulling over our directions as we strolled to the small ferry docked and waiting to take us across the gulf.

"Yup." He answered brightly with a smile.

All I could do was just look at him with a face that said 'seriously?' "So, we're taking a boat just to take another boat?"

His mouth gaped open slightly, his smile gone, "We're taking another boat from Junon? Since when were we going to go to Costa Del Sol?"

My eyes widened as my face froze, _Stupid big mouth..._ I stuttered a bit as I tried recollecting my thoughts and our past conversation. _He didn't say anything about us being on the ship with the president...did he? Did I jump the gun? Was I not supposed to know? Was that never in the plans?...No, it was just in my plans. Shit._

I continued to stutter as he laughed at my exasperated expression, "If you wanted to go to the beach you could have just said something. I'll ask my superior at the end of the parade to get the time off and we can take a boat out afterwards. I think the president is heading there himself, maybe we can travel with him." He put on a genuine smile and all I could give back to him was a look of fear.

"No you can't!" I blurted out before I could think about my actions.

"Why not? What's the matter?" He asked, taking a stop onto the ferry after nodding to one of the workers for letting us pass.

"Uhm...well, the president. He's so...intimidating. Yeah. I don't think I'd feel comfortable being on the same boat as him. Maybe we should stay the night first at Junon and then head out in the morning." Lying through my teeth again, I was becoming too good at this. I felt like I was sweating bullets as I was waiting for a response from him. He just stared out at the water over the edge of the ferry, leaning his elbows on the railing. We were already moving. I couldn't see much of his face under his helmet, but I could see the corners of his mouth twitch a bit here and there, like he was unsure of how to smile. I furrowed my eyebrows as I waved a hand in front of his face, "Hello?"

He shook himself out of his daydream and looked in my direction. I could tell he was taken a bit off guard from the way his mouth was gaped open slightly as he muttered something under his breath. I cocked my head a bit to the right as if questioning, and he just shook his head and answered, "Sorry, uhm, yes. I am all in favor of staying the night in Junon." He smiled widely at this idea, his grin fairly goofy, "I'll talk to my superior, like I said, and then once the parade is over we'll find a hotel and book a room for the night. Then before we check in we can go here to this restaurant for dinner, then there's this bar that has the best alcohol, and then who knows what happens later..." He continued to list on a whole itinerary for staying in Junon for the night and all I could do was sigh inwardly, _Even with that helmet he is so easily readable. Sorry about your plans Kyo, but I'm gonna have to put them on hold. I just didn't want you to get hurt. You're a bit of a creep, but you mean well._ I looked out at the sea, watching us pass the mountains that held the Mythril Mines as we floated closer towards Junon. I looked down at the water below, my expression saddening a little. _Why do I have to lie...at least once I reach Cloud and his gang I won't have to anymore, I can tell the truth, all of it._

* * *

We got to Junon about a day and a half later, approaching the dock fairly early in the afternoon, but Kyo was still running late. The moment we docked we could hear the music already playing. I couldn't help but smile as I listened, allowing the music to distract me from the disturbing dreams that filled my brain a few hours prior. Kyo, of course, was there to wake me from it again when we docked. I continued to smile, but Kyo, on the other hand, was far from smiling. I watched him stress as he grabbed me by the wrist and rushed forward, pulling me along with him as he headed inside a building, stopping just short of the locker room. Another man came up also in uniform, nodding at Kyo as they were about to head into the locker room to drop off their bags. Before he did so, Kyo turned to me, "Listen, Junon is a pretty big city. Not quite as big as Midgar, but if you haven't been here before you could get easily lost. Here's my phone," He said as he handed me a chunky piece of electronic. I laughed remembering the lack of smart phones when the game was created, "If you get lost or find yourself in danger, my work number is listed. I'll have that PHS on me at all times so don't hesitate to call." I nodded, putting his cell phone in my pocket.

He looked as if he was about to say something else before I left, until his coworker tapped him on the shoulder, and then pointed to the door heading into the locker room, "The superior is already in there." He said as Kyo moved closer to the door to listen. Curiosity came over me as I decided to listen too.

"Hey! You look good in it! You remember the greeting procedure, right!?" I couldn't recognize the voice, but Kyo and his friend looked at each other, recognizing it immediately. Perhaps the superior. "...the look on your face says you forgot. All right, I'll show you again! Do just like we do."

With that Kyo's coworker yelled out as he opened the door, "Commander! We'll help too!" running in with Kyo in tow. I just stood there and peeked in as Kyo and his comrade showed the other man in uniform how they were to march in the parade. _Omg...so that was Kyo!?_ I held back a choking laughter as I recognized the scene before me on a screen of two men teaching Cloud in disguise how to march, salute, and flip his gun around. I walked away from the door to head outside. _I'll cut him off just before he joins the parade,_ I decided as I waited just outside the door for them to finish drilling.

I didn't have to wait for long as the four men rushed out of the building, running down the street. I tried calling after them, but they couldn't hear me while their commander was yelling at them to hurry up, his voice carrying much more volume than my own. _Shit._ I cursed myself as I went running after them down a nearby alley, watching them march out one by one, joining their fellow men in uniform to complete the parade lines.

 _Fuck it, I'll just head straight to the boat._ I exited the alleyway on the opposite side, onto a street running parallel with the parade. I ran as fast as I could in the same direction, hoping to beat them to the punch. I was running out of breath quickly as I ran on, through tunnels, passing buildings, eventually heading up a hill. _"_ Shit, am I even going the right way?" I muttered to myself as I slowed down to a walking pace, breathing pretty heavily. I stopped at a nearby building and bent over, hands on my knees to hold myself up. I straighten up and look at the door in front of me, and enter the bar that was inside. _Maybe I could get some directions._ As I walk to the counter, attempting to get the bartender's notice, but he was already helping somebody else. When I saw who he was tending to, my heart dropped. _The Turks?_ All I could do was stare at them. I sat down on one of the bar stools and just looked over all of them. Reno, Tseng, Elena... _Where the hell is Rude?_

Reno took a glance over at me, noticing my staring. I, a little too quickly, looked away, thrumming my fingers on the counter as I waited for the bartender to finish helping them, looking around at the ceiling, humming slightly to myself. _Smooth, Sam._ I heard a stool screeching across the floor and I fought the urge to look, when I heard a voice of somebody who decided to sit down next to me, "You know, most people would walk away and leave when they noticed the Turks in the same room as them." Reno casually said, sipping at his drink.

"Oh...you're Turks? I didn't even notice." I lied through my teeth.

Reno laughed, "You are a terrible liar."

I thrummed my fingers more quickly, trying not to look at him as I tried waving down the bartender, ignoring Reno as best I could, "Excuse me! Could you tell me how to get to the main port from here?"

Just as the bartender was about to tell me the directions I needed, Reno pulled at my shoulder, forcing me to face him, "Why do you need to know where the port is?" He gave me an accusing look as he eyed me warily.

"Uhm, my boyfriend is part of the parade for the President's inauguration and he told me to meet him there." That wasn't a total lie... _yes it was._

Reno continued eyeing me as Tseng called out to him, "Reno! I put the tab in your name."

That made him whip around as he watched Tseng and Elena get up from their stools and start walking towards the door. "Whoah, whoah, whoah! Hold on! You guys are done already? We're off duty, remember? And why am I the one paying? This is bullshit, boss!" I silently thanked Tseng for the distraction, even if he didn't mean it. I looked at the bartender again and he quickly gave me the directions. I mouthed a 'Thank you' as I snuck past Reno, now that his back was turned. I dashed out the door, listening to everybody sit back down inside. Seems Reno convinced them to relax, praying he doesn't notice my absence right away.

* * *

I ran for a good 15 minutes in the direction the bartender pointed me, starting to lost my breath again, when I saw it. There, in all its glory, was the soldier ship set to take its occupants to Costa Del Sol for the rest of Rufus Shinra's inaugural party. I looked around and saw nobody was there yet, save for a few sailors prepping the ship.

I looked for ways to sneak inside the ship, noticing the cargo door was open. I started making my way towards the ramp heading into it, when I saw others make their way to the same ramp. AVALANCHE. Every single one of them. Well, every one so far. Still no Cid or Vincent or Cait Sith, but sure enough, I could see them all going through the crates inside, pulling out uniforms of all kinds and sizes, ranging from soldier to sailor. I started towards them, figuring now was a good time as any to talk to them, when I could hear Heidegger's horse laugh coming closer. The others heard it too as I watched them scramble and hide behind the crates they were just rummaging through. _I can't be spotted here._ I quickly made a dash for the cargo area, finding a box to hide behind, out of sight from the outside of the ship, and making sure to be out of sight of Barret and the others, _All I need is to try and explain in whispers, and with Barret's itchy trigger finger, er, hand...arm?_

I was pulled from my thoughts as another crate was placed in front of me, boxing me into the wall fully from view. I peeked above the boxes to notice it was another sailor packing up the room, thanking my lucky stars he didn't notice me when he passed by with the box. I sat back down, hiding fully from view, as I popped open the box he just placed from the side. Some uniforms, bags of materia, and armor fell to the floor in front of me. I peeked above the boxes to make sure nobody heard the noise, when I saw men line up in front of the opening with Rufus and Heidegger in front of them, watching the men in uniform send Rufus off with salutes. Most of the men did well, _I wonder if Kyo is one of them?_ The last man was all over the place, however. _That's got to be Cloud._ I giggled a little bit as I watched them, when I heard a gruff voice whisper not far from where I was, "Was that you Tifa?"

"Was what me?" I could hear a female voice respond.

"Eh, never mind. Must have been hearing things...god Cloud is such a spiky-ass fool. Look at him!" I could only assume they were watching him flip his gun around as he normally would the Buster Sword.

"Barret, keep it quiet will you! They'll hear us!" I could hear a younger female voice reprimand him.

"Okay, Yuffie, like you're any better."

"Hey! I happen to be the greatest ninja from Wutai and you should respect my amazing skills in the art of concealment." She very nearly yelled as I watched her jump up slightly, her head poking out from her hiding space, nearly shaking, "You should respect me you peon, for my ability to blend in with my surroundings is far more superior than you could ever imagine!"

"Yuffie will you get down!" I heard yet another female voice call out in a whisper, "You're going to blow our cover!"

"Sh!" A soft male voice hushed everybody up as they all noticed Rufus head into the boat, Yuffie ducking back down behind her crate. The voice, I saw, came from Nanaki's as his head was poking up from the top of his crate near the front of the cargo hold, keeping watch of the situation. How Rufus didn't notice him was beyond me, but then nobody had noticed my head poking out from above my crates this entire time.

I shrugged as I ducked back down behind my crates and took a look at the uniforms and materia. I decided to throw on a sailor outfit while I was out of view, tucking my pajamas (I couldn't believe I was still wearing those damn things that whole time, Kyo couldn't even give me a change of clothes because I swam in them his clothes were so big) into a bag of materia. I took some of the materia out and placed a few in my arm. I still had the cure materia, but it couldn't hurt to throw a few more in. I could feel the energy pulse through my veins, it was almost intoxicating. _I'll have to be careful, or I might get addicted to this sensation._

Once changed, I peeked my head back over the crates to find that Cloud and his gang have already spread out across the ship. I stood up, slung my bag over my shoulder, and went to leap over the crates when the boat jerked forward, leaving dock, and tossed me to the floor. _Even smoother, Sam._ I toppled about as the boat began to sway back and forth from the waves, when I heard somebody nearby let out a gag. I looked up to find I had landed, and very nearly bumped into, Yuffie, who was leaning over one of the crates, trying to stay out of sight, while she failed to hold back her motion sickness. "Hey!...uuughhh...watch it, will ya?...ooohhh."

"Uhm, sorry." I quickly stood up and straightened myself, "I didn't see you there."

"Yeah...well...ughhh, hurk." I watched her put her hand to her mouth, holding back whatever that was fighting to get out. I quickly turned and walked away as quickly as I could, not wanting to witness the mess that was about to be created.

I looked around the ship, searching left and right, up and down, fore and aft, to find Cloud. I went up to every soldier on deck and below deck, and started a conversation with them, listening to their voices. I had found every one of AVALANCHE disguised as a soldier, except for Cloud. _Normally he'd be running around, doing the same thing I am. Surely I would have run into him by now._ I had checked the front of the ship and saw Barret in his sailor suit spying on the president and Heidegger. I couldn't help but giggle at the sight of him, _He really does look like a big teddy bear in a marshmallow suit._

Dejected, I headed back down below deck to sit on a crate, leaning my elbows on my knees and holding my chin in my hands, staring at the ground. _Maybe I should just talk to one of his teammates. Tifa and Aerith seem to be the most understanding in the group. And I know Aerith has seen and heard stranger things than somebody from another world. Another world...listen to me. This is a dream Sam. Just go up to one of them and talk._

I jumped off the crate and strolled over to where Aerith was hiding out. I was a few feet away from her backside, holding my arm out about to tap her on the shoulder, when a ringing began to sound loudly from my bag. I quickly jumped behind the nearest crate to rummage through my bag, _Shit, I forgot about Kyo's phone._ I started pushing buttons randomly to shut it up when I heard Kyo talking through the speaker. I quickly put the phone to my ear, barely hearing Aerith turn around and asking herself what that noise was. "Kyo?!" I whispered.

"Hey Sam! Why are you whispering?" I lowered the volume on the phone, paranoid that Aerith, or the soldier guarding the door to the boiler room a few feet away, could hear him.

"Uhm, I'm...in a library."

"Oh! Sorry, I hope my ringer didn't disturb too many people."

"oh, no, no you're fine. hehe." I nervously laughed.

"Anyway, sorry everything took so long. Did you see me in the parade? Eh probably not, we were all dressed the same and you couldn't see our faces underneath our helmets. Boy, was I late though." I crouched down further behind the crates, leaning up against the wall, holding my head in my hand. _Can he stop talking please?_ "We had to teach this rookie, he had NO clue what was going on. Like did he get any of the memos? Hahaha, anyway, I'll head over to the library to come pick you up! Then we can go out for dinner afterwards maybe? I already booked us a room at this hotel...well, it's a motel, but it's pretty nice from what I've heard."

"Uhm, Kyo, uuhh..." I was at such a loss for words. I was already in the middle of the ocean and here Kyo was, still in Junon, waiting for me. I felt like the worst person alive at that moment. I couldn't keep lying to him like this. He was so helpful this whole time, he deserved the truth. "Hey Kyo, listen."

"Is everything okay? Oh right, you're in the library. I'll come and get you and we can talk after we leave." His voice was so bright and chipper, this was too painful.

"Wait, Kyo, don't!"

"What? Why?" The tune in his voice changed pretty dramatically. As I was about to start explaining, an alarm went off across the ship, and an announcement about a stowaway was heard. I gasped as I heard Kyo on the phone, "Sam? Sam? What is that? I can barely hear you. What's going on?" I started hearing screams across the room. My heart started racing incessantly, flashing red filled my vision, the blaring alarms drowned out Kyo's voice from the phone. _Oh no..._ I thought, as I brought a shaking hand to one of the crates in front of me, trying to muster up some courage to peek out and look at the cause of the screams, when suddenly I heard metal slicing through metal and flesh just next to me. The soldier guarding the door let out a gurgling yell as he collapsed just near me. I couldn't help but let out a yelp, though I could barely hear my own voice over the alarms and announcements that flooded the cargo hold with noise. My phone fell to the ground as I hid my head between my knees and closed my eyes, _It's a nightmare. It'll be over soon. If I can't see, it won't hurt._ My breathing became heavy. My entire being shaking from fear. I heard the door nearby open up and against my better judgment, I peeked an eye open and looked, only to catch a few silver strands of hair disappear through the doorway.

I tried calming my breathing, as I started to move, _I can't stay here. He'll find me, and then kill me if I do._ I managed to get onto my hands and knees and slowly crawl out from behind the crates, being very careful to avoid the dead guard as I went. I found myself having to crawl in front of the open doorway, being as quiet as humanly possible, thanking god that the alarms were sounding, making quiet a lot easier to accomplish. I had just gotten to the other side of the door when I noticed Kyo's phone on the ground, right in the middle of the doorframe. _Shit_. I quickly turned around and hugged myself against the wall, being sure to hide my body from the murderer's view. I reached my hand to grab the phone, _easy...easy_. I leaned forward to extend my reach, my upper body now poking out from behind the frame. Just as my fingers touched the phone, it began to ring loudly again. _Fuck!_ I froze, and looked over to see Sephiroth had turned around, and was staring directly at me. I stared right back, like a deer in headlights, with surprised eyes. My heart had nearly stopped. "Sephiroth..." I whispered without thinking.


	6. Abomination

A/N: Can I just say how incredibly thrilled I am? My last chapter hadn't been posted for long and it already got views/readers. And the crazy part, you guys are from all over the world! This is incredible! I knew fanfiction was used by a number of people from different countries, but I never thought I'd be able to see which countries you guys are coming from as you're reading it. I am sending my love out to all of you who have read my story so far! To the Phillippines, to Mexico, to France, to Germany, and the United Kingdom, Australia, Canada, India, Italy, Suriname (say what? lol), Ecuador, New Zealand, Singapore, Belgium, Portugal, Netherlands, Honduras, and, of course, to my fellow citizens of the United States, all of you guys are amazing! Peace, Love, and Friendship all around! :heart:

Also, disclaimer: I only own Sam and Kyo, the rest belongs to SquareEnix. (god typing this can be such a mood killer haha)

* * *

 _It was dark. The more I walked the later it got, but I had no time for sleep. My body, my Mother's body, was filled with an energy and stamina I could never have imagined for my own body in my past life. I was powerful, but not like this. My new body, as it is in its creation process up at the Northern Crater, Mother promised me would be even more powerful than hers. I had difficulties imagining this power, but as I walked she would fill me with visions of what was to come. Once I've found the black materia, I could summon the fabled Meteor, causing the Planet to gather it's Lifestream at the point of impact as a self defense mechanism. That is where I would be, to absorb the Lifestream. My new body would pool all the energy inside, creating a being more powerful than a god, and I will take back the Planet, eradicate the human disease that plagues it, and restart the superior Cetra race. Mother would fill me with images of the aftermath. A Promised Land for the two of us to share, repopulate, and rule over. This was my destiny. I am the Chosen One._

* * *

I had walked for much of the night, feeling Mother's consciousness stream in and out of cognition. I would listen to her soothing voice, showing me images of all of our clones who have already started making their way to my rebirthing grounds. Everything is moving smoothly to start, and I could feel pride well up in me: pride in my Mother's work, pride in my role in her grand scheme, pride in my heritage. But I did not let it lose my focus. I had a goal, and I will not, can not, rest until it is met.

As I passed by Midgar's neighboring town of Kalm, I could hear whispers. I was miles away from any building, but it did not stop anybody from staring at the strange black and silver figure that tread the plains surrounding their tiny village. I continued onward, ignoring their watchful gaze. Their time will soon end.

The seconds turned to minutes, turned to hours. The sun had risen to its highest point in the sky by this time, as I had passed by a small farm. I continued to walk, but noticed a small human tending to the chocobo held within the fenced in area just outside their house. A few miles out, just next to my path was an older one, with grey hair covered by a straw hat and wearing disheveled clothing, following chocobo tracks. He was holding a glowing materia out in front of him as he did so. _How pathetic. Even those who live by the land, working in tandem with the Planet, providing and nourishing life (though by weaker means), still feel compelled to use the powers of the Lifestream by means of Shinra's manufacturing. These humans. They are not worthy to possess the powers of the Cetra. They gave up that right thousands of years ago._

"Hey there! Boy!" I stopped and looked around me as I heard the older one in front of me call out. "Yes, you there, boy! Are you heading to the marshlands?"

I looked ahead of me, noticing him stare straight into my eyes. _Has he no idea who he speaks to?_ I then noticed him observe my path ahead, and then look back at me with a worried look. I merely raised an eyebrow at him as I questioned him plainly, "What does that matter to you?"

"Well, there's the Midgar Zolom over there! I'd hate to see something happen to ya." _Was this human really worried about my safety?_ "If you want, I got some chocobos that can outrun that giant snake without losing a feather. My boy and I can sell one to ya fer a small fee, if you're interested." _There it is. I'm walking into what he perceives as my death sentence, yet the greed still sets in to take advantage of the situation in hopes of lining his pockets._

"I can handle myself." I stated simply as I continued forward and brushed pass him without even a sideways glance in his general direction. I could hear him yell out to me, something about a death wish and to heed his warnings. _What an old fool._

I stood at the edge of the marshlands, the mist attempting to cloud my vision. I stepped forward, seeing everything around me crystal clear as day, Mother's eyes allowing me to see in even the darkest of nights and thickest of fogs. As I stalked through the marshlands, ever aware of my surroundings, I could hear the faint sound of movement just to the east, straight in front of me. I smirked, knowing full well of the Midgar Zolom. I recanted back to my early days in SOLDIER, listening to the other men speak of the creature that roamed the marshlands just outside of the Mythril Mines. Some would speak with fear in their voices. Others would tell tales of surviving an encounter with it. Few would brag of facing the beast. Those men knew fear, and cowered in its wake, only knowing how to talk of great feats without ever lifting a weapon. I always ignored those men who would tell such tall tales when they would approach me. Though, I would enjoy listening to their stories as they told their comrades, despite the falsities that covered them. It was amusing, to say the least, how such weak people could imagine incredibly strong individuals. Heroes that existed only in the minds of the youth, and also within these man-like children. That kind of strength was meant only to inspire, not to be attained. At least, those were my thoughts back then. Then I tasted the truth that this kind of strength granted me. Mother's strength, the strength that awaited me in the crater, there is no one more deserving of it than myself. This encounter with the Zolom will be my tribute to all those who claimed to take the creature head on, and to erect the soon-to-be-dead creature as a beacon of my glory. Those humans who see it will cower in the sight of it, and know that there is something, someone, more powerful than the Zolom, greater than anything they've born witness to.

 _I will leave my mark across the Planet. The humans will know true fear as there inferior lives come to a close by my hand._ I thought to myself as a saw a pair of large yellow eyes slowly appear in front of me, their glow breaking through the gloomy mist, staring directly at me. I merely stared back as it rose 3 stories into the air above me, never breaking eye contact. My small grin turned into a large, teeth-bearing smile, as my eyes widened with hysterical glee. My heart rate spiked and I could feel the blood lust pulsing through me. I lifted my blade, waiting for the snake to make its first move, lunging directly at me, mouth wide, with a sole intent of devouring me. _"_ Sorry, but I've no plans of dying here."

* * *

I reached the entrance to the Mythril Mines, leaving the Midgar Zolom to bleed out on its stake behind me. I wished to stay and bask in my art, but Mother had insisted that I continue forward, informing me that my blonde clone was not far behind me. _Yes, I can sense him as well._ I responded, feeling the pulse of my cells flowing within him. I thanked Mother for this power, without her or the knowledge of the Lifestream, I could never feel so connected with the Planet and its inhabitants. It gave me a sense of omnipotence, but also feelings of discomfort. My capabilities of invading the very fabrics of life was a power to be reckoned with, even if right now I only can flow through those I am genetically connected with. I grew tired of interacting with these humans, on both a physical and spiritual level.

My mind remained lost in thought as I travelled through the mines. Once I emerged the sight of a large phoenix atop a defense tower greeting me. "Fort Condor." I muttered to myself, thinking back to a younger self. I had visited this place only a few times in my past, but it made no real impact on me. I decided to ignore it and keep walking. Just as I was about to pass it, the phoenix began squawking loudly, flapping its wings in frustration. I stopped to see soldiers at the bottom of the hill that led up to the tower, guns raised at the large bird. I merely shook my head as I continued forward, _More reasons, that's all they give me. To think I once believed myself to be one of them, and felt pride for it._ A disgusting taste formed in my mouth at the thought.

As I walked forward, a feather floated down in front of me. One of the phoenix's feathers, large and golden, landed in the palm of my hand that I held out for it. I admired it for a small moment as I stood there, still hearing the phoenix's attempts and intimidating the Shinra soldiers. Though the longer I stared at it, the less golden it looked, but rather it faded to a dark ebony and shrunk in size. "What?" I whispered as I turned my hand slightly to allow the feather to fall from my palm. It gently swayed in the air before landing just to my right, on a desk. My brows furrowed as I stared at the desk full of knick knacks. Looking at the ground, the grass was gone, but instead was replaced by carpet, and when I looked up I saw a door. I put my hand onto the desk to pick up a picture frame that sat upon it, when a mist clouded my eyes just as my fingers reached only centimeters from the frame's edge. Surprised by the loss of clarity I quickly turned around to see somebody staring at me. _"Me?"_ It was my reflection, " _But...those eyes."_ Before I could look any closer at the foreign eyes that graced my face, attempting to reach my hand out to it but never coming close, the fog had fully engulfed my vision and blurred all that was around me. Then immediately after a bright light flashed out at me, strobing for a short time, leaving a piercing ringing in my ears, before going to complete darkness.

When I opened my eyes I found myself crouching towards the grass, head in my hands with beads of sweat rolling onto my gloves from my brow. My breathing was ragged and I felt the usual tingle when my heart sped. I took in a deep breath, reclosed me eyes, and calmed myself, before standing up and finding myself just outside of Fort Condor again. The phoenix had also calmed itself while the Fort's soldiers were fighting the Shinra soldiers. I looked to the ground in front of me to see the phoenix feather, large and golden as it was before, lying peacefully in the grass, as if it didn't play any part in a minor breakdown that I had just experienced mere moments before. I felt a disgust towards it as I heard Mother's voice.

 _Our clone is at the Fort, fighting. Keep moving my, love. They will follow you._

"Yes, Mother." I responded as I continued my steps, Junon in my sights, making a conscious effort to step on the feather as I passed. As I walked, my thoughts attempted to replay the memory, but for some reason only a fog filled the space. _Mother...what was that?_

No response.

 _Mother...are you there?_

Still no response.

 _Mother!_ I thought with more authority.

 _Huushhhh,_ She merely cooed in my mind's ear. _Worry not about that, my son._

 _But why did it affect me so?_

 _Mother will find the truth, fear not._

 _Then you'll tell me?_

 _Of course...I promise._

And with those parting words, she fell silent once more.

* * *

As I walked on, my mind began to dwell on the strange memory. _There was something that Mother did not know?_ I stopped in my tracks once more. _This doesn't make any sense. I have a memory of it, I know it. It was recent...but how? I was in the Lifestream the whole time between Nibelheim and now...wasn't I?_

I looked over to see the forest that lies at the midpoint between Fort Condor and Junon. I did not need to travel through them to get to my destination, if anything it was out of the way. But I walked towards them nonetheless. I needed to find a secluded area to sit and think on this. _There is more going on here than what Mother is telling me...But why would she lie?_

 _To get what she wants._

My eyes widened at the thought. "Why did I think that?" I found a large tree, away from sight from the edges of the woods, and sat down behind it, leaning my back against the trunk. I sighed, feeling remorse as I let my head fall back to the trunk behind me. "I'm a terrible son. Mother has only shown me love, kindness, and acceptance, and given me a gift that no one else could ever give. The gift of life." I took in a breath and let it slowly as I closed my eyes, letting the breeze brush past my face. _I need to rest. I need to clear my mind of these invasive thoughts._

Much time passed as I sat there, mind clear of all thought. I know not how long it took before I heard it. A whisper, saying my name. It wasn't Mother's. And with the whisper came a touch, a hand resting on the crown of my head. It was warm. A small smile began creeping onto my face without my conscious effort, not the sinister one I've been showing the humans as of late, but one of content. _Of course it was Mother's voice. Who else would show me such affection?_

 _You do?...But how?_

 _I...do what?...How?_ I questioned what I thought to be Mother's voice, _What are you saying?...Mother?_ I opened my eyes to see I was no longer in the forest. I was still sitting up against a tree, but there were humans, of about the same age as myself, walking around with books in their hands, traveling to buildings spaced very closely to each other. Their speech was garbled as if I were trying to listen to them while under water. As I looked around, the edges of my vision were very hazy. Then I saw one of these humans walk towards me, eyes on the ground, unaware of my existence. I stood up to ask where I was, or how I got there, when this human looked up at me, making direct eye contact, and I saw those eyes. The same eyes I saw in my reflection. _My reflection...that desk...those eyes. I have seen this all before._ Just as I was about to say something, the fog drifted in once more, concealing my sight, the strobing light and piercing sound filling my senses again as I tried forcing my eyes closed to shield myself from the onslaught.

When I reopened my eyes, I found myself in the forest again, breathing heavily and sweating, only this time I was standing up straight. It was dawn, and I could sense my mother in my mind again, _Sephiroth._ She whispered to me sweetly, _Why are you not at Junon?_

"Why do you wish me to go to Junon Mother?" I asked out loud, punching the tree I was previously resting upon, leaving a splintered hole where my fist made impact. I was exasperated and frustrated by the images that kept attacking my mind. I needed to know what Mother knew.

 _That Shinra boy is having a celebration there. I believe he knows where to find what we need. And I know you are the one who can get that information from him._

"But why? Why me?" I began to feel unsure, and somewhat defeated. I began feeling like...the monster I once thought I was: an abomination of mankind, a black mark upon the Planet. Where were these feelings coming from?

 _Oh, my love._ Her voice came like a sweet whisper in the wind, filling my body with warmth. I could almost feel her voice caress my cheeks as she spoke, _you are my son. You came from me, you live because of me, and with me you have all the power you could ever hope to receive. You, my dear, are our salvation._

All memories of the previous night vanished from my forethought. Mother needed me, that was all that mattered. With new resolve, I extracted my hand from the tree and made my way out of the forest. I could see the sun peeking up over the horizon far out over seas and heard music blaring just west of where I stood. The apple truly did not fall far from the tree as the trumpets echoed across the plains. _Like father, like son._ Everything was always a party with Shinra. The Planet was nothing more than something to live off of and consume for one's own petty needs and wants in the human mind. Shinra was the glimmering beacon that promised all the luxuries in the world for the race, disregarding their blight upon the Planet's surface.

It took every ounce of self control not to just slice off the heads of every human that lived and thrived off of Shinra's influence. These humans were merely puppets to this capitalist design, fully accepting of their fate, and now Rufus is controlling the strings.

The sun was at its zenith when he arrived in Junon. He could sense his cells within the town. _The clone._ I began following the path he had taken as I heard whispers around me. These humans staring at me as I passed them on my way to the city above.

"That looks just like the guy who was here before."

"You mean that's not him?"

I furrowed my brows as I listened to them, keeping my pace as I moved forward. _Did they mean my blonde clone? I don't believe he resembled me at all._

"Oh I hope it's not him. If it is, he might kill us like he did those soldiers."

I could hear the other gasp in response. _Certainly sounds like me._

 _It was me._ Mother had responded to my thoughts. _You had a clone living here._

 _Had?_

 _He was on his way to your reunion when some Shinra dogs got in his way. I decided to help him to kill them off._

 _Where is he now?_

 _I sent him back to the Lifestream just before reaching the Western Continent,_ she sounded dejected, _He managed to end the lives of the soldiers who swore to stop him, but he was too weak in the end, struggling to stay alive as he crossed the ocean. He was not fitting enough for your new body. Nevertheless, he was useful though. Your message is already spreading. The humans will know of your might before long, and they will learn that there is nothing they can do to stop you._ A fluttery laugh echoed in my mind. My shoulders shook as I found myself chuckling as well, her laughter was so contagious.

My eyes widened with anticipation as I stared ahead, seeing the boat that was holding the new President of this pathetic species, already floating on towards the Western Continent. My eyes narrowed as I took in a breath, bending at the knee and then pushing forward with great force. The power in my leap carried me forward, reaching the ship before it could sail out too far, and then phasing through the wall of the hull.

As I stared around me, I witnessed these creatures scurrying about like rats in an alley, moving boxes and maintaining the ship's machinery that pushed the ship forward. One of the sailors stopped and stared at me, noticing my presence as I stood there, clear as day in the middle of the walkway. With frightened eyes as he stared, he quickly took out a two way radio and called for an emergency situation. I could only smirk at his incompetence. I held out my hand to him and he watched me, as my Masamune materialized in my hand. Before he could say another word into the radio, I watched as a line of blood appeared on his neck and then drip down towards his torso, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, before finally falling to the ground. The human could not see the movement of my blade, a quick death for someone most likely undeserving. But I had no time to give him what he deserved, as more tried to come at me. One had set off an alarm, recording an announcement that would then be repeated over and over for my entire time here on this ship.

As each of them drew towards me with weapons raised, I was able to take down each one with ease. _Truly pathetic._ I thought as I walked forward. The soldier who had raised the alarm stood by, guarding a door whilst shaking in his boots. I just cocked an eyebrow and smirked at the miserable picture in front of me. I thrust my blade into his abdomen as he let out a gurgling sound and then tossed him to the left of the door behind some crates. For a moment, I thought I had heard something, but could not have been sure due to the alarms. I walked forward towards the door the soldier was guarding. _He must be in here. Why else would he be stationed in front of the door?_

When I opened the door and walked in, there was nothing but a boiler and some catwalks above. "He's not here." I muttered to myself. I looked back to the boiler and decided to try and sabotage it, _This way, Rufus and I can have a long while to chat while the boat remains stagnant in the middle of the ocean._ I smiled as I reached out to touch the door to the boiler when I heard something behind me. A phone? Someone was behind me. I quickly turned around and looked at the human who would dare try to sneak up on me, and then, I saw them. They looked back at me with such surprise. I felt as if I'd seen them before in a lost memory I've long since forgotten. _Those eyes..._ And then I heard the creature who bore such eyes speak my name, and my heart very nearly stopped in reaction...

... _but why?_


	7. Recognition

A/N: Just to relieve some confusion, I know the number of chapters decreased by one (went from 7 to 6 chapters) that was because I deleted Crossroads, which was just an Author's Note with no story. I felt since a decision was made that it was no longer necessary to keep it in there.

As always, Disclaimer: I own nobody and nothing except Sam and Kyo. If he even shows up in the story anymore...he probably will, but I think it will be some time before that happens. Everything else belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

 _I didn't know what to do in that moment. What could I do? As far as I was concerned, none of this was actually happening, that everything that transpired was merely a dream and I was just getting through it. I knew none of this would affect me, yet I still felt the fear as if my very life was on the line. I could feel my heart pound, my skin perspire, my neck tingle, and my vision losing focus as I zeroed in on his responding gaze. I was frozen in time as all thought disappeared from my mind in one fleeting sweep._

 _"_ Sephiroth..." I heard myself whisper, but have no recollection of ever telling myself to speak. I wished I could have covered my mouth before I opened it, but I could not move. I merely stayed there, on my hand and knees, still gripping onto Kyo's phone which was still buzzing in my hand playing its annoying ringtone. I was completely deaf to it and to the alarms that sounded as I continued staring, nearly falling over when I noticed his expression change as well from my spoken word. Though it was very brief, if I had blinked I never would have noticed his own eyes mimicking my surprised ones before retracting back to the deadpan stare that borderlined malice.

Almost as if mocking, I watched as his mouth turned up at the corner, giving a smirk as he asked, "You know me?" _Didn't everybody? w_ as my first thought in response to his question. Coming back to my senses briefly, I dropped the phone that I was holding to grip the doorframe, using it to help myself upright and off my knees. Shakily, looking at where I'm grabbing, I took a breath as I attempted to hoist myself up, opening my mouth to answer him only to stop when I heard him say, "I know you...?"

I froze once more, having only gotten halfway up, and turned my head back towards him. I saw he was no longer looking at me as well, but to the side towards the ground, eyebrows furrowed in focus. It was as if he were looking for an answer from the floor. "You do." I finally answered him as I straightened up. I thought back to all my past dreams with him and decided I could regale him with all that had happened that I myself could remember. Before I could though, I needed to know how he could have forgotten. At what point in between now and just a few nights ago could my mind allow anything in this dream to change. "But...how-" Before I could finish my question he cut me off by raising his hand in the air, palm towards me and looking me in the eye as if silently tell me to stop.

I closed my mouth as his gaze went back to the floor, lost in thought once more. It felt like we stood there for hours, though it was only for a mere seconds before he stated, "We've had this exchange of words before." I thought back to my last dream, before this one, and I nodded to him. My cheeks flushed as I replayed the scene in my head, and unfortunately for me, he noticed. His eyes widened as his mouth gaped open. Just as I took a step towards him he let out a groan as his face contorted in pain, reaching his hand to his forehead and then turning away from me to face back towards the boiler. I went to take a another step toward him. My heart felt like it was dropping from the sight of him looking so crippled as he lurched over, holding his hand to the wall to keep himself from falling forward.

Just before I could reach him, I saw him take in a breath and then stand upright. I stopped and waited as he looked straight ahead, still his back to me. I didn't dare reach out to him, knowing what he was capable of. I simply stood there, listening to his breathing calm. Then suddenly I heard something move. I followed his gaze to find a man hiding behind the boiler. The man in the captain's uniform was visibly shivering as he tried darting out from his hiding place to get away from the man who slaughtered his entire crew. Making a bee line for the door, the man had managed just a few steps past him before I heard Sephiroth whisper something and the captain froze in place. The man could only stare at me with frightened eyes as his limbs were completely stopped in time.

I didn't know what to do. Instinctively I inched backwards as I continued to stare ahead. My whole body was numb with fear. I could hear the man whimper, only to be silenced as the tip of the masamune pierced through the man's back and emerging out from his chest. I watched as his frightened eyes grew lifeless. I had not noticed Sephiroth turning around behind the man to end his life. I couldn't even remember seeing him with his sword before it was there, jutting out of the captain's chest, pointing towards where I stood. My breathing sped up as I continued backwards, and I watched Sephiroth come into view from over the man's shoulder. _How is he still standing?_ I questioned as I watched the masamune retract from the man as he did not move from his spot.

I had gotten a clear view of Sephiroth's face. The once confused, focused, on the edge of understanding expression I saw before was gone. In its place, I saw a face of malice and righteousness as his cat eyes stared straight into mine. I could only stare back frightened as my short steps became slightly longer, my body telling my mind to get away: to get far away. He just stood there, unfazed from his actions.

I, on the other hand, was far from unfazed, my breathing continued to accelerate with each step. I wanted to say something, to ask him why or what was gained from all of this, but I didn't dare open my mouth. He was beyond reason. His mind was set and there was nothing I could do. This man was clearly insane beyond all repair, and extraordinarily powerful at that. _I have to get out of here. I can't stay here. Cloud and his friends will be here. They'll take care of the mess here, and then I can talk with them afterwards. Together, we'll be able to stop these plans short before any more people have to die._

Finally, I turned around and ran for the door. I looked behind me to see that Sephiroth did not follow, but rather, he was gone. In his place stood the captain: still standing, not moving, devoid of all life. As I ran, I found myself slowing as I started to feel a strange sensation throughout my body, rattling my very core, and then a flicker of images passed through my mind... _Jenova._ With that thought I felt a sharp pain in my head. I just kept running through the pain, passing by Cloud and his friends on the stairs. _I can't stop and talk to them yet. They need to go downstairs and take care of everything first._ I assumed in their eyes, I was merely another sailor, and one running for their life, which was not a completely wrong assumption.

I felt my eyes start to burn by the time I got to the deck. _Am I going to cry? Why?_ I tried blinking back the tears that insisted on falling as I threw myself up against the side railing. Grabbing onto the metal railing with my hands to hold myself steady, I hung my head over the side, staring down at the water trying to calm myself. _Cloud will take care of it, I'll live._ But despite the reassuring thoughts, the tears flowed freely.

* * *

 _I couldn't tell you why cried. At least not at that time I couldn't. Nevertheless, I did, and for a long while. I wouldn't learn until much later why that was. As you read this, I know you would think the obvious. You would think that I was in love, and I faced a horrible truth about the one I cared for. That it was that truth that tore me to pieces in that moment. While that's not altogether incorrect, it's only partially right. More was happening to me than I could explain to you even now. Just know, that you will understand soon enough, I promise._

* * *

I remained there for some time, watching the waves calmly roll by. _How can the world be so calm when there is so much chaos going on below this very deck?_ I allowed my mind to drift, listening to my heart beat slow as the remnants of my dears dried onto my cheeks. My eyes still felt slightly swollen, but at least I could breathe, and the pain in my head had eased. I reached my hand to the back of my neck to rub at it, feeling the tell-tale tingle once again. I began to wonder if I had twisted something since I got here, realizing I had been feeling the sensation quite consistently on and off.

As I reached back to my neck, I felt my fingers brush up against something before reaching my neck. It felt like hair, but it was not my own. I tried to turn around to see who it was but then saw two gloved hands reach for the railing on either side of me from behind. I saw a glimpse of silver in my peripherals and I felt myself immediately tense up as I felt his lips to my ear, whisper in a very deep, low voice, "Who. Are. You?" I took in a sharp breath from the sound, both hands back on the railing now to keep myself upright. I could hear the emphasis he had put into each word, as if he were straining against something just to ask me this question.

I couldn't bring myself to answer. A swirl of mixed feelings chaotically swam through my very being, but fear won out over everything else. My headache came back full blown and I squeezed the railing in front of my until my knuckles turned white. I looked at my arm and saw the materia glowing through the sleeve of my shirt. _Maybe fire, or thunder. I could use something. I wouldn't be able to kill him, but perhaps distract him enough to get away._

 _He'd only find me again. And then probably kill me, if he doesn't kill me the moment I summon up a spell._

 _What do I do?_

 _How did this happen?_

 _Why can't I just wake up?_

I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt tears starting to form again as my body started shaking violently. I had never felt so much fear before in my life. "Answer me." I heard him whisper again, more demanding when I did not answer right away. I could feel his breath against my skin, "Please." his breath was seemed steady, but did his voice waver? I swore I imagined it, blaming it on my own shivering. _Why did he say please?_

I took in a breath to calm myself again and clear my mind. Perhaps I can talk. I opened my mouth to say something, but then became aware of how close he was to me. I was drenched in a frozen chilling fear mere moments before, that when I finally calmed myself enough I could feel the heat coming off of him at such a close distance. His hair brushed against my arm as he leaned in closer, asserting himself, intimidating me, until I answered him.

I heard my heart pounding in my ears. I was staring straight at the water but I wasn't seeing it. _Why can't I talk? Say something already, Sam!_ Then I heard a pained groan come from behind me. He moved his hands away from my own and I felt myself release the breath I didn't know I was holding. I hesitantly turned my head, still shaking, and I saw him clutching at his arm some distance away from me. I turned myself fully around watching the sight before me. He lurched forward as he had in the boiler room, his face contorted in pain with eyes closed.

My mind told me to run, that now was my chance, but my body didn't move. _Go! What are you doing!?_ But all I could do was stare. Even one of my hands had made the attempt to reach out to him. Then his eyes shot open and stared directly at me filled with malice and impatience. His fists clenched as he stood upright once more and held his left hand out to me. Within it materialized his masamune, the tip of its blade resting right on my collar bone, the sharpened side aimed directly towards my throat. "You will answer me now," His voice filled with authority as he rushed through his questions, "Who are you? How do you-" I didn't hear the rest of his questions. Feeling the coolness of the metal on my neck, knowing my very life hinged on my next words, that all my memories and my future can and would be ripped from me in a fraction of a second by a slight flick of his wrist. It was more than enough to set everything over the edge. My mind could no longer process the situation I was in and, in response, it shut down. I blacked out.


	8. Recollection

A/N: Also! Shout out to Melissa Fairy, sousie, and of course Nightsky. You guys are wonderful! You're the ones who keep me moving forward to write. And in turn, my writing this story is forcing me to replay FF7, which I haven't played in... at least a decade, Geez I'm old guys.

sorry again for the short chapters. Also, I need to go back to playing FF7 (just left Gold Saucer, 1st visit) so I'll know how to move the story forward from here. It might be a while, hopefully not. Hopefully I can sit down and play when I'm home and get far enough to feel comfortable writing another set of chapters. So if I don't get some more chapters in by Thursday, please be patient! If you are one of my followers/favoriters, don't worry, you WILL get an update from me on Thursday through PM's if I don't post.

Anyway, last A/N applies to this one too :)

* * *

 _What was wrong with my mind? When I heard the human whisper my name, my body reacted in a way it never had before...No...I have. But when? I couldn't say if this was a positive response, or a negative one, it was so unfamiliar. But the more I stared into those eyes. Those cursed eyes. Why do they affect me? When I stared into them I could feel an aching, a yearning to reach out and touch the person who bore such eyes. The longer I gazed, the more memories tried to inhabit my mind. Images I don't recall seeing before. Clips of scenes would play like a movie in my head...each one had those eyes, staring at me just the way they did now, only with less...fear. Yet the moment I saw it each image, each scene, I had forgotten them immediately after. Why? Why wouldn't it stick? Why couldn't I see and observe what's right in front of me, yet so far away?_

 _No...just another worthless human._ I focused as I cleared my mind of these invasive thoughts. I couldn't help but inwardly laugh at myself, smirking at my foolishness. "You know me?" I must admit I was surprised to see a human who knew who I was. It had only been five years since I last walked this Gaia, yet nobody seemed to recognize save for those associated with the highest in Shinra. Even the lowly grunt had no recollection of my appearance except for when they received orders to find me. _As if that would stop me. Even as a child, they could send their most sophisticated machines against me to gun or run me down, and they would never have been able to lay a scratch upon me._

With that thought another popped in my head, of a child and a truck... _or a car?_ I stopped looking at the human on the floor in front of me, stared at nothing distracting and focused, attempting to hold onto the memory. My brows furrowed as I concentrated, allowing it to play through. _I must know._ A vehicle, barreling down the street. In front, right in its path, was a child. I ran. Not away, but towards. _I saved the child?_ Then that child looked at me. _Those eyes. They match the ones of the human in front of me. Were my initial thoughts pure folly, or was there truth to them? I remember this scene, very well. I feel it to be true. How could it have been forgotten?_ "I...know you?" I heard myself say as I looked back over at the human in front of me attempting to stand and then freeze in place by my words.

"You do." I heard said as a simple statement. As I watched the human straighten, I tried thinking back on the returned memory. _Was that it though? We were so young, and there were no exchange of words. How could you have known my name?_ I never vocalized the question as I heard, "But how-" I immediately cut it off, raising my hand towards the creature. _Beautiful._ I needed silence to focus.

 _How could I not?_ _This stunning creature beneath me, I've seen grow up from a small child, seen a picture at the most awkward phase of any human's life and be able to mature so gracefully to what I see now._

"We've had this exchange of words before." I stated. I could not remember visually, at least not well. It was dark...night perhaps. No lights. But I remembered the words, my thoughts...the sensations. The feeling I had from before when I first saw those eyes in that doorway, when heard my name whispered, came rushing back to me in full force. The familiarity I shirked off to be mere confusion and illusion, was actually a sincere feeling, a truth. I had felt this before, and with the very human that stood before me. _But how could I? Why don't I remember any of this? None of this makes sense._

I closed my eyes as I tried to focus on the memory, when I felt Mother's presence. _Mother, what are these memories? Why could I not remember them?_ She did not answer. When I stopped waiting for an answer to resume my soul search a coursing pain shot through my veins. The images I intended to conjure up in my mind came up blotched and torn. With each effort I made to repair them, further pain shot through me. My mind felt as if it were on fire. I was no longer aware of anything around or my body. _I can't face this. Not now, not yet._ I no longer felt like myself. When I opened my eyes, I was no longer looking at the human, but instead at another one, the captain of this boat. He was shivering in a corner from fear. I made no expression, made no movements, that would cause the pathetic human to react, yet he did. He jumped up and ran at our point of eye contact, attempting to pass me by.

He got just behind me when I heard somebody whisper "Stop." _Did that come from me?_ I heard the captain's running halt behind me and I turned. _I'm not doing this._ My hand raised and summoned the masamune, then without a second thought, without my conscious decision to do so, I plunged it straight through his back. Not that I was averse to ending the lives of these self-righteous animals, I was not so fond of having no control of my actions.

 _I'll take care of you, love._ Mother's sweet voice filled my mind.

 _I would appreciate it, Mother, if you did not take control without first consulting me._

I felt a twinge of pain, like a slap to the face. It stung, but not enough to put me over the edge. _This is my body that I am generously allowing you to commandeer. You are taking too long with this human. I had to intervene. If your clone catches up with you, you will have to fight him, and he is on his way. If you choose this one to be our puppet, he must live to see the end. This pathetic human you insist on obsessing over...it's causing too much of a distraction. You are losing our focus. Keep. Your. Eyes. Ahead._

What she spoke was nothing but truth to me. So I did as she asked, and I raised my gaze to the sight before me, just past the captain who remained frozen in time from Mother's spell, and there I saw those eyes again. The fear that permeated them was too unbearable to look at, but Mother's control forced me to look, to look past them.

I couldn't.

When I saw the human turn away and run, I phased into the ground below. _I did that. I caused that torment. I shaded those bright eyes from the light with mine and Mother's malice for the human race. Mother, why does this human affect me so much?_

 _Oh my dear, you ask too many questions._ Her voice exasperated, but still filled with love and adoration for me.

I smirked at her response, _but Mother, it was these questions that I so consistently asked that eventually brought me to you._

 _Exactly, my love. Now that you have found me, you can rest your mind at ease and let Mother take over from here. No more questions. No more worries._ I nodded my head as we floated just below the boiler room. _After all,_ she continued, " _After a long sleep..."_ I could hear her voice in my mind as she spoke, but I also heard my own. Her wind-like whisper filled my mind, but she used my own voice, speaking outwardly, emphasizing her message. _"the time...has come"_

I felt her lift my body back up through the floor into the boiler room. I saw Mother's Stop spell had worn off as the captain of the ship now lay on the ground in a pool of his own blood. "Sephiroth! You're alive!"

I heard a voice call out my name, but it didn't belong to the human from before. This voice belonged to my clone. I looked up at him, _he knows me?_ I asked Mother. She responded for me, using my voice to ask the blonde clone, _"...Who are you?"_

"You don't remember me!? I'm Cloud!"

 _"Cloud..."_ Both Mother and I stood there, thinking back if either of us had ever heard that name, but nothing came to me.

"Sephiroth! What are you thinking!? What are you doing!?"

I narrowed my eyes at his outburst. _Who does he think he is? This mere clone, a puppet of Mother's design, attempting to lecture me? He has no idea who speaks to, or what is to come because of what I am doing._

 _Let us remind him then, that "the time...is now"_ Our voices became one once more as my feet lifted off the ground.

"What are you saying!? Be more-" I didn't let him finish as Mother steered this body straight towards him, cutting him off from finishing his statement, and crashing through all of them, sending them to the floor. I turned upwards towards the deck above, leaving 'Cloud' and his party below. Then I felt Mother leave, a piece of her body falling off, behind me, and her words before she parted with me _Go my son, let Mother take care of them for now. They will follow you again, I promise. Do not lose focus in my absence._ And with that, she was gone as I phased through to the deck.

* * *

As my feet landed on the boards I looked down at my arm. A piece was missing off of it, and around the afflicted area I could see my skin. No, it was Mother's skin. The pale transparent blue, allowing her veins to show through. She needed a piece of her to inhabit, to form an obstacle to slow down my clone below. I could not continue forward though, not while Mother fought for me. I could feel her absence in my mind. While it was no different a feeling than any other time she went off to some other part of the world, this time I knew where she was and what she was doing. Her absence bore a hole in my mind, like an addiction with no quick fix at my disposal.

 _I know she told me to go. But I need to make sure she'll return first. She promised Cloud would follow, but she said nothing of herself._ I thought to myself as I turned around, only to find the one in the sailor uniform holding onto the railing. Before I could think against it, I found myself moving toward the creature. Impulse dictating the body I inhabited to move forward, to see those eyes, to erase the fear that I had inflicted upon them.

 _No._ I stopped myself just short, before any contact could be made. My memory replayed Mother's words, _Do not lose focus in my absence._ But before I could turn around, continue my mission, I felt a hand brush against me. Just the fingertips that merely grazed strands of my hair was enough to set me over the edge. I very nearly fell forward had I not caught myself on the railing, not wanting to topple into this creature that now began to shake from my presence. I could not look into those eyes now, knowing from the body's reaction that the eyes were filled with the fear I did not want to witness.

I strained to keep my composure, but the smell of this human so close to myself. The sense of smell has the strongest connection with memory, and it was that smell that filled my mind. But I could not recollect anything more. "Who. Are. You?" I managed to ask, closing my eyes as I formed the words with much difficulty. I heard a sharp intake of breath and I began losing myself, our bodies mere centimeters from each other. I felt my head bow forward, my lips grazed an ear, and another memory shot through my mind. I tightened my grip on the railing, "Please."

 _Was I pleading? Who am I? Do I truly yearn for an answer so much that I am so willing to bend on knee and beg?_

 _Yes._

I know not what hold this human held over me, but it was much stronger than anything I've felt. My heart was pounding in my chest as I felt this foreign body instinctively brush up against my own. That was more than enough to force myself forward, to impose myself and force the answer I had been so longing to hear for all my life. I wanted to hear that shallow breathing beneath me, not just in front of me.

 _What..._

I wanted to hear my name whispered with yearning, not with surprise or fear.

 _Why..._

I wanted to smell, taste, and touch all over, just as I had not so long ago.

 _But I never..._

 _...I didn't..._

 _...we did..._

 _when..._

Images were flashing through my mind of all I desired from this human. What I'd experienced, what I hadn't. Memories and dreams mixing into one, melding into short scenes, pictures strobing through while bright lights filled my vision. I had to close my eyes once, when a sharp pain ravaged the spot of my right arm that Mother had left. I groaned in pain as I pushed myself away from the side railing, nearly tripping over my feet as I limped away. The images of this human remained, but images from dreams, old dreams, ones I had jotted down in my journal so long ago that clued me in on my painful past, began flashing through as well, in between scenes of pure bliss. I grabbed my arm as I watched the empty space attempt to reconstruct itself like it had back at Midgar. _Mother lost to him._ I searched for her in my mind but felt nothing, heard nothing, only saw and felt a strange mix of lust and pain.

I didn't have time for this. I could feel Cloud and the others making their way towards here. I needed an answer, and I needed it now. I stood as upright as I could manage, hiding my right arm behind me. I stared straight into those eyes, still filled with fear, it angered me. _This is not what I wish._ "You will answer me now." I spoke with the authority of a General giving orders to a private. I lifted my good arm towards the human and summoned my Masamune, pointing it straight at the jugular. One wrong move in that position, and one would die instantly. I didn't want that, but I'd been given no alternative. "Who are you? Why do you plague my mind? How do you carry fractions of my genetic code?" I barely had gotten my last question out before I heard the thud of that body hit the deck. _Blacked out._ I lowered my sword, sending it away in a puff of turquoise, before walking over to the unconscious body on the wooden boards. I sighed at the pathetic sight.

I could hear Cloud and his friends making their way up the stairs. I needed, no, I deserved answers. Too many years I've seen only a strange face, only those eyes, yet attached to them was no name, no history. I picked up the lifeless body, cradling it in my arms. The boat was still quite a way out from the Western Continent, but it was nothing I couldn't manage. I hopped lightly onto the side railing, gripping tightly to what rested in my hold, like a fragile doll. If I had the time, I might have just stood there and stared, taking in all the details. _It's strange. Last time I had the chance to really observe this face, it didn't exist, but rather was merely an apparition of the Lifestream's doing._ I saw no turquoise spots of light flowing through skin. I held in my arms a full bodied human being.

"One I will make talk." _Mother would tell me nothing. I must find this out on my own._ Just before my blonde clone surfaced, I jumped off the railing towards Costa Del Sol.


	9. The Search

A/N: Trying to keep up with the weekly updates. Bah. Thanks again to Melissa Fairy and Nightsky.

Melissa Fairy: I try to keep my updates weekly. I know what it's like to have to wait a month for a small chapter, and then have to wait another month before I get to read a full lengthed one. It's aggravating to say the least lol

NightSky: I can't even count how many times I brought my laptop to class when I was in college just to check up on some update of some kind. Or to just play a video game because the class was boring lol.

and random anonymous Guest, yes...I know. Jenova can suck it. But she has become the most important thing in Sephiroth's life 5 years prior. He had no meaning to his life outside of being a soldier. He had no history, no origin story, no family, nada. So when he does learn of Jenova, and succumbs to her influence, she is, unfortunately, going to be in his forethought. But yes, we all want to chop her up in bits, but as we have learned, that really does nothing to stop her. It's like Hydra, cut off the head and two more grow in its place :-/

And apologies, but only 1 chapter this time around. What with Sam being unconscious, there's not really much to type about. Of course that doesn't mean Sam's head is empty of thought, it's just not enough to fill a chapter, so don't worry, you will read about it in the next set, promise.

Usual Disclaimer, I own nothing except for Sam.

* * *

 _Is she okay? Will I hear her voice again? Will I ever feel the warmth of her presence fill my soul once more? When she silenced herself to save me, to continue forward with the mission, I wasn't sure what to think. But as I watched the missing piece of flesh from my bicep slowly reconstruct itself, I knew, as long as her cells still exist on this Planet, so did Mother. But even this knowledge could not cajole the aching thoughts left behind by the now gaping hole in my mind._

 _I mustn't give up. I must move on, keep my eyes ahead on our goal. When she returns, I will have found the Black Materia, and our plans can commence. All will be right in this world, soon._ I tightened my grip around this human's body, still unconscious in my arms, as I flew over the water towards the Western Continent. I looked down at the restful face and lowered my eyelids slightly, "But where do you fit in Mother's plans?" I whispered to the sleeping creature, unsure of my heart despite the resolve in my mind. I looked back to where I'm going, listening to the waves just below us, and to the slow light breathing from the human. Listening to both these sounds calmed my restless mind. _I must focus._ Though it became exceedingly difficult to do so the more I became aware of this body that I cradled in my arms.

I squinted my eyes, forcing my vision forward, when I saw something glinting in the water a small way ahead of me. "What..." I pushed forward, headed straight for the object, and carefully grabbed it as I passed over it, being sure not to drop the human. I inched it forward in my fingers, lifting it slightly over the creature's arm, examining it. _Gold Saucer?_ _What the hell use do I have for this?_ The human shifted in my arms slightly. I held my breath as I stared at the closed eyes. "Are you awake?" I spoke lowly, anticipating the sight that I was sure to see once those eyes opened. I waited with bated breath, only to be disappointed as they did not open, and the human's breathing continued in the rhythmic fashion. I let out the breath I was holding and shifted my gaze forward once more, the shoreline coming into view now, only a few hundred meters away.

When we had finally reached land, I touched my feet down to the sand, while beachgoers stood in awe at my presence. I had landed right in the middle of Costa Del Sol's warm season. Humans of all shapes and sizes littered the sands, feeding their lethargy, attempting to deny their avaricious behavior by spending their money on meaningless vacations. I could only stand there and watch as half naked men and women flaunt their bodies like Chocobo spreading their plumage to attract a mate. _Primitive._ I walked forward, passing the humans and ignored them. In a past life I may have stopped and stared for a while, perhaps enjoyed seeing the women in their scantily clad bathing bikinis. Now, looking at them with opened eyes, they are nothing more than just animals, and bestiality is not something I would ever like to partake in.

As I passed these pathetic humans going back to their business, I looked down at the human in my arms. _Why, when I hold you, I don't think of you the same way I think of them._ I sensed something different. But I knew otherwise. This human had no more capabilities either physically or mentally than those of the people around me. Materia was still essential to produce magic, I had gathered as I saw the familiar glow beneath the sleeve, so I did not hold one of the Cetra. _No, even you are not like me._ I thought, my mind filled with slight melancholy. But still, something screamed foreign, despite the bits of genetic material that matched a part of my own.

This nagging feeling continued in the back of my mind until I reached an inn just at the edge of the resort. _I can't carry you the whole way. If you won't awaken, it looks as though this is your last stop then._ I walked into the inn, completely passing the concierge and came upon a room. I could hear the annoying drone of the human that ran the hotel just behind me, voicing his complaints for not paying. I could not be bothered with him as I laid this creature down onto the bed inside, being careful so as not to disturb the slumber.

 _Why do I care...I need answers but you continue to sleep...yet I won't wake you?_ I placed the blankets gently over the unconscious figure. As I stood, I noticed I still had the Gold Saucer ticket still in hand. I put it into my pocket and gazed back at the sleeping form in front of me. I couldn't help but watch. As the covers rose and fell, I watched a stray hair sway towards and away from that face with each breath. Without my awareness, I reached forward, and with the tip of my finger, I pushed it behind an ear, lightly caressing a cheek as it moved. I felt a twinge in my heart as I felt my face move closer. Whatever thoughts, any grievances, that plagued my mind, felt like nothing in that moment. All that mattered to me was just this, and I could never explain why.

"You cannot leave her here! Not without paying!"

 _Too loud._

Before my lips could make any contact, I whirled around at the man who insisted on screaming in the doorway just behind me. I flew at him, hand outstretched aiming straight for his neck, pushing him out of the room and slamming him against the hallway wall. The wind from my swift movement forced the door to shut behind us, leaving the sleeping beauty to remain undisturbed. "You're. Too. Loud." I said each word with emphasis so that he might fully understand my message. My thumb squeezed further as the pathetic creature sweat under my grip, choking on his words.

"B-b-but..." I cocked an eyebrow at his protests, tilting my head slightly as my grip tightened around his neck.

"She stays." I stated with authority, glaring straight into his dull eyes, never blinking. Only once his feet lifted off from the ground did he nod his head, incapable of forming any more words beneath my hand. When I felt he would abide by my demands, I let go, letting him fall to the ground at my feet. Without another word or a second glance, I turned away and walked out the door, leaving the human to cough and sputter for air, still curled on the ground.

Once outside, I reached into my pocket to pull out the Gold Saucer ticket once more. _Perhaps someone is there who could point me in the right direction._ With that last thought, I placed the ticket back into my pocket and walked through the archway that decorated the Costa Del Sol entrance, new sights set on North Corel.

* * *

It did not take long for me to reach the mining town of North Corel. I had heard great things, and terrible things about this town. It was the leading producer of coal in all of Gaia. Mining was a way of life. It certainly made things simpler before Shinra had moved in with a reactor. Yet, the sloth within the humans won out in the end, and the reactor was built. That very device that would make all their lives infinitely easier, ended up creating the very slum they now resided in.

 _What goes around, comes around. Fight the Planet, and it will fight you back._ I smirked at my thought, thinking of Mother's plan to do just that. We were counting on the Planet reacting to me. My smirk disappeared, however, when I heard somebody running towards me, yelling like someone under the influence, or had too few functioning brain cells. When I looked passed all the humans who set up small shops in the hovel they call their houses, I saw the culprit of all the noise. A man, about my age with darker hair, running like a wild man with eyes as bright as a child's.

"It...It's you." I was surprised the man could form words, the way he yelled about so incoherently before reaching me. He spoke to me with a half hushed voice while his eyes darted this way and that in paranoia. "M-m-mother told me...y-you'd be coming." He stuttered and my eyes widened slightly at his words. I looked around to see the townspeople had made a small gathering not too far away, curious and unsure of my presence. I grabbed the man's shoulder and led him away behind a building, away from everyone's watchful gaze. "I-I hear her.. sh-sh-she-e has such a beautiful v-voice." He continued once we were out of sight.

"When did you last hear from her?" I whispered once I was certain we were out of earshot from everybody else.

"Uh-uh-y-yesterday." This man's stuttering was beginning to irk me. I wasn't sure if his constant jittery shaking and speech impediment was just himself, or was the result of Mother's cells mixed with the Mako that now filled this man's veins. Either way, there's wasn't much I could do about it.

"When yesterday?" It had taken me a little under a day to reach here by foot. _Perhaps she came here after the battle..._ I thought, hoping.

"I-I-in the morning-g...ish...I think." He stood there trying to remember. Too early, either way. I hadn't landed on the ship until later in the day when it had only just left port. "Sh-she said that y-y-ou would be he-e-re. Th-th-that y-you would give me something, to f-f-find the Black M-materia." My brows furrowed. _What would I have to give? I have only myself._ Then I remembered the golden ticket in my pocket. _Did she know?...How could she have? Unless, did she put it there for me to find?_

 _No, if things had gone smoothly, I could have taken my time on that ship and stayed on it for the whole trip to the western continent, completely passing this ticket by. There's no way..._

Nothing made sense. I knew of Mother's ability to look into others' memories, but not their futures. If she could, the world would have been a much different place. The Cetra would have survived the Calamity if they had the power to read into the future. Somehow a piece in the puzzle went missing, and it's completely out of my grasp. I just stared at the man, unsure of how to proceed. _Do I give it to him?_

After some thought, my hand reached into my pocket and handed the ticket over to the man's outstretched hand. I could visibly see a '1' tattooed upon his palm before it was covered by the golden piece of paper. "W-what should I d-d-do with this?"

"Many humans gather there, some of whom in places of power. This place is not for the ignorant and unfortunate. Ask around, somebody will know of something." I answered him before turning around to head back the way I had come.

"B-b-brother...Thank you." I stopped where I stood and turned slightly. From over my shoulder I could see him standing where I had left him, with a smile on his face, holding onto the ticket with both hands as if it were his only possession, "I-I-I will find it. And then, w-w-e can see Mother again...for the reunion."

* * *

 _Brother..._ I kept thinking about that word and the meaning that came with it. Before I had learned of Jenova, and before the mass defection from Shinra, the only people I considered my brothers were Genesis and Angeal. Not because we were related by blood, but because of the closeness. We looked out for each other in times of war. Any word of familial origin was not something I would throw around to just anybody. Yet here, a man whom I've never met before, being a product of Mother's cells, chooses to use that word to address me.

 _Mother...where are you? I have too many questions._

I continued on my journey over the dilapidated train tracks that spread across the Corel Mountains before reaching Costa Del Sol once more. Questions buzzed around in my mind throughout the time it took me to reach the resort town. _She's not around to answer me...but I will receive information._

 _"_ You will wake up before I leave again." I muttered as I stared down at the still unconscious figure. I noticed the fragrance of the room had changed since I had been there the day before. The smell of citrus and bleach filled my nostrils. "The room was sanitized..." _Was she contagious?_ I cocked an eyebrow, unsure. I turned to leave the room to ask the concierge the meaning of the hospital type odor when I heard a shift in the bed behind me. I tensed when I heard a gasp. _Finally..._

I relaxed where I stood and turned slightly to see the human, awake and staring straight at me. Turning fully around, I could see those eyes, examine them. I expected them to be filled with awe or surprise, but rather, they simply looked right into mine with utter calmness. They were beautiful, unlike anything I'd ever seen on this Planet. Everything about her was different. To an untrained eye, she could easily have been mistaken for any other human who had lived here all their lives. But I've seen inside, she's as foreign as one could be...

"We need to talk..." Such a simple statement was spoken to me, but it was enough to make me pull up a chair and sit upon it. Never once did I break our eye contact, giving her my full attention. _What are you?_

* * *

*gasp* Sephiroth said 'She'...not human, not creature, not thing, not animal...I dunno, I've been trying to stray away from Sam having a gender so that ALL of my readers could put themselves in and enjoy it, regardless of looks/gender. But it's getting exceedingly difficult. It still is very possible to continue in a genderless fashion though. I don't know, You guys tell me, should Sam be a 'she'? Or should I go back to human/creature and let you guys, my lovely readers, fill in the blanks?


	10. Revealing the Truth

WARNING! Long-ass chapter ahead...

A/N: New chapter! So I decided to just stick with 'she' because it's easier on me, and nobody seemed to make any objections...only got one person's response -.- *sigh*

Nightsky, I know your thoughts. I was just hoping to engage the rest of my readers as well with that question...I didn't. oh well...meh.

Also, I know, this is only Sam's Chapter. I will try to get Sephiroth's chapter out as quickly as possible. I figure if I was able to write 7000 words in one day (today) I should have no problems doing the same tomorrow. So bear with me. If it's not out by tomorrow, I will ignore everybody in my life on Saturday until the new chapter is posted. Promise!

Usual Disclaimer: I only own Sam. Everything else belongs to Square.

* * *

 _So much...too much. My mind could not wrap around anything flying through it. Flashes of light filled my vision, breaking only from images of laboratories, strands of DNA, atoms,...blood. I couldn't hear anything, no sounds or words, only a high pitch tone, consistent and unwavering. It was so painful. Much like the last time I was asleep and experienced similar dreams, only this time it was exponentially more potent. Eventually I did not need someone to wake me. My body did it for me as I lurched over the bed I was lying in to expel whatever may have been in my stomach to splatter all over the floor below. Every bone, every nerve, ached. I was so exhausted, but I couldn't rest. I could feel a tingling sensation across every one of my limbs. The materia that still floated in my arm burned me. At least, it felt that way._

 _I managed to lie back down once the aching in my stomach subsided. I could not open my eyes thought. They remained closed as the visions continued. I was sweating, my breathing labored. I tried to take in a deep breath, to slow my heart rate, but nothing worked. A migraine began to set as the bright light faded, until there was only darkness. I was hoping that would be the end of it, but then another light flashed before my eyes, like a comet across space. That was it. When the flash faded I could see just that, Gaia, spinning while in orbit around its sun. And not far from there, Earth, a completely separate solar system from this one. To the other side was yet another system, only one of the planets in this new system I witnessed fade. It looked bright with life, only to darken, and then crumble. The pieces merely floated where the full celestial body once rotated and revolved. I could not help but feel pain as I watched the pieces spread about, drifting further into the depths of space._

 _I remember seeing an image like this before. It was in an observatory, a hologram presented by a floating man of the effects of the loss of life on a planet. Just as I realized what I was watching, one of the pieces of that planet began to glow. In a fiery red inferno, it shot forward like a bullet from a gun, headed straight for Gaia. "Jenova" The moment I said it, time seemed to speed up. The asteroid crashed into Gaia, leaving the crater atop its northern pole, creating a rippling wave through the planet and spread through the system. As time sped, the revolutions of the planets from all the systems began to speed up. The colors blurred in their movements until it resembled a spinning top. The shifting and spinning caused a wooziness to set in as my migraine worsened from the view in front of me. My vision began to blur as the pain shifted from a dull throbbing to a sharp pain. I curled over, lifting my head once more to vomit once more._

I managed to crack my eyes open, to see a vague blur of a room. What hit me was the smell. Bleach and citrus odors mixed, causing me to become nauseous once more, doing nothing to calm my severe headache. I noticed however a bucket right beside my bed. I had made a mess a few hours prior, and it was cleaned. _That explains the smell._ But I was unsure of how I ended up in this room.

As I tried to remember how I had gotten here, to remember what took place before I blacked out, I felt a sharp pain in my mind once more. The severity of the pain completely incapacitated me as I fell back down into the bed, my stomach twisting and knotting in reaction. I squeezed my eyes shut to try and focus, to ignore the pain, but it continued. I broke out into a sweat once more as more vision passed through my mind, only this time it was memories of things I'd seen before. Midgar, the zolom, Junon, Gold Saucer, Temple of the Ancients, the Black materia, Cloud handing the Materia to Sephiroth, Meteor being summoned, Weapons being called on to protect and to destroy. All these scenes played out in my mind, as if someone were sifting through them, trying to learn the story.

I continued to fight against it, to ease the pain and torment that was wracking my body. I forced my mind to think of something else, to bring up a happier memory. I tried thinking of Kyo. He was kind to me, a total stranger. The memories weren't happy, but were much nicer than this right now. I felt what was similar to a slap in the face, but I continued to push through. I began to think of my fiancé. We had our problems, but what relationship didn't. We had many happy memories, I needed only to think of one, to just focus on something else. As I forced myself to think of him, the migraine continued to worsen. Flashes of places in Gaia, of things yet to come, continued in between memories.

My mind finally came to the last memory I had with him. I saw his face in front of mine in a darkened room, but then it shifted. It was no longer his face but the face of Sephiroth. _That's right._ _That happened._ Once his face had shown in my mind, with the expression of awe and surprise that he wore that night. I remembered the realization of the positions that we were in. Time seemed to slow down as I felt bliss from the memory. No interruptions, just a picture frozen in my mind. There was even a sense of confusion in reaction to this memory. I could feel everything about me begin to calm, my breathing evening out. I still had a migraine but even that began to fade. This painful intrusion upon my mind, disappearing as I felt myself begin to doze.

* * *

I slept there for a long while. No dreams were to be had in that time. It was purely restful. It wasn't until I heard a voice that pulled me out of my REM, "..wake up...leave." I was too groggy to hear the full statement. In my sleeping state it took far too long for my mind to process the demand, so I allowed the words to play around in my mind a bit. _wake up...wake up..._ My eyes, shot open as I realized the voice that had spoken such words. Sure enough, as I looked over, I saw in front of me the long silver hair draped down to the backside of the legs the held the man upright, facing away from me, and walking towards the door. I couldn't help but gasp at the sight as memories of before my weakened state played through my mind. _Is this truly real?_

At the sound of my gasp, he stopped moving and just stood there for what seemed like eons. All I could do was take a deep breath as he turned around to face me. I calmed myself, realizing what I needed to do, what I was trying to do before I fell into unconsciousness. This wasn't quite the plan I had initially intended to follow through on, but plans change, and something had to be done. The opportunity had presented itself, I can't let this slip by. "We need to talk..." I half expected him to turn around again and leave the room. Why should he ever listen to any of my demands. I was a nobody. I didn't even belong to this world. I shouldn't exist here, yet here I was, and here he stayed. Instead of walking away, he walked closer. I watched him grab a chair and place it in front of me, upon which he sat down, resting his elbows on his knees, his chin in his hands, and his eyes riveted to mine.

I nearly lost myself staring into those eyes. Whatever thoughts I had were disappearing the longer I stared. _How could anyone be able to talk to him with a straight face?_ My cheeks started to burn as I realized how long we just sat there staring in silence. Someone had to break it, may as well have been me.

"Who"What"are"do"you?"know?" We asked our questions at the same time, each of which completely lost on the other person. I looked away embarrassed. _I should have let him start._ I thought when I looked back to see he held out a hand in my direction, beckoning me to repeat my question while he stayed silent, ever staring, completely focused. I took in a breath and let it out slowly as I asked him, "What do you know? Of your past I mean."

I watched as his eyebrows furrowed and look away. Perhaps not the question he was expecting. I suppose it would be a strange first question to ask to a total stranger, but I needed to know exactly what he knew. I already had a strong idea, but I could only wonder what exactly went through his mind through everything that is supposed to transgress from here on out. From what I saw in that moment, I could tell his mind was not all lost...not yet.

He turned his face back to mine, lifting his head from his hands to sit up straight, resting his hands on his knees. "I will answer your question, if you'll answer mine first." _That's fair I suppose. I may have been a bit too blunt with my first question. Should have eased into that one._ I nodded once and he continued, "Who are you?"

Simple question, the kind you would expect from a complete stranger, I just replied simply my name, "Sam."

"Sam..." He repeated, looking up at the ceiling as I watched him process things. _I wish I knew what he was thinking._ "Sam...why do I know you?" He looked back at me again, but all I could do was stare blankly, unsure of the answer to that question myself. I knew why I knew him, but I had no clue how I fit into the equation. All I could do was shrug and tell him the truth, that I did not know. He didn't seem satisfied with my answer as he lowered his eyes. "I have memories of you," he began to explain to me, closing his eyes, "though they are fragmented. For some reason, I cannot hold onto a single one of them when I try to remember. It's as if you were nothing more than a fleeting dream, completely forgotten once I open my eyes." He reopened his eyes once more, staring into mine, "Yet here you are, not a dream at all."

"I'm sorry..." I had no answer for him. I could only imagine the confusion that tormented his mind by all of this. I didn't even understand it. If this whole thing was a dream, surely my mind would have played all of this out much differently. No, even if it were a dream, I could not just say that to him. I could not tell him the truth of how I knew of him either. It would do much more harm than good. I prayed he'd never ask me that question.

"No matter...Why did you want to know my past?" He raised an eyebrow. A sincere questioning look on his face.

"I...wanted to know how much you knew." I watched now as both his eyebrows raised. He shifted in his seat, seeming to be unsure of how to proceed. He tapped his finger on his knee for a short while before crouching forward, back to his original position from when he first sat down, with head in hands, narrowing his eyes at me. I suddenly felt way too aware of myself, and of the precarious position I may have inadvertently put myself in.

"Why would that matter to you?" He got me there. I wasn't sure how to answer that question either. I couldn't tell him that I knew his future if he remained in the dark about his past. So instead, I fought the question.

I shifted in the bed and slid my legs off the edge to straighten myself up, being sure not to kick the bucket near the side of the bed. _Kick the bucket_... _Not quite the phrase I want to think of when raising defiance against Sephiroth..._ "You said you'd answer mine after answering yours. You asked who I was and why you knew me. It's your turn to answer my questions." I stared him dead in the eye. _Big mistake?_ I thought as his eyes narrowed even further, the wrinkles in the middle of his brow deepening. I felt like an ant underneath his stare but I stayed resolute in my decision, making sure not to show the fear that was shaking my very core.

He interlinked his fingers in front of his mouth, his chin now resting solely on his thumbs, "Very well then. I know almost everything about my past." He spoke from behind his fingers, "Next question." _Clever...though not what I meant._

I sighed, annoyed. _Oh well,_ there was one thing I knew that he did not know. _I could tell him about his mother, but he'd never believe me. I'd have to show him, but how do I get him to that cave?_ This next question would be the game changer, literally. I had to word it carefully, otherwise, it'd be his turn to ask the next question, and it was not one I was ready to answer just yet. "Would you travel with me somewhere...that contains something of your past?"

"That depends, where is it?"

"In the middle of the Western Continent."

"so...not far from here then."

"Not far from here?" I finally managed to take in my surroundings. I was in a bedroom of sorts. The wallpaper had a beach scenery. Shells adorned almost everything in sight. Out the window I saw other buildings of tannish color and a few palm trees spread throughout. "Where am I?"

"Costa Del Sol. I dropped you off at this room while you were unconscious." I looked back to him, confused. _Why would he do that?_ I had figured that he would have left me on the ship's deck. What could he have possibly gained by bringing me to shore? _This is a really nice room._ My mind kept jumping around at what he told me. _Did I really have that much of a hold on him?_ I noticed his facial features had softened, but I still couldn't read him, not with half his face still covered by his hands.

 _Wait! Costa Del Sol? Where in the timeline am I now? Did everything change already?_ My heart rate shot up as I tried figuring out the fate of Cloud and the others, the fate of this planet. Can I make a difference or did nothing change? Do I still know where everything is going from here? So many questions ran through my head. "Where is the boat we were on?"

"I believe it's my turn to ask the questions." My heart sank at his words. I wouldn't be getting my answers and I'm going to have to answer his questions. But then he lowered his hands and lifted his head, sitting up once more with a smirk on his face. "The boat is still out at sea. It will reach port later on in the day." I breathed a sigh of relief. _Not much time passed after all._ _I can work with this._ "So, shall we go?"

"Go?"

"To that place you spoke of. There are holes in my memories, and I've had visions that cannot be explained yet. If what you say is true, then I would like to see it with my own eyes." He held out his hand to me to help me up from the bed. I took it, though hesitantly. I couldn't be sure if his words and actions were sincere or if there was something underlying. When he closed his fingers around my hand, my heart skipped a beat, and once again I became very aware of myself, how small I was standing next to him. His smell was... _wait, that doesn't smell good._ I looked away for a moment trying to figure things out, and then looked at myself. _I'm disgusting._ My clothes were stained from the sweat I experienced while in that bed, among other things I'd rather not name.

I looked back to him, my cheeks redder than a tomato. "How long have I been in asleep?"

"About two days."

"I need a shower." I just stared at nothing, taking in that information. I hadn't eaten since Junon, hadn't even washed since before that.

"I can step out of the room." _He's being weirdly courteous. Or maybe I'm looking too deep into this._ I turned around to find the bag with materia and my pajamas. They weren't clean, but cleaner than this sailor uniform, and I didn't exactly pack for this trip. I walked away from Sephiroth, looking around the room, checking under the bed, in the drawers, everywhere. It was nowhere to be found. "What are you doing?"

"Where's my bag? I had another set of clothes in there."

"The bag with the materia?" I nodded, "I left it on the ship." I just stood there in shock, _Why the hell did he do that? I mean, okay, if it fell off of me when I collapsed, I suppose he wouldn't think to grab it. But if it was still on my back there would be no reason for him to take it off of me._ I just sat back down on the bed trying to figure out what to do. There were no clothes in the drawers and I had none. I was stained and gross and smelled of sweat, puke, and citrus. Not a good mix. "Go wash. I'll grab something from one of the vendors outside for you." I just sat there staring at him dumbfounded. _Was he serious?_ _Why is he being so nice? Didn't he just kill an entire ship of people only a couple of days ago?_ I was immensely confused by his sudden good nature. While I knew I was hoping to appeal to that when I was given the opportunity to talk to him, I assumed I'd have to coax it out of him.

When I didn't move, he gave a sigh before approaching me. He bent down so that we were face to face and he said with the most deadpan stare anyone could give me. "Go wash. I don't even want to smell you." My cheeks burned with embarrassment. I just held my breath, squeezing my mouth shut, only wondering what my breath smelled like, knowing he was way too close to not notice. I nodded my head and got up, he moved back to allow me space, and I rushed to the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

I let the breath go that I was holding in, and stood there leaning up against the door for a moment. I heard the bedroom door open and close, now doubt he was heading to a vendor like he said he would. _How did I end up in this position?_ I thought about how close he was mere moments before. His face only inches from mine. _God he's beautiful._ I quickly shook my head as if to shake the thought out of my mind. _Stop daydreaming._ I told myself as I stripped to get into the shower, but my mind continued to do so anyway.

The hot water felt amazing on my skin. I started thinking about everything that's happened so far. _I couldn't reach out to Cloud...instead I got the source of the turmoil. I guess that's a better position to be in?_ The image of Sephiroth's masamune piercing through the ship Captain's chest flashed through my mind. Then right after that the memory of that same masamune being pointed at my own neck whizzed by. _Nope...not a better position to be in. The pressure is on._ I could feel my heart race at what could happen if I were to fail all of this. If my plans failed. If I couldn't get through to him. _Dead._ I hugged myself, squeezing my eyes shut as my hands grabbed my arms. I felt a chill run through me and goosebumps raise on my skin, despite the warm temperature that permeated the room from the hot shower.

I decided to let my mind wander after all. I was in this situation and there was nothing I could do about it except to take it in stride. This is the hand I was dealt, time to play. I couldn't think about the possible outcome. If I wanted to keep my head, both literally and figuratively, I'd have to stay calm. With that in mind, the sight of his face popped into my mind, when he was sitting on the chair with such a soft expression. It was so calm. _Maybe I do have a chance..._

* * *

Once I had finished showering, I grabbed a towel from the rack and wrapped it around myself. I took my soiled sailor uniform and tossed it in the trash. I'd no way to wash them, or a place to hang them to dry even if I did. After using the complimentary mouth wash, I turned to the door and peeked out. I didn't see Sephiroth anywhere, but in front of me on the bed was a set of new clothes. Nothing fancy, very practical. A pair of plain black leggings and a solid red tank top. On the floor was even a pair of black boots. _"_ I wasn't expecting shoes too. That's helpful." I muttered to myself as I examined the clothes that were left for me.

"I figured they would be better than those broken and worn sneakers that you've been wearing. They wouldn't do well to protect or aid you should we run into any monsters on the way." I heard him say, noticing him by the window on the other side of the room, just staring outside.

"Monsters?"

"Yes. There will be monsters of all kinds outside the walls of any city, town, or village. None of them are friendly." He said to me with no emotion. As he turned around to face me he explained, gesturing towards the clothes he had laid out on the bed, "I apologize that it is not fancy. I hope it will do?"

"Absolutely. Practical, easy to move around in." I smiled at him in thanks, "I'm not really one to wear heels except for when I absolutely have to." I watched his features soften at my words. _I guess that was something he was hoping to hear._ Though his expression did not last as his gaze shifted slightly and his eyes widened. I looked to where he was staring, unsure of why the change in mood. Looking down at myself I realized that I was still in my towel. I looked back up, his eyes looking at mine again, but the expression did not change. I quickly looked away from him as my grip on the towel tightened, my face red once more.

"I'll be out in the hall..." And with that I heard the door shut. _Awkward..._

I quickly got dressed and threw the towel onto the bathroom floor. After a short while of towel drying my hair as best I could, I finally walked to the door and open it, to see he had been standing just to the left of it, staring at the corner made from the floor and the wall opposite of him. His expression was very focused, his eyes were unwavering. "See anything interesting?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow. I couldn't help but smirk at the scene. He just blinked a few times before turning to me, and stared for a short while before finally turning around to head towards the hotel entrance. I followed after and stayed quiet. I didn't know what was going through his mind, but I wasn't about to ask.

When we left Costa Del Sol, I saw just ahead of us a mountain range. I never got a chance to really look around at the sprawling green, the oceans, the formations of the land. Used to seeing everything from a bird's eye view, from this angle everything looked beautiful. There was a city just behind us, but ahead was just a mass of land that stretched out as far as the eye could see, breaking only when a mountain or river passed into view. "So where to?"

"Southwest of here. There's a cave that lies directly in the middle of the mountains that are just past the ones right in front of us here." I explained as I started to walk in its direction

"Is that how fast you plan on walking?" I stopped and turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow. _Is he really calling me slow?_ "It will take a few days at that pace."

 _Yeah...he is._ "Listen, unless you have a chocobo or an airship, I don't exactly see any way quicker."

"Hm." He mused at my response, "Well, I do not own an airship. And there are no chocobos native to this area of the continent."

"Unless we stole the President's helicopter before he got to it?" I said jokingly. He just responded by looking at me with a cocked eyebrow. _He's not seriously considering it, is he?_ Finally, he walked towards me, stopping just a few centimeters from where I stood. My eyes darted around, trying to avoid the uncomfortable eye contact that I would no doubt be stuck in if I looked up at him. I cleared my throat to try and say something to break the awkward silence, "Uhm." But before I could get a word out about my personal space, his arms were around me and my feet left the ground. I gasped at the sudden movement as a wind hit my hair. I looked down and I watched as Costa Del Sol got smaller and smaller. Frightened of the height, I closed my eyes and I quickly wrapped my own arms around his waist, clinging on to his jacket, holding on for dear life. "Oh god I forgot you could fly..." I said quickly, more to myself than to him as I tried to remain calm despite rising further into the air.

"I normally don't like to as much in this body." He explained, hearing what I had said, "It is broken, and so I'm only able to use so much energy before I have to stop to rest. I try to only use what I can, and only when I must." He paused for a moment before I heard him continue, "...you forgot?" He asked, but I gave no answer. I just continued to hold on, focusing on my breathing.

* * *

After a few moments soaring through the air, I was calm enough to look around us. _There's the bird's eye view I remember._ I thought and laughed to myself. Flying was definitely an exhilarating experience, even if it wasn't me that was doing the flying. Once I saw the circular pool of water surrounded by mountains I let one of my hands go from his jacket to point directly at the north end of the pool, "The cave is there."

He looked down to where I was pointing and said, "I've travelled this world over and again a lot during my life, but never once have I seen that. I always assumed that whole space to be purely mountainous." He started the descent as we got closer, "How did you find this place?"

 _Internet..._ But I wasn't going to tell him that. I brought my arm back up to his jacket. Of course my mind went back to our proximity, but I quickly shoved that thought aside so I could come up with an answer for him. "I...happened upon it from an airship." When we landed on the rocks below, just in front of the cave's entrance, he looked around and then at me, suspiciously. No doubt he noticed that there was no way an airship could land here, _well actually there was...but that was a glitch I managed to find..._ Instead of humoring his watchful gaze on me, and allowing him to reel me into another awkward staring contest, I decided instead to move on. I held my hand out to him, "I need you to keep an open mind."

This time both his eyebrows raised as he took a hold of my hand, allowing me to lead him into the cave ahead. Once inside he took in the sight before him. He gazed at Lucrecia inside the crystal formation centered at the middle of the cave. For a moment, I thought I saw his expression show one of surprise and recognition, but it must have been just a trick of the light bouncing off the crystal as he said, "Who is she? And what does she have to do with me?"

I didn't want to just answer his question outright. He need to believe in the possibility before he could accept the truth. "Look more closely." He looked to me for a moment and then stepped closer to the crystal. "Closer." He inched forward. "All the way please, and then look." He narrowed his eyes at me, probably exasperated with my demands, but followed them regardless as he stepped closer until his face was only a few inches away. I walked a bit closer as well, but still giving him enough space, allowing him to inspect what was in front of him.

I watched his eyes as they roamed over her face, and then after a while his hands rising to reach his own. I saw him touch his jawline, nose, brow, and coming back to his cheekbones, watching him feel his features as if it were the first time. His eyes widened slightly, only to narrow once more to shift his gaze at me. "Who is she?" He asked again, only this time his voice was much deeper than before, filled with what sounded to me as malice.

For the second time in his presence, I felt my life on the line, but I needed to keep my composure. He would never listen to a worm squirming on a hook. I took a deep breath and answered him, "Her name is Dr. Lucrecia Crescent. She was an assistant to Professor Gast during the Jenova Project before he left Shinra."

"Gast..." He looked away for a moment, lost in thought for a brief moment, and then looked back to me, "I read all of Gast's reports, nowhere was her name listed in any of them."

"They wouldn't be. His reports were focused on Jenova and the Ancients, nothing more. Besides, after Gast left, she stayed and became Hojo's assistant instead." I watched him tense at the mention of Hojo's name. Why, while he was still in the Shinra tower, slaughtering Shinra employees left and right, and even the president himself, did he not seek out Hojo and kill him too was beyond me.

"So she was part of Project S...the Project that created me?" I just nodded my head as he looked back at the woman in the crystal. The crystal seemed to glow for a moment as I watched him close his eyes briefly. When he reopened them, he continued to look at her, "So when they made me, they made me in her image? A copy? Like Genesis was with Gillian?"

"No, you were not made in her image...you were born in her image." With that he looked at me with an incredulous expression.

"She's my-" I nodded. I knew this would take a while to absorb, so I remained quiet, only speaking when a question was asked to me. "Why was I told that Jenova was my mother?"

"Because it was Jenova's cells that they had injected into you during your fetal stages."

"But why not her?" He asked pointing to Lucrecia.

I could only shrug. "I wasn't one of the scientists, I wasn't even alive when you were born. At least I don't think I was." He just stared at me, as if willing a more detailed answer out of me. "I mean, I have a theory, but it's really just a guess and nothing more." He stood there, staring at me, waiting. "Ok, my thoughts are, now please don't quote me, I don't know the validity of it, but perhaps they hid your mother from you so that you'd be more likely to develop the powers of the Ancients more easily. Whereas if you were told that your parents were human, and you knew them, the likelihood of your powers developing at all would diminish because of a preconceived notion that you were no more special than any other child on this planet." His gaze shifted again, taking in the information, "Mind over matter basically is my assumption."

"But I had no such powers growing up."

"No, and you never were going to. You were seen as a failed experiment, that is until they learned that Jenova was not an Ancient at all. So instead, Shinra used you as a super soldier, an icon if you will. A face to trust alongside his own for the company that would be the world's ruler and 'savior'." I continued to explain, though I couldn't hide the disdain in my voice. I thought of another prominent individual back on my own planet who reminded me of Shinra. Everything about me shuddered at the thought. _I definitely remembered saying 'I don't want to live on this planet anymore' a lot during that time. Who knew I'd get my wish?_ I let out a short breathy laugh at my thought, but it didn't go unnoticed.

I felt something cold touch my neck. When I looked in front of me, his eyes were filled with rage, staring as if straight into my soul, his masamune held at my neck once more. I fought back tears, _Oh god, not again, please._ I inched backwards away from him, but he followed me, "You think this is funny?"

"No, I'm sorry, it was an ironic laugh. What they did to you was horrible!"

"Then tell me, you say my moth-..that Jenova is not an Ancient. Yet in all of Gast's reports they say she was. When did this change?" I continued backwards, willing the sword away from me but of course it would not work.

"After you were born, when Gast left, when neither you, nor Genesis or Angeal could hear the Planet. When you all couldn't use magic without materia. When they learned that despite Jenova's cells you were all still just human. Powerful, but human."

"Then if she is not a Cetra, what is she?"

"She- It is the calamity. Jenova was the thing that fell from the skies that threatened the Planet! It was the reason for the Cetra's mass suicide, to entrap it into a geological stratum for 2000 years before Shinra unearthed it!"

"I don't believe you! How do you know this?"

"Because I'm not from this planet either! You, Jenova, Shinra, the Ancients, everything, on Earth you're all just stories!" I yelled in a panic. My back was against the wall and I had nowhere to go. I didn't know how else to answer and if I lied he'd see through it, and his sword would see through my neck. My heart was racing, my breathing heavy, almost on the borderline of hyperventilating. I kept on praying to myself that I not pass out again like last time. I'd have no place to fall except onto his blade. I closed my eyes and held my breath waiting the backlash for my unbelievable response, but there was none. Rather, I felt the metal move away from my neck.

I peeked an eye open to see he had lowered his arm, his gaze still on me, expression still full of anger. "Stories.." His voice quieted, and for that brief pause in his speech the only thing I could hear was my own breathing. "Then, if I'm just a part of a story, would by any chance know the ending?" All I could do was nod as a traitorous tear managed to escape and roll down my cheek. "Then what is my ending?" I couldn't answer that question, another tear...and then another. I turned my head, I didn't want him to see me like this. That action alone seemed to answer his question though.

I could hear him pacing until finally I let out a loud short scream and cringed when I heard a loud bang right near my left ear. Small pieces of debris fell over my shoulder and chest. I looked up to see that he had punched the wall just next to my head, leaving a large dent in the rock. His face so close to my own. His eyes were closed, brows furrowed, and his breathing was labored. "Why?" He whispered. I couldn't be sure what he was asking, but I could sense an immense amount of pain. His past, I can't even imagine living through it. And then all at once, learning this, after swearing he knew the truth, or at least part of it, before now.

I watched as he opened his eyes, at first looking directly into my own. I couldn't read him this time. He wasn't hiding his emotions, but I couldn't tell which he was feeling. Then his gaze shifted. He took in my face, and then looked to his fist in the wall. He placed his right forearm on the wall on the other side of my face, holding himself up as he pulled his fist out of the wall. He stared at it for a while, but I kept my gaze on his face. _What is going on in your mind?_ I wished I could read him. I wanted to say something, but I didn't know what I could possibly say at this point. He shifted his gaze once more, back to me again, and I felt his hand touch the top of my hand, gloved fingers twining into my hair. All the while, his breathing never slowed as I watched his eyes roam my face, stopping at my mouth. _Is he...?_

My question was answered when he shut his eyes again, brow wrinkling, unmoving. I wished there was something I could say, something I could do, to ease his mind. But I didn't know what I could do. Without thinking further into it, I felt my hand lift of its own accord. The tips of my fingers reached for his jaw, to touch him, to let him know that I would help him. I didn't know how yet, but I would try. I would do my damnedest to help him take back his life from everyone who's ever used him. But just as my fingers made contact with his skin, he breathed in sharply. His eyes shot open, those cat-like pupils boring into my own. I couldn't help but react to him, and pull my hand away from his face. Before I could say anything to him, he pushed himself off the wall, away from me, and strode out of the cave. All I could do was stand there, dazed. I took a few moments to recollect my thoughts, until I ran after him. When I reached the entrance, he stood out a ways on the rocks, staring at the clear blue skies above.

"Sephiroth..." I said, trying to get his attention. He looked in my direction, but he seemed to look right past me. Just as I took another step forward, he crouched down and jumped into the air like a cat, "Sephiroth!" I yelled as I tried to run after him. But he flew into the air, out of my reach. "Sephiroth!" I yelled one more time at the top of my lungs before he disappeared over the mountain range that surrounded the lake. He left...


	11. Sifting Through Lies

A/N: Spreading the love around to all of you!

Nightsky & Esme: You'll find out in the next set of chapters ;P

Reese: I know, I know, I was one of those people actually too, and I understand. I haven't let it get me that far down. Especially since NightSky has been my crutch more or less. The way I looked at it is if nobody else responds, I'll just pretend I'm writing for her lol and also more for myself. It's a whole new experience writing about this stuff as opposed to just daydreaming about it. I've noticed that while writing I feel myself immersed into the story, especially when writing as Sephiroth I get goosebumps. His mind is seriously all over the place.

And here it is! the chapter you've all been waiting for (for about a day lol) is here! What the hell is going on in Sephiroth's mind? So much turmoil, Sam can see it, but can only guess. My heart was racing the whole time typing this. Got it all in an hour before having to leave work, whoo!

Disclaimer: I only own Sam. Everything else belongs to Square

* * *

 _When I heard that gasp, saw those eyes, everything in my being reacted in a way that was all too foreign to me...but I wanted it. I wanted her. I couldn't say how, or even why. There were memories, buried deep but no matter how hard I tried, I could not access them fully. And something told me, my instinct said that a good majority of my missing memories involved this human right here, sitting on this very bed, in this very room we both occupied, telling me that we needed to talk. Talk about what? The memories that are eluding me? Why I share this connection with her? Why those eyes were so different from any I've seen? So many questions...and all I could do was stare at her, take in every detail that my mind would allow._

When I sat down in front of her, she merely stared at me. I couldn't read her expression. Perhaps she was analyzing me as well? Taking in every detail of my own form. Perhaps to someone like her I was something to behold, but I wasn't about to let my ego make my decisions for me. I remained focused, never breaking eye contact, giving her the chance to speak. But when she didn't, I decided to start. I had questions, too, after all.

"Who"What"are"do"you?"know?" It seemed she decided to speak the same time as myself, but I could not hear her question over my own. I merely held out a hand to her, gesturing her to continue. _Ladies first._ I watched her inhale before asking her question, "What do you know? Of your past I mean?" _In what regards is she talking about? My past with her that I cannot seem to recall? Or the past that I have learned, and has put me in the state that I am now?...and if it were the latter, why does she want to know?_

I straightened myself up in the chair, uncomfortable with the previous informality. I didn't like where this could possibly have headed, so I decided to bargain instead, "I will answer your question, if you'll answer mine first." She nodded in response so I continued, "Who are you?"

"Sam."

"Sam..." I repeated her answer as I looked away from her. Her eyes distracted my thoughts, and I needed to think. _Have I heard he name before?_ As I sifted through what memories I could access, and what little I could see from those that were hidden, I could find nothing. That name resonated with nothing within myself. _Perhaps, it's coincidence then?...No, she's knows me, why else would I be here talking to her. Why else would she ask such a question. And I do know her..._ "Sam...why do I know you?" I looked back at her and she merely shrugged. I knew what the gesture meant, but that answer was far from satisfactory. Perhaps she needed more, "I have memories of you," I closed my eyes, envisioning what I could of those memories, "but they are fragmented. For some reason, I cannot hold onto a single one of them when I try to remember. It's as if you were nothing more than a fleeting dream, completely forgotten once I open my eyes." I opened my eyes once more to gauge her reaction. Instead I just saw her, as she was. "Yet here you are, not a dream at all."

"I'm sorry..." I watched as she lowered her eyes, as if in defeat. The sincerity was very clear in her apology. Perhaps she couldn't answer my questions, or explain my loss of memory? I suppose I expected too much from a simple human.

I let out a small sigh from that revelation, not happy with this turn. "No matter...Why did you want to know my past?" _If she had no answers for me, then how could she ask such a question? Was she alluding to some other topic I had not considered?_

"I...wanted to know how much you knew." She stated simply, taking me by surprise. _She does know something of my past._ I looked at her warily, placing my chin in my hands, scrutinizing her.

I needed to pay attention to every tick, every reflex, every muscle movement. _She's hiding something._ "Why would that matter to you?"

I watched as she shifted positions, taking a seat at the edge of the bed, mimicking the formal position I had before. _Confidence._ _Control._ Those were certainly aspects I admired. "You said you'd answer mine after answering yours. You asked who I was and why you knew me. It's your turn to answer my questions." Despite her assertion, her eye contact with mine remained unwavering. She was avoiding my question. So, if this is the game she wished to play, then I will play.

"Very well then. I know almost everything about my past." I knew plenty, but there were still many unanswered questions. However, I wasn't about to lay down my hand just yet. Not until I better understood what she had. "Next question."

She let out a sigh, clearly annoyed with my answer. I merely smirked, though I would not let her see it. Her exasperation was amusing. I watched her look around the room, as if trying to find another question. _If you word things correctly, I may have a more informed answer for you._ _Though I must admit, I am enjoying this game of cat and mouse, even if you think that you might be the cat at the moment. You'll learn soon enough who you're playing with._ "Would you travel with me somewhere...that contains something of your past?"

 _These questions are so strange. Do you have any method or are you just throwing at random inquiries?_ "That depends, where is it?" _My turn._

"In the middle of the Western Continent." _Quick answer. Good._ _Where could she be trying to take me?_

"So...not far from here then."

"Not far from here?" I watched as she began to look around the room, puzzled, and eventually out the window just behind me. She seemed lost. _I suppose that's to be expected having been unconscious for as long as she was._ "Where am I?"

"Costa Del Sol. I dropped you off at this room while you were unconscious." I answered. Her reaction was not one I'd expected. She looked flustered and unsure by my answer. _Does she think me incapable of common decency?...I suppose I wouldn't be if she were anybody else._

 _I don't even understand why I did what I did._

However, I was quite glad that I had helped her in the end. I watched as her mind processed this information. I could only guess where her mind went, how her train of thought progressed. It turned out to be in a simple enough direction, "Where is the boat we were on?"

Her reactions to her surroundings, to me, to this information was quite enjoyable to witness. The flush of her cheeks, the way her eyes looked around, taking in every detail of the room we were in, and of me. It's as if I could visibly see the gears turning in her mind right through those eyes. _I could stare at those eyes for the rest of my life, and never know any other contentment than to just be engulfed in the depth of them._ I decided I didn't want this game to end. Not yet. "I believe it's my turn to ask the questions."

Her gaze finally rested on mine, and I watched the color drain from her face. I couldn't help but laugh inwardly, again, showing her nothing. _What do you think I would ask? 'Might I slaughter your whole family?'_

 _..._

 _..._

 _I may already have for all I know._

I saw her face had not changed as she waiting for my next words. I sat up straight and gave her the smirk I had hidden earlier, calming the anxiety she couldn't seem to hide. "The boat is still out at sea. It will reach port later on in the day." I watched her expression calm as she breathed a sigh of relief and the color returned to her cheeks. Something told me I was going to have fun with this individual. _Hm, fun. That's a word I'd never associated with myself._ "So, shall we go?"

"Go?"

I got up from my seat and walked towards her. "To that place you spoke of. There are holes in my memories, and I've had visions that cannot be explained yet. If what you say is true, then I would like to see it with my own eyes." I held out my hand to her, to help her off the bed. My explanation I had given her, of course, spoke of my dreams from when I was younger. Strange recollections that I could not place, and Gast's notes could not answer. I instinctively reached my hand to one of my pockets, feeling for my journal. _That's right...I don't have it anymore._ I felt my stomach drop slightly. I had left it behind when I found Mother. She was all that mattered to me once she made herself known...

 _...she still does._

My thought process was halted when I felt her hand take a hold of mine. Her hand was so small compared to my own, so fragile. She seemed fragile, at least compared to myself. _but so beautiful._ I couldn't help my thoughts as we stood so close. I watched as her cheeks took on a color much darker than I'd ever seen. My heart reacted to the sight of her. If she hadn't asked how long she was asleep, I might have done something to close that space between us. "About two days." I answered her simply, but I did not move, my gaze remained upon her.

She stopped looking at me, "I need a shower." I shifted my gaze from her face to the rest of her. The sailor uniform had definitely seen better days, but there was nothing gross about her. Nevertheless, there were certain things that were necessary to some people, and I could wait. I'd waited this long, what's a few more minutes?

"I can step out of the room." Offering her the privacy she'd need. She walked away from me, taking her hand out of my own. I felt the emptiness that the action left there, but I ignored it. She began rummaging through the room, a look of frustration upon her face. "What are you doing?"

"Where's my bag? I had another set of clothes in there."

I thought back a moment. There was a bag slung over her shoulders back on the ship, "The bag with the materia?" She nodded at me as she stopped looking around, "I left it on the ship." Her face turned to one of incredulousness. It had fallen off of her, and I had no time to think about it. I just grabbed her and jumped. I watched her sit back down on the bed as she tried thinking of her options. "Go wash. I'll grab something from one of the vendors outside for you." There's that incredulous look again. _I'm not that terrible..._

 _...yes I was. In a human's eyes, I should be. That was my intent._ All I could do was hope that her eyes never looked at me the way the rest of my victim's had, the way they already had before she collapsed. So filled with fear of the monster that I am. _No, I am Cetra. I belong here. I have more right than any human could ever hope to have._ But when I look at her, my first thought was not human, but an afterthought. I had no idea what my first thought was.

I got tired of her stare. Annoyed that she hadn't moved yet, I approached her and bent down until I was eye level with her. "Go wash. I don't even want to smell you." When her cheeks darkened further, she got up and nearly ran to the bathroom. I smirked and repeated my previous thought _. This was going to be fun._

* * *

Costa Del Sol didn't carry much by way of clothing. I walked from vendor to vendor selling everything under the sun from bathing suits to lingerie. While I did have some fun picturing Sam in some of these choices, none of them were practical. I had managed to find one store that sold regular clothes, some leggings, boots, long sleeved tees, sweaters, etc. Their stock was limited, however, due to the weather. I grabbed whatever would fit and at least looked appropriate for travel. The boots were a must, having no appropriate footwear from what I had gathered.

When I returned to the hotel, I passed by the concierge. He stood at the front counter of the lobby, trying to avoid eye contact with me. "I, uhm, I cleaned the room while you were out. The missus was in the bathroom when I cleaned." _Missus, did he think she was my wife?...he was in there?_ I stopped in my tracks and turned back towards him, approaching the counter. With both hands on the counter surface, I leaned over it and glared darkly, _while she showered?_ "n-n-n-no charge!" Did he really think that was my worry?

* * *

When I reached the room, I laid the clothing out onto the bed. I stood by the bed for a while longer, listening to the fall of the water on the other side of the bathroom door. I stared at the bed, at the spot where she slept, and for a moment my mind wandered. A brief image of her asleep in that bed flashed by. _No, that was my bed..._

I walked away from the bed and towards the window on the other side of the room, staring out at the sky, brows furrowed. I hadn't spent much time in that room back at Shinra, always being on the move, specifically in the Wutai area, but I remembered every moment that I was in there. I was always alone. That room was my escape from the world, my private sanctuary where I could read, write, or just collect my thoughts without the disruption of the outside world. There had never been another person... _had there? Was this more of a memory that I had forgotten? Or was it a figment of my imagination?_

I remained lost in thought, never hearing the shower turning off, or the bathroom door opening. It wasn't until I heard her voice make a comment on the clothes I had brought her. _I swear that voice could pull me out of the deepest recesses of any darkness that could be thrown at me._ "I figured they would be better than those broken and worn sneakers that you've been wearing. They wouldn't do well to protect or aid you should we run into any monsters on the way." I answered her question regarding the boots that I had picked out for her.

"Monsters?" _Was she not expecting to run into any on our way there? Was she sheltered?_

"Yes. There will be monsters of all kinds outside the walls of any city, town, or village. None of them are friendly." It was as if I were talking to a child who wanted to play outside of the town walls, explaining the dangers of the world without proper preparation and training. I turned towards her and gestured the clothing, wishing to change the topic. I doubted she was that ignorant of this planet, "I apologize that it is not fancy. I hope it will do?"

Her eyes brightened at my question, "Absolutely. Practical, easy to move around in." She smiled at me, "I'm not really one to wear heels except for when I absolutely have to." More traits I could respect. Her emotions seemed a little erratic, but she seemed to be able to take things in stride, react appropriately regardless of what's thrown at her. Her outside very much matched her inside. I couldn't help but smile back at her in response to her expression towards me. _I don't want this feeling to end._ _Not if I can help it._ I looked at her for a while longer, taking in details again, of everything, her face, her hair, her body...when I noticed that she was wearing nothing but a towel draped around her. The image imprinted upon my brain like a photograph and my facial features betrayed me as she reacted to my change in mood. I quickly looked back to her face, but she had already turned her head away from me, understandably embarrassed.

"I'll be out in the hall..." I stated as I quickly turned away and headed out the door. Once I closed the door behind me I sidestepped and leaned up against the wall. I'm not sure where I stared after that as my mind kept returning to the image it had decided to snap without my intending to do so. Every minute detail of her features swirled throughout my brain. I tried to focus on something else, but failed at each attempt. I'd try to think of my sword, something simple, but instead I thought of her hair, dripping from the shower. I'd attempt to think about the clone I had met at North Corel, but instead all I saw was her bare shoulders, glistening in the soft light from the windows. I tried like hell to think of my goals, my plans, everything, the reason for my rebirth, but all that I could see, smell, was her. No matter what I did, everything went back to her, to that moment. How I wanted to approach her, to touch her. How I longed to have the chance to feel what that one drop of water felt. The one that fell from her chin, down her neck, then chest, and then, ever so slowly, disappearing behind the towel just between her breasts. My breathing quickened, and if I remained this way, I couldn't promise my control to anybody at this point.

"See anything interesting?" _If only you knew..._ I turned to look at her, fully clothed. I can't say that I wasn't slightly disappointed, but what could I have honestly expected? I took in a deep breath, not being able to say anything to her at this point, afraid my voice, any waver that may appear, might betray my previous thoughts. Instead I merely turned away from her and headed towards the entrance to the hotel.

I glanced just to the left of me, before reaching the door. The concierge was right where I had left him, tucked away behind the counter, out of sight. If he had the audacity to look, to see what I just witnessed in that room... _no traces left behind._ I heard her follow behind me, taking no notice to my work. _Good...you've witnessed enough from me._

* * *

When we'd reached the outskirts of Costa Del Sol, we had a brief exchange of direction and travel. Tired of the lack of results, and impatient with her slow stride, I decided to take it upon myself to take us to where we needed to go. I approached her, leaving very little space between us. Again, I wanted to act upon this closeness, but my pride would not allow me to touch her in such a way. Instead, I wrapped my arms around her body and without warning, I jumped us both into the air. I heard her gasp into my chest, felt her breath on my skin, by my sudden movement. _Focus..._

I felt her latch onto my jacket as she wrapped her own arms around my torso. "God I forgot you could fly..." She whispered, but I heard it. "I normally don't like to as much in this body." I explained, "It is broken, and so I'm only able to use so much energy before I have to stop to rest. I try to only use what I can, and only when I must." After I finished my explanation, my mind went somewhere else. "...you forgot?" But she did not answer. I looked down at her as she fought hyperventilation, unsure of whether it is due to the height, or me. Either way, how would she have known in the first place? Before I died, I could jump, very high by normal standards certainly. But it wasn't until I obtained Mother's body that I was able to make this a form of travel. _And I know I haven't met with you until now since I had woken up at the Shinra Tower._ I pushed the thought aside for now, making a note to ask her about it later when she was in a better state of mind.

After some time of flight, she relaxed in my arms, though she still held onto the back of my jacket. I watched as she began to look at our surroundings. I saw a look a recognition upon her face as she pointed out a circular lake surrounded by mountains, sure enough, right in the middle of the continent as she had suggested. "The cave is there." She said, pointing to the northern end of the lake.

"I've travelled this world over and again a lot during my life, but never once have I seen that. I always assumed that whole space to be purely mountainous." I began my descent, "How did you find this place?"

"I...happened upon it from an airship." I heard her stutter as we landed upon the rocks below. I watched as the waves splashes up on their sides and took in the environment. She had already walked towards the cave but I stayed where I was surveying the landscape. There was no flat land anywhere within this cove, only mountains and massively rocky shores, no place to land an airship. I gave her another suspicious look, _Is she lying to me?_ But before I could make an inquiry about it, she held out a hand to me and said, "I need you to keep an open mind."

In the past few hours I have seen her tired, exasperated, embarrassed, anxious, scared, content, worried, and now serious. _Her expressions will one day betray her. For now though, I think I will just enjoy it._ I clasped her hand, clearing my mind of all preconceived notions to prepare for something that I may or may not already know. That was easier said than done so long as her hand remained in mine.

As she led me into the cave, she kept her gaze ahead, while mine remained on her. It wasn't until we reached the inside that I shifted my gaze to this large crystal, formed entirely from floor to ceiling in the very center of the cave. Within it was a woman. I did not recognize her, the sight of her resonated with noting in my memory. What did Sam wish me to see? "Who is she? And what does she have to do with me?"

"Look more closely." I heard her say, but I couldn't understand the purpose of it. I could see fine from where I stood, every detail of hers easily examined from the distance I was currently. Nevertheless, I heeded her suggestion and stepped a few paces forward, bringing my gaze back to the woman. "Closer." I heard the next command. I merely cocked an eyebrow as I moved a few inches forward. "All the way please, and then look." I could hear the annoyance in her voice. I could share her annoyance. I looked at her with narrowed eyes so she knew she wasn't the only one less than content. But I did as she said, I moved as close as I could until my face was merely inches away.

I could certainly see the details of the woman's face with more clarity at this distance. I still couldn't understand what I would be looking for, that is, until I noticed my own face reflecting off the crystal's surface. My face, though transparent, was placed perfectly in front of the woman's face, matching hers almost identically. _What..._ I brought my hand up to my face, tracing my jawline, watching my hand in the reflection trace hers simultaneously. _My face, my nose, my brow..._ my hands reach my cheekbones, everything matched hers. "Who is she?" My voice betraying my emotions I directed at Sam.

"Her name is Dr. Lucrecia Crescent. She was an assistant to Professor Gast during the Jenova Project before he left Shinra."

"Gast..." I couldn't believe my ears. How did she know the Professor? _She looks younger than myself, yet she knows more than I do? No..._ "I read all of Gast's reports, nowhere was her name listed in any of them."

She just shook her head at my statement, "They wouldn't be. His reports were focused on Jenova and the Ancients, nothing more. Besides, after Gast left, she stayed and became Hojo's assistant instead." Hearing that man's name made me cringe. No, he was no man, he was a worm. A spineless, brainless, pathetic pest who's been a thorn in my side since the day I was born. Hearing his name come out of her mouth was the last thing I needed.

If what she said was true though, it might make sense...perhaps, "So she was part of Project S...the Project that created me?" She confirmed again with a nod. I closed my eyes, sorting out these thoughts. _What importance could this Dr. Crescent possibly have had in my creation if she had never once been mentioned to me?_

 _I'm sorry..._

I thought I had heard a voice, but Sam had not spoken, nor was it Mother's voice. _What I wouldn't give to hear it right now, though_. My mind was like a swirling vortex of more questions. I took a breath and calmed my thoughts, and thought this through rationally. "So when they made me, they made me in her image? A copy? Like Genesis was with Gillian?" _No...that makes no sense. I was told I was perfect, back then, that I could not be copied. So how could I, myself, be a copy?_

When I looked back at Sam, I saw her shake her head again, as if mirroring my thoughts. She then explained to me, "No, you were not made in her image...you were born in her image."

 _Born..._

 _...born...men are born from women, through, in most cases, the mutual agreement between her and another to reproduce offspring, generally accepted through forms of 'love.' So, did this woman love?...and from that love..._

My eyes widened, "She's my-" I couldn't finish the sentence. I couldn't even finish the thought that preceded the statement. Again, Sam said nothing, only nodded. _But why? Why hide her from me?_ "Why was I told that Jenova was my mother?"

"Because it was Jenova's cells that they had injected into you during your fetal stages." _Her knowledge of my birth was very vast it seemed, but that I already knew. Mother's cells flow within me, and it's through her I'm able to be here as I am now...Mother._

"But why not her?" I asked, gesturing to the woman in the crystal behind me. Sam merely shrugged, giving me an uninformative answer explaining how she was not one of the scientists that had constructed me. Of course she wasn't, she was too young. I had established this already. Again, I needed new information.

So I stood there, waiting in silence until she spoke again, "I mean, I have a theory, but it's really just a guess and nothing more." I didn't move, displayed no emotion to her, just remained silent. "Ok, my thoughts are, now please don't quote me, I don't know the validity of it, but perhaps they hid your mother from you so that you'd be more likely to develop the powers of the Ancients more easily. Whereas if you were told that your parents were human, and you knew them, the likelihood of your powers developing at all would diminish because of a preconceived notion that you were no more special than any other child on this planet." I closed my eyes, listening to everything she said, every word, every emotion behind each sentence. Thinking back on my childhood, attempting to match it with what she assumed, "Mind over matter basically is my assumption."

"But I had no such powers growing up." I knew I was special, and when I discovered Mother, it only confirmed my suspicions. But still, no powers of the Cetra did I ever once possess. Even now, I cannot hear the Planet, while I reside in Mother's body.

"No, and you never were going to. You were seen as a failed experiment, that is until they learned that Jenova was not an Ancient at all. So instead, Shinra used you as a super soldier, an icon if you will. A face to trust alongside his own for the company that would be the world's ruler and 'savior'." I could hear the distaste in her voice. She also bore a hatred for the company. _Is that hatred for me? Hatred towards the men who created me? Or hatred towards me for being created?_ I didn't know then, but I hoped it would be the former.

It wasn't until I heard a small chuckle escape her lips did my mind revert to the latter thought, and my blood boiled. I immediately raised my hand, called upon the masamune and rested the tip of it upon her throat. "You think this is funny?"

"No, I'm sorry, it was an ironic laugh. What they did to you was horrible!" She pleaded or mercy from beneath my blade. What happened to the stoic little girl I saw before? The one who held her own underneath pressure, failing only when her own body had no choice but to betray her. The one who stood before me, made demands, shared no anxiety about what I could do to her, knowing full well of my capabilities. That frightened girl from the ship returned, and I swore that I would never see that face again, that I would never cause that face again. But I needed answers, and if she was not going to give them to me, then what use was she?

"Then tell me, you say my moth-..that Jenova is not an Ancient. Yet in all of Gast's reports they say she was. When did this change?" She inched backwards, but I followed her, blade never once leaving her neck.

"After you were born, when Gast left, when neither you, nor Genesis or Angeal could hear the Planet. When you all couldn't use magic without materia. When they learned that despite Jenova's cells you were all still just human. Powerful, but human." She answered me, another quick answer. Amazing the amount of information you could get from someone when you instill a bit of fear into their hearts.

"Then if she is not a Cetra, what is she?"

"She- It is the calamity. Jenova was the thing that fell from the skies that threatened the Planet! It was the reason for the Cetra's mass suicide, to entrap it into a geological stratum for 2000 years before Shinra unearthed it!"

"I don't believe you! How do you know this?" There was nowhere left for her to go. Nowhere to turn. I had her cornered. I would get my answers whether she liked it or not. I pushed my blade against her skin ever so slightly, so that she'd get my message.

"Because I'm not from this planet either! You, Jenova, Shinra, the Ancients, everything, on Earth you're all just stories!" I stopped. _What...?_ The thoughts of her foreign nature, her eyes, her cellular structure, why she knew so much and yet so little, made sense... _did it though?_ _Could she be from another Planet? If so, how did she get here? What could she possibly know of this Planet if she lived her life lightyears away from this place, only setting foot upon this ground a mere week ago?_

I watched as she closed her eyes, anticipating my reaction, but I made none. Instead I removed my blade from her neck, sending it away once more. I stared at her. More questions, always with the questions. One gets an answer, and two more come into play. "Stories...Then, if I'm just a part of a story, would you by any chance know the ending?" I watched as she nodded her head only slightly, sensing the fear of sudden movements. "Then what is my ending?" She looked away from me, _why?_ Then I saw it, a tear ran down her cheek, and then another. _I had no happy ending...did I?_

I began to pace as my heart rate accelerated, running my hands through my hair, my mind abuzz with information and questions. _Mother's not a Cetra, then I truly am a monster._

 _I'm no human, humans did this to me._

 _How do I lose? What do I do to reach such an ending?_

 _Do I consider Jenova my Mother anymore?_

 _How does she know as much as she does, and how is she connected to me?_

 _Who are you?_

 _Who am I?_

 _Why?_

With that last thought I was pulled out of my tornado of thoughts from a high pitched scream. I opened my eyes slightly to see Sam's face centimeters from my own. Her face held fear, but a hint of something else as her eyes never wavered from my own. I took in the rest of face, she was breathing heavily, matching my own. Her cheeks were still stained slightly from the earlier tears, her face flushed. I looked slightly to the left to see that my fist had created a hole in the rocky wall, too close to her head. I rest my right forearm on the wall on the other side of her, pulling my hand out of the rock and examined it. No scratches, but so close. _I know I didn't want to see that scared face, but I wanted less to see a lifeless one._

I immediately moved my hand from the fist it was in, opening it to rest upon her hand, twining my fingers in her hair. _I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. You're the one person who fills me a feeling unlike anything I've felt before._

 _...because of you, I was able to feel again, when I thought I was gone. I would like to stay this way...forever._

"with you." I whispered, but apparently too low for her to hear. All I could do was take in her details, until finally my gaze rested on her lips. How I longed to taste them again

 _again?_

I was so close, just a little further, and I could claim her, and she could have me completely. No more destruction, nor death. We could leave, go some place far away and forget the past. I didn't want it to matter anymore.

 _Do not lost focus in my absence._ The memory of Mother's voice filled my mind, at the one moment I wished it hadn't. I squeezed my eyes shot, trying to forget what I had just heard. I didn't want this. _Or did I?_

Before I could answer my question, I felt fingers touch my cheek. Sam's fingers, and with it came a flash, an image of two bodies, naked, intertwined in the dark. _Heavy breathing, my name whispered with surprise, and with love and pleasure filling the void._

 _Too much._

I quickly pushed off the wall away from her. My body couldn't handle the onslaught of emotion. I felt intense love, pleasure, gratefulness, but also betrayal, like I had lost my way, that something was missing. Only one person came to fill that void. _It wasn't her._ I thought, taking one last look at the woman in the crystal as I stood just outside of the cave. I needed to leave, I needed to find what I missed. I heard Sam calling my name, but I could not take her with me. I almost hurt her this time, I wouldn't make that mistake again. I wouldn't be able to control myself. I wouldn't be able to focus. _Don't lose focus in my absence._ There it was again. I have my goal, I've had it all this time. I mustn't stray.


	12. Chasing a Dream

A/N: Neeeext. This is starting to get difficult. Just as I'm writing this story, I'm thinking 'I know exactly where this is going to go.' And then I continue in the game so I know the next destination and exchange of words, only to learn 'I have no clue where this is going...holy shit.'

guys...10 years is a looooong time. I don't care how many times you've read a book, watched a movie, or played a game. If it's been ten years since you've even looked at that thing, you're going to forget a LOT o.O;

This story is ever changing from the original idea, oh my goodness

Also sorry Esme. I know I said you'd find out in this chapter how Sam reacts to Sephiroth ditching her, but I lied. You'll find out next chapter. They will meet in the next one, most definitely and you'll see what she does. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised, especially after the bullshit she just went through in this one. I already have it all outlined in my head.

Disclaimer: I only own Sam. Everything else belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

 _He left me...Of course he did. I didn't know what had just happened in that cave, but it certainly wasn't what I had hoped it would be. If it were, he wouldn't have ditched me on this rock in the middle of a mountain lake with nowhere to turn to. If he had cared, he wouldn't have run from my touch. What is wrong with me? I wasn't sure of what kind of delusional world I had put myself in. Perhaps all the stress of life forced my mind to create this escape, to construct this new reality, to just disappear mentally while my body remains back at the apartment sleeping soundly next to my fiancé. I wondered how long I'd been asleep. Would I ever wake up?_

I couldn't place just how long I stood there, staring at the spot over the mountains where he had disappeared from my view. So many thoughts buzzed through my head, trying to figure out everything that had just occurred. Nothing made sense. I sighed as I looked away, accepting that he wasn't going to come back. As I looked around me, I tried to figure out how to get out of there. When I looked back into the cave I could see Lucrecia, as peaceful as ever, as if her son wasn't plotting to take over the world. As if she didn't even have a son to worry about to begin with.

I sighed again, shifting my gaze back to the lake and the rocky terrain that surrounded it. I thought about perhaps just climbing the mountains, but after walking up to it and feeling the rocky walls, I gathered it would be impossible. Too smooth, too steep. I turned back towards the lake, looking at its shores, deliberating if it were possible to just skirt the edges. _If I fall in I could always swim._ I reached my hand down to the waters only to feel it was frigidly cold. _Then again, maybe I don't want hypothermia._

I sighed a third time, getting angrier by the second. "Fuck you, goddammit." I cursed under my breath. My blood was boiling I couldn't help but to just let out a loud yell in frustration that echoed off the mountainous walls. I eventually just dropped down into a sitting position on the rock I was standing upon. I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. _I won't be able to figure out this problem if I let him get to me like this...even if he was the reason I was in this mess to start with._

 _No, I coaxed him here. I knew how he might react. This was my decision._

 _That's still no reason to leave me stranded...the dick._

Getting tired of my mental debate I took a look at my left forearm. I still had the materia in there. I examined which ones I had equipped: a few green, a blue, yellow, and a red... _Red!?_ "I better save that." I mumbled to myself as I grabbed my arm, just rubbing it, feeling the warmth from the materia that resided within it. I took in another deep breath as I allowed the warmth to increase. I moved my hand from my arm, watching as one of the green began to glow. I reached my left hand out, palm outwards, and then released. A ball of fire shot forth from my hand before hitting the water and sizzling out. _Ok, I got one figured out._

I hadn't seen the burst of bubbles that broke the surface where my Fire hit as I had taken a look, instead, at the rest of the materia in my arm. I took my right hand to touch a different green orb. I didn't feel warmth from this one. Instead, it gave me chills, but still just as pleasant to feel. I repeated my motions as before, only this time once released, a small round icy shard formed from the water in the lake, floating there. I quickly got back up in excitement, "That's just what I needed." A little overzealously, I started shooting out ice shards, one after another, into the surface of the lake. It hadn't really done much by way of stepping stones like I had hoped, but at least it was a start.

"Maybe if I..." I mused about the power of these materia, and of my capabilities of using them. I started stretching in place, like a runner getting ready for a race. Taking in on more long deep breath, letting it out as slowly as humanly possible, I felt the chill run through my arm, but I did not let it release. Instead I let it build up, balling my hand into a fist, feeling the chill turn into a biting cold. A swirl of blue began to encircle my arm, like a small frosty wind, until I couldn't take the freezing temperature anymore. I opened my hand and let the spell out. I watched as multiple shards came out in sets, hitting the water. Instead of floating there, they would come together to form one large mass of ice, until finally the entire surface of the lake had completely frozen over. I started feeling woozy once the spell had finished. _I guess I'm almost out of MP?_ I laughed a breathy chuckle and took a shaky step off of my rock onto another one just below it.

I reached a foot out towards the ice, testing the ice I had created with the toe of my boot. It was smooth, but sturdy from what I could gather as I allowed a little bit more of my weight onto it. Once both my feet were firmly place onto the new ground, and I heard no sounds of tension that the ice might break underneath me, I began my trek across it. I kept slow at first, still unsure if perhaps there were weak spots. But then as I went, finding no clues that anything would break, I picked up my pace, until I was running.

I was about halfway across the lake when I heard it. The ice had begun cracking under the pressure, but not from me. I stopped running, though I still slid forward some from the momentum I had built up. I kept my balance as I slowed, sliding ever closer to the crack that had formed a few feet ahead of me. Once I had stopped moving, I took a few steps forward to examine the cracks, making sure not to get so close as to aggravate the damage. But just before I could get in a good look at it, a large red claw broke through. I retreated back to get away from the thing, but I had slipped and fallen from the lack of friction. I still kept trying to squirm away as the claw retreated back into the water below the ice sheet, only to come back up a few feet away from original hole, allowing room for its body to surface.

I took no time to look at it as I had turned around to get up onto my feet and start running again, only stop once more as the cracks from the monster had spread across the lake, webbing out until I was stranded on one block of ice. I turned around to see the monster that created this disaster. On its left was a crab claw, like that of one belonging to a hermit crab. Actually, the whole monster had resembled a hermit crab, shell, head, claw and all, save for the snake head replacing what would have been its left claw. The other difference to the hermit crabs I was used to back home, is that this one was no small pet, but rather much larger than myself. Behind it I could see chunks of ice washing away into the river on the other side of the small opening into the lake, falling away from sight. My range of motion was wearing thin as the acrophies shuffled towards me. I began looking around, trying to find a way to escape, but saw nowhere I could turn. I thought briefly to hope across the ice back to Lucrecia's cave, but then I'd be trapped. My only chance was to fight.

I'd had no weapon, only materia, but I had already felt so exhausted. I needed one good spell that could kill the thing in a single hit. I stood at the edge of my icy platform, I began to will forth a fire spell. Just as I started to feel the familiar heat in my forearm, the acrophies stopped approaching me and slammed its claw down onto the ice sheet, causing a crack to ripple through the middle of it, splitting it right between my legs where I stood. Losing my balance, I fell into the water. It was far colder now after casting my ice spell, but I needed to get away. I swam in the opposite direction of the acrophies which started towards me again on the now smaller platform. I managed to get a hold of a smaller platform a few feet away, climbing onto it.

Just as I was about to summon up another fire spell, I watched as Sahagins jumped up from the water below onto the ice platforms surrounding me. _Oh no, no more, please._ I felt myself seize up, both from the biting cold and from the fear of losing this battle. The acrophies summoned up a tidal wave which knocked me off my feet, but thankfully hadn't thrown me into the water again. That didn't stop water from flowing into my mouth or up nose as my body tried in vain to cough it back out. I managed to get onto my hands and knees as I continued to heave, on the verge of expelling more than just water. Had there been food in my stomach, I probably would have coughed up much more. I was so dizzy, I could barely hold myself up. That didn't stop the sahagins from surrounding my on my small platform. One of them had swiped their trident at my arms, causing me to fall flat on my face.

 _That's it, I have to do something. I'll die if I don't._ Through blurred vision from the lake water in my eyes, I flipped over and managed to find the glowing red orb in my arm. I focused on it, regardless of the chaos surround me, the poking and prodding from the sahagins' tridents and spears. I was bleeding, heavily, but I can survive this. I watched as the acrophies floated up to my little ice block, snake hand slithering it's way to me from the water. I shut my eyes and focused as I felt a power unlike any I'd felt before build up in my forearm, spreading to every other limb in my body, and eventually to my head, as if out from my very being did a creature rise up, causing the onslaught from the monsters to cease. Before I could look to see what I had summoned, I passed out.

* * *

In my subconscious dreams, I could hear a scream, but I could not recognize the voice or what it was screaming, but I could feel the anger. Frustration. Betrayal. But then, not long after, I felt acceptance. Contemplation. Scheming? I couldn't place the source or the reasonings behind the emotions, but either way, it was unpleasant to say the least.

I woke up, but only barely, to see the mountains and lake below me, flowing past my vision until only green could be seen. I examined my body. It was pretty beat up, but also surrounding it was something black and leathery. "Sephiroth?" I whispered, as he was my first thought. I blinked a few times to regain some of my vision, rubbing at them occasionally. I turned my head behind me to see that there was no man with silver hair holding me, but rather a monster. I could see the details, but I could make out that it was a claw that held me, and the creature had incredible wings. If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was a dragon. I kept staring, willing my vision to clear up, but it did not last for long as we descended to the ground below. Only once my feet touched the grass from the fields did the creature disappear in a flurry of green and blue, dispersing through the air.

I couldn't hold myself up any longer, and I immediately fell to the my knees, just trying to breath. My stomach was twisted into too many knots, and I craved for food. _Why didn't I make him stop for food before we headed to the cave?_

 _Because he got me clothes of his own volition. I had already asked so much from him._

 _That's no excuse. You need sustenance, you need energy. He would've understood that better than anybody._

I weakly punched the ground, tired of these mental debates with myself. _Why do I defend him? He's a monster._

I was then pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of a helicopter. When I looked into the sky to find the source of the sound, I saw flying just a few miles ahead of me, two of them. I quickly got to my feet, though shakily, and started to wave them down, "Hey! Heeeeyyy! Help!" I started jumping in place as they were about to pass by me, trying to run in the same direction as them before they passed me entirely and lost sight of me. "Somebody! Please!"

Running out of breath, and feeling weaker by the minute, I finally stopped and watched them completely fly overhead. Completely out of breath now, I stood there, dejected. I wanted to cry. I was stressed, exhausted, in so much pain, and no town was nearby for miles. My breathing accelerated and I started hiccupping as tears threatened to fall. Just as I was about to just lie on the ground an give up, I heard a growl behind me.

I squeezed my eyes shut and clenched my fists. I was so angry and frustrated. I saw no end in sight of the torment and abuse this world had given me since waking up in Bone Village. I felt an energy course through my veins from my forearm. I didn't know how much I had left in me, but I didn't care. I didn't know what was behind me, but I was done with everything. I took in a deep breath, and yelled, "no!" as I turned around to aim whatever spell I could conjure at the monster that attempted to threaten me in my sorry state. A small fireball managed to escape my hand and hit a Razor Weed. It's grassy head caught fire as it ran around its comrades, letting out squeaks from its burning hair. With it were four other razor weeds, and, the source of the growl, a zemzelett. It would have been an amusing sight, to say the least, had I not been ready to keel over.

As I was about to just give in, having no more energy in me to cast another spell, no weapon to with which to attack, and I was already bleeding out enough as it is, I heard a barrage of bullets whiz past my ears. I quickly fell to the ground, holding onto my head and ducking for dear life as the bullets puncture through each monster that threatened me. Each one fell with a thud before completely disappear into the æther.

When the gunshots finally stopped, I couldn't get up, but I was able to take a look behind me to see a bald man with sunglasses with submachine gun in hand poking out of one of the helicopters that had passed by, but now was only a few feet away from me. I nearly fell over from the gusts made by the chopper's blades, but Rude had jumped out and managed to grab me before I could eat the dirt. He proceeded to help me up, sliding one of his arms underneath mine, allowing me to lean my weight against his side as he walked me over to the Shinra helicopter. I could see in the pilot's seat, Reno, and in the back was Elena, _Turks._ But I made no complaints. It was either them or the monsters. Not really sure the difference between the two, but I've seen the Turks do some good, at least later on. Much later on.

Once I was buckled into my seat, Reno lifted the chopper back into the sky, tailing after the other one, trying to catch back up. "Are you okay?" The blonde woman sitting next to me was the first to speak up. I couldn't believe these people came back to get me.

When I said nothing, I heard Reno comment, "Geez, you look like hell."

Elena had scolded Reno when I finally spoke up, my voice cracking from the heavy coughing from the tidal wave, and from screaming for dear life, only a few moments prior. "Aren't you guys...Turks?"

"Yeah. What's your point?" Reno said, not even glancing behind his shoulder, focusing on his flying.

"I thought you guys killed people...not saved them." I didn't think they were capable of anything humane until after the disaster, "Why did you come back for me?"

"You want me to drop you back off at where we found ya?" I just shook my head in response. "If you must know, I _was_ going to pass you by. Didn't see how your safety was any of my concern. But these two goody two-shoes," Reno explained, bobbing his head in Rude's and then in Elena's directions, "insisted on stopping to grab the defenseless lady about to be attacked by monsters." He raised his arms in he air as he said that last bit in a slightly higher pitched voice, waving them slightly in a mocking manner, I assumed to be mimicking his coworkers. Rude looked over at the redhead, arms crossed across his chest, as Reno put his hands back on his stick. Reno glanced over at him, "See, that's the look I got." He explained pointing a thumb at the bald man sitting next to him in front. I looked over at Rude, but couldn't quite grasp exactly what 'look' he might have been giving him from behind those glasses.

Nevertheless, I was thankful as I closed my eyes, allowing the sounds of the helicopter lull me into a sleep. It wasn't the most pleasant noise, but it was droning and repetitive, and I was exhausted, so it still did the trick. Just as I was about to succumb to unconsciousness, I heard Reno's voice again pull me awake, "Hey...haven't I actually seen you somewhere before?" I cracked an eye open to see him glancing over his shoulder to look at me more closely.

All I could do was stare back at him, trying not to pass out. I thought back to Junon, and remembered that we had indeed met before, though that meeting was far from pleasant. I stayed silent, hoping he would drop the subject if I remained sitting here in a sickened daze.

* * *

We flew for a while before I watched the other helicopter land next to what looked like a mess of metal and debris. Just next to it was a town, very small, on a cliff overlooking the discarded mass of junk. That was where we landed. Reno and Rude got out, making their way towards the town. Elena jumped out of the helicopter and yelled after them, "Hey! What are you guys doing?" That was the last thing I heard from them. I could no longer make out the rest of the conversation over the chopper's blades still spinning.

I heard Elena sigh when she reentered the helicopter, watching the two men walk out of sight. This time she took a seat in the front where Rude was sitting, "I swear those two. If Tseng knew what they did they wouldn't be Turks." I stopped listening to Elena rant about the two men's inconsiderations as my head started to feel dizzy. I tried to lie down across my seat, though failed miserably as I just fell to the floor. "Whoah, hey, are you okay?" She said as she got up from her seat to grasp at my shoulders while I laid there facedown on the helicopter floor. I was okay, at least mentally. Physically was a whole different story. My stomach twisted into knots and I began to break out in a sweat. It felt as if I had the flu. "food." I managed to whisper.

Luckily she had heard me as she responded, "Ok hold on, I'm gonna go into town and see if I can't find you anything to eat, ok? Just please don't die while I'm gone." _Easier said than done._ I barely caught a word she said as I curled up into the fetal position. My stomach was in a strange place between sharp pains and dull nausea. I hadn't even heard Elena leave the chopper until I looked around to find that I was alone, again.

I remained in there for nearly an hour, just breathing. _In and out. In and out._ I didn't understand at the time why I was feeling like this. _Perhaps the stress and lack of food all balled into one is what's causing these awful pains?_ _At least I'm not getting those visions._ I recalled feeling like this back at Costa Del Sol, but I had been asleep through most of it, and the dreams were far too realistic and disconcerting.

Elena re-entered the helicopter, this time taking the pilot's seat. I couldn't help but feel depressed when I saw that she carried no food in her hands. "Wher-?"

I was about to ask her about it when she got onto the radio and interrupted my inquiry, "Director Tseng! AVALANCHE is here!" _Cloud?_

" _where are Reno and Rude?"_ I could hear Tseng's voice coming through the speakers.

"They're fighting them now. Should I join them, sir?"

 _"No, stay put. They can handle it. They'll need you to get the chopper started when they return. Scarlet and I are almost done here. We'll rendezvous in 1400 hours."_

"Yes sir."

When the radio cut out, I leaned up on my elbow a bit, lifting my head to look at Elena, "Where are we?"

"We're in Gongaga, but hopefully not for much longer." She explained as she looked out the window, at the path looking for Reno and Rude to return, hoping in one piece. _Gongaga...If they're here, then Sephiroth is..._

"Nibelheim." I blurted out my thoughts without thinking, and the blonde just stared at me.

"Nibelheim? What about it?" Her stare turned questioning. _Does she know who's there?_

"I...I need to get there." I stuttered, but I didn't know what else to say, I wasn't even sure if that's what I wanted, if that was the right thing at this point.

Reno and Rude came running back up the path. They were a little bruised up, but altogether functional. Before Elena could ask me any probing questions, Reno had pushed Elena off the pilot's seat and onto the seat next to it. Rude climbed into the seat I had originally occupied before falling to the floor. He reached down and lifted me by my elbows, carefully placing me just to the right of him where Elena had sat previously. Before I could say anything more I passed out...again. _Seriously getting tired of this bull._


	13. Learning the Reality

A/N: Posted later than I wanted. Whomp whomp.

Disclaimer: I only own Sam, everything else belongs to Square

* * *

 _What is this? What is my reality? Am I human with monstrous features? Am I a calamitous spawn of hell? Is there nothing for me beyond what was expected of me, beyond what I was created for...born for? What was I born for? I missed Mother's voice. I did not know where she was. Even if she fed me nothing but lies, with her I never felt the confusion I felt before knowing her. I never had to worry about where to go or what to do. She was my anchor. But...if she's nothing more than a lie...no, she couldn't be...Perhaps I missed something in that basement those long five years ago. Though I was certain I had read everything._

 _Dammit Gast.  
_

As I flew out of that cove, I couldn't even hear Sam's yells over my own thoughts. I flew just over the mountain range towards Nibelheim. I needed to know what I missed. _...focus..._

 _Not yet._ I needed to know what my life is.

Once landed, I felt around me a strange sensation. Within the small town, in the middle of the circle of houses, just in front of the well that stood as the center, I felt my cells reacting to the town's inhabitants. There were many, 'clones' of Hojo's design lived within these cottages. _Of course, this is where it happened. The start of my journey, and the casualties that suffered at my expense. After everything was over, these men, women, and children would be the 'perfect specimens' for that maniacal man's experimentations._ I could almost hear the psychotic voice in my mind saying those exact words. Either way, these people are nothing more than puppets now. Humans whose lives were lived no differently before becoming what they are now. Before they were puppets of Shinra, now, they're puppets of Mother. Their purposes much more glorious than they ever could have hoped for before her cells were introduced into their lives.

I passed the well as I started walking towards the mansion, passing by a few of the people, now shrouded with black cloaks, hiding eyes that resembled my own. I could hear them saying words of praise to me, yearning for the Reunion. One of them attempted to reach for me as I neared the gate, speaking words of 'Mother.' I swiftly pulled my arm away before he could touch me and I answered, "She's not here. It's only me."

"S-s-sephiroth...the great...master."

"...Reunion...when..." I heard another only a few feet away just behind the one who grabbed for me.

"Soon." I responded briefly before turning back towards the mansion. I walked the same steps as I had before, climbed the same staircase, entered the room with the secret in its corner, descended the spiral wooden platforms, stalked down the cavernous hallway, until finally reaching the office at which my conception was discussed. As I stepped towards the dusty chair, sitting behind the desk filled with books and papers, those same ones I perused ears before, I found myself pulling the chair out and then falling into it. I was drained. My energy was low from my travel, and my vision blurred slightly. I took in a breath to calm myself as I closed my eyes, engulfing myself in sweet silence.

* * *

I woke a few hours later, feeling rested, my mind could think clearly. _She had to have been lying. I'd never seen her before. She clearly carries my cells and that's why my mind reacted the way it did when she was around. False memories were conjured up in her brain, and I merely attached to them, thinking they were real. I could not see the full memories, only blurs, because they were not my own. No other explanation would make sense, could make sense._

I took in a breath and let it out slow, satisfied with my answer. But then stopped as another thought crossed my mind, _But why did that woman in the crystal look so much like myself?_

 _Coincidence. Doppelgangers exist in the least expected of places. With the amount of people on the Planet, the chances of somebody's physical genetic code resembling another's is more likely than the average person would assume._

I lifted myself off of the seat, ready to leave this basement, when I noticed something glint out of the corner of my eye. I looked over just beneath the desk, hidden behind the leg was a small red disc. Sitting just behind that, what caused the shine, was a materia. _How did I miss these?_ Hesitantly, I bend down to pick them up. _Is what she said true?...Couldn't be._ As I stood up I walked over to the other room to find a computer. I examined the materia briefly and then pocketed it. _I'll figure out what I will do with that later._ I pulled up an old box that rested in the corner closer to the computer and sat on it. Once I inserted the disc into the computer, I immediately began sifting through the files within. I read each word with detail. _Definitely Gast's work._ He wrote of Omega and Chaos, some beings of the Planet written upon a tablet left by the Cetra. _What does this have to do with me?_

As I kept reading, he made mention of a female assistant, one who was then offered a position on a project dealing with the Cetra, one much larger than this one. My mind went immediately to the woman in the crystal, just as Sam had said. I rubbed my eyes, feeling strained from staring at the computer screen or so long. _So then she was a part of the project that created me. That doesn't mean she is my mother. I suppose in a strange way one could see it that way, but Mother was my mother, truly._

I went back to my search, finding nothing more. A few 'I'm sorry' sprinkled about towards the end. Somehow, I didn't think that this was Gast anymore. My mind then went back to that moment in the cave when I heard a woman's voice say those same words in my mind. _I'm sorry...Was that meant for me?_ Seeing the name Valentine crop up so much in these, I didn't think that to be the case. The rest of the report was a different person indeed, most likely that same woman in that cave. _This must have been the time when Gast had left._ I clicked out of the current window I was browsing to look again at the files stored in the disc. Folders about Chaos and Omega, about Grimoire Valentine and a Vincent Valentine _._ I recalled hearing of a Dr Valentine, but never a Vincent Valentine, _Perhaps his son_. I continued looking through the files, three times over, and no detail of me or of the Jenova Project rested in this disc. Just when I was about to give up, finally settling on my previous conclusion, I started tapping on the arrow keys, randomly highlighting files, attempting to figure how to move forward from here. _Do I pick up Sam? Or do I leave her there? If she is the liar I presume her to be, then she'll be of no use to me._

As I'm clicking around, resting my head in my other hand, elbow propped up on the desk with a bored expression upon my face, I noticed one space in the bottom right corner would highlight as well. There was nothing there. No icon, no title, nothing. Just an empty space. I lifted my head slightly as I furrowed my eyebrows. Clicking 'enter' with my thumb while the spot remained highlighted a window appeared asking for a numeric password. I thought of all the important dates mentioned in the reports and none had worked.

I couldn't tell you how long I sat there, staring at this screen, mind completely blank. I don't think I've ever had an empty mind in my life. There was always something buzzing around, questions constantly worming its way through each facet of my thought. This time however, there was nothing. Until a small thought made itself known. It played in my mind briefly, though it was childish to think of, nevertheless I typed in the date of my birth. I had never celebrated a birthday, like many of my colleagues would with a night of intoxication and loud music. Then, without a moment's hesitation, the screen changed. The very digits of my life's beginning revealed the secrets hidden in this file. I couldn't help but take in a breath and hold it as I began reading:

 _ **[ μ ] - εγλ 1977**_

 _ **12 - 4**_

 ** _I had been sworn to keep this secret, to never leave a paper trail of my part in this Project. But I couldn't hold this in. I would have spoken with Vincent on this matter, but he cannot see...no, he refuses to see why I did what I did. So, I will confide in you. It's only mere days before I am to bring this life into the world. My son will gain experiences unlike any other child to walk this Planet. I'm told that he will be perfect. A hybrid of my, Hojo's, and of the Ancient's genetic code that resides within the specimen we found at the Northern Crater. But, I can't help but think, as the time gets closer, that I may have made a terrible mistake. I get these visions, and I feel weak. I can only hope that my baby is okay, that he doesn't share my weaknesses from this experiment. They say he had melded nicely, that his body had accepted the mako enhancements alongside the Jenova cells, but we won't know for certain until he is born. Vincent doesn't help to ease my fears as he consistently questions my decision...our decision, the professor's and mine. I can't help but be so, so livid with him. I'm not sure if my anger is rational, or if it's due to the overflow of hormonal mood swings, but I can't seem to get away from these thoughts that plague my mind. Why won't he just understand? This is the opportunity of a lifetime!_**

 _ **[ μ ] - εγλ 1977**_

 _ **12 - [deleted]**_

 _ **My son...why won't they let me see him? I gave birth to him! I carried him for 9 months! He's half mine, at least! That bastard Hojo. He has no right, none. I don't care if he even is the father. We didn't even have sex! It was an artificial insemination! I was the one who did all the work for my child to live. He may have been the one to administer the cells and the mako treatments, but I was the one who had to endure them! Not him! I should have listened to Vincent, I never should have done this. He was right.**_

 _ **He was right. But I refused to see...because of my selfish pride, because he'd never share his feelings with me, about me. I knew they were there, but no matter how hard I'd try, he'd never accept me or reciprocate my advances. Stupid. That's what I was. And now, my son, my Sephiroth, is gone. I'll never be able to hold him. I won't be there to see him smile, to witness him laugh, or listen to his first words. None of it. Dammit. bgvbvvfbgfh**_

I sat there, reading these journal entries, soaking in each word. Without realizing my actions, I had reached a hand towards the screen, fingertips just touching at my name, typed by my mother. "She really is...and they took me away from her...mother..." Before I could process another thought I felt something cold roll down my cheek. I took my hand away from the screen to inspect what it was as I wiped at my face. When I looked at my glove, I saw a clear sheen upon my finger, darkening the already black leather in one small spot. _Is that a tear?_ Not wishing to inspect further, I put my focus back onto the screen before me. There were more entries:

 _ **[ μ ] - εγλ 1977**_

 ** _12 - 23_**

 ** _"Once a scientist, always a scientist, I must say." That bastard's words still continue to play in my mind. The nerve of him, barging into MY lab, invading upon MY space. Vincent is NOT my specimen. If Hojo hadn't shot him, if he had just let us be, then I wouldn't have had to...I'm not experimenting on him! I'm saving him! I refuse to be the cause of his death, too! He might have claimed my son, but he will not claim my life! My life, my reason to live is inside the stasis chamber behind me and I will NOT let him die. He will live on with Chaos as his vessel._**

"But...what about me? Did you do nothing?"

 _ **[ μ ] - εγλ 1977**_

 _ **12 - 24**_

 _ **I've been having these strange visions, and I fear my life is nearing its end. Bearing that child was no easy task, and he has left more of a mark upon me than just a ripped-away motherhood. My weakness is beginning to consume me. I'm almost incapable of performing even the simplest of tasks. Perhaps, if she were a real Ancient, I might not have had this problem. But I can't fixate on the past. What's done is done...Typing this is costing me so much energy. But I can't die. Not yet. Not until I know Vincent is safe. He's all that matters now.**_

 ** _Keeping that promise is getting more and more difficult by the minute. My mind keeps thinking of ways of escaping this reality, to freeze my body in time until I can awake anew sometime down the road, a time when somebody has discovered a way to help me. I could stay and find it myself, and I've been trying, but I'm running out of time. As is Vincent. I've just fused the Protomateria with him, so he should be fine. But he hasn't woken up yet, so I'm not sure. Maybe, some time later, when I wake up, I can see him again, too? At least one thing's for certain, he's proven my Chaos theory...But at what expense?_**

"'Once a scientist, always a scientist', is right." I muttered to myself after reading that last entry. "How could she...she didn't even try to get me back. Even her love became nothing more than a specimen." I got up from my box, seeing that this was the last entry, and picked up the monitor, throwing it up against the wall. Sparks flew as it shattered into pieces. "Disgusting...cold...how could I have expected more." I looked at my hands, "She created me, carried me, birthed me, but in the end she cared nothing for me. Perhaps she might have for a short time, but as she had said before, was it because it was rational, or just because she was a hotbed of hormones due to the pregnancy. Based on her actions, I'd bet on the latter." Lowering my hands as my heart rate slowed, I heard the disc pop out of the computer tower. I picked it up, staring at it as I walked back to the library/office. I sat back down on the chair I had rested moments before, never taking my eyes off the red disc. "How could I have expected more...from a human."

 _Even though you've learned that you are part human, too?_

"Mother!" Surprised, I dropped the disc from my hand as it landed on the desk with a clink, settling upon the dusty surface.

 _I must say, I'm pleasantly surprised you'd still address me as such, even after learning of your origins._ I had no response to give her. True, she was not the one who gave birth to me, but she at least came for me, while my real mother just ran away. _My son, I am your real mother._ She said, no doubt reading my thoughts without my consciously vocalizing them to her. _She may have carried you, even given birth to you, but I am the one who gave you life._

 _"_ Of course, Mother. But then, tell me. You are not an Ancient?"

 _...no..._

"Sam tells me that you are the calamity. That you're the reason the Cetra have died off."

... _no, my son, the Cetra have not died off. Some still exist upon the surface this Planet in one form or another. One even still flourishes with life to this day. True, most of them did sacrifice themselves to encase me in that crater, but they did not die by my hands. I did not commit any murderous act of violence upon them._

"Why would they have wished to be rid of you?"

 _They could not understand me. And what people don't understand, they fear. And when an animal fears, it attacks._ I merely nodded in agreement as I stood from my seat. I walked to the other side of the desk, taking in this new information, pacing ever so slightly. The more I thought on it, the more I realized something. That I had one last question to ask her, but she answered before I could speak it, mentally or orally, _I'm sorry, my love. I did lie to you. Before you met me you believed so hard that I was one of the Cetra, I did not wish to spoil this vision you had created of me. You praised me for surviving an onslaught from the human race. I did not wish to shatter this image you lovingly created of me. I feared that I would break your heart at such a fragile moment in your life. I love you so, and I can only hope that you will forgive me._

"Mother..." I had heard of white lies parents would tell their children to protect them from the cold truth of the world. I never understood the reason for it, as the child would learn soon enough. Even then, I still did not understand, but I tried to, for my Mother's sake, as she pleaded for my forgiveness. How could have I said 'no'? I could feel her stream of consciousness embrace my very existence. _So I am not of the Cetra race, I am still not human no matter which way you look at it. And humans, they are still disgusting creatures. Even a woman, the one who bore me was no different, just another blight upon this Planet._

 _We will undo all that the humans have done, my son. I promise._

Standing in place, I merely looked up as I smiled at Mother's words, basking in her presence, when suddenly I was interrupted. A voice pulling me from my reveries. "Sephiroth!" A flash of memories shot through my mind from the newcomers presence. It was of me, standing in this very room, the same place those facing the other way. Five years ago, I was also lost in thought from taking in new information, when I was pulled from my reveries by Zack. A fellow First Class SOLDIER.

Sensing that same presence again, I answered the interruption, "Being here brings back memories." But when I looked towards the one who interrupted me, I saw that it was not Zack. Of course not, I had killed him. No, this was somebody else, that blonde clone from Midgar who has been following me. _Then why did I see Zack for a brief moment?_

 _I have the answer for you._

 _Mother? How?_

 _Later, when we've the time, my love._

I merely nodded in response as I turned my attention back to the one called 'Cloud.' "Are you going to participate in the Reunion?"

"I don't even know what a Reunion is!"

 _Strange...The message was sent out to all of my 'clones'..._ "Jenova will be at the Reunion. Jenova will rejoin the Reunion becoming a calamity from the skies."

"Jenova, a calamity from the skies? You mean she wasn't an Ancient!?" _So many questions this one asks. All the others just accept what I say._

Vocalizing my thoughts, I answer, "...I see. I don't think you have the right to participate." If he were not a clone, then he'd no right following me.

 _He must follow you. He does carry our cells. Our numbers are already limited, we cannot waste. Now finish this as we must head towards the Temple of the Ancients. There is where we will find what we seek._

 _How did you find out?_

 _Don't worry about that now. We must move quickly._

I nodded at Mother's rushed words, sensing the urgency in them. I looked back towards Cloud and took back what I had previously spoken, "I will go north past Mt. Nibel. If you wish to find out... then follow..."

"...Reunion? Calamity from the skies?" 'Cloud' continued to question me. Tired of his voice, I reached into my pocket and pulled out the materia I had picked up earlier, and whipped it at him. I'd no use for the thing, anyway, not sure why I had held onto it in the first place. Before he could recuperate from my projectile, I lifted myself off the ground and flew past him, and then phasing through the ceiling, through the mansion and out into the skies ahead, heading in the very direction I claimed to go.

 _Oh my dear, sweet, brilliant child...you're going in the wrong direction..._

:-|


	14. Entering the Temple of the Ancients

A/N: SPOILERS! Sam and Sephiroth meet again!

Sephiroth's chapter is on its way. Should hopefully be posted sometime tomorrow or Wednesday night. But for now, enjoy Sam's side. Don't worry, everything will be explained, as it always is, once I write up Sephiroth's chapter.

Also, I'm curious to see what you guys think of this idea. I'm currently reading a fanfic where they will have extra chapters tossed in as another story. Not one full story, but pieces of the main story that weren't quite fully explained. I kinda like that idea and am thinking of implementing the same thing. Perhaps a chapter or two from Kyo's perspective when he first met Sam? (his mind is fun lol) or maybe even a chapter from Jenova's perspective somewhere in there? I won't include it here in the main story, I'll probably put it somewhere else, maybe name it 'Through More Eyes' or something along those lines...eh? wuddya think? Curious? Or couldn't be bothered?

And Lastly, holy crap Alpha! You beautiful person, you. I'm really glad you're enjoying it :) (it was definitely an experience logging in this morning and seeing 5 new reviews. holy guacamole lady lol) and yes, Jenova is creepy, but can we all agree on one thing? All of us who are die hard fans of Sephiroth understand that he does deal with some form of Oedipus syndrome. Of course the severity of which can be debated, (I will not be the first to say that him wanting to knock up Jenova is just wrong and probably incorrect, but I know there are those out there who would argue that he would want that) but even as a minor mental problem, we can all agree he certainly has some form mommy attachment issues. yeah? or am I reading too deep into this?

* * *

 _Why does this keep happening to me? Why do I feel so ill? Why can't I just go from place to place on my own or with a friend instead of being carried due to some handicap that has been brought upon me? Can't I wake up now? This dream is going on for way too long. Maybe this is like Inception, and each time I pass out I'm just going deeper into my dream, and things are only going to get more bizarre and abstract from here on out._

The usual visions resumed, but luckily not for long. Before they could cause me any real distress I woke up in a bedroom. I was still groggy as I looked around to see exactly where I was, only to find a plate of eggs on the night table just to my right. Without a second thought, I sat up and grabbed the plate, hastily devouring the food. I very nearly started crying from the taste alone.

Once I finished off the plate, I took in a breath and felt the energy flow through me. My stomach still felt woozy, but at least it calmed down quite a bit. I took another look around, feeling more focused. _What?...How did I get in Kyo's room?_

"Oh good! You're up!" _Speak of the devil._ Kyo walked into the room and looked over to me. He was in a SOLDIER uniform. _Did I lost my track of days? Has more time passed than I thought? How did he get into SOLDIER?_ "Like the new digs?" He asked, no doubt taking notice of my stares. "Admiring the new digs, huh?" He gave me a wry smile, "I just got into the program a few days ago, just after the parade in Junon." Answering my question before I could ask, all while flexing his muscles in a show-offy fashion, posing like one in a bodybuilding competition.

I will admit, I did find it kind of amusing, giving him a small laugh. My mind went back to my situation almost immediately however, "How did I get here?"

"The Turks brought you into Midgar." His face became quite glum as he took a seat at the foot of the bed, "You were so beat up. I should never have left you alone at Junon. I didn't know what happened to you. I called for I don't even know how long, trying to reach you. I was afraid the worst had happened. Then, when you were brought here on a stretcher, I knew my fear was right." He continued his apology, staring at the ground in front of him. His eyes were getting red as he continued, "I'm so sorry." He finally looked at me. His whole body was tense, and looked as if he were choking back tears. "I told them that you were my sister, so that you could come back here to recuperate, being that your home is under a collapsed plate. Otherwise, you would have spent the night in one of the labs, and trust me, nobody wants to be under Hojo's watchful eye at all hours of the day."

I just nodded in response, knowing too well what that freak was capable of. I pulled myself out from underneath the blankets and moved over to where Kyo sat. I then gave him a hug and thanked him. He returned my hug, wrapping his own arms around me. He was shaking, "I really was so scared." I heard him whisper into my hair as he held me tighter. My heart ached for him, I didn't think somebody could care so much.

"I'm okay now though, really, thank you." I answered him back before letting go of the hug. He, on the other hand, did not let go. He kept his arms tightly wound around me, and all I could think of was his creepy self from before. But I pushed that thought away, I knew better than that. So I allowed him to remain there until he calmed down.

When he finally let me go, I watched him get up from the bed and walk into the bathroom. He left the door open as he rinsed his face in the sink. As he was toweling off he explained to me, "Listen, I tried getting you out of it, but they wouldn't listen to me, being a rookie and all." I could only give him a confused look, unsure of what he was talking about, "Well, like I said, I was able to get them to let you stay here, but I was told to bring you to the labs once you woke up." I felt all the color drain from my face. He definitely noticed my change in expression as he continued, "It's just a checkup! You were really beaten up..I...I thought had died. Your skin was so, so cold." He said, avoiding eye contact with me while twiddling his fingers in front of his torso. "When you had shown signs of life, Hojo and the president insisted on your being tested, to make sure everything was okay. At least, that's what they told me." He probably had the same thoughts I had by such a bullshit excuse. _Had I died? No, that can't be right, I'd have seen the Lifestream. Instead I had my usual nightmares. But I suppose I may have seemed that way. And of course they'd want to research how I was able to survive..They'll see I'm not from this planet, that my genetic makeup is different from everybody else's. I'll become Hojo's labrat._

"Can you sneak me away?" I wasn't sure if he'd really help me. But I needed an out, so I'm going to hope against hope.

He just shook his head, "I just got my position in SOLDIER. If we got caught, I'd lost my place. I can't, I just can't I'm sorry. Why would you want to sneak away, anyway? I know the professor is a little strange, but he takes care of us." _Oh Kyo, you poor deluded soul._ I just shook my head, realizing that I really couldn't have asked him for something so huge. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and began putting on my boots. "Where are you going?"

"Out." _And then as far away from here as I possibly can._

"Do you want company?" _So you can take me to Floor 67? No._

I just shook my had as I stood up from the bed, and headed towards the door. "I just need some fresh air." And with that I left Kyo standing in his bedroom, forlorn. I can't feel for him. I knew he meant well, but taking me to the Shinra labs would be the worst thing for my health.

As I closed the door to his apartment behind me, I took a look up and down the hall to find nobody was I was sure I was safe, I made a beeline straight for the elevator. I pushed the button hailing the lift, and stood there for a good few minutes before the doors opened. I was just about to run inside, when I saw that somebody already occupied it. A man with greasy black hair that's been pulled back into a ponytail and donned a pair of wiry glasses and a long white lab coat. "Ah! You're awake." Hojo grinned a disgustingly creepy smile, filled with excitement at the sight of me. _Oh no..._

* * *

For an hour I sat there, on a cold operating table, arms propped up by my elbows which rested on my knees, face in hands, wishing I could be anywhere in the world right now. Wishing that Sephiroth had just pushed that blade of his into my neck all the way. At least then I'd wake up from this dream, instead of having to endure the nightmare that was sure to come. "Alright, everything is all prepped. Now I just need to take a sample of your blood." I peeked an eye out from behind my fingers, seeing the professor stalk towards me with a very large needle in hand. I'd never seen one that huge, no doubt to hold way more sample than what's needed for a test. _How much did he plan on taking?_ If I had run away, he'd surely be suspicious and send guards on me, making the experience much less bearable. But I couldn't just let him take from me. _What do I do?_ Noticing my discomfort he merely replied, "What? Afraid of needles?"

 _I wasn't...but could that work?_ I just nodded my head, never lifting my face from my hands. "Oh my dear, it's just a little prick." _You're a little prick._ "You'll be fine." He tried consoling me, but he made no effort to hide his enjoyment for my blood sample. _Why is he so damned excited? I've seen people in this game survive worse than what I endured. Did I miss something?_ I was ripped from my thoughts almost immediately as I yelled out from the pain that needle caused as he plunged it into my didn't use a tourniquet, didn't apply any rubbing alcohol to the area, nothing! He just went straight for it! I tensed up from the pain and squeezed my eyes shut until he finally pulled the needle out of my arm. Even then he did nothing to stop the blood coming out from the hole he created. I quickly found and grabbed a paper towel from one of the desks nearby and ripped off a piece, squeezing it to my arm. _Just breathe._ When I looked over at him, he was already separating my blood into several different vials. _How many tests was he going to perform?_

Once he had finished he put the empty needle on the counter. _God I hope I didn't catch any diseases from that thing._ I watched as he walked back over to me, sticking his face right into mine. I couldn't crane my neck that far back to get my face away from his. Every time I turned my face he away, his face would follow mine. _What the hell is he looking for? Didn't he take enough from me? "_ Hrmm, it's gone." _What was gone?_ "Very well, you're done...for now at least." He said as he turned around and walked away, grabbing the vials and exiting the room. Morbid curiosity told me to follow him, but I've played this game, as well as others, enough times to know doing that would only put me in a trouble I really couldn't handle. So I left the lab, still holding the paper towel to my arm, and headed straight for the elevator again.

Once I pushed the button I felt a wave of dizziness spread over me. _Too much blood taken._ As the elevator arrived, there was somebody inside. A man, slightly taller than myself, with long black hair and a tilak on his forehead stood there, raising an eyebrow at me. I must have been a sight to take in, no doubt looking really pale, bleeding and what have you. "Do you need help?" Tseng has asked me, but I just shook my head. "Which direction?" I pointed down and he nodded as he stepped to the side to let me in. "Perhaps you should see a doctor?"

I pushed the button for the ground floor. "That's where I just came from..." I said as I leaned up against the glass wall of the elevator, looking out at Midgar as we descended.

"Ah." He merely acknowledged me as he turned back to face towards the door.

"I'm not sure if you, specifically, had anything to do with it, but thank you." He looked over at me, a look of recognition came across his face. He merely nodded as he went back to looking at the door.

"You should thank my subordinates."

"Next time I see them, I definitely will."

The rest of the elevator ride remained in silence. I started looking around at my surroundings, allowing the fuzz in my head to clear, when I noticed that no other button was lit except for the ground floor button, mine. _Where is he going?_ I looked towards Tseng, my face questioning, but then quickly looked away when he turned to look at me. _This is a long elevator ride_. Just as we were nearing Sector 0, Tseng spoke up, "So...where are you heading?"

I was clueless as to an answer, so I just gave him the lame excuse I gave Kyo earlier, "I just need some fresh air. Clear my head a bit after all that blood was taken."

"That much was taken from you?"

"Well it was Hojo. Would you expect less from him?" I grumbled.

Silence came from Tseng as the doors opened. I took a step out and he had followed me, "You know about Hojo?"

 _He's interrogating me...very sneaky, sir._ "Kyo told me a lot about him. He's creepy and pays no regard for another person's life so long as it benefits his own agenda." More silence as we descended the stairs into the main lobby area. He still followed. Just as I reached the main door leading out into the city, I stopped and turned to him, "Are you following me?" He gave me no response, just stood there, hands clasped behind his back looking as professional as ever, "Why?" Still no words. I turned away from him and exited the building. This time he didn't follow. As I walked straight, he headed towards the side of the building, entering a door pushed back away from the main entrance. I watched him disappear out of the corner of my eye as I stood there, just taking in the sight of Midgar. Once he was completely out of view, that morbid curiosity from earlier took over, and I followed after him. _Who in their right mind would ever say 'I tailed a Turk?' And the director no less._ My mind scolded me for my body's actions, but I continued forward anyway.

The door he entered was the same door Cloud and his party had entered, if you chose to, to break into the Shinra HQ. I looked up and down the stairwell but I couldn't see past the adjoining staircase. I stood there and listened intently, closing my eyes as I heard footsteps reverberating off the walls. _down._ I quickly followed after, being sure to keep my footsteps light as I tried catching up to him. Just as I reached one flight above him, I watched him turn down yet another flight of stairs. I remained as calm as I could, though I could feel my palms sweating and my heart racing, but I made sure to keep quiet and to control my breathing. He went in through a door on the very bottom floor. I quickly grabbed the door before it could close all the way, and held it there until I felt he had distanced himself enough from the stairwell. I peeked my head through the door to see him walking through a garage. It was the same garage where Kyo had brought me to in a van. Finally having the time to look around, I briskly walked over and ducked behind a pillar, noticing all the vehicles that populated the lot. Not just cars and vans, but also trucks, tanks, and even a few helicopters... _wait, really? not the roof?_

I started making my way closer to the Turk, moving from pillar to pillar, remaining out of sight, when he stopped as he took out his phone. "Tseng." I listened in on the conversation. "I did see her, yes." For a moment, it looked as if he glanced in my direction, but I couldn't be sure it was so dark down here, "No, I did not see where she was headed...I assumed you were done with her." _Who is he talking to?_ "Something different, huh?...well, it's none of my concern...then perhaps you shouldn't have let her go...Impossible, I'll send Reno or Rude. I have my own mission at the moment. I can't be looking for a runaway test subject. I'm already in the middle of a search of one of your past subjects if you remember correctly...I can understand that, but Elena is meeting with me on my mission." I couldn't tell, but I thought I could hear yelling from the other side of his phone. Then he hung up without saying another word before I could hear anymore. I knew after that he was talking about me, and that was Hojo who had called. _I can't have a Turk coming after me,_ I thought, thanking my lucky stars I followed him. If I hadn't had this information, there's no way I'd have known somebody was looking for me until they already found me.

I was pulled from my thoughts as I noticed Tseng heading in my direction. _Shit. He'll find me if I stay here._ I frantically began looking around my area. I found a helicopter behind me, the door of which was also hidden by the pillar. I quickly jumped out and into the chopper, lying down on the floor and rolling underneath the back seating, hiding myself from view.

I waited there for a few minutes, listening to Tseng's footsteps come closer to where I was hiding. I hid my face in my hands, trying to control my breathing again. I heard his footsteps stop, and then felt the floor shift slightly as he entered helicopter. I was half-expecting him to grab me and pull me out from where I hid, but instead I heard the motor start up. At that moment, I wasn't sure which was worse: being taken into custody by the Turk director, or accidentally going on a Turk mission. Either way, the path had been chosen for me.

* * *

We'd been flying for a few hours. My boredom was getting the better of me as all I could listen to was the droning sound of the chopper blades, and with my being hidden, I couldn't even look out over at the landscapes that we passed over. I felt myself starting to doze, until I completely conked out.

A few more hours passed, and I was woken up by the helicopter's steep descent. _What the- is he crazy?  
_ I was about to get up and say something, but then, in my sleepy daze, I managed to remember that I was supposed to be hiding. So I stayed put. We finally landed, though haphazardly. I wished I knew where we had landed, since we'd been traveling for so long. Just as Tseng turned off the blades, he stayed sitting right where he was. "I'm not fond of stowaways." I looked over at him sitting at the controls. He didn't look at me, instead he kept his gaze ahead, but I knew he was speaking to me, "Stay here." He said, this time turning his face slightly towards me.

"Why?" I finally spoke up.

"My subordinates may have stopped to help you, but that doesn't mean I will do the same. This mission is far too important. I cannot risk my life to save yours. So stay put." And with that he moved to get up, while I did the same. I saw outside the windows the ruins of a large stone temple, almost like a pyramid of sorts. _The Temple of the Ancients..._

"you're risking your life just going in there..." I whispered, more to myself, but he heard me say something now that the helicopter was no longer running.

"Excuse me?"

"Uhm...I asked if you were really going to go in there?...It looks like it could collapse at any moment." He narrowed his eyes at me and then turned towards the temple. I looked back at me and gave me a look that said I had no idea what I was talking about, and then he left. I sat down on the seat I hid under, twiddling my thumbs for a moment, until I remembered why I had said what I said to him. "He's risking his life in there because Sephiroth is here...is he though?" I sat and thought about what was in there, the monsters that lurked, the spirits of the Ancients that still wandered its halls, and the Silver General himself. _But, is he really there? I told him a lot of what I knew, but was it enough? Did anything change?_

I had to see for myself. I needed to know if I was making any differences at all. With that last thought I got up and jumped out of the helicopter, noticing another one some few feet away. I assumed it to be Elena's, knowing she would be here too. I headed over towards the temple and just as I ran halfway across the bridge that led to its entrance, I stopped. I looked at my arm only to realize that my materia was gone. "Dammit. That rat bastard Hojo must have taken them all." I turned to head back towards the helicopters, thinking there may have been at least a gun or two in either of them. _Surely a Turk would stow away emergency firearms, right?_ Just as I reached them, however, swarms of slaps blocked my way. _Oh no, not the bees!_ Once the swarms noticed my existence, they started flying towards me. All I could do was turn a 180 and sprint. They kept after me until I reached the bridge leading back to the Temple again. I ran through the archway, and then immediately up the stairs.

Once inside I found myself in a room with an altar and torches. It felt like the entrance to an Egyptian tomb. I cursed under my breath, wishing I had something, anything, with me to defend myself. "Well, hopefully I can run from the battle at least like I did with those be-" Before I could finish my statement, I fell through the floor just before reaching the altar. I couldn't help but let out a scream of surprise and fright as I felt myself falling, but it quickly died down as my falling slowed to almost a hover until my feet touched ground. I just stood there for a moment, gathering my composure, unsure of what just happened. I took in a breath, and walked forward, taking in my new surroundings. _I think I can throw out the Egyptian tomb idea now._ I thought as I stared at the relativity painting come to life.

As I looked around I could see Tseng on a level below mine, meandering through the stairs and platforms, with a somewhat confused expression on his face. Just as he turned in my direction, I quickly fell to the floor, lying down so as not to be seen. I lifted my head slightly to see over the edge, watching where he went. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw something glinting. I looked over, and disappearing through a door below where I was, I saw strands of silver hair. _There he is_...I looked over at Tseng again, seeing him completely turned away. I quickly crawled over to the side of my platform and swung my legs over its edge. There was a short drop to another level, and then another to a level below that. _So glad invisible walls don't actually exist in real life._ As I walked through the doorway, I felt a rush of energy as I emerged through the other side. I ignored it for now as I continued forward. This new area was completely pitch black save for a platform running to the right of the room. Upon that platform I saw him, cutting down boulders rolling straight towards him with his blade as if they were made of butter. I couldn't help but just stand there in awe once he reached the other side and the boulders ceased. I shook my head, forcing myself out of my stare, and quickly took this opportunity to run after him before the boulders started up again.

At the end of the platform, I turned around, and found myself walking through another doorway, feeling the same energy I had felt before. This time, when I emerged through the other side, I very nearly lost my footing and fell. I was in the clock room, but neither the hour nor the minute hand was pointing to my doorway. Just as I was about to turn around to try a different path in the relative room, I heard a voice:

 _ **Listen visitor and heed our rhyme**_

 _ **Speak to us your destined time**_

 _ **If you falter with nothing said**_

 _ **Then we shall choose where you will be led**_

 _ **We will give you ten to make your choice**_

 _ **No time later will we hear your voice**_

Once the strange voice ended, a chime could be heard like that of a grandfather clock. Then another. And another. ' _We will give you ten'...ten seconds...only 7 left._ **dong** _._ I scrambled my brain, trying to remember where the room was that I needed to go, and where on this clock I started. **dong.** _Five seconds. Oh no, am I at ten or eleven?_ **dong.** I quickly looked around at the other doorways along the walls of the rounded room, above each was a roman numeral. I craned my neck to see the one next to me. **dong.** It read 'IX' _So I'm at 'X', and I need to get to 'VI'_ **dong.** _If this clock were correct, I'd choose the time 5:50, so that the hour hand was close to the 6, but no, that won't get me to where I want._ ** _dong._** _The hour hand will only move once the minute hand had made a full revolution._ Figuring out where I wanted to go, I quickly yelled "6:50!" just as the last chime rang. There was nothing but silence for a moment, and then the hands began to move. My breath was quick as I listened to the groaning of the machinery as the gears turned the clock. _Did it hear me? Was I too late?_ I watched as the hands turned and turned, its speed picking up as time went on, until it finally slowed and then eventually stopped. The hour hand at the 'VI' and the minute hand at the 'X', right where I stood. I breathed a sigh of relief as I heard the voice once more:

 ** _Proceed traveler to your chosen room_**

 _ **You may find what you seek, else your doom**_

"Comforting..." I responded to that last statement as I took a step onto the clock's hand. I tiptoed forward, watching the second hand as it continued its revolution around the room, being sure not to be knocked off by it. I reached the middle platform, trying my hardest not to look down, only to peek briefly and see a face smile up at me. The sight was disconcerting to say the least as I quickly raised my gaze back up to in front of me. I pushed on forward, hopping slightly from the end of the hour hand to the doorway I had chosen.

Once I was in a new room, I found myself on a cliff. There were three levels, and upon each level were doors. A small bearded man, saw me as he locked the doors to the entryway next to me. He quickly ran through a doorway on the other side of my level to get away from me. I looked at the door that he locked and I remembered the puzzle that was here. "Oh that's not fair. I never understood this part." With a deep breath I quickly took out in a run after the little man through the doorway that he entered. I felt a strange energy, slightly different from the ones before, as I found myself racing out of a doorway on the second level. I watched the small bearded man come out of an opening on the bottom level and into another one. I ran through the entryway next to the one I emerged from, only to come out through a different one on the bottom level. By this time however, the man was on the second level, where I just was. "UGH!" I let out a yell as I just started running through random openings, one after another after another, eluding the man no matter how hard I tried. Just as I was about to give up, I watched as the bearded man found himself on the top level again, and coming out of the original doorway was Tseng. Alongside him was Elena, who ran right into the bearded man. _Shit._ I quickly hid myself from the two of them, hugging myself to the wall, but listened as they managed to take the key and open the door. _Well, that's one problem taken care of...now I just have to figure out how to reach the top level again..._

I sighed at the thought of running through all the doorways again. "Ok, new strategy, just run right back into the doorway I just ran out of...I'll eventually reach the top...right?" I felt silly talking to myself, but I was in no mood to care if the elderly Cetra spirit heard me conversing with the air. I implemented my strategy, and did in fact manage to reach the top again, though after more tries than I would have liked. I walked up to the man and just gave him the most deadpan stare I was capable of giving. I couldn't tell if he was looking at me from underneath his hat, but I was certain he got my message. I wanted to pull that hat off and throw it down the cliff, but I decided against it. "I suppose you are just doing your job..." I sighed, "Even if it means being the worst person..." I went to go walk past him when the doors swung open, causing me to jump off to the side so as not to get hit by them. I saw Elena run out of them, completely unaware of my existence as she raced on away from me, through the door leading to the clock room. I was able to catch a wide grin on her face. _Oh yeah, Tseng asks her out here._ I laughed at the thought a bit.

I started making my way back to the main door again. Before I could reach the first step however, the small man grabbed my arm. He made no noise, but kept shaking his head erratically. He tugged at my arm, pulling me towards one of the openings. "No man, I don't want to get lost in that maze again. Just let me move forward." But he kept shaking his head, faster this time as he kept pulling at me. I grabbed the edge of the opening, trying to keep us from going through, "Listen I know it's your job to keep people from going into that room, but somebody already unlocked it. Do I really have to be the one to catch you just so I can go in?" Still no response, just the continuous shaking. I knelt down, just barely making out the glow of eyes. They were frightened, and I could just make out a weezing breath, though it was very fast in pace. He kept tugging at me, until I finally fell over and through the energy field that brought me to a different level.

I fell to the ground on the bottom level once more. I just rolled over until I was on my back, sighing in defeat. The man was no longer shaking his head, but he still held onto my arm. "Really guy?" I said, not laughing at his antics as I looked over at him. His eyes still held the fright from before as he stared at me. "Is something bad happening?" With that he gave me a nod as he looked back up at the top level. I couldn't see what he saw, but something told me I had a pretty good idea. I sighed again, "I guess I didn't change anything, huh?" With that the small man looked at me, cocking his head to the side. I couldn't help but smirk. "I guess I can tell you my secret too. It's not like you'll have anybody to tell." He cocked his head again, but this time to the other side. _Look at me, puzzling the puzzler._ I propped myself up onto my elbows as I told him, "Well, you see, everything happening here has already happened." He gave no response, just blinked, "Well, not physically happened I guess, but in a story that's told to children and adults, whoever is willing to listen to it, on a planet far away from here." He looked around, up at the top level again, and then back to me. Another blink. "I know this, because I'm from that planet. I am not a human of Gaia." I watched as his eyes widened as he backed away from me. First slowly, and then he began shaking his head again, fear more apparent in his eyes than before as he finally turned around and ran as if for dear life.

I thought about what I said to the spirit as I watched it disappear through the doorways, until he reached the clock room doorway and left the cliffside entirely. "You know, thinking on it now, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to tell a remnant of the Cetra that I'm from another Planet...they clearly don't have much luck with aliens..." I shrugged, "Oh well, too late now." I picked myself up off the ground, dusting off my pants and shirt, "At least I can continue forward now." I applied my previous strategy to this one, figuring that since the man was no longer here to lock the door, I can take my down getting to the top level. It'd be a while before Cloud and party got there, so I moseyed my way through each doorway, until I finally reached the top once more.

As I walked through the threshold of the large doorway, I could smell must and something metallic, but couldn't quite pinpoint the exact odor. I merely ignored it for the time being as I entered the torch lit room. On the walls were paintings, hieroglyphics adorned the stone from floor to ceiling. A different mural on each section separated by a pillar. It was beautiful to say the least. I felt the same feeling as I had when I first entered the temple, one of awe at the intricate details of the architecture and of the fascinating story that seemed to unravel as I walked down the long hallway. I stopped at one picture near the end of the hallway and stared at it, "Meteor..." I whispered as I examined the sand colored ball of fire shooting down towards the drawings of the ancient people. It was both mesmerizing and terrifying to look at. Lost in thought as I took in the picture, I hadn't even noticed the presence that stood behind me until I felt a gloved hand cover my mouth and an arm wrapping around my torso. I let out a muffled scream out of surprise as I felt my weight being suddenly lifted into the air. I then felt a strange sensation as I watched stone pass before my eyes, until I was in a completely separate room from the one I was just in and then felt my feet touch ground once we stopped rising. _floor?_ My heart was pounding in my ears, wishing whoever had a hold on me would let go, and almost immediately as I wished it, they did. I let out a small yelp as I stumbled a bit forward when there was no longer a grip holding me up. I quickly turned and balled my hands into fists to protect myself. A whole lot of good that would have done as I noticed who it was.

Sephiroth just stood there with an unreadable expression. It was dark in this new room, but I could just make out a faint outline of his face. _Is he smirking?..._ My blood was boiling at that point. I walked up to him with the angriest face I could muster, and then threw a fist in his direction, making contact with his chest. He didn't even flinch, and that stupid smirk didn't disappear. Before I knew it I started to yell at him, continuing to pound my fists at him like a child having a tantrum. "How dare you!? Do you have any idea what I've been through since you left me on that god-forsaken rock!? I've been attacked by a big hermit-crab-snake monster, then a bunch of turtles with spears and tridents started poking and stabbing me. Then some fucking grass pokemon found me once I finally managed to get myself out of that cove!" I didn't even listen to what I was saying anymore, I just kept on my rant. My fingers were beginning to numb by the impacts, but I still kept at it. _Is he chuckling?_ "Thank god I was saved by those Turks! But then I was taken to go see Hojo! HOJO! Of all people! He took my blood and I have no idea who's after me now! Then to save my own sorry ass, because you sure as hell weren't going to, I had to stowaway on a Turk helicopter with the head fucking Turk himself. Then a bunch of bees chased me here!" I started hyperventilating, not breathing in between my words, and I could feel tears forming but I squeezed my eyes shut to hold them back. "Then you have to go and pull this stunt on me! I'm done!"

"Are you done?"

"I'm done! God Dammit!" I could feel his hands on my wrists. I hadn't even noticed that he had grabbed them to stop me from hitting him. I couldn't help but stand there, weeping and hiccuping. I wasn't sure how long I stood there before I felt one of his hands shift from my wrist to my chin. He gently lifted my face to his, and I could see him stare straight into my eyes. Even through the blurred vision from my crying and the darkness of the room, I could see his eyes as clear as day. Those turquoise cat eyes that would haunt my dreams. I couldn't help but blush, forgetting everything I was angry about, until I heard him take in a sharp breath and then look away. _What?_

Just as I was about to ask him what was wrong, he took a step back and asked me, "Do you have memories of me?"

I was confused at first by his question. Surely he knew that I did, how else could I have told him so much about his past? "Yes..."

I answered, but leaving room in my response so he could clarify for me what he wished to know, "Are all of these memories you have only from this story that you claim I am a part of?" I couldn't help but blush again as I thought of my dreams. _I suppose dreams could be considered memories as well. I certainly know this dream I will make a point to remember._ I just shook my head, I had more memories than the story. I opened my mouth, about to ask him what was on his mind, but he put up a finger in my direction, silencing me before I could get out a word. I could just barely make out the focused expression I've gotten quite accustomed to seeing on him. "A blaring horn?...a truck...?"

"It was you!" I blurted out. _I always thought it was my brother that pulled me from in front of that truck. But I could never explain those eyes...those were his eyes. How did I not see it before?...because I was a child with an overactive imagination...at least I thought I was._

I watched as his expression went from contemplative to taken aback, catching my gaze with his own once more. I took a step toward him as I felt my heart accelerate from this event, but he took another step back, holding up his hand again as if to tell me to wait. But I couldn't wait, I needed to know what all of this meant. Was this real? Or was this all just a dream coming from the adult mind that grew from that imaginative child? Nevertheless, I stopped. I knew when somebody needed space, no matter how much I wished for the opposite. I took in a breath and let it out slowly, as I listened to him ask me one more thing. "Could you tell me just one last thing?" I just cocked my head to the side, wondering what more he wanted to ask me, "What do you think of me?" I just froze. _That's a loaded question, with an even more loaded answer..._ I couldn't answer him. How could I have? There were too many thoughts, too many feelings. None of this was real, but all of it felt so that I couldn't be sure. All I could do was stutter, completely thrown for a loop, unsure of what to say. After my very brief dialogue filled with nothing but 'uhm's and 'ah's he decided to speak instead, "Then perhaps, instead, I could say what I think of you?"

 _Now I really have no words._ I wanted to say something, give him an actual answer, but I couldn't form the words. So instead I merely nodded as I heard him let out a small chuckle. _uh oh._ " Sam," Just hearing him say my name gave me goosebumps, "What I think of you could barely be explained using words." I clasped my hands in front of me as I started fiddling with my fingers, unsure of what to do as I stood there listening to him, "I don't have a clear memory of you, of your face or your voice, but every other sensation takes over my senses when you're near. Even when you're not, you haunt my very dreams." I could feel my face heat up. _Was that not the way I just described you?_ "While your face remains a clouded feature in my memory, your eyes shine brighter than the sun and can fill my mind with its light. Hearing your voice, though I'd never heard before recently, could pull me out of any darkness that plagues me." I watched as he took small steps closer and I felt my breathing quicken as I stayed where I was. I could see another smirk playing on his lips. "And although I can not recall exact instances of such, I know, deep down, that you have always been there my whole life, whenever I was awake or when I would be asleep. Your very existence drives me in a way no one else has, and when we are this close," By this time his face was mere centimeters from my own, "I find nothing else matters." I could feel his breath with each word brush past my lips. My own lips parted slightly in response, taking in shallow breaths as I felt my whole body heat up from the closeness, from his words, from his everything. "Tell me, do you think the same of me?" His smirk had disappeared as my eyes never left his. I felt my mouth become dry when I tried to answer. So instead, all I could do was let out a tiny whimper as my mind raced with questions and desires. But for the first time in a long time, I saw those eyes again. The ones filled with innocence and warmth. Those same eyes I witnessed that last night I spent on Earth. I wanted so much to reach up a hand to touch his face, but a memory of the cave flashed through my mind. I didn't want him to disappear. Not again. And as if he heard my very wish, I felt his lips crash onto mine. I would have lost balance entirely as I almost staggered backwards, had he not taken hold of me, wrapping his arms around my own, pushing my body against his.

His kisses were fervent, as if all of this would disappear if he pulled away from me. I had never felt this kind of passion from someone before. All my thoughts disappeared right there as my mind focused completely on him. The feel of his muscles, the taste of his tongue, the tickle of his hair as it brushed past my cheeks, the smell of the leather as I heard it fall to the ground at our feet. I didn't care that I could barely see, because every sensation only grew from the lack of light, and I could see him perfectly, even in the darkness. He broke from the kiss, and I could feel the chill of the room from the absence of his lips. He very gently lifted me up, cradling me in his arms as he carried me over to a stone table at the side of the room and laid me down upon it, only to climb up to kneel over me and continue the kiss. I could feel his hand, no longer gloved, reach under my shirt. _Definitely not going to forget any of this._


	15. Defiling the Temple of the Ancients

A/N: Defiling it in more ways than one ;)

whoever left this review, I hope beyond hope you haven't left me just yet, because your timing with this one is impeccable. Please at least read this chapter all the way through, I promise without a doubt that you will not be disappointed.

"Guest chapter 14 . 7h ago

I'd like to read just one story where Sephiroth chooses his "love interest" (original character) instead of his fake mother Jenova."

Disclaimer, I only own Sam, everything else belongs to Square Enix

Also, side note: I've reached 1337 views! whoo! That was a fun number to look at :D

* * *

 _My path has been set. The way lies ahead. All I must do is follow. All I ever had to do was follow. All I have ever known to do...was to follow._

Wanting to conserve energy, I began my travels by foot. After flying for some time over Mount Nibel, twice, I began my journey towards the Temple of the Ancients, wherein lies the Black Materia. I followed the directions Mother would feed into my mind with each step I took. She spoke to me of her discoveries, where she had been, whom she'd come across and what more she had learned. Though I felt there were some bits of information that she kept from me. With no real proof to back up this claim, however, I merely just continued to listen, asking what questions that would arise and getting an answer that would just barely suffice.

I traveled southeast across the Western Continent, flying only when a mountain range would block my way. As I flew over the cove that held my biological mother, I began wondering about Sam. Despite Mother's objections, I decided to land upon the rocks below. There was some ice floating upon the surface of the water. I furrowed my brows as I scanned the area. Nothing. I looked behind me into the cave and stepped inside. The woman, Lucrecia, remained where she was inside the crystal formation, but Sam was nowhere to be found. I peered at every corner of the cavern, stopping only at the indentation I had created with my fist not quite so long ago. I looked down at my hand, the hand that very nearly hurt her. I felt a pit in my stomach open up as I heard Mother's voice, _I see, so, you frightened her off? Or perhaps, she is just no longer alive._ I had told Mother, before landing here, of everything that had happened so far: of the memories that remained in a fog, that I was unsure if they really were mine, or if I was affected perhaps by her delusions. I regaled to her my journey to this very cavern, the information she had told me that led me back to the Shinra Mansion. I explained to her what Sam had told me, of her being from another world...just like Mother. I had asked if perhaps they came from the same place, that would explain why I felt there was such a connection. But Mother said she felt no such connection, though the possibility could very well be there. Somehow, I don't think she even believed that to be true. Perhaps just another lie to keep my persistent questions at bay. _It's for the better my dear that she's gone. She's too much of a distraction to you._ The pit in my stomach grew as I walked back out of the cavern and saw a large chunk of ice floating nearby, covered in blood. "For the better..." I whispered, repeating Mother's words...though I did not wish it to be. I narrowed my eyes at the icy platform, examined the missing shards, scratches from a battle that had ensued upon it. I could see just below, swimming through the water a few Sahagins before they disappeared into the darkness of the depths.

"For the better..." I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes, my face contorted as I clenched my fists. I jumped forth, flying back over the mountain range, landing upon the grassy fields on the other side, the Gold Saucer just ahead. Past that will be the southern tip of the Eastern Continent, and there will be my goal. The piece that I wish for that will end all of this madness. The key to my new beginnings.

* * *

I traveled for nearly two days. During that time, Mother and I still talked, all the while I tried to forget about Sam. Tried to forget her hair, the way she touched my face, the feel of her breath upon my skin, the image of her standing in nothing more than a towel in that hotel room... And those eyes. Even after death her eyes will haunt me for eternity. I mentally slapped myself. She's dead. I left her for dead. She's gone.

I continued my conversations with Mother to distract my mind. She explained to me something very interesting about that blonde clone of mine, Cloud. I didn't quite understand what my interest was in him, but after hearing this new information, I couldn't help but smile as I flew over the ocean. _So, he thinks he is my dearly departed friend Zack?_ I chuckled out loud as I thought on it.

 _Yes and no. He knows he is Cloud. He knows his past and understands his upbringing. Only once travelling to Midgar does his memory become muddled. It's a clear story, but once he faces you, everything goes white._

 _That's because it was Zack who dared to face me, not him...Even though he was the one who had ultimately killed me._ I narrowed my eyes at that last thought. _I will make him pay for what he did to me._

 _Not yet, love. He will feel your wrath, as will every human upon this Planet. Stay focused on your mission, and you will get your revenge._

Somehow I felt that that wasn't enough for me. Needless to say, I listened. Mother knows best, right?

* * *

I touched ground, just outside of the Temple of the Ancients. It was certainly a sight to behold. How something so large could be hidden so well was far beyond my understanding. As I thought about it, I wondered how Mother could have come to know about this place. It looked as if it had remained untouched for nearly 2000 years. I wanted to ask her, but she urged me forward as the sound of a helicopter could be heard nearby. I looked above and saw the Shinra insignia painted upon its side as it descended to where I stood. I decided not to wait around. I crossed over the bridge and entered the temple at the top of the stone steps. Once inside, I could hear a low breathing and a light moaning noise just to my right, behind one of the pillars. I peered over the other side and found one of my clones, garbed in all black, just like the others in Nibelheim. _I beckoned him here, to wait for you and to ward off any who would approach here._ I nodded in understanding, but upon further examination, I could sense the weakness in the individual. "He's degrading..." _He has used much of his energy to make the journey here._

I merely shook my head in disbelief as I stared at the decrepit man. _How could you expect anything useful from a human dying from our cells?_

 _Perhaps not much physically, but he would do well to chase off those weaker minded individuals._

I furrowed my brows, unsure of how a hunched over pathetic excuse for a clone could possibly make anybody turn away with their tails between their legs. Then, as if a divine being planned it, I heard somebody else enter the temple. _Some Shinra dog, no doubt._ I hid behind one of the pillars and observed how this creature could be of any use to me. I watched as a blonde woman, a Turk by the looks of her ensemble, crept into the foyer of the temple, clearly on edge. I watched as she glanced this way and that, fully aware of her surroundings, but shaking. Then, before I could make a move to end this pathetic showing, the clone next to me began heavily breathing as it had when I had entered. She heard it. I watched as she froze in place, her own breathing becoming heavy as her eyes became wide. She went to reach for her gun at her side, but missed when my clone let out a moan. She, in turn, screamed instead and ran back out of the temple.

 _Weaker minded individuals..._ I smirked, "Very well." I turned to my clone as it began to reach for me.

"S-s-sephiroth...M-mother." He grabbed my sleeve. His hands, I had noticed, were stained with a black viscous fluid. I furrowed my brows as I pulled away, wiping my sleeve on the pillar I had hid behind.

"Stay here. Your job isn't finished yet I'm sure." With that last demand said, I moved towards the altar. A key was needed to proceed forward. _Below us._ I listened as Mother directed me towards where the materia lies. I phased through the floor below, landing on a platform inside of a strange room. Stairs occupied majority of the space here, stretching on for what seemed to be an eternity. "Well, Mother...now what?" _Below us._ She repeated. I looked down at the floor at my feet. I took in a breath before answering her, "If it's all right with you, I think I will walk this time." She made a sound of confusion at my request. "I've already used so much energy getting here. The goal may be within reach, but I'm no fool." I began taking steps down the first set of stairs, "My hands on the Black Materia is not the end of this game, but rather the beginning. If I waste my energy now, then I'm no better than the cocky warrior that rushes into battle before it's started and ultimately finds his head on the ground." I explained as I began my descent. I heard no response from her regarding my explanation. I could only assume she agreed with me, or, at the very least, understood.

I took a few turns, left, then right. Through an archway and then another. Up a flight of stairs, only to descend a different set. I very nearly had lost my sense of direction when I saw Tseng fall to the same platform that I had landed on previously, followed by the blonde Turk from before. I watched as they began their travel through the maze. Below where they had stood, a few levels down, was a doorway, leading into darkness. _There._ With renewed sense of direction, I continued forward, disregarding the Turks, for now. After a few more staircases, and two more archways, I found myself on the path to the doorway. Just as I was about to step through, I felt something stir within me. _I felt this before._

 _Keep moving._

I heeded Mother's words, but I couldn't shake the feeling as I passed through the entryway leading into another room. This one was far unlike the one before. It stretched on for what seemed to be eternity as well, only of pure darkness. It was a calming sensation as I walked the platform. The silence was a nice change of pace. I felt I could get lost in here, mentally, and be more than okay with it. Had it not been for Mother, I might have just let that happen. _Keep Moving._ She said again, this time with more urgency. I couldn't understand why she pushed. Those Turks would hardly be any trouble. Forward I walked, only for the silence to be interrupted by the sound of rolling stones, large stones. Oddly shaped, but meant to slow me down. "Child's play." I summoned the masamune and began slicing through each boulder that threatened to throw me off this platform into the endless abyss below. I continued forward, until reaching the end, where a floor tile depressed as I put my weight upon it, stopping the flow of rocks. "Hmm..." It was much simpler a mechanism than I had expected. Completely underwhelmed so far by the traps left by the Cetra, I continued forward. Just before entering through the next doorway, I felt that strange sensation again. It was the same one I had felt when I had awoken in the Shinra tower, just before leaving it. I nearly stopped to investigate, but Mother explained to me that it was merely the energy exerted by the temple's doorways, that magic that lingered within its thresholds that allowed me to enter each room which were so vastly different from the last.

I accepted her explanation, though the thought never left my mind. I found myself in a room with a pedestal in its center, jutting out from which were three spokes, only one of which revolved around the room. Then a voice spoke:

 **Forbidden traveler, you are not welcome here**

 **Leave this sacred ground, oh carrier of fear** _... The South entrance_

 **Else upon you a dragon shall be impelled** _... The one labelled 'VI'_

 **To -**

Hearing Mother's interrupting the bodiless voice, I could no longer be bothered the listen to the rest of what it had to say. Without hearing the end of its prose, I jumped towards the doorway that she had specified. The small amount of energy used was most certainly worth not having to hear the worthless rhyme. So the Temple wished to sic a dragon upon me. I've slaughtered the beasts as a teenager. I continued forward and found myself in another room. _Almost there._ I heard Mother whisper. I could feel my heart begin to race. It's close. I found just to the right of me a large doorway, with its double doors swung open wide. Next to that was a cavernous entryway, and below were many more like it. I ignored the cave entrances and headed straight for the most distinguishable threshold in the room.

Once I entered the new room, I immediately ran into a small man in a straw hat and long beard. The creature noticed my presence and backed away, as if it recognized me. I couldn't recall ever meeting one who looked like him. There was a wispiness about him, as if he weren't really all there in this plane of existence. I took a step towards him and his body began visibly shaking. I took another step forward and it jumped. Once more, and he jumped again, but this time over my head and out the door from which I had just entered. _A spirit of the Cetra. I told you they still existed in one form or another._ I merely made a noise of acknowledgement and continued forward, feeling no need to chase after the one who looked over the temple. So long as he did not disturb me, then I've no need to disturb him. I heard him close and lock the door behind me as I turned to look at my surroundings. The room I now resided in was a hallway, crafted from stone carved in intricate designs and painted with brilliant colors, though mainly gold. Torches were lit at intervals, reflecting off the surface, causing the colors to shine under its light. It was breathtaking, to say the least, _though I had witnessed more beautiful things before._ I thought as a flash of memory flitted past my vision. I took in a breath and shook it away. _She's gone._ I forced myself to focus but I wished only to disappear, at least for a small while. So I did, against Mother's wishes. I phased through the ceiling above, and sat, alone in the darkness as I tried gathering my thoughts and regaining my composure.

 _The Turks are here, my love. They are learning the secrets of the Temple before us. If they leave here with the materia, the plan is done._ I listened to her words, but I couldn't move. My body was shaking as I clenched my eyes shut. I took in a few deep breaths to calm myself, but her words began to increase in volume in my head. _The blonde girl left! Take. Them. Out. Before it's too late._ I didn't need this. Not now. What was wrong with me, I couldn't move my body. Then, without a chance to bring myself back, my body moved of its own accord. Mother had taken control again. I phased through the floor, back into the room below, appearing behind the director of the Turks. "Is this the Promised Land? No, it can't be..." I heard him speak to himself as he observed the mural in front of him. I straightened myself, masamune in hand, when the Turk noticed my presence, "Sephiroth!" He exclaimed in surprise.

 _"So you opened the door. Well done."_ I heard my voice speak these words, and Mother echoing the same in my head. _I despise it when you do this, Mother._

"This place...what is it?" The Turk attempted to approach me, then thought better of it and stopped. Perhaps unsure of how to address the situation he was now so precariously in.

 _"A lost treasure house of knowledge. The wisdom of the Ancients..."_ _I do this, because you would not, my dearest son. "I am becoming one with the Planet."_ She raised my arms into the air, as if absorbing the Lifestream already, anxiously awaiting the power that will be promised to us.

 _Why must you tell him what we know? Why divulge our plans to him?_

"One with the Planet?" _So that he may know where to turn once we've ended his useless life._ I felt her turn my body towards the murals before us, my eyes scanned the details of the picture.

 _"You stupid fools. You have never even thought about it. All the spirit energy of this Planet. All its wisdom... knowledge...I will meld with it all. I will become one with it... It will become one with me."_ She raised my arms into the air, as if feeling the very energy of the Planet fill us already. _Why do you say 'I'...and 'me'? Mother, is it not going to be the both of us?_

"...you can do that?" _Of course it will be the both of us, love. We will take this Planet back, together._

 _"The way...lies here."_ She lowered my arms as she slowly turned her gaze towards Tseng, " _Only death awaits you all. But do not fear."_ And with that she drew my masamune and rushes towards the man, slicing across his body. _"For it is through death that a new spirit energy is born. Soon, you will live again as a part of me."_ I began to hear myself laugh as the man writhed in pain on the floor, blood pooling around him. I understood why she did, yet somehow, I felt there was more to her plan than she was willing to share with me. _"Now, tell me, where did you blonde friend run off to?"_ She asked the barely alive Turk, though he did not answer. Instead, he merely glared at us, holding onto his fresh wound as he tried to get back up, coughing up blood with each exertion. She bent down to pick him up by his collar and threw him down the hallway. I watched as his head hit the stone wall, leaving a stain of blood at the point of impact. I managed to catch a glimpse of a red materia fall from his body just as Mother threw him, but I didn't bother to make it known to her. We had no use for it, though I could sense something from it. Perhaps a past user? _"No matter, she was weak. Without you there to protect her, she will die before she reaches the Shinra brat."_ The Turk could no longer hear my voice as he lay unconscious in a dark corner of the room, just behind an altar with a holographic pyramid, resembling the one we resided in, floating just above it.

 _May I have the body back?_ I asked with as much sincerity as I could muster, though it was difficult. I despised not having control, not being the one to take charge of my own life. She should know that better than any one on this Gaia. She relinquished it to me as I began examining the room once more. I found the mural that depicted the Meteor that I would summon. It was glorious. But where did the Black Materia reside? I approached the altar to my right, examining the hologram. The inscription below it read it as the Black Materia, yet there was no physical object there for me to grab. I circled the altar, checked every corner of it, felt every inch of it. I had bent down below the backside, feeling for a lose stone, a switch, anything. I could feel myself start to panic, but I took a breath and kept my composure. _I will not lose myself_. Then, I nearly did, as the strange feeling from before washed over me. My heart began racing as Mother urged me to stay where I was. But I couldn't listen, and I wouldn't let her control me again. I lifted myself up from behind the altar as I heard the word spoken, "Meteor..." Hearing that voice nearly froze me in my movements, but I looked, and there she was, observing the very same mural I was looking at only mere moments ago.

"Sam..." I whispered as I stepped towards her, but she could not hear me. Without my thinking, I came up from behind her and wrapped my arms around her body, taking in her scent, feeling her body tense against mine. I heard her scream of surprise. I couldn't bear it, and I lifted us out of the room, phasing through the ceiling into the darkened room I had occupied before. No more distractions this time. Nothing to catch my attention. Nobody watching, alive or dead. When I felt her struggle in my hold, I let her go, watching her stumble as she regained her footing from our short flight. Then, as she turned, she stood in a fighting stance, though a clumsy one, with fists raised ready to strike. I just stared in complete awe. _She's alive..._ I watched her lower her fists and I couldn't help but smile. _She's here..._

Her hands remained balled as she approached me and immediately went to hit me in the chest. It wasn't the weakest attack I've felt, but she would need a lot more power to hope to do any kind of damage to me. I kept smirking at her attempts. The pout of her lips and her furrowed brow was a beautiful sight to see, even if it was anger towards me. "How dare you!? Do you have any idea what I've been through since you left me on that god-forsaken rock!? I've been attacked by a big hermit-crab-snake monster, then a bunch of turtles with spears and tridents started poking and stabbing me. Then some fucking grass pokemon found me once I finally managed to get myself out of that cove!" She yelled at me, word by word in between each punch she threw at me. I laughed at the sight and her choice vocabulary, but allowed her to continue. "Thank god I was saved by those Turks! But then I was taken to go see Hojo! HOJO! Of all people!" _Hojo...that bastard touched her?_ I could feel my blood boil at the thought as I listened to her continue. "He took my blood and I have no idea who's after me now!" I grabbed her wrists to stop her punches. I didn't like where this story was heading, and clearly neither did she as I heard her breath quicken. If she didn't check her breathing, she'll get dizzy, "Then to save my own sorry ass, because you sure as hell weren't going to, I had to stowaway on a Turk helicopter with the head fucking Turk himself. Then a bunch of bees chased me here!" Tears began flowing from her eyes. _I did this to her...but she's not dead._ Though it still sounded as if she had been through a hell and back. "Then you have to go and pull this stunt on me! I'm done!" _Perhaps I should have thought my actions through. I ran in like a cocky warrior into a battle before it had even started. I guess it's time to lose my head..._

"Are you done?" I asked, wishing her story to be finished. I expected to feel her struggle out of my grip to slap in the face for that comment, but it didn't come.

"I'm done! God Dammit!" I listened to her curse as I held her there, keeping her from falling to the ground in a miserable heap of emotion, staring at the ground in a pitiful state. I couldn't bare to see her like that anymore. I let go of one of her arms and placed my hand underneath her chin, lifting her face to look into mine. I wished to see those eyes again, and, I could only hope, see them no longer crying. Hoping that seeing me, here, for her, not leaving this time, would dry them. I wanted to see her eye the way I remembered them. Then, as if my wish was heard, I saw them, and I couldn't help but smile. Every time I see them, I fall. _As I think on it, I believe I had fallen even the first time I witnessed them. Though we were only children..._

I took in a sharp breath as I looked away, my eyes widened at that thought. _Delusions?...or memory?_

 _My love we spoke of this. We agreed that those were her memories, perhaps dreams from a fan of the great hero of Midgar. She was just a child at the time, after all._

The memory played in my head, though it was blurry to say the least, of a truck horn blaring, and a small girl in the middle of the street, and then finally, those eyes. I looked to Sam and asked her about this, "Do you have memories of me?"

She merely looked at me confused, "Yes..."

Clearly she did, as she was able to regale to me my whole life's story. But I didn't wish for something she merely read. I wanted to learn of her experiences. Was it the same as what I was seeing? "Are all of these memories you have only from this story that you claim I am a part of?" I watched her shake her head. _So there is more. Perhaps what I am seeing are merely delusions, or dreams as Mother put it._ "A blaring horn?...a truck...?" I asked, adding some context.

She nearly jumped out of her own skin as she yelled out, "It was you!" Her eyes widened with surprise. _Yes! Those were the eyes I saw!_

 _This proves nothing, and you know that. This still could just all be of her own design._

I though on her words, but something didn't sit right with me. Something about our supposed theory didn't quite add up with one detail of all of these visions. _If these are her memories that I am seeing...then why am I not seeing these situations through her eyes? Why I am viewing these scenes as the boy who pulled her from the street?_ I could see the memory start to clear up as I thought more upon it. Mother gave me no answer. _Mother, why do you keep silent?_

Still no answer.

 _You are the reason I cannot see these memories fully...aren't you?_

Nothing...

 _Mother, I wish you to answer me. Now._ I asserted the demand upon her, knowing she still flowed in my mind.

And just as I commanded, she responded, _These memories are a distraction. This woman is keeping you from our goal._

 _Yet you do not deny my allegations..._

 _My son. The brilliant, clever, love of my life, use your head and think like you always do. Realize what she is doing to you. What she is doing to us?_

 _Use my head?_

 _Yes, your head. Your brain. Your mind. The piece of you that you cherish most with all of its questions and inquiries. Stop thinking like a man with only your...instincts...and be the god you deserve to be, thinking with a mind filled with knowledge that extends far beyond those of the humans._

 _Well Mother, I would love to think with the mind you claim I possess, but you seem to be the one in true possession of it...and what else have I to think with?_ I looked back to Sam, "Could you tell me just one last thing? What do you think of me?"

 _What are you hoping to get from a question like that?_

 _Control of my mind..._ When Sam gave no answer, I continued to speak, "Then perhaps, instead, I could say what I think of you?" I prayed that she would receive my words and react the way I wished her to. When she nodded sheepishly, I couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction. It's as if she was confirming my thoughts.

 _This is my body...not yours. I forbid you from continuing._ I could feel Mother's attempt at taking over this body again, but I fought against it as I continued, "Sam," I watched as her pupils dilated slightly at just the mention of her name. I smirked at the subtle reaction. She had an incredible effect on me, but I did not know the extent of which I had on her. _You are not allowed to say another word._ "What I think of you could barely be explained using words." _So then don't use any!_ I could hear my Mother yelling at this point, but I ignored it as I watched Sam fiddling with her fingers, unsure of what to do with herself as I spoke. "I don't have a clear memory of you, of your face or your voice, but every other sensation takes over my senses when you're near. Even when you're not, you haunt my very dreams." I watched her face blush with color, noticing the visible difficulties she's having to keep eye contact with me. But she held strong. _Good._

 _Sephiroth!_

 _Give me my memories, and I will stop._

"While your face remains a clouded feature in my memory, your eyes shine brighter than the sun and can fill my mind with its light. Hearing your voice, though I'd never heard before recently, could pull me out of any darkness that plagues me." I began taking steps towards her. I watched as her chest rose and fell with each breath bigger than the last. _Who knew I could take a girl's breath away?_

 _Keep this up and she'll faint. You wouldn't want that, would you?_ I could hear her bargaining with me. Her life for my memories? No, I won't let that happen. Not again. So I continued, taking a few steps closer, "And although I can not recall exact instances of such, I know, deep down, that you have always been there my whole life, whenever I was awake or when I would be asleep. Your very existence drives me in a way no one else has, and when we are this close," By this time her face was merely centimeters away from my own. I could feel her shallow breaths brush across my lips. Mother was saying something, but I could no longer hear her. My own heart was racing, my own breathing quickened. "I find nothing else matters." I managed to finish my thought. I began to feel a headache come along, and Mother made it a point to make herself heard. _This pain will be unbearable that whatever pleasure you are hoping to feel from this harlot will be muted._

Harlot...not a term I would have preferred. _Now Mother, do you really wish to hurt your only son like that?_

 _Ha! You think you're my only son. My cells have been spread all over._

 _True, but only I am the perfect vessel. Why else would you have chosen me? Now...surrender my mind to me._ But the pain continued in my head, increasing in intensity with each centimeter I closed in on Sam, "Tell me, do you think the same of me?" Mother had lied. The pain she was attempting to wash over me was nowhere near as powerful as the sound that came out of Sam's lips in response to my question. That whimper was enough to throw me over the edge...no, I would willingly jump off that ledge if it meant hearing that sound again. _Throw whatever you wish at me, Jenova, my will is stronger than yours._ And with the last thought, I pushed my lips against hers, and a beautiful sensation fell over me. When she returned the gesture, I could no longer control my body. It was not quite the same as when Jenova would control it, but rather 'instinct' had taken over. I could feel the pain intensify in my head, a blistering heat that clouded my vision. But I fought against it as I wrapped my arms around Sam's body. Feeling her body pressed against mine gave me the strength to take the pain head on. Without my consciously realizing it, I had dispersed the pain. The searing heat became dull as it spread through my body. I could feel its strength in every limb, every facet of my mind, every inch of my being. I was in a daze as the pain subsided and became a strengthening feeling of power and lust. I wondered if this is what it felt like to be high on twelve hypers. I wouldn't have doubted it as I felt my internal body temperature rise. Unable to bear it, I let an arm go off of Sam to undo my jacket's buckles and slid it off my body. The lack of layers did not cool me down. I became feverish as I roamed my fingers across her body, still feeling the taste of her tongue, never wanting to let her go. Never again.

I broke the kiss, wishing to breathe, but she lingered there, following my lips with her own. I saw her face make one of disappointment and I couldn't help but smile. I lifted her off the ground, cradling her in my arms, as I walked us over to a stone table at the side of the room. I laid her upon it and I gazed at her body before climbing over it. I bent down t resume our kiss, which I was pleasantly relieved that she had accepted once more. I took off one my gloves, wanting to feel her skin. Flesh meeting flesh. Just a taste of what was to come. As I reached under her shirt, I felt her shiver at the touch of my fingertips. I smiled into her lips as my mind began to clear. Memories whizzed past, clear as day. The truck, the bedroom, the tree, and then finally, a scene very similar to this one right now. I felt my heart well up as I grabbed her, feeling that she was here, with me.

 _I've taken back my mind. I've taken this body. Now, I will take her...and I will never...let her go. She's alive..._

 _She's here..._

 _She's mine._


	16. A New Direction

A/N: I have no excuses.

But I am skipping my boyfriend's powerlifting competition today so that I can write these chapters for you guys, so you better recognize, and respect!...(actually I skipped out on his comp because I'm hungover and trying not to puke.) Well, with that lovely image forever ingrained on your minds, enjoy! lol

This is a very short chapter, but don't worry, Sephiroth's is longer.

As always, disclaimer: I only own Sam, everything else belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

 _My mind was without thought. This was the first time since arriving in this world that I was not haunted by strange visions and terrifying nightmares. I could breathe easy as I lied there next to a man I loved. Well, maybe not. I couldn't be sure. This dream was unlike any I've ever had before, and within it I had somebody who meant much more to me than I thought could ever be possible. But if it was all a dream, then none of it was real. Surely, my feelings would also be just as artificial. Nevertheless, I didn't want to wake up. Whether or not these feelings were real, I did know that I didn't want to feel anything else for anyone else._

I slept so soundly for those few hours. It would probably be the only time I would ever feel so rested. When I woke up, though, I found I was alone again. I furrowed my eyebrows, trying to remember everything that had just occurred. I thought on everything: the kisses, the touches, the tangling of limbs on this table and against that wall. For a moment during, I could have sworn I even felt like we were floating. I could feel my heart start to speed up again as I began looking for my clothing sprawled across the floor. It was still dark, but my vision had already become accustomed to the lack of light. After finding my pants and my top, I quickly threw them on as I began a search for my socks and boots. On my scavenger hunt, I allowed my mind to think more of my recent memories. I couldn't recall when he left, at least not clearly. _Did he say something about later though?_ _What was later?_ I tried remembering anything from when I was asleep when everything was said and done. I could have sworn he kissed me, but I couldn't be sure.

I continued my thought process as I slipped on my last boot, tying the laces up. Just before I finished I felt a draft, a wind blowing past my hair and a brief glimpse of silver rise from the floor only to disappear again through the ceiling. "Sephiroth!" I called out, unsure of what just happened. I nearly found myself fearing that I'd be left alone again, only this time with no way out. No doors, no windows, nothing. Before those thoughts could sink in, however, he came back. There was something different about him. The look in his eyes seemed crazed, but I couldn't examine it closely enough or for as long as he grabbed me and flew back from the way he came.

Once we reached the outdoors, he put my down upon the roof of the temple. I breathed a sigh of relief. Thankful he was okay, grateful that he didn't forget about me again, and happy that this wouldn't be the last time I'd be seeing him. I smiled as I looked around us. We were so high up, and for once I wasn't afraid of falling, knowing he wasn't going to let me go again. At least, I hoped for that to be the case. The view was breathtaking from up here to say the least. I looked back over to him, wondering if he shared in the sights with me, but he looked focused as he stared at the ground below, his face turned slightly to the right. _What is he staring at?_ I followed his gaze, but could only see the stone roof upon which we stood. I looked back to him, placing a hand on his arm to get his attention. He made no move. _Does he even feel me?_ Before I could say anything, I watched his expression change to one of realization. He muttered, "So...it seems the temple is the Black Materia."

I froze from his words as my grip around his arm tightened. _It's still going to happen._ I began to fear for my life and for his. He seemed to have noticed my change in expression as he looked back over at me. I could see a sadness creep upon his face. I caused that face with my own. Before I could say anything he placed a hand on my cheek and a kiss on my lips. _No, I still have a chance to change all of this. I'm still in the picture. I still am capable of turning this all around._ When he broke away from our kiss, he held a look of confusion. I was afraid to hear his next question, afraid of answering it, but luckily fate decided now wasn't the time just yet. The ground began to move below us and the temple began to crack. I took in a sharp breath as I felt Sephiroth swiftly wrap his arms around me and jump off the temple roof. We landed nearby underneath a large tree. He pushed my against its trunk as he hugged my body, shielding me from the shrinking temple's rocks and debris. My breathing was quick, the fight of flight mechanism within my body kicking in, even though I knew I was safe here. I just focused on my breathing, allowing his calm demeanor to help ease my own fears.

Once the shaking ceased, I felt him pull away from me. I watched his eyes scan my body and then breathe a sigh of relief. I couldn't help but feel my heart swell at this action. I wanted to just enjoy this moment, not care about the world around us or what was happening, but I couldn't. I needed to take action. I needed to end this before it could begin. It had already gotten too far. "Sephiroth..." I said meekly, barely above a whisper. I felt his fingers twirl in my hair as he showed a face of pure content. I couldn't look at that face and be able to say what needed to be said. So I turned my face, looking instead at the ground just to my left. "I don't want you to die." I felt his fingers stop. I didn't want to look at him. "If you continue down this route, if you keep following Jenova, not just this planet will suffer. You will too. You'll spiral down into this pit of darkness that you'll never be able to come back from. And the scariest part...you'll accept it...even enjoy it..." I finished talking, but I hoped beyond hope that he understood.

I found the courage to look back at him, but I couldn't see him. All I could see was what was to come if he got his hands on the Black Materia and used it the way Jenova wished him to. "Sam..." Just hearing him say my name with such melancholy was enough to put me at the edge, but I stayed strong as I listened, "Jenova is-" He cut himself off as his eyes seemed to glaze over slightly.

I grabbed his arm again, trying to get his attention, but he turned away from me. "Sephiroth..." I said his name, but he couldn't hear me. He looked as if he were listening to something else. _Is it her? Is she taking control of him again?_ He began to walk forward, pulling himself out of my grasp. _No, don't take him from me._ All I could think about was Jenova's hold on him.

I tried running after him, to bring him back to me and away from her when he stopped briefly and said, "I'll be back...I promise this time." I stopped moving. _Would Jenova allow this? Or is it really him walking away from me. If so... then why?_ Before I could call after him, he vanished from my sight. I put my hands over my face, rubbing my temples slightly before pushing them up to run my fingers through my hair. I let my hands fall back to my sides as I sighed. _He had better come back._ I thought as I walked back to the tree against which he had protected me before. I sat down and pulled my knees into my chest, rest my forehead on top of them.

"I need a plan..." I began talking to myself, attempting to understand the situation at hand and how to move forward from there. "Clearly, he's getting the Black Materia from Cloud here. On the bright side, however, this isn't where he uses it. Cloud actually manages to get it back before then...although he doesn't have possession of it for very long." I move my head to rest it up against the tree trunk behind me as my hands rested on the grass below me. I subconsciously started pulling at the blades of grass as I tried figuring out how to keep Sephiroth from using the Materia. How to get him to see that this was the wrong path. "As long as Jenova's around though, her influence will remain over him. I might be considered an alien here too, but she clearly has been doing this world jumping thing for far longer than I have, and her power of manipulation would be a difficult hurdle to get over." I sighed again as I began to believe that my attempt to change anything would be futile. I thought again on our moment together. Something was there in him that called out to me, yearned for me. _That has to be stronger than Jenova._ "Right? Like in the movies, love conquers all." I didn't believe a word I said, but what choice did I have. Assuming he came back for me, I had to try.

I decided to replay all our moments together, every one that I could remember, including those from when we were younger, to pass the time by as I waited. I couldn't help but smile as I closed my eyes, enjoying each memory in as much detail as my mind would allow. Every word, every expression, every touch. His smell, his smile, his eyes, and his words spoken so softly, even when saying nothing more interesting than simply just my name. _I think I do love him...even if he's not real._


	17. A New Motivation

A/N: I actually wrote this chapter before Sam's chapter, because we're going to delve into Sephiroth's inner workings a bit more here and Sam is a bit more reactionary than anything else. I'm beginning to think that I only created Sam as a supporting character, more as a gateway for Sephiroth fans to insert themselves, even if they were to actually have no effect on their surroundings, at least we can be a part of it. I'm thinking that perhaps, maybe, this story really is JUST about Sephiroth. I don't know. Whatever, I'm probably thinking too deeply into this. Either way, enjoy! :)

* * *

 _This knowledge. So much. All of the holes in my memory have filled. But more than that, I've attained an understanding of all that which I never knew before. Every memory of my past and of my present flitted through my visions and remained in complete access at my command. Yet, there were memories I had never seen or experienced before. Millenniums of knowledge coursed through my mind. Memories of strangers and of all things familiar. These...these were not my memories. Not all of them. Before I could get a handle on it all, my mind went in a different direction._

 _Everything around me was red. The room I was in, the woman sleeping next to me, my own body. My vision was stained with an eerie red glow no matter which way I looked, fading into a solid crimson. I could feel myself speeding through it, passing by my sight were blotches of a darker red, taking shape only as its distance closed in on me. 'cells...' With each one that passed, I could feel the connection, similar to what I've felt before when delving into an individual's mind. These cells I'm seeing, however, have no relation to me. As I continued forward, a network formed in front of me. As I drew nearer, I could see it was the inner workings of a mind. Who's mind I could not tell, right away, but I could see the neurons shooting forth from one node to the next. It was a sight to behold. As I came closer, I could see what its owner could see. 'Cloud...?' Next to him was another. A woman whom I've never seen before. No, I have seen her, though briefly, in Hojo's lab as I grew up. Another specimen of his, one that disappeared while she was still very young._

 _Then suddenly, without my awareness, the vision changed. My own vision blurred out of the crimson, only to come to darkness. A light shot through that darkness like_ _a comet across space. Indeed, it was a comet as stars began to appear all around me when the flash faded. I could see Gaia just ahead of me, spinning while in orbit around our sun. And not far from there, a completely separate solar system from this one appeared. I felt a draw to one of its planets, though I couldn't quite understand why. I felt a tug at my heart, a longing. I drifted my gaze to the other side of Gaia. There lied yet another system, only one of the planets in this new system seemed to undergo a struggle. It looked bright with life, only to darken, and then crumble. The pieces merely floated where the full celestial body once rotated and revolved. I wasn't sure how to feel, witnessing the death of a planet._ _One of the pieces of that planet began to glow. In a fiery red inferno, it shot forward like a bullet from a gun, headed straight for Gaia. "Jenova" I heard somebody whisper as time seemed to speed up. The asteroid crashed into Gaia, leaving the crater atop its northern pole, creating a rippling wave through the planet and spread through the system. As time continued to race, the revolutions of the planets from all the systems began to speed up. The colors blurred in their movements until it resembled a spinning top. I became dizzy from the sight and closed my eyes. Once I could clear my head, I looked again, to find that the planets spun at their proper speed once more._

 _I thought perhaps this would be the end of the vision, but before I could relax, a silvery blue began to encroach upon my vision. I could still see Gaia, but now it was covered by the Lifestream. I knew this vision. This was the memory that Mother would show me. It was here that I would absorb the Planet's energy, and then redistribute it with my life's energy, giving the planet a new essence with me at the top. But that didn't happen. As the Lifestream disappeared at the northern crater as it's absorbed by my body, I felt a pain ripple through my core. I grabbed my abdomen, feeling a sharp pain and burning sensation as my vision began to dissipate. I strained my eyes, fighting to keep my focus on the memory before it disappeared. No, this was no memory, this was a plan. I watched as Gaia faded and crumbled like the planet before. One of its pieces glowed with red, just as the previous piece, and upon I could see myself. No...it wasn't me. It was my body, but that was Mother who was in control. I could not see myself anywhere within her. I watched as the asteroid flitted across the system, heading straight for the other planet, the one whose connection I could not understand. I felt my heart sink when I learned of its new target. I tried to yell, but just as it hit the new planet..._

I woke up with a start. I was drenched in sweat, breathing heavily. _What was that?_ I called for Mother, wishing to know the meaning of this vision. But no answer came. I called again.

Still nothing.

I took in a breath, calming my heart and clearing my mind. Just as I closed my eyes, continuing my relaxation measures, my vision filled with sights of the first dream. "What...?" I muttered to myself as I roamed through the red, watching as more cells passed by me. My body remained on the stone table, but I could feel myself flowing through another's. It was as if my stream of conscious left this body to explore another, but still remained where it was. _Could I be in two places at once? How was this possible?_ When I reached the neural network of this body, I was able to see this person's memories. My cells, Jenova's cells, were nowhere to be found in this body. I could not sense anything. Yet, I could see a first memory, filled with snow. Then another in a lab. I could feel the genuine kindness within this soul. It was warm, but had a fire that could do great harm should anyone get in its way or hurt those it cared for. Another memory, this time of Zack... _Zack Fair? Am I inside that flower girl he spoke about so much?_ Fading away, in his place stood Cloud, my copy that was beginning to become a nuisance to me...they're in the temple.

I opened my eyes, knowing what I wished to do. As i got up from the table, I found my clothes upon the floor. I furrowed my brows, unsure of how I became so nude. When I looked behind me, I saw my reason. My heart began to race again. I stood there, taking in her body, every inch, every detail, every curve. _That's right..._ I couldn't help but smirk as I regaled the last few hours. I bent down to pick up my pants, replacing them back onto my body, followed by my jacket and shoulder pads. Just as I buckled my last boot up, I walked over to her sleeping form. I saved my gloves for last, wishing to touch her with my bare hand as I had before. The touch of her skin was so soft beneath my fingertips. As my fingers touched her face, I watched as she took in a breath and turned her head into my hand. I bent down to leave her a kiss, first on her forehead, then again on her lips. I could feel her smile into it. I smiled back, and then broke away. I wanted to see those eyes again, but they remained closed as she continued to sleep. I raised an eyebrow, "Perhaps I tired you out?" She responded with a sleepy noise of confirmation, perhaps only barely hearing my voice through her dreams. I hoped they were of me. I just touched my forehead to hers, closing my eyes and enjoying this moment of peacefulness. Red filled my vision once more, only this time the memory I saw was of me. I could feel a strange sensation with this memory, my heart inflated and my breathing quickened. She was dreaming of me, and of a memory I share with her. I gave her a kiss once more, mentally debating with myself on creating another memory just like it, right then. Just as she began to react to me, a sound filled my ears, disrupting my moment.

"Where are you!? Sephiroth!" I could feel a pain in my head as I heard the annoying voice. _Cloud..._ I stood up, touching my Sam's cheek once more, _perhaps another time._ With that last thought, I phased myself through the floor into the room below, only to crash on the ground. _What?_ I fell to the floor like a heap as my insides began to feel the sharp pains from that strange memory, the one that had woken me. _Mother!?_ I began calling to her fervently as I watched my body, her body, begin to change. My hands were the first to start, fading from my fair skin tone to a sickly blue. _Mother? What's happening?_ No response from her still. I could not feel her. _Where could she have gone? Why is this happening?_ I quickly grabbed my gloves from inside my pocket and threw them on. I closed my eyes, trying to focus on everything around me, fighting past the pain, but to no avail. I managed to lift myself up enough to lean back upon the altar behind me just as my vision filled with red again.

"So cold." I muttered as I felt the energy slowly draining from within me. Memories flashed through my mind, and I could feel my cells. Jenova's cells swam through this individual. But when I tried to see in his memory, everything became muddled. All of the conversations, every action, was not his own. I'm inside Cloud, and this is Zack that I am seeing. Before I could delve deeper into his memory, the visions changed to that of the temple wall, inside the very room where I sat. In his eyes, I could see myself, kneeling there, flashing like an image on a computer screen. _So I can project myself into his vision..._

 _So he is here._ I could hear Cloud's thoughts, so I responded in kind, "I am always by your side." I could feel him taken aback by my words. "Come." I beckoned him forward, forcing my projection to fly off before disappearing. I wasn't sure how long I could keep this up, but I couldn't help my desire to play with this puppet. He killed me, stopped my plans before I could even begin them. I was going to make sure that his death was not like the rest of the humans upon this planet. No, his death was to be long, and painful. Retribution for all he did to me. As he moved forward, I projected myself back into his vision, "Splendid." I gave him a piece of my memory, a small bit of the conversation I recently had with Tseng only a few hours before he arrived, "A treasure house of knowledge..."

"I don't understand what you're saying!" I couldn't help but laugh at his confusion. It was far too much fun, and there was no one who could stop me. I faded my projection from his view once more, allowing him to continue forward. I stopped him just before the mural with meteor depicted upon it. My projection stared at it, shaking slightly. _I am losing too much energy...I can't hold this one for too much longer. Damn._ "Look well." I instructed him.

"At what!?"

"At that which adds to the knowledge of..." My projection cut off its words. It was beginning to be too much for me. I focused, forcing my projection to stay, playing out a few more choice words from my memory with the Turk director, "I am becoming one with the Planet." My projection raised its arms as I began to feel a slight form of understanding with the clone. I laughed again, though sadly as I have to cut this fun short. My projection disappeared from view one last time as I pulled myself from Cloud's conscious, taking in a sharp breath once my I opened my eyes. I quickly calmed my breathing, hiding my sudden weakness as Cloud and his party approached me. "Mother..."I tried desperately to call to her one last time, to fill me with her energy. "it's almost time." _The Black Materia is right here. What about our plans together?_ "Soon...we will become one." I took in a breath as I stood up, putting on a mask as my mind yearned for her voice once more. But I could not sense her anywhere. I could feel her cells flowing within me and within my clone, but I could feel no life in them. Nothing.

"How do you intend to become one with the Planet?" I looked over at the girl who asked me such a ridiculous question. I felt that fire I had experienced when I delved into her mind. I was a threat to her and her friends. Though she is friends with Cloud, and she will feel the same sense of loss as him.

"It's simple." I began to answer her, threatening her with my masamune as I swung it in her direction, though I dared not touch her with it. I wanted it to be just the right moment to end her life. I wanted her to feel pain beyond comprehension, and in turn Cloud will as well. So for now, I will play. "Once the Planet is hurt, it gathers Spirit Energy to heal the injury." I swung my sword again, laughing slightly at my plans, "The amount of energy gathered depends on the size of the injury." I lifted the hilt of my blade towards the ceiling, the tip of it towards the ground, before finally thrusting it into the stone at my feet, " ...What would happen if there was an injury that threatened the very life of the Planet? Think how much energy would be gathered!" As I spoke of the plan Mother and I had created, I could feel slightly renewed energy. Mind over matter, perhaps. Talking of what was to come filled me with a sense of power and glee, "Ha ha ha. And at the center of that injury, will be me." The last time I felt this way was when I took down that Midgar Zolom. A feeling of hysteria filled my mind, "All that boundless energy will be mine." _I will be sure of that!_ I knew not where these thoughts, these feelings, were coming from, but I could feel it overtake me like Mother would overtake my body. But still I could not see her, feel her, hear her. Nothing.

I took my sword out of the ground, continuing my explanation, "By merging with all the energy of the Planet, I will become a new life forn, a new existence. Melding with the Planet... I will cease to exist as I am now, only to be reborn as a 'God' to rule over every soul." No, this was not Mother's plan. This is MY plan. Her plan was to absorb and destroy and move on. She should have known better when she chose me to play its savior. "

"An injury powerful enough to destroy the Planet?...Injure... the Planet?" The flower girl questioned me. I answered.

"Behold that mural. The Ultimate Destructive Magic... Meteor." I explained as I pointed towards mural I examined not too long ago.

"That'll never happen." _Oh Cloud, you doubt my capabilities?_

I laughed at his words and flew towards him, yelling a thought into his mind, _Wake up!_ before disappearing through the ceiling. Just as I passed through the ceiling above that one, I heard a voice call my name. Sam. I quickly turned around, while I still had this bout of energy and grabbed her, cradling her in my arms and phasing the both of us through the ceiling once more, higher and higher until we emerged outside of the temple at its roof. I lowered us down at it's peak, setting her down on the small flat platform at the top of the temple. I watched as sh scanned the surroundings, her face in total awe at the sights. I would have joined her in what must have been a breathtaking view, but I kept my mind focused on my clone so many floors below us. It was hazy, due to all th magic that swam throughout the temple's walls, but I could still make out his faint presence as he himself began to resurface with his friends.

Listened in on their thoughts. "So...it seems the temple is the Black Materia." I felt Sam grab my arm as I muttered those words. She held a look of worry in her eyes. I turned to her, placing a hand on her cheek, caressing it softly before gently placing a kiss upon her lips. She returned, but I sensed some hesitation from her. I furrowed my brow as I drew away, curious to see what was floating through her thoughts. Just as I opened my mouth to ask, the ground below us began to rumble and shake. My immediate reaction was to grab a hold of her and fly us off the now shrinking temple. We landed nearby in the forest that surrounded the structure. I held her up against a tree as I shielded her with my body from oncoming rubble. As I hugged up against her, I could feel her breathing against my chest. I could sense the fear from her as the ground continued to shake, but she was safe with me here as stone pieces would fly at us, though they merely glanced off my back. I would let nothing hurt her.

Once the shaking ceased I moved away slightly to examine her. No scratches, no harm befell her. I breathed a sigh of relief as I ran a few fingers through her hair. "Sephiroth..." I heard her say my name. Her voice still was the most beautiful sound to me as she continued, "I don't want to see you die." I looked at her confused as my fingers stopped twining through her hair. _Why would she say something like that?_ I then thought back on the conversation we had back in that cave. I understood as she answered my question before I could ask it, "if you continue down this route, if you keep following Jenova, not just this planet will suffer. You will too. You'll spiral down into this pit of darkness that you'll never be able to come back from. And the scariest part...you'll accept it...even enjoy it..." Her eyes rested upon mine, but I could tell she was looking through me. She was seeing something that I can't even imagine. I wanted to see what she saw. Know what she knew. But I couldn't delve into her memories. I didn't wish to invade her in such a way.

I thought back on what she said, of my following Jenova. I still could not sense her. It felt as if she were erased from existence. It was a strange feeling. Ever since I was small, I always felt somebody was there, watching, observing, looking over me. Once I came to know of Jenova, that feeling only strengthened. _But now..._ "Sam...Jenova is-" before I could finish my statement I heard Cloud's voice. _He has the materia._ I turned my gaze from the woman in front of me and set them upon the giant gaping hole that took the place of the towering temple from before. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to move through his mind, his consciousness. I could feel the materia in his hands and I could hear the conversation he had with the flower girl.

"Sephiroth's different. He's not an Ancient." I heard the girl say to the body I was invading. I could feel Cloud's mind wavering as he held this forbidden power, though he acted as if nothing were out of the ordinary.

He answered the girl's statement, finishing her thought, "He shouldn't be able to find the Promised Land." I couldn't help but smirk as I opened my eyes, not even realizing that I had already walked away from Sam.

"I'll be back...I promise this time." I said to her without looking back, continuing my paces towards the pit. Once I was within earshot, I made my move to correct these fools' assertions about me and my capabilities. With a speed, faster than their eyes could follow, I sprinted forward and stopping just at the edge of the hole, standing on what remained of a brick wall. Once there, I rose above them, floating just overhead of where my clone stood, making he sure he was to look up to me as the rest of the humans soon will. "Ah, but I have." I explained to them, knowing full well where the Promised Land resided, as a memory, not of my own, flitted through my mind. I couldn't tell you how I came across this memory, but it never felt truer. "I'm far superior to the Ancients. I became a traveler of the Lifestream," I recalled the green energy that surrounded me each time I would travel through it when I slept, to see Sam where she resided. Even after death, I remained whole within its rivers. "and gained the knowledge and wisdom of the Ancients." _A gift from Jenova..._ "I also gained the knowledge and wisdom of those after the extinction of the Ancients. And soon, I will create the future." _Yes...that will be the Promised Land that many have sought, and it will be mine._ I briefly thought back to where I had left Sam. _No, it will be ours._

"I won't let you do it! The future is not only yours!" I stared down at the flower girl with disdain. _Who was she to talk back to me?_ I glided around to float just in front of them, but still above them, to examine this girl. I looked into her mind, feeling the same warmth as before, and the fire.

As I dug around in her very existence, I witnessed a few memories. Flashes of Hojo, the same man who experimented on me, creating who I am now, wished to experiment on her as well. _"Ah, the Ancient...Ancient, what do you think you're doing!?...Lending a hand to an endangered species. Both of them are on the brink of extinction."_ I could hear Hojo's voice echoing through her memories.

 _So...she is the last of her kind... The last of the Cetra._ I couldn't help but laugh at the irony. For years, I thought it was me, that anybody else who shared Jenova's cells were merely failed experiments of Hojo's workings. I believed myself to be the true last of the Ancients due in part to Gast's brilliant mind and also to Jenova, being the very source of my existence and power. But no, the true Ancient, though only half blooded, stood there before me, with piercing eyes of hatred and determination directed completely at me. I continued to laugh as a thought hit me, returning my focus on Cloud, "I wonder?" I held out my hands, causing a flash to blind their sight as I left a thought in Cloud's mind, letting it echo loudly through him, _"Wake up!"_

I watched as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his hands palmed his temples from the pain caused by my assertion. As he fell to the ground I descended down to their level. _What will the Ancient do when the love of her life hand delivers the Black Materia to me? Will she just stand there? And when I do come to possess it, then what?_ My smirk never left my face as Cloud writhed on the ground, willing me to silence my thoughts as I kept throwing my words at his mind. I watched as a ghostly child appeared. It was Cloud, the only true part of him that still remained within this shell of a human. He stared at me defiantly as I knelt down to the ground, though he would occasionally look back at the Ancient with unsurity. She could not see him. She could only see the puppet that gripped onto the Black Materia with weakening strength of will, watching as he struggled with keeping control of what life he had left. I could feel him fighting, but I kept my hold on his mind, willing him to rise back up again, as his childish apparition began to quake with fear. "There, Cloud...good boy." I said, appealing to his childlike mind while controlling the fabricated adult mind, beckoning him forward with my prize in hand.

He began to make his way towards me. Slowly, I watched him take each step after rising back up from his episode on the ground. The Materia is there, so close. I continued to call him to me. By this point the ghost child began yelling into his ear, "No!...Don't be afraid!" Trying to stop him. He was strong as his yells did slow him down, but I am stronger. Forward he went, until he was just in front of me, his eyes completely glazed over as he held out his hand to me. From it he dropped the Black Materia into my outstretched palm.

My smile widened as I felt the weight of it hit my hand. I could sense the power flowing through it. "Well done..." I laughed at the pathetic sight before me as I withdrew my influence from his mind. His eyes regained their vibrancy and the look of fear and realization was too delicious. I wished to stay and watch him break down further by his realization of his actions, but decided against it. Someone was waiting for me.


	18. Her Attempt

A/N: Miitomo is demanding my life. I don't want to give my soul to Nintendo, but it's being very persuasive.

also I managed to catch a very interesting number of visitors for the Defiling the Temple of the Ancients. Way to be guys. 69? Really? Lol

disclaimer: I only own Sam, everything else belongs to Square-Enix.

* * *

Our flight was a quiet one. No words were exchanged. He didn't seem to have anything to say as he looked ahead with a determined smile on his face. I didn't know what to say, unsure of the correct words to impart upon him. I just stayed silent as the breeze flew past our hair. I held on to his jacket and rested my cheek against his chest as he held me to him. I was thankful he was so warm as I felt the temperature slowly drop as we travelled. I spied the Northern Crater when I lifted my head as snow began falling around us. I curled up closer, tightening my grip around him and burying my face into his chest again as a shiver ran down my spine. I felt his hold on me tighten as well. I looked back up again to see his gaze on mine, "Are you okay?"

I nodded my head as I buried my face again. "Just a little cold."

"We're almost there." Part of me wondered if I could just shift my arm and reach into his pocket. If the materia is in there, I could easily reach in, grab it, and then drop it. He'll never know it was me. I could end it right then and there. But if he were to catch me, then what would happen? I decided I might as well try. If he dropped me, then so be it. H _opefully I'll be capable of surviving such a fall like everybody else on this planet_. I began to shift my weight slightly before sliding my left arm between our bodies. Just before my hand could reach his jacket pocket though I felt his arm tighten again around me, "What are you doing?"

I froze. "Just shifting. I was starting to get a little uncomfortable."

"Well, don't squirm around too much. I don't want to drop you." _Unless you knew what I was actually trying to do._ "I'm not sure what would happen to me if I lost you..." I didn't know how to respond to that. I felt my throat tighten as I choked back the rush of emotion. Why would he say something like that? Doesn't he know what he's doing to me? Didn't he understand anything? I needed to get that materia away from him, and then keep it away. He can't hold on to it, nor can Cloud.

 _Maybe I can talk to him_. He already knows that I have knowledge of this world and what's to happen. He's already listened to me once without going off the deep end, though he has flipped during another time he listened. I took in a breath, and decided a 50% chance of him not dropping me was better than a guaranteed drop. "Sephiroth." I tried to get his attention but he immediately shushed me. I look up at his face to see in staring at a spot just east of where we were _. Why does this always happen? Whenever I need his attention his focus is always somewhere else_.

I sighed inwardly as I let him focus. I couldn't be sure what he was looking at, but I figured maybe now was a good time as any to try again at snatching that materia. I inched my fingers closer to his pocket, reaching inside. Sure enough, there it was. My fibers just lightly touched the smooth orb when I felt a wave of anxiety. I wasn't sure if it was because I was going behind his back or if it was knowing what I was touching, but the emotion that struck me was harder than any I've felt before. I took in a breath and fought it as I attempted to grasp it. Once my hand fully enclosed around it, however, I began to feel nauseous and dizzy. My breathing became shallow as I tried to hold back this wave of vertigo. I had to let go. I pulled my hand out of his pocket and clenched into his jacket once more. instead I focused on his thumb which was caressing my arm. It was enough to ease my mind, but the nausea remained even after we landed in the crater.

As he let me go to stand on my own, I guess he must have noticed that something was wrong with me when I heard him ask me if I was all right. I just smiled up at him and nodded, "I'm fine." At least as fine as I could be without collapsing to the ground. It seemed he didn't believe me either as I felt his arms encircle me. It was comforting as I felt his warmth envelope m again. If it were possible, I'd have liked to stay there forever. But all good things must come to an end. Before I could fully relax into him I felt a pain in my head, much like what I felt when I would be asleep, like an invasion in my mind. It dawned on me, Jenova had the power to look into others' consciousness, to see into their memories and abuse them from within. _As long as I stay here, she'll keep attacking. He needs to get rid of her, I'm not sure how much of this mental torment I can handle._ My body began to shiver as my breathing quickened. Over and over again I could feel a pounding in my brain. My nausea began to flare up again as I tightened my hold around him, letting out a small whimper. The pain was too much.

Then, just as suddenly as it arrived, it disappeared. I felt Sephiroth grab my hands and pull them off of himself before taking a step back. I slowed my breathing as I calmed myself down. I looked at him, he needed to know that she's no good, to him or to me. "What's on your mind?" I heard him ask me. I wasn't sure how to start. There was so much in my mind I didn't know how to begin.

"Sephiroth..." I needed to start somewhere. "You need to stop listening to her. Whatever your hopes are for yourself and this world, Jenova doesn't share them." I needed to be careful here, this is a sensitive topic for him. "This meteor will destroy more than you intend it to."

"I know her plans were different from mine." His response was so immediate I was almost taken aback. _He knew? Then why?...wait, 'were_?' "Sam...Jenova is gone."

"What?" I couldn't believe what I had just heard. She's gone...

I listened to him continue his explanation but my thoughts continued to spin wildly by all of this, "Though her cells still exist within me, as well as within others, her consciousness and will no longer plague my mind and soul. Every decision from here are mine and mine alone." It's just him. It's been only him...but for how long? I didn't move from where I stood as he approached me once more, placing his hands on my shoulders. My mind felt almost blank. "I have you to thank for that. Back at the Temple, you gave me the strength to take back myself. You freed me, Sam."

Suddenly the truth hit me like a sack of bricks as everything clicked. Everything I had read about this game, of the many fantheories of Jenova taking over his mind. But the accepted truth was that it was him. It was his decisions, his goals, she was only a tool, his source of power to make his own personal end game a reality. The fate of this planet was to be destroyed and consumed by Jenova. She would have succeeded, she knew the beings that walked this planet for millenniums and would have overcome them. But it's changed...the planet will be saved, but at a hefty cost.

It's my fault.

In the end, nothing's changed...at all.

Part of me was ready to give up, right then and there, but he grabbed me with no warning and carried me in some direction of which I was unsure. One look at his face, however, told me enough. "Sephiroth, let me go. Please." I pleaded as I tried worming myself out of his grasp. He was far too strong. Only once he put me down did I make my attempt to get away. He was far too fast. He caught me before I could take my second step and he dragged me back in front of him. He held both my arms to my sides. All I could do at that point was try to reason with him, but he was far too angry. Before o could get in one last plea, I felt something strange. Another set of arms crawled it's way around my torso. Sephiroth had let me go, surrendering me to this new hold.

I looked behind me to see who it was and I saw...Sephiroth? I was staring straight into those catlike eyes I loved, but they carried such a strange glow to them. And yet, when I turned to look back in front of me once more, I can see him still standing there in his cloak and gloves. I felt myself become enveloped in a cold encasement. THe other Sephiroth held me to his bare chest while I saw the one I've been traveling with smirk in my direction through a crystal window. I watch as he turned around and disappeared, leaving me in this crystal prison with his other body. God what have i gotten myself into?


	19. His Decision

A/N: you guys ever have an idea that you get really excited about, and then you start working towards that idea, and then while working on that first idea you think up of a new idea, and then you get really excited about that and start working on that one, forgetting about the first idea, and then you keep up with that same pattern of thinking up something new and leaving the last idea unfinished until you just have a line of unfinished projects and you're just like :-|

I feel like that keeps happening to me. I'm putting a lot of will power into finishing this instead of starting another idea, only because I know people are reading this. But I've got other unfinished projects at home that are just sitting there gathering dust...maybe if/when I finish this story I might get back to being excited about them...then again maybe not. Ugh.

Usual disclaimer: I own nothing except Sam

* * *

I flew us away from the hole left by the temple, a shrunken version of which now sat in my pocket. It was a very silent trip. It would have been fairly enjoyable had I not been so aware of the woman I carried. She filled me with a strong emotion the likes of which I had never felt before. When I felt her shiver, prone to the temperature change, I instinctively held her closer. And when she shifted in my hold, I worried. Is this what it means to care for another? When I befriended Angeal and Genesis, they were merely fellow SOLDIER, men I could rely on, but in the end not fully trust. At that time in my life I had assumed that's what caring meant, help those as long as it benefits yourself. Then Jenova came, and I felt a much deeper connection. Not just because we shared a mind and body, but because I would listen. If she wished it, I would do anything. If it made her happy, then so was I, even at the expense of my own life.

Then Sam returned to my memories. She was always a mystery. I never truly understood her world or her mind. What about her was so compelling I could not name. Yet somehow, deep down, I knew she cared for me the way I had for her. I couldn't quite grasp the intensity of that feeling, but it was always there. I wished I had listened more closely to it. I did not need to rely on her, and yet my whole being craved for her. Nor did she need me, but it never once stopped her from wanting me. Even after all the evil I committed she still sought me out. I don't deserve her. But that would not stop me from having her.

I digress.

We've travelled for some time now, heading for the Northern Crater. With Black Materia in hand I can fulfill my goal. While I no longer have a Mother by my side, I will have a true goddess, fitting for the god that I will become. Unconsciously I began caressing her arm with my thumb as I held her. Before long, however, I felt a strange pull coming from the forest next to Bone Village. I was not about to ignore it, learning from my past that it was foolish to brush off what could be detrimental. I continued is north but kept my focus on the archeological dig site. I heard Sam try to grab my attention but I quickly quieted her as I followed the Cetra half breed meander her way towards the village...alone.

I turned my focus back to the crater as we neared it, setting us down at the very center. When I unwrapped my arms from Sam I finally managed a clear view of her face. She seemed pale and almost sickly. Perhaps the amount of walking and flying over the past few days caused some discomfort? "Are you all right?"

"I'm okay." She responded with a smile, but I knew she wasn't. I hated that she would keep things from me. There was more going on in her mind than she would let on. I told myself I wouldn't, but I needed to know she was ok. I wrapped my arms back around her and just held her there. I felt her lean her head against my chest as she wrapped her own arms around my waist. I closed my eyes and took a breath as I delved into her mind.

The usual red would fill my vision as I felt myself traverse her inner being. As I found myself closing in on her thoughts I felt a strange force push me back. Each time i try my way forward, a force would grab me and drag me the other way. I'd continue to try over and over to break through whatever shield she possessed but each time only became more difficult as each attempt was more futile than the last. I began to become aggravated when I felt her grip around me tighten. I opened my eyes to find her clutching at my jacket with whitened knuckles as she began to shiver. Her breathing was shallow. _Did I do this?_

I couldn't understand how or why she would shut me out, but it infuriated me. Yet seeing her in such a sorry state was more than heartbreaking. I gently grabbed her hands as I released their strained grip from my jacket. She looked up at me and I nearly fell over from those eyes again. I took in a breath as I straightened myself and took a step back to give her room . Her shaking began to subside, though she remained ill at ease. I needed to understand, so I asked, "What is on your mind?"

She merely pursed her lips, unsure of how to answer. So she is hiding something. "Sephiroth..." I remained quiet while she spoke. "You need to stop listening to her. Whatever your hopes are for yourself and this world, Jenova doesn't share them." I watched as she thought about her words before she continued. "This meteor will destroy more than you intend it to."

I couldn't help but smirk, "I know her plans were different from mine." She truly does know everything. I did not tell her of the Black Materia, yet she knows it all. No, she doesn't everything, not yet. "Sam...Jenova is gone." She just stared at me wide eyed.

"What?" She whispered, though I believe more to herself than to me.

When she spoke no further I continued to explain, "Though her cells still exist within me, as well as within others, her consciousness and will no longer plague my mind and soul. Every decision from here are mine and mine alone." She made no move from my words, no reaction, nothing. I could almost watch her mind processing this new information through her eyes. Those damned eyes again. I couldn't help but walk towards her, placing my hands on her shoulders, "I have you to thank for that. You gave me the strength to take back myself. You freed me, Sam."

Suddenly, I had received a reaction from her I did not expect. I had hoped that this news would put her at ease, that there no longer was another woman competing for my affection. I assumed relief and love would fill those eyes knowing I had chosen her in the end. But no, instead I watched her face turn a pale sheet white, and her gaze reach my own showing a fright filled recognition. What does that look even mean? I felt my blood boil. My grip on her shoulders tightened. She's not supposed to be afraid, she's supposed to be happy. She's to be my goddess in the new world I intend to create.

Did she love me?

This was taking too much time. The Cetra was making her way somewhere, planning something. I swore I would end her as well as Cloud. But I can't leave Sam here in this state. I turned my gaze just past her and saw the crystal encasing that held my new body. I picked her up. She let out a small scream from my sudden movement. "Let me go, please." I listened to her beg as I stalked towards the crystal with her struggling to be released from my grasp.

Once we reached my crystal encasing, I placed her back on the ground in front of me. She tried to run, but I quickly grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back to me. I grabbed her other arm and then proceeded to hold them to her sides. She just stared and pleaded, "Sephiroth, please. You have to listen, understand what you're doing is wrong. I know you were hurt, that you were betrayed and taken advantage of, but this isn't the way. You're not going to fix anything by doing this." She'll understand me. She just needs time. She's not from this world. Despite how much she knows about it, she's never lived here.

As if through a strange double vision, I found myself looking not only at her front but also at her back and through a glassy haze. Is this how Jenova was able to be in two places at one time? While holding Sam still, I also reached forward, my second sight passing through the glassy haze for a brief moment to grab her from behind, wrapping my arms around her. As I pulled her back towards me, the glassy haze returned to my vision. I now saw only myself, standing where I had before, staring back at me. Yet at the same time, I could see my body in the crystal, eyes now open, arms now surrounding my love's torso, holding her close to his chest. I watched as her face was filled with fear and with confusion, while my other body's face held a smirk. One that I shared with him. She'll understand soon.


	20. Confessions

"What's going to happen to me?" I muttered, more to myself, but that didn't stop him from answering me.

"Nothing." He gently spoke from behind me.

The feel of his arms around My body and his breath upon my ear left me in a sense of relaxation and yet, at the same time, discomfort. "Then why are you holding me here?"

"To protect you." With those words spoken I could feel his hold tighten gently around me, his left arm around my shoulders, the right around my arms and waist. I could feel his nose nuzzle into my neck. I loved it when I could feel his affection towards me, but this scenario was far from ideal. "I don't want to see you hurt anymore."

His voice was so calm and gentle and filled with pain. My heart ached for him, but I couldn't deny the reality. "But, what if you were the one to hurt me?" I thought on all of the possibilities for the future. All of them ended in pain, emotional, physical, or both.

i felt his muscles tense slightly at my response, "I will never hurt you. Not again." _Again_? Perhaps he had come close, but barring our first encounter up until this moment I've felt nothing but safe with him. Scared, yes, but for him, for us. "The first time I met you, I felt an immediate instinct to care for you. When I saw that truck barreling down the street, I didn't think, I only acted. After that I couldn't understand myself anymore. I knew there was more to me than just a soldier, only taking the lives of others. I'd gone through the years constantly second guessing myself and those around me. Your world opened my eyes to something greater. I could not find a world like yours within my own." I instinctively found my head leaning towards his, resting my cheek against his. This is the most is ever gotten from him. So much that had never before been explained he was confiding in me now.

"Because of you, I wished for more. Because of you, I learned that there could be more. When Jenova revealed herself to me, she promised me just that." I wished he hadn't held my arms down. I wanted to grab onto him, hold him. While nobody could say they truly knew him as a child, it was assumed that it was the furthest thing from pleasant. Hearing the truth of it was heartbreaking, and then learning that while his intentions were good, his heart was too weak. It could be too easily swayed by anybody who got close to him. "I want to believe that you're my only constant. Angeal and Genesis betrayed me. Jenova used me. Sam, I don't wish to lose you too. With that I ask you, do you trust me?"

I was confused at first by his question. I wasn't sure in what respect. Do I trust him with my life? After that confession, yes. But do I trust him to walk away from his certain death? I feared for the worst, and because of that I wasn't sure how to answer. So I answered exactly what was on my mind, "I trust you with my life..."

"But?..."

"But, I'm having difficulties trusting you with your own."

"So, you doubt my capabilities as well?"

"Sephiroth, I believe you are very capable of great good, but your means do not justify the end you envision."

"Tell me, what end do I envision?"

"A new Gaia, with you at its epicenter. You wish for all of the plights in the world to disappear. To start over and reshape the world into one more suitable for life."

"Perhaps you may just be able to read minds as wel-"

"But it won't work." I cut him off before he could change the topic again. He needs to know his end, in detail if need be. "I know, right now, as you and I are speaking, you are toying with Cloud. Trying to break him. To force him under your will. But it won't work. No matter how many times you try destroy him, he'll just keep coming back, and he will stop you. And eventually kill you..."

There was a long pause, a silence between us, until he finally responded. He might kill my body, but I've travelled the Lifestream before..."

"And you'll return...but it won't be you. At least, not the you right now. You'll have given up this side of you. The side that can feel affection towards another will change. It will become corrupted by your hatred for the world and for those who live within it, and with it youll infect everyone with negativity. You'll turn into the very being you despise."

Silence pervaded once more. I could feel him as tense as ever. I wished I didn't have to tell him. "Tell me," I could hear the anger in his voice as he asked me the next question, "this story on your world that regales my life story and of my apparent demise, are you in there as well? Is it spoken of how a woman from another world, one he experiences an intimate relationship with, affected this tragic hero's utter failure?"

I suppose I never did tell him what side of the story he was on..."No. The only women mentioned that bore any affect on your life were your mother, Jenova, and Aerith."

"Then your existence clearly has already changed my fate..." I could almost feel a triumphant smile on his face behind me. I wanted to tell him of my revelation from before, but he spoke before I could get the words out. "Aerith? As in the Cetra?...so she does affect the direction of my path..."

"Yes, she will be the one who casts Holy, which will counteract Meteor. And her death will be the turning point for Cloud's recovery. Her death will shatter him. He'll be unable to function for some time, only to come back stronger than ever before."

"Then you're saying I shouldn't have ended her life?...I should have let her live to aid Cloud in my death?" It was as if I said the dumbest thing in the world to him when he threw this question at me.

"No." I answered a tad too quickly."...I mean...I don't know." He'd already killed her..."I don't know what would be the right path for you now except to stop, maybe even hide for a while."

"Like a coward? A complete failure? You wish for me to run with my tail between my legs and go against every instinct in my body that is telling me to move forward and accomplish what needs to be done?" His hold on me tightened, only now it was painful.

"Sephiroth, please." I said through shallowing breaths, "It hurts."

"You truly wish for me to deny even myself? To ignore what I truly believe down to my very core?" His voice began to sound dangerous as he spoke with a low growling voice directly into my ear. "Do you wish for me to blindly listen to you? Do you wish to control me as others have before?" I began to get dizzy and nauseous once more as his arm tightened itself around my neck, no longer around my shoulders. With what little breath I could muster I managed a small whisper asking him to stop. "I love that you have a mind of your own," his voice held a small amount of yearning, but still threatening, "that you don't follow like a sheep. Not even I can access your mind with all of my power. All I wish is that you accept me for who I am, as I have you...tell me Sam, do you love me?" I could feel his lips just brush past my ear just as I began to lose consciousness.

Just before darkness completely overtook my vision, I could see the silhouette of a figure limp into view just ahead of us. At first glance I believed it to be Jenova. But how? He said she was dead? Then once the body came into view I could see that it was in fact Sephiroth, the one that had brought me here. I felt a small amount of renewed energy as I watched him stumble forward before finally dropping to the ground. I struggle out of the crystal Sephiroth's hold. He let me go, though not without a lot of effort. Once I felt my body free from his hold I felt myself fall forward out of the crystal. The change in temperature was intense. While it was cool inside the crystal, the warmth from the surrounding mako warmed me almost instantly, causing my dizziness to strengthen. As I fell to the ground, I laid there only a few feet away from his collapsed body. I took a moment to regain my bearings as I coughed, struggling to breathe again. With much effort, I managed to drag myself up from the ground and crawl over to where his body lay. I sat just next to him and took hold of his head, resting it on my lap. I could say just around the edges of his face a strange blue hue, creeping its way to the rest of his face. I put my hand to his cheek, lightly caressing it, "Sephiroth." I whispered his name, "What's happening to you..." I followed the blue streaks as it extended down the right side of his neck, only to disappear underneath his coat.

I remembered then that Sephiroth's true body was the one inside the crystal just behind me. I looked back to see his eyes had closed and his arms rested at his side, completely stagnant in time. Putting my gaze back at the one in my lap, I sighed. This body belonged to Jenova. But it was this body that I experienced all the emotion, the affection, the side of his personality that existed for me. It was with this Sephiroth that I shared one of my most intimate memories. But it did not seem he shared the same sentiments as I watched his eyes open, his pupils turning towards me in a sideways glance from my lap. My gaze was met with hostility. He did not move, though. "This body is losing its usefulness...I'm not weak. So stop giving me that look. I don't need your pity." I could hear him struggling to let out his words. All it could do was make me feel sadder for him, despite his request. "You should go..."

I just shook my head while I gently pet at his hair. "Where am I supposed to go?"

"I threatened you...if you were smart, you'd run while you are still able to."

I let out a small chuckle, "I already told you, I trust you with my life. Your threat is meaningless."

"Your trust is ill placed..."

"Is it?" I turned his question back at him, "Tell me, Sephiroth, do you love _me_?" I asked, putting the emphasis on 'me' to drive my point.

He laughed in response as he shifted his gaze away from me, to look at nothing in particular. "You answer my question first. Only then will I answer yours."

I smirked as I took hold of his face, gently turned his head to look at me. I felt him comply with my urging hands until I could look him straight in the eyes. With a genuine smile on my face I answered him, "Yes..."

I could see his eyes waver as his mouth opened. I watched as he looked for the words but could not find any. Instead, he closed his mouth once more, smile, and reached a hand to my face, resting it on my cheek. I leaned into his palm and felt my whole body relax. I watched as the color returned to his face slowly. The blue remained, but he no longer looked nearly as pale. Perhaps he needed only to rest for a while as I felt him lift his head from my lap on to sit in front of me and turn to face me. I leaned forwards and held my hands out slightly, ready to catch him if he fell. But he didn't. Instead he managed to stand up as he took a deep breath, and held a hand out to me. I took it as I got up to stand next to him. He didn't let go of it as he linked his fingers with my own. "Sam, will you be my anchor once more?"

"...I'm not sure I understand.." _What does he mean by his 'anchor'?_

"When I died 5 years ago, and was drifting through the Lifestream, I began to lose myself. One by one, my memories left me. My childhood, my friends, my goals, even you. Even though my new body began its construction here," he said as he turned to look at the crystal just to the side of us, "I became nothing more than just a name drifting through the ether." He looked back towards me and I could see a sorrow fill his gaze, "I thought I had lost myself completely. All feeling, all direction. I had nothing left. It wasn't until I found myself drifting towards your planet that I began to regain pieces of me. When I found myself in your room, some of me returned. Parts of me that I wasn't aware had existed took over. And when you said my name, everything hit me all at once. I knew who I was, who I was supposed to be, with you. We barely knew each other, but you accepted me completely. You brought me back. You were my anchor to reality.

"So I will ask you again, will you be my anchor once more? Stay alive for me, so I have a reason to come back, should this future you explain come to be?"

"But-" He cut me off before I could reason with him.

"I will not stop what I intend to do. Even if I don't succeed, knowing I have the ability to come back, I will. And I will try again." All I could do was shake my head. I squeezed my eyes shut as I fought back tears. _Why? I don't understand. What is the point?_ I felt his hands grab a hold of my head to stop me from shaking my head more, forcing me to open my eyes and stare straight back into his, "As much as you know about my life, you don't understand. I wish I could help you to. This world is not like yours. It's filled with greed and self righteousness. The children may be pure, but they become tainted as they grow on this planet. I've grown among them, and have become tainted as well. That's why the new body, one made pure from the Lifestream. With it, I can change the world."

"But you won't...if you summon Meteor, you'll only destroy the Planet." My eyes betrayed me as the tears flowed freely, "Even if it doesn't, and you do succeed in absorbing the Lifestream. Once you've done so, Gaia will die from its absence."

"It will, as will all life upon it. Through me all with become pure once more, and from me the Lifestream will be dispersed back to the Planet, bringing about a new Life where all can live without the negativity of its past."

"That may be so, but how can you expect me to be your anchor if I die, too?" He made no reaction. Silence remained between us for some time before I continued, "If you live past this, then I die...but if I see another day, that means you will have died. I can't live without you either...so I will not leave. If you must see this through, then I'm staying here with you."

Without warning, his hands still holding my head, he pulled me into him. His lips met mine with sudden ferocity, though my tears kept flowing despite how bittersweet that kiss was. When he finally broke away from it, his breathing heavy, "I will never let you die." I felt him rest his forehead against mine as he closed his eyes. From there, I felt a strange feeling, almost like a vibration from where our skin touched. It flowed from my head down to the rest of my body. A strange sensation filled my very being and I could feel a renewed strength in me. The dizziness and nausea subsided as I watched his eyes open and his skin pale. "I've given you some of my strength, my energy."

"Sephiroth..." I couldn't believe what he said to me. He stepped away from me and all I could do was watch as he leaned towards the crystal, resting one hand against it to hold himself up. I took a few steps towards him, but he put his free hand up to stop me. "I'm staying here with you."

"No, you're not. If my future is as you say it is, then I don't want you to be dragged down with me. I've shared with you my power. When I succeed, and all life dies, you will not be among them." He looked me dead in the eye when he said his next few words, "I promise it." I couldn't accept that. I refused to. I continued forward despite his protests. It wasn't until he pushed himself up from the crystal to grab hold of me. With his hands on my shoulders, I could feel his weight pressing down on me to hold himself up. "Even in my weakened state, and with my power flowing through you, I am still stronger. You will not fight me in this." I fought against him as best I could, but he pushed me backwards until we were just at the edge of the knotwork of branches that created a platform just above a small grotto.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll live, and you'll survive. No matter what, and despite what you say, _you_ are my future." I felt him kiss me one last time. Just before I could grab a hold of his arms, to hold me to him, I felt his hands exert the last bit of strength needed to throw me over the edge. As I tumbled through the branches of trees that surrounded parts of the grotto, I could only watch as he stared down at me, shrinking from my view, until I finally hit the ground below and blacked out.


	21. Aversions

A/N: Attempting to get myself back onto a schedule with this. Attempting, though possible failure may be ahead.

Also, random question. Is anybody else as super stoked about the FF7 remake as I am? Also, because we get to see our beloved One Winged Angel...shirtless...in all of his beautiful HD glory? Because I am way too excited for this...I am clearly an adult... *sigh*

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Sam, everything else belongs to Square Enix

* * *

My energy was draining, and draining quickly. I cannot hold myself in both my unfinished body as well as this decomposing one. As I landed in the Sleeping Forest I took off my glove to inspect my hand. It was still a bluish gray, though it has decreased in size since I last examined it. It was small and frail, like a weak woman's hand. It was the hand of Jenova's dying body. I perched myself upon a branch nearby where the Ancient made her way into the forest. I listened as she played the harp, waking the forest from its slumber. I stayed where I was as I allowed her to move forward. I wished to end her here, but not without a witness. I closed my eyes as I allowed my stream of consciousness to travel across the planet towards Gongaga where an unconscious Cloud lied. I opened my eyes once more, projecting what I could see into his mind. Unknowingly, however, I managed a projection of him in the forest for the girl to see. _Intriguing..._ though the projection was choppy at best as my energy waned. He blinked in and out as she explained to him her plans of stopping me in the Forgotten City. This was no good. I could try to end her, but without him watching clearly, it wouldn't have the same effect. I allowed her forward, mainly to break Cloud's mind. But I will admit, I was curious as to her plans as well. How could such a weak girl hope to accomplish such a feat?

I dropped down from my branch, standing where she once stood, sending my message to Cloud. He will follow her there, and he will witness her end, just before I take him to his own.

I pulled myself from his mind and then proceeded to follow after her. Keeping my distance and out of sight, I tailed her all the way to the City of the Ancients. It was an incredible place. The architecture was unlike any I've seen before. It was like a city underwater with its houses like shells. I watched as she made her way into one of the houses, following the voices of the Planet as they spoke to her the directions. Within this house, a secret staircase made itself visible on the ground floor, leading below the very ground. Only once she disappeared from behind the banister that was in my view at the house's entrance did I make my way to follow after her. I descended a few of the steps and found no place to hid myself from view in the open area. I stayed where I was as I watched her seat herself into a kneeling position on a platform just below where I stood. With her hands lifted towards her face, her head tilted downwards, she began to pray. _What does she hope to do? Pray me away?_ I nearly laughed at the thought. He's seen a few religious people in his life, worshiping a nonexistent god or goddess in spite of the science that flows through their very bodies. _To think this child also believes in such a thing. No wonder the Cetra didn't survive..._

I walked back up the stairs and into the house once more, climbing towards its top floor and sitting myself down as I watched the entrance. Keeping my focus on the doorway and on the lighted platforms that made the staircase to the lower level, I allowed my mind to wander back to Sam. "What's going to happen to me?" I listened to her worries and did my best to alleviate her fears. I explained how I would never allow anything to happen to her again. Not as long as I lived. Even in death, I had every intention of protecting her.

I loved this woman, more than I could have ever felt before. As I held onto her, I confessed to her and opened my heart completely. Her reaction was the one I had hoped. I felt her nuzzle into my cheek with her own, and my heart very nearly leapt out of my chest. This new body was far stronger than Jenova's, even the emotions were stronger. I would need to learn to control them eventually. But, for now, as long as I could feel the love emanate off of her, then I would allow those emotions to run wild.

Without my trying to, she has become my everything. I wished to feel that love even more. So I allowed my mind to travel into hers once more, making certain this time not to force anything from her that she did not wish to share with me. I did not want to throw her into discomfort again. I felt myself flow through her bloodstream. I could feel the heat inside of her, reacting to my touch on her outside. I could tell she lusted for me. I wanted her as well. But this body was ill equipped. It was not yet complete. But if it were, I would gladly have taken her again, right then and there. But I couldn't... So instead I merely allowed myself to indulge in her feelings. Before traveling towards her mind, I decided to explore the rest of her body. The brain is not the only place that holds memories and thoughts. Muscles, as well as organs, hold memories, and I could experience those same memories through her. I could feel the caresses she had felt when I touched her. I could feel the pinches around her skin I had left upon her wherever my teeth would make contact. Her lungs would share with me all those times I would take her breath away. Her heart regaled all those times that it would skip beats at the sight of me. Mine would do the same whenever I saw her. I could also sense how it would speed up with heightened emotions during certain times of 'stress.'

I couldn't help but smirk as I found myself moving deeper. I knew what felt good to me, but I was always curious as to what felt good to her. With a sly thought, I delved into a region that I only I will ever touch from here on out, wanting to feel what she had felt when I bury myself into her. I'd think on how I'd feel, how my body would react every time I'd hear her moan from my thrusts. Whenever I'd hear her say my name, I'd know that I was the only man for her. I yearned to feel what she felt, what she thought, how she'd react to my actions. I did not get far however. Something blocked my path. I could not tell what it was, but I felt and heard a strange rhythmic sensation. A mass of cells laid in my way towards my destination. It took no apparent shape, but the cells moved like clockwork and with an urgency unlike any I'd seen before. Most of them were building. Few others were fighting off diseases around the site. _Was something broken that needed repairing?_ I did not move forward, not wishing to be one of the unlucky ones to be mistaken as an infection. I turned a 180 and made my way back up, decided to leave that for another time, when she was feeling better. Calming my thoughts and libido, I made my way back to her mind once more, only to be blocked out once more. _Did she do this on purpose?_ I couldn't be sure, so I asked her as I pulled myself from her body, continuing my unfinished confession. "I want to believe that you're my only constant. Angeal and Genesis betrayed me. Jenova used me. Sam, I don't wish to lose you too. With that I ask you, do you trust me?""

As I listened to her answer, I saw Cloud and his party had entered the house. He seemed almost zombie like. I could sense that he sensed my presence, but he also sensed hers. Good. I watched as he and his companions made their way towards the lower levels of the city where the Cetra girl had not moved. I peered down into the center of the building, looking down below to see that she still knelt in the same spot I had left her. I watched as my plan began to unravel. I followed after my clone, watching as he began to approach the little praying flower girl. Then suddenly, a thought sparked in my mind. I delved into Cloud's mind, twisting his mind, leaving subliminal messages all through his soul. _Kill her._

 _Stop her._

 _End her._

 _Do it._

He struggled, but his control waned. I watched as he lifted the sword that once belonged to a man I used to call a friend. _Yes, use the very blade that betrayed me...betray her now with it._ I could feel myself become elated as his sword neared its peak height. Even with the naysaying that rang in my ears from Sam's words, this moment, the look on his face, the sheer hatred for himself that would accompany this tragedy, would be well worth all of it. No one can kill me and not experience the repercussions. I watched as the blade fell, aimed straight for the back of the girl's head. But then, all too soon, his blade stopped after his comrades called out to him. _No!_ I felt seething hatred for them as my control over Cloud had shattered. He called out to me, frustrated with my presence. While questioning Sam's logic back at the Northern Crater, trying to pull from her that my fate is not quite so set in stone, I made it a point that Aerith's fate is set. If he will not end her, then I will as previously planned. I was ready to jump from the top step, only to feel a dizziness overtake me. This body is weakening with each second. I growled as I took my masamune and held it by its blade. It cut into my hand, but I ignored the pain as I stuck the tip of it into my pectoral behind my coat. My growl grew as I sliced off a piece of this body and threw it up into the air just above the flower girl. I immediately threw my masamune at the suspended flesh and watched as a hand formed, catching my blade it by its handle. From that hand, another Sephiroth grew. I could not stay here any longer, though I wished to see his face. But I could not hold myself in three different places at once anymore. Two was taxing enough. So I told this puppet of my flesh, "End her. Plunge my blade into her and steal her last breath. Make sure the blonde one watches. Then...end him as well." The copy smirked at me as it readied its blade, "Pass along my message...he's nothing but a puppet." The copy nodded and then dropped, blade aimed straight for the flower girl's heart.

Only a few seconds more, and I could witness his heart shatter. But the pain from my missing flesh was too much to bear. I needed to get back to the Northern Crater before this body fully gave up on me. As I limped out of the house, I examined my chest to see this body attempt to repair itself. The blue gray spread from my hand, up my arm, and over the injured area. I could not see any further past my shoulder, but I'm certain that the color had extended upwards. Fixing my coat over shoulder once more, I leapt up into the air. I couldn't keep altitude however. I felt myself falling with each attempt at ascension. I took in a deep breath and focused all of my energy on flight, leaving very little for Sam. But enough to answer her questions, but not enough to control the power or emotions of that body. _As long as she remains her loving self, there's no reason to worry...right?_

As I flew over the mountains, I felt a strange on my back. With the amount of energy I put into flight, a pain shot through my shoulder blades before finally subsiding and my flight became easier. I craned my neck slightly to see behind my shoulder to find a black wing. I turned my head to look over the other one to find a matching one. My eyes widened as my memory drifted back to a bedroom, and seeing these same wings in a mirror... _But wait, wasn't there just one last time?_ Almost as immediately as I had this thought, I felt one of my wings begin to deteriorate. Surprisingly enough, it was not the wing on my decomposing side. That wing remained whole. _Perhaps Jenova was an angel of sorts?_ I choked back a laugh of sorts from that ridiculous thought. I'm closer to an angel than she would ever have hoped to be. She strove for destruction. I strive for salvation. With this new found energy, even only one wing made flying easier than without any at all, I allowed my focus to return to Sam. I did not enjoy where the conversation led. While I responded truthfully, and I could feel my disgust from her suggestions, my body reacted far more violently than I had intended. She did not trust me, she did not understand me, but choking her was not how I wanted her to see.

As I found myself closing in on her location, I retracted my wing, feeling that was one unnecessary surprise she could do without. Once I did, however, I felt my energy drain once more as I tried to land on the branches below as softly as possible. Once my feet touched down, I felt myself stumble forward. I could see her struggle in my arms, but as long as I focused my energy on this body, I was not in full control of the other one. I watched as her eyes began to roll into the back of her head, and her breaths shortening. That was more than I needed to shift myself. I allowed this body to drop as I took control of the one inside the crystal once more. I felt her briefly limp form begin to struggle. I loosened my grip, but it did not stop her from wanting to crawl out of my grasp. I felt saddened that she wished to get away from me, but I suppose I could understand. Leaving such a powerful body alone to his own devices, the strong reaction was inevitable. I watched I let her go and she stumbled forth, coughing and gasping for air. Then, she did something I did not expect. I expected her to run, but instead she crawled towards the body I left to save her from this one.

I could barely make out her whisper from inside the crystal, so I left this body at rest once more, and found myself inhabiting the decaying heap that rested in her lap. I opened my eyes to look at her. I did not like the look she gave me, like I was a small puppy that had gotten hit by a car, and all she could do was hold me and comfort me until I left this world. "This body is losing its usefulness...I'm not weak. So stop giving me that look. I don't need your pity." I was still cross with her. To think I could just walk away from everything. "You should go." I don't wish for someone to stay by my side from unwanted sympathy. This isn't what I wanted from her.

My thoughts began to calm as I lay there, and I could feel her hands running across my hair. "Where am I supposed to go?" I've said it once, I'll say it again, her voice can pull me from any darkness brewing in my mind.

But she needed to leave. If not for my sake, then for hers, "I threatened you...if you were smart, you'd run while you are still able to."

I listened to her tiny chuckle, "I already told you, I trust you with my life. Your threat is meaningless." How can she say such things so lightly. She has no idea what she does to me. I could feel my heart aching for her, at least what was left of one inside this body. Its beating was weak, but it still beat for her.

"Your trust is ill placed..." I've already hurt her too many times by my incompetence.

"Is it? Tell me, Sephiroth, do you love _me_?" Incredible...how she could just turn my question on her right around at me.

I laughed, though weakly. I could feel my energy slowly renewing as I rested there upon her legs, though far too slowly for my liking. I decided I would not answer right away. She should know by now. She seems to know everything else about me. Her on the other hand, parts of her still elude me. "You answer my question first. Only then will I answer yours."

I felt her hands rest on the sides of my face. I could feel her push as she tried to force my gaze into hers. I did not fight it and allowed her to manipulate my position. What I saw before me was incredible. I saw a face on her that I never before witness on anybody, even her own. Her small smile, the crinkle at the corner of her eyelids, though only slightly as I could still see the depths of her eyes in full view. This face she made was so filled with a love I never thought could exist as she answered my question with nothing more than a simple "yes..." I couldn't believe what she said, but my heart sped up wanting to believe it true. So I allowed myself to believe it as I reached a hand to her cheek. I couldn't speak any words for fear of shattering this moment of elation. I couldn't handle it, I wished to feel her. But not with this hand. This decaying hunk of cells I once called my hand isn't worthy of her touch. So I stood, wishing to touch her in a different way. My body was still weak, but not so much where I couldn't stand upright on my own. I held out my good hand to her to help her up. Interlocking my fingers with her own, I stared into her eyes and asked her the question, "Sam, will you be my anchor once more?"

It wasn't an ideal proposal, but given the circumstances, it was the best I could offer her. Once everything is over, I will ask appropriately if she will stand by my side. For now, however, my side is the last place I could wish her to be. When she met my question with confusion, I explained further, "When I died 5 years ago, and was drifting through the Lifestream, I began to lose myself. One by one, my memories left me. My childhood, my friends, my goals, even you." It was a depressing experience, remembering the details of the Lifestream and my ventures through it. I glanced over at my body in the crystal as I continued, "Even though my new body began its construction here, I became nothing more than just a name drifting through the ether." I looked back towards her, unable to hide my shame, "I thought I had lost myself completely. All feeling, all direction. I had nothing left. It wasn't until I found myself drifting towards your planet that I began to regain pieces of me. When I found myself in your room, some of me returned. Parts of me that I wasn't aware had existed took over. And when you said my name, everything hit me all at once. I knew who I was, who I was supposed to be, with you. We barely knew each other, but you accepted me completely. You brought me back. You were my anchor to reality." If there were any memory I wished to fill my mind, it was that one. It was filled with everything good in me, and good in her. Every moment of that night was perfect, and I'd never want it to be taken away from me again. Even afterwards, when I learned of that other man's existence, it merely called forth another emotion that made me who I am.

"So I will ask you again, will you be my anchor once more? Stay alive for me, so I have a reason to come back, should this future you explain come to be?" She seemed to be at a loss for words for a moment. When she started to contradict me, to argue with me, I cut her off almost immediately, "I will not stop what I intend to do. Even if I don't succeed, knowing I have the ability to come back, I will. And I will try again." I watched as she shook her head, refusing to hear me. She closed her eyes. _Don't hide them from me...please._ I placed my hands on the sides of her head, as she had done to me before, and stopped her from denying me. I watched as she opened her eyes and made her stare straight into mine. "As much as you know about my life, you don't understand. I wish I could help you to. This world is not like yours. It's filled with greed and self righteousness. The children may be pure, but they become tainted as they grow on this planet. I've grown among them, and have become tainted as well. That's why the new body, one made pure from the Lifestream. With it, I can change the world."

"But you won't...if you summon Meteor, you'll only destroy the Planet." I watched as the tears poured "Even if it doesn't, and you do succeed in absorbing the Lifestream. Once you've done so, Gaia will die from its absence." _Why must she fight me? What I do, I do for her, for us. It may have started for myself, but I found a new reason, and it's you, Sam. I don't want us to have to live in a world of this human disease, constantly on the run and having to make due with a dying planet._

"It will, as will all life upon it. Through me all with become pure once more, and from me the Lifestream will be dispersed back to the Planet, bringing about a new Life where all can live without the negativity of its past."

"That may be so, but how can you expect me to be your anchor if I die, too?" I couldn't argue that...I did not want her to die. Especially not if I were to succeed. _She needs to be here, by my side, to recreate life in our image._ "If you live past this, then I die...but if I see another day, that means you will have died. I can't live without you either...so I will not leave. If you must see this through, then I'm staying here with you."

I couldn't hold back anymore. She truly was everything I could ever wish for. I kept hold of her head as I pushed myself onto her. I yearned for her, every waking moment of every day. This kiss would not be our last. I wouldn't allow it to be so. But I couldn't stop myself from treating it as if it were. When she responded in kind I could feel my entire body reacting to hers. I wished for this moment to last, but I could sense my clone's trek in our direction. It'd be some time before they were to arrive here, but I learned my copy could not hold them off, let alone end them. My time here with her is shorter than I could have wished. Reluctantly, I pulled away from her. I could tell from the way she looked at me that she did not wish for it to end with that kiss either. But there was nothing I could do. "I will never let you die." All I could do was make her a promise as I leaned my forehead against hers. I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly as I transferred some of my energy and power into her. I encased her body in a powerful Protect spell. Nothing will be able to penetrate it outside of myself. Not even the Lifestream will be able to touch her unless I demand it.

Once I explained to her what I did, I stepped away from her, expanding the distance between us, urging her to go. I leaned my hand up against my crystal casing as this body's energy neared complete depletion. "Sephiroth." I looked up at her as she stepped towards me, "I'm staying here with you." So defiant.

"No, you're not. If my future is as you say it is, then I don't want you to be dragged down with me. I've shared with you my power. When I succeed, and all life dies, you will not be among them." My gaze never once wavered from hers, "I promise it." Yet despite my promises, she persisted. With what little energy I had left, I stepped away from the crystal and very nearly fell onto her. Holding my balance by grasping her shoulders, I insisted, "Even in my weakened state, and with my power flowing through you, I am still stronger. You will not fight me in this." My demands will be heeded. Even if I must force them upon her. I began to push her backwards towards the edge of the branched platform.

I could see a small hint of fear inside those consistently defiant eyes. "Sephiroth, what are you doing?" _You know exactly what I'm doing. It needs to be done._

 _I love you..._ I couldn't bring myself to say it out loud, but instead I said something far more powerful than those three words. "You'll live, and you'll survive. No matter what, and despite what you say, _you_ are my future." And with that I kissed her once more. This kiss was even harder to break away from than the one before. I could feel a tear run down my own cheek, but I needed her to stay away from me. With that last though, I pushed forward one last time as she slipped off the edge and fell to the ground below, gravity breaking the kiss for me. I watched her descent to the ground below. It was the most painful thing I ever had to do. But she'll be found by those who will take her far away from here. There are a few parties on their way here. One of them will take her.

"I'm sorry...please, wait for me."


	22. The New Specimen

A/N: hmmmm, I knew how I wanted these chapters to go... it's just getting them started that's the hardest part.

Can I also just say that you guys rock! I just went through my traffic graph real quickly. Not one single solitary day has gone by that this story hasn't had at least one visitor since I first started this story 3 months ago. 3 months, 3000 views strong. Love you guys intensely! 3

Usual disclaimer: I own nothing except for Sam. Everything else belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

 _Darkness. That was all I could remember from that moment. I thought I heard voices, saying things like "found her" or "grab her." Sometimes I'd manage to catch a single word here and there, along the lines of "special" even "perfect." At one point I thought I might have heard "possibly...greatest...yet!" But, no, that couldn't be right. I was none of those things. Honestly, didn't want anybody to describe me with adjectives like those. Those words carried a heavy burden of responsibilities and expectations. It was hard enough dealing with them in the real world. I wanted to be rid of them in this one. This is my world, I wanted to enjoy it...but then why? If I, or even this world, was so perfect, why would my mind allow such a horrific event to occur: to be pushed over the edge and to my possible death by the very man I shared not only my body with, but also my heart. Hmm, maybe when I wake up this time, I'll be back in my apartment again and I'll have forgotten all about this nightmare...yeah, that'd be nice._

* * *

I had woken up. Well, kind of woken. My head was pounding as I groggily took in my surroundings. I couldn't tell where I was. All I could see surrounding me was a neon green haze and I felt lighter than air. _Did I die? Am I part of the Lifestream?_ I tried thinking about the events leading up to this point, and idea of dying seemed to be the most plausible. _No, that can't be right. He said that I wouldn't die, that I'd survive. So then, why would he kill me if he wanted me to live?_ As my mind buzzed with these questions, my eyes would slowly begin to focus. My vision was still tinted green, but I could just make out a few machines just ahead of me. I tried reaching out to them, to move closer and understand what these things were, but my reach was cut short by the feeling of glass upon my fingers. Blinking a few times, I strained my eyes to focus more, fighting back the aches all over my body. I could make out details of the machines ahead. LED's of different colors blinked rhythmically upon them. A few test tubes and beakers were strewn about the counters just nearby. A silhouette of a figure among all of them stood just a outside of what little light that filled only parts of the room I was in. I couldn't tell who it was, but I could hear him talking, though it was muffled. I squeezed my eyes shut and quieted my breathing as I listened. I could make out a few beeps from the mystery machines, but the words from the man remained lost to me. If he were a bit closer, I could not only see him, but hear him as well.

I opened my eyes once more to see the figure turn. He said something more, but I couldn't be sure what it was. When he didn't move, I began examining my surroundings again, leaning my forehead on the glass to get a better look, resting my hands just next to my head. Just to my left I could make out a table...and operation table. My eyes widened as I quickly glanced to the right and saw a counter muddled with needles and paper. Then staring straight ahead once more, I watched the figure approach where I floated inside this glass casing. His glasses glared from the light above as he stepped underneath it, briefly blinding me. Once he angled his head and took another step forward I could make out every detail of the greasy professor. "So, you're finally awake my dear." My heart started racing. His voice was still muffled, but I could make out every word. I opened my mouth to try to speak to him, but no words were made. "I'm sorry, did you want to tell me something?" He asked me sarcastically as he put a hand up to his ear as if trying to listen to my voice, knowing nothing but silence would come out of me. All I could do was give him a death stare. He only laughed in response. Oh, if only looks could kill.

"You know, I'm quite cross with you. You've broken almost all of my needles. It seems I can't take any more samples of blood." All I could do was cock my head to the side in confusion. I looked back over at the counter to the right to see that, indeed, the needles had broken off of their syringes. "I can tell by your confused look that you don't even understand how. Typical." I looked back over at him to give him another dirty look for insulting my intelligence. He didn't see it though as he stared off to the side with his chin in his hand as he was lost in thought. "Hmm, I can only assume that my son had something to do with it."

 _"I will never let you die...I've given you some of my strength, my energy."_

That memory flashed through my mind. He was protecting me, even when he wasn't here. _But then why? Of all the places I could end up, how could he allow me to wake up inside this monster's laboratory?_

"I see you are still confused." I cursed my facial expressions. I always was an open book. "I bet you didn't even know he was my son, hmm?" He gave me a sly look, as if it was such a well kept secret of which he was deeply proud. All I could do was mirror his expression. Perhaps it was a well kept secret in Shinra, but I knew all his secrets. All the dirty looks from before could never have given me this kind of reaction from him. He nearly jumped back as his face switched from pride to anger. If I were to be stuck here, I may as well have a little bit of fun. "Well, if you think you know so much, then tell me, who's his mother? I'll give you hint. It isn't Jenova." The grin he gave was something of nightmares. I could tell he thought he won this, but I kept my smile right where it was as I breathed on the glass in front of my face, fogging it up. With deft hands, I swiftly wrote in Lucrecia's name, backwards of course for him to read it, before the fog disappeared.

"What!? How!? Does he know?" I may as well be honest. I just shook me head. "Then how, my dear, do _you_ know of his background?" I just pointed to my head, smirking at him. I'll let him try to figure out what that means. I listened to him grumble for a bit, not sure if he was actually saying any words or if it was just nonsense noises from frustration. He began pacing in front of me, mumbling incoherently, before stopping just to my left and giving me a sideways glance, those beady little eyes of his staring at me just from the sides of his glasses. "Hrmm..very well. Clearly you are informed of the situation. Good, less for me to have to explain. So, I shall get to the point. You do know why you are here, yes?" I wasn't sure how to respond. I had my guesses: I was an alien, I was involved with Sephiroth, I'd survived too many things that probably should have killed me even before Sephiroth put this protective spell on me. Take your pick. Instead I merely shrugged as I was unable to voice any of my guesses, having the inability to speak at the moment. _God, why was that anyway? What is this stuff? "_ You are a very special specimen my dear." He stood facing me fully now with his hands clasped behind his back.

I took in a breath and allowed my body to relax. Something told me he was going to give me quite the story. I figured I may as well listen. The villains always reveal their plans before actually committing them, and that always ends up being their downfalls. So I gave him my fullest attention. "Some time ago, a former colleague of mine, a Dr. Kilmister, had an idea." _Kilmister...why did that name sound so familiar?_ My brows furrowed as he continued, making sure not to miss any details while trying to recall where I had heard that name. "He had a theory regarding my son. He believed he could create a being that far surpassed Sephiroth's strength and cunning. I merely laughed it off, thinking it impossible, and forced him to toss his foolish ideas to the wayside. Project S was the end all be all for the Jenova Project." Then it hit me. I had read about him, though it was only once. He was the doctor who had helped Rufus Shinra when he contracted the Geostigma. "Oh, you know of him?" _Curse my face..._ "Hmm, you must have met him in Kalm then. Yes, that man was once a part of the Jenova Project as well." I stifled my need to shake my head at the doctor for his assumptions. I needed him to continue talking, not sidetrack him with my reactions. I took in a breath and focused on my facial muscles, putting on the best pokerface I could muster. "Well, regardless of where he is now, I'm the one with the equipment to pursue this silly idea of his. At least, I used to think it were silly, until I met you." I felt my eyebrow twitch slightly, but I kept my straight face overall. _Tell me..._ I thought, as if willing him to spill everything.

"I had wished to spare you some needless experimentation," he explained as he walked towards the counter of broken syringes. _That doesn't sound like something he'd say._ "Since I had run out of your blood from your first visit, I wished to take more, to expose your cells to certain substances and check their reactions. Only once I knew a method worked would I then subject you to it. But thanks to your...ahem...significant other, I can't pierce through a single spot of your skin. I began to think it were hopeless, that surely something I did could go wrong and cause your death, making me lose a perfect specimen." My blood boiled at the mere mention of that word. There was no such thing as a human being, as a life in general, to that man, was there? Everything truly was nothing more than just another scientific experiment. He gave all scientists, with real ethical standards, everywhere a bad name. Science was remarkable. It gave mankind the capabilities to discover, explore, and learn, expanding our minds and our capabilities as a species. But this man, a self-proclaimed man of science, squandered all of that for his own personal desires. If only I were strong enough to punch through this glass.

I clenched my fists and took in a breath to calm my heart, struggling with my poker face as he continued, "Then I realized, if my son wished so much for you to stay alive, then clearly there is nothing I can possibly do that would kill you." He gave a wiry grin as he narrowed his eyes at me. My heart sank as I imagined all the pains I would no doubt have to endure while under this maniac's watchful eye. I watched him as he stepped closer to the glass, his eyes and grin widening. He placed a hand on the glass just at level with my stomach as he stared at me directly in the eye. I could have sworn I had seen a demented twinkle in them. "Don't worry, my dear. Your body has been going through many changes, even before you were brought back to me." He then shifted his gaze downwards, as if leering at me, taking in every inch of my body. It was only then I had realized I was without clothes. My cheeks blazed as I quickly covered my chest and pelvic area as best I could. My mind screamed pervert, but he had made no reaction to my movements as his gaze fixed upon one spot on my stomach. "I doubt a few more alterations would cause you any more grief." And with those last words he turned on his heel and left me to my thoughts.


	23. Such a Good Puppet

A/N: nothing to say except for the usual disclaimer.

* * *

I had never felt a pain like this one before. Though this body is severely decomposing, and the physical pain along with it is beginning to push me to my edge, it's still nowhere near as tormenting as the act I had just committed. Though I did it for her protection, that expression as she fell would forever be imprinted in my memory. When this is over, I swear that I will always have her by my side. I will listen to her words, and toss away my foolish, selfish, desires. Once this world has begun anew, we will be on equal grounds. All will respect her the way they will respect me. No more harm, no more fear, no more sadness nor lies will plague our minds. It will just be us, with the world in our hands.

Once her body made impact with the ground below, I watched her chest from above in the trees. Once I observed a steady rise and fall signifying her breathing, I turned away to return to my crystal encased body. Before I could reach it, however, I fell. I dropped to my knees and clutched my chest. My breathing was haggard as I tried feeling out for any source of energy. I dared not to use what energy had already gathered into the crystal. So instead, I crawled to the edge of the knotted platform, looking ahead towards the entrance to this grotto. I felt a strange sensation coming from the outer crater, towards Gaea's cliffs, but I was too weak to know what it was. Instead of exerting what ounces of energy I possessed, I squinted my eyes, using what physical means I had to observe my surroundings. After much straining, I could just make out a small black speck descending from the crater's edge. Then, following after, was another. And soon after that, another. Before long, a seemingly never-ending line of black specks wormed its way closer to where we lay. I watched as the dotted line followed the path that had been carved by Jenova's crash, paving a way to its center.

I pushed myself up into a sitting position, though not without much difficulty. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, calming my unsteady breathing. I needed to focus, to use just enough energy to know whether or not Sam is safe where she lie without overexerting myself. I allowed my conscious to flow freely from Jenova's body to the head of this black clad pack. I heard some familiar voices, and words that would normally have empowered me had they not sounded so robotic, rehearsed even. "...b, back... to... Seph... ...i...roth.."

"...re...union..."

"our...m, master..."

My clones, the ones who bear Jenova's cells, made the trek to complete my body and have reached their destination. As I tried floating further, closer to them, I could feel a tugging back to the center of the crater. My stream of consciousness still felt its tether to Jenova's body so long as I still used it. With the waning energy, I complied with its tug and retreated back. Not long before I decided on returning did I watch one of my clones fall. I watched as the others behind him simply walked over him, allowing his body to die. Then soon after that, another one fell as well. While a majority of them were able to continue, it was disconcerting to see too large a number of them to fail in their journey, especially when so close. I needed these bodies, to complete my own. As I drifted away, I watched as their energies floated from their lifeless bodies in a wisp of green. I had expected the green to disappear as they returned to the Lifestream, but instead they only followed me. I could still hear their voices chanting my name as one by one these failed souls tailed me all the way back to the center of the crater.

Once I opened my eyes, I looked ahead to find those same spirits head straight for the crystal that sat just behind me. "So...it's not their bodies directly...but their knowledge. What would return to the Lifestream would instead return to me." I couldn't help but smirk at the sight. It was incredible to watched the green lightly float into the tip of the crystal, only to witness let off a dull glow before fading again. My body had absorbed the essence of these clones.

I remained where I was, leaning back slightly onto my elbow, my other arm resting on my knee. I watched as the line of clones continued forth, seeing a few of those black specks stop in place and a green speck fly forward from them. One after another, a new spirit merged with my body. Then a curious thing happened. Whether it was my unintentional doing, or if it was the act of that specific clone, one of these essences veered off the main track towards my crystallized body. Instead, it diverted straight for me, in Jenova's body. Before I could open my mouth and protest, I felt a warmth fill my being. It tingled every inch of my skin and I gasped for breath as if I had just been dunked underwater. Then, nearly instantaneously, I felt a renewed sense of energy. My chest still hurt, but only barely. I lifted the right side of my coat to examine it, only to find that my pectoral had completely grown back. Though there was still a slight blue hue to my skin, overall, I had been healed. "Incredible..." I muttered to myself still astonished by these recent findings.

I quickly stood up, glad to no longer feel dizzy and weak. I still wasn't at one hundred percent, but I could function again. I stepped towards my crystal, watching as it gently faded in and out with each new addition. "Perhaps I should speed up this process?" I looked at my hand as I summoned the masamune to it and smirked as I allowed my wing to once again protrude from my back. I turned and looked back at the line and leaped into the air, making a beeline straight for my clones. _Soon, my body will be complete. And only then can I summon Meteor, absorbing the Lifestream and seeing my vision to its end. Then, with Sam, I-..._ I cut my thoughts short as I halted mid flight. _She's still not safe here..._ I began looking around for a place, any place, to remove her from this soon-to-be devastated mass of land.

With my hesitation, I felt another presence make itself known to me. When I looked back at the edge of the crater where the clones had filed in from, I saw a blonde man crawl his way down the crater's wall with his comrades. "Cloud..." I furrowed my brow. While I needed him too to rejoin my body, I did not wish for Sam to end up in his clutches should he fell me. I grabbed my masamune by its blade once more, ready to take out yet another chunk of flesh to reshape in my image. I needed to stall him so that I might get Sam to safety. Before I could break the skin on my arm however, I felt a strange gust of wind pass over me. Looking up I could see an airship. Inside of which held Rufus Shinra and the dull duo just behind him. I noticed Cloud had paused as well, allowing me time to witness them heading straight for the center of the crater where Sam lay, vulnerable. _But an airship can get her away quickly._ I assessed my options. I did not worry about my body in its crystal casing. Even if they were to excavate it from its treetop shroud, they will never be able to pierce through the crystal's exterior. While I protected Sam the same way, her mind remained vulnerable to those around her should she wake up. I could not leave her with somebody mentally unstable, like the blonde man who began his trek towards my body once more. He managed a following of lackeys who would face death for him. I could feel his mind breaking beneath its own weight of shared memories.

"So be it..." The lesser of two evils was clearly the Shinra brat. He had the technology to get her out of here should things begin to look grim. While they might not have reason to take her, they've less reason to leave her be. With my mind set, I continued my plan to stall Cloud. _Perhaps this time, however, I might enjoy crushing him myself._ I returned to properly handling my masamune in hand and set forth towards the blonde puppet, slicing through a few of my shrouded clones along the way. One of which, actually, had dropped a book...

* * *

I couldn't say how much time passed. When twisting and warping someone's mind, much time can pass, or no time at all. While he vocalized his denial throughout the entire memory of Nibelheim, I could feel the doubt in him. His crippling self-worth was palpable as I revealed to him each new revelation, each truth that he was too quick to accuse into falsehood. Had I not despised him so, I would have felt genuine pity for the fool. He was merely just another one of Hojo's experiments gone awry.

Nevertheless, had he not managed to get the Black Materia back into his hands, I never would have bothered with his mind. He was broken enough for my pleasing. All I wished to do was kill him...but he had bested me. This body is truly worthless. Even with the help of that single soul, I could not keep up my energy. On the bright side, however, I did manage to stall him for long enough. When I returned to the center of the crater, Sam's body was gone. I could sense her presence just above me in the airship, whose original inhabitants now preside on the ground below where I stood.

As I listened to the oafs prattle on about where they were and their futile plans for the future, I watched as the last of the black-clad clones dropped to their deaths and their souls joined with my own. Only one more clone remained. I could almost feel my enthusiasm burst forth, but I needed to stay where I was. I needed to focus. This would be the moment of truth. I've come so close. Everything must go perfectly from here. I'm not the only one who knows of this. My clones had made a few lasting effects on Cloud's mind as they passed him over. Their chants filled his mind, breaking his will, accepting the truth that was me. Tied in with the mark I left upon his brain, showing him his true purpose in life. That purpose was to serve me. Even the sociopathic professor knew that I was to be the one to claim victory. Perhaps, that may have been the only thing we agreed upon.

I listened to his voice cackle on about the reunion and his theory that initially revolved around Jenova. I grew bored of his lectures all too quickly though as I averted my gaze towards Cloud. _Just the puppet I was looking for._ Only I noticed the Black Materia was not on his person. The immense power and energy that so easily exuded off of it was nowhere to be seen. _Where is it?!_ I stepped forward, eyes furrowed in confusion and anger. _No, we're too close. I can't possibly be able to get the others to hand it over to me. I can only persuade Cloud to do it..._ My eyes began darting around the area, feeling for its power, but I couldn't feel it anywhere within the grotto. So I closed my eyes and pushed past, only to find it upon the dog. I willed my conscious to the beast's mind and implanted myself within him. I could feel him tense, whether if it was due to me or the materia I couldn't be certain, but he was on his guard. If I were to convince him, it would need to be from a trusted face. I found a woman he seemed partial to, and forced an image of her running into his vision.

"Red XIII, you're here! I'm so glad!"

"Tifa! Something is strange... Why was it dark all of a sudden and where is everybody?"

"Everyone's waiting! Cloud's in trouble!"

I could feel him take the bait, but to make things more believable I threw another voice in there. Perhaps the other female in their little rag tag group.

"Please come. Help us!"

The dog's heart began to race from my illusion. _Perfect._ I forced the image of the woman to point towards the grotto, beckoning him to go, "Over there!"

"R, right! I'm not sure I understand... but I'll go if you want me to." As I watched the dog run off I could only smirk at how easy it was to manipulate the creature. With a light chuckle I found myself speaking to no one in particular, despite its obvious direction towards the dog, reminding him to not forget the Black Materia.

Returning my consciousness back to my body, not Jenova's, my goal is now within reach. With Cloud bending to my will, nothing more can possibly stop me. I don't know what Sam saw, or what she heard, or read, or what have you, but the path is clear for me now. I will prevail. Soon, she will see me in all my glory, as will all of the Planet. I will be supreme. I could feel the power surge through me as Cloud hand delivers the Black Materia, slipping it through the crystal so that I might utilize the energy I had obtained to summon the very destructive force that would end this pathetic world. I am unstoppable. No creature upon this Gaia will survive my might. And those who do will know my name. They will come to respect it, and to fear it. I am no longer a tool to be used, but a force to be reckoned with. This Planet will live because I allow it. And all upon it will die, because I demand it. I am the Alpha and the Omega.

I

Am

God


	24. Attempted Escape

A/N: hello all! Totally started writing this at an anime convention...because that's what I do at cons now apparently lol. Anyway, I apologize to say this, but there will be no more Sephiroth chapters from here on. I apologize deeply for the disappointment that this will probably bring, but do understand that it doesn't mean there will be no more SamxSeph. They will come together again, we just won't be able to see from his point of view anymore. You'll understand why that is as we get to the end of the story. Which, btw, we're only a few more chapters away! *gasp*

DeathlyIceMaid: Relax! I do have a sequel in mind to this. I haven't decided whether to tack it onto the end of this story, or to just create a new one. Depends on how long it ends up being I suppose. Either way, who said I was done? lol

Same Disclaimer as usual: I only own Sam, everything else belongs to Square Enix

* * *

For days, weeks, months, maybe it's only been hours, I couldn't tell. Either way, each and every time I would wake up after passing out I would be subject to more and mor of Hojo's experimentation. I had learned from my time here that the substance I had been floating in was mako, and that I would remain in this pod for as long as that maniac deemed necessary.

I couldn't tell you what he was doing to me. Each time he made his presence known he would give me a substance, making the mako that surrounded me to glow a brighter green, rearing me awake. Once awakened, I would watch him add something to the tubing that attached to my pod. It would flow through and into my chamber, forcing me to inhale whatever substance as it evaporated into a gas that filled my lungs. Each one would cause a different reaction. Sometimes I would see things. Strange things. Things I couldn't even imagine in my nightmares. The fright by itself would cause me to faint.

There was another time he added a purple liquid into the tubing. Once I inhaled it, my body would cringe and contort as I felt a needling sensation all across my muscles. If not for the protection spell I would be sure that my skin would bleed at each point I felt the pricking and stabbing pain.

No living things should be able to handle this kind of stress. I could almost curse Sephiroth now for that spell. If not for it I surely would have died by now. Death would be most welcome.

After some time, the hypers that Hojo would use to rouse me stopped working. Now he would just wait for me to wake on my own. Each and every time I would feel refreshed, able to be fully aware of everything around me. But unfortunately, with my senses renewed, I was also more susceptible to the torturous results of his experimentation, as opposed to when I'm half asleep/dead and I could barely feel it anymore.

The next time I woke, I banged my fist on the glass as hard as I could, which was very weak due to the constant stress. It got his attention though before he could process another chemical into my pod. "What what what is it?" He asked exacerbatedly as if I were interrupting a good book. I breathed into the glass and wrote one word. 'Why?'

He just scowled at the question, as if the answer should be obvious and that this interruption was completely for nothing. Nevertheless he grumbled an answer as he put his focus back onto the substance he was mixing. "Because, with your help, I can create the greatest being, surpassing even the silver general."

I breathed into the glass again, writing 'how?' into the fog and knocked on the glass. When he turned to look he merely cackled, "You wouldn't even understand if I told you. You're clearly just a simple creature, probably unaware of the chemical formula for something as basic as glucose." I had quickly wrote into a new fog I created in the glass 'C6H12O6. Now tell me.'

"Pah! Something just memorized from a grade school science class. Doesn't mean anything." I pounded on the glass again with a severe expression on my face. "You can give me all the tantrums you want, I'm not going to tell you anything. With my luck you'll escape and tell the world my research and then somebody else will beat me to the punch. No no, this is mine and mine alone. As long as I have this lab and your body in the very state it's in now, nothing will stand in the way of my research."

'How close?'

"Hrmm, unfortunately not close enough. I need the correct reaction, but all of my data comes up empty with each compound."

'what kind?'

"You know, to be honest, I'm not even sure myself what kind of reaction I need." All I could do was give him a dumbfounded look. He merely laughed, "oh don't you worry your little head. I'll know exactly what it is once I see it. I can't say that you'll be able to see it though." He continued his demented laugh as he injected the new substance into the tubing. The mist around me turned a strange shade of gray, dulling out all of my senses as I inhaled, until vision was completely lost to me. I could hear the crazed Doctor shuffling around the lab, mumbling profanities, before that eventually faded out as well.

My mind felt like it has completely shut down. I had no thoughts, no dreams, nothing came to me. Just darkness.

* * *

Some hours, or days (who knows?), later, I finally came to. My senses felt abuzz as I examined my surroundings, half expecting to see the greasy professor just in line of vision, but there was nobody. The lights were off, the green was gone, and I was lying down. I shifted myself up as I found myself not inside the pod anymore but on top of it, which lay shattered across the floor beneath me. I shuffled to my feet as I examine my body. No scratches nor cuts adorned my skin. Still protected. I dusted myself off, brushing off whatever shards that stuck to my skin and observed what was around me. The lights above had shattered, explaining the darkness, and the laboratory was a mess...well, more of a mess than it was previously. Desks were overturned, machines were broken and sparking, and I could just faintly hear an alarm sounding elsewhere in the building. _What the hell is happening?_

I made my way through the lab, picking up an old lab coat on the floor and throwing it on to hide my nudity. I made it a few feet before I felt myself nearly keel over. I was feeling weak, to say the least, but the nausea had returned and a headache decided to make itself known. _Of course, because trapped inside an attacked tower isn't enough._ I took in a breath and stood up once more, fighting back the urge to purge and ignoring the pounding in my head. A few steps more and I reached the door leading to the elevator. _Not working._ I turned around and made my way to the other side of the floor, out of the lab and down a hall. Blood stained the floor as it trailed towards a separate hallway. "That must be from earlier, when Sephiroth escaped with Jenova's body...Don't they clean anything?"

I shook my head as I continued forward, heading towards the main staircase heading down. I managed to descend three floors when something blocked my way from continuing. A monster, clearly one of Hojo's, was loose on the floors of the Shinra Headquarters, and I had no materia, no weapons, nothing to defend myself. It looked as if it were some strange doglike creature, but underfed, starved straight to the bone, and its body adorned spikes around its torso and at the tip of its tail. The zenene hadn't noticed me right away. The door to the floor was right behind me. All I had to do was tiptoe slowly, and silently. But the door was closed as I felt my back press up against it. I quickly searched for the button with my hand, half holding my breath as I fiddled with the pad. Without a keycard however, it only beeped at me incessantly due to my unauthorized access to floor 64. The beeping caught the attention of the zenene. It eyed me as it let out an almost ethereal growl. I did everything I could not to yell as it lunged at me, roaring with such an intensity. My attempts failed, however, as I let out a loud scream while I crouched down into a ball and wrapped my arms around my head. Every fiber of my being tensed as I awaited the inevitable impact. I might be protected from external wounds, but as Hojo has taught me, I was still prone to the pain.

But it never came. I heard the door next to me open and instinct kicked in as I rolled out of the stairwell just before it landed on top of me, sprawling myself on the linoleum and covering my head with my hands. I wasn't sure what miracle occurred to allow my survival, but as I listened to the creature's final yelp, I knew I was safe. I lifted my head from the floor and looked behind me at the doorway I just came out of. I saw the zenene on the floor, bleeding, dead. _But how?_ My breathing was so loud and my heart pounded in my ears that I almost didn't hear the voice call out my name fro just out of my line of sight, "Sam!?" The sound of my name caused me to flinch as I pulled the rest of myself up to find the source of the voice.

"Kyo!?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" He quickly ran around and sheathed his blade as he held his hand out to me, helping me up. Once one my feet, I quickly checked to make sure the lab coat was still secure around me. It was. And I looked back to him, attempting to calm my breathing. "Are you okay? Where are your clothes? What happened to you?...And... to your eyes?"

"What?" The last question had me utterly confused. I couldn't even answer the first few questions as I found myself searching around us for some reflective surface. Before I could protest, Kyo had grabbed my arm and led me down a few halls before pulling me through a door and into a locker room. He directed me to a mirror on the wall to the right and what I saw staring back at me was not me...or it was, but different. I touched my hand to my face to make sure it wasn't some illusion, but when my hand touched, so did my reflection's. My cheeks looked sunken in and bags ringed underneath my eyes. My eyes...My eyes were almost glowing. Mako eyes. _Oh no..._ "Oh no...What did he do to me?"

"Who?"

"Hojo..."

"Hojo!? You mean all this time you've been with him? What has he done to you?" By this point he very nearly grabbed me to the point where it almost hurt as he pulled me away from the mirror. His expression was filled with such a deep concern. _God...why does he care so much...what am I to him?_

I just shook my head as I tried to recall all of his questions from before, answering everything up to the very last one. I eased his mind, letting him know that I was okay, and that I didn't know what happened to my clothes, my body, or my eyes, outside of whatever experiments Hojo put me through, the details of which escaped me. "I haven't been with him since I left your apartment. When I went there the first time, he took a blood sample. Then when I left, I had heard he wanted me back to put me through some tests. I knew what that meant, so I fled. I ran as far away from Shinra as I could, with some help of course. I'm not sure how I got back here. Last I checked, I was at the Northern Crater, then I just passed out and then-"

"Why were you at the Northern Crater of all places?" He cut me off before I could finish. I didn't know how to answer that question. I could lie through my teeth, or I could tell him the truth. Maybe, just maybe, deserved the truth. Everything. He'd done so much for me, saving me more times than I could count. Taking care of me in ways I could never ask from a complete stranger. If I could take back every negative though I had of him, I would.

But I didn't give the truth to him. I couldn't. Not yet. I needed his help, at least for a little bit longer. I felt disgusting lying to him the way I did, but I needed to get back up north. It's not too late. It can't be. So I lied, "I left somebody there. When I was at Icicle Inn with my friends, we had gotten into an argument. They wanted to climb the Gaea cliffs and explore the Northern Crater. But I urged them against it. It was because of this that I left them. That was when I passed out and found myself in Bone Village." _God...how long ago was that? It felt like I'd been here for years with how much that has happened._ "After I had run from Shinra, I used your phone to try and contact them. I needed a place to stay and they were the only ones I knew who weren't associated with Shinra in some way. But when one of my friends answered, they said one of them went missing at the crater. Feeling guilty for leaving them, instead of staying a arguing with them more, I decided I would take it upon myself to go and find him."

He looked at me, taking in every word. His brows were furrowed but his chin was in his hand, as if thinking about everything I had said. "So, how did you get here?"

"I'm not sure. I managed to reach the middle of the crater. I climbed ontop of a tree to get a better look around the area, when something pushed me. When I landed, I blacked out. Then, when I woke up, I found myself inside one of Hojo's stasis pods swimming in Mako." I kept the straightest face as I could. He just sighed as he grabbed a helmet from a nearby locker, and put it on. He unsheathed his blade and walked towards the door, not saying a word as he turned his back to me. _Did he see through my lie?_

 _I suppose he should have by now._ I looked at the ground, feeling utterly defeated, when I heard him say, "Aren't you coming?" My head shot up to see him standing in the doorway facing me, "You hadn't found your friend yet. Let's go find him together." I took in a breath and sighed, a smile forming as I nodded. I ran to his side as he walked with me towards the stairs. Just as we reached the entrance to the stairwell, he handed me a granola bar from his pocket, "Eat this. You look like you haven't had food in weeks." _That wasn't far from the truth, but it would be difficult for me to eat this as we stepped past a dead zenene._ I waited until we had descended a full floor and escaped the smell before I unwrapped the bar and began eating it.


	25. Last Page

I will always love you.

S


	26. Insert Title Here

Hey guys, so the next chapter is taking me a while. Normally I chug these chapters out in like 2-3 hours the night I post them, but this one is taking me a while. I think it's because it might be the last chapter before the Epilogue, so I want it to be just right. Don't know yet, so don't quote me. One thing I do know is that it's going to be long... I'm only at a 2,000 word count at the moment on it, and I'm not even close to halfway finished with this yet. (My longest chapter, fyi, is Prologue - Visions at a whopping 9,022 word count. The next longest being Entering the Temple of the Ancients at over 8,000 words.. And the rest ranges all over from like 2,000 - 7,000) Let's see if this chapter can beat my record lol

So, anyway, while I was taking my lunch today my mind wandered a bit and it started this poem of sorts. No, this is not part of the story. This doesn't take place from the point of view of Sephiroth, nor Sam, nor anybody. It is inspired by the end of FF7, particularly Sephiroth as you will gather from reading this, but it is nowhere in the game's canon, or my story's canon. Just something my mind spawned and I decided to share it with you guys for the time being, to give you something until the next chapter is finished. Enjoy!

I am no angel

Nor a god have I become

Fallen from grace

I am no one

Just a body

Torn and dismembered

Stripped of a name

No longer remembered

My light has faded

Eyes jaded

Thoughts of my past forever hated

Consistently berated

Never made it

I was not strong enough

Or smart enough

Blinded by the greed I sought to destroy

Refused to heed the inner voice

Telling me to step away

To see what is true

Peering back in the mirror

I saw only you

You brought this life

Delivered the Strife

Filled my sight with lies

And my mind with a virus

Bidding me follow

Away from all who bind us

No longer controlled

To reach our goals

To diminish the hate from this Planet's souls

You promised me more

A new world order

With me at its peak

And you at my side

Filling me with images

Of power and pride

But you lied

My future denied

By someone who was more dissatisfied

With your plans of a bona fide genocide

With me in the cross fire

Dragged along by your strings

The blade that struck hurt

But it's your deceit that stings

Well I hope you're happy

Because this is the end

For both you and I

To no Heaven we ascend

Only through the abyss

We'll float for eternity

With no end of time

Forever to infinity

There is nothing left

Motivation is gone

Unless there is someone who will remember this song

I've lost my name

But I know someone is there

Who has me in mind

My story he'll share

Yes

I can sense it

The one who ended me

Will not be rid of me

My life may be lost

But I've not lost my eyes

I can still see the filth in this world of lies

You may be gone

But I will prevail

I won't be consumed by this aquamarine veil

I'm no longer your puppet

Just a doll at your whim

I'm not some rookie

Fighting in a sink or swim

Situation

I know the narration

Of lasting frustration

In war torn worlds

While avoiding temptation

To end it all

Blow it all to smithereens

But I'll rise above that

Show this world what it means

To lose all control

To understand fear

Then accept me in my glory

My name they'll revere

All I need is one soul to think of me

In a Cloud of memories

As long as he remembers

I will be

...So, that turned into something. I only had the first few lines in mind and then just let my fingers and a rhyming dictionary take me forward from there.


	27. Back To Where It All Began (Part 1)

A/N: OK! So this is not the end. I could easily bring this towards the end, but I decided I didn't want to go crazy with this and make it like 10,000 words long. So you could call this Ending Chapter part 1 if you would like haha. So be on the lookout for another Chapter, and then after that an Epilogue.

So, to my lovely Random anon reviewer, thank you for the congratulations in regards to the 'Last Page' chapter lol I try my hardest ;-P

and Nightsky: it's okay if you don't get it now. You probably shouldn't yet. Just know, and this is to all my readers, that I have a bit of an overarching theme in these stories, between this one, the super short Jenova side story, and again in the sequel when I write it. One main character, one secondary character, and even one tertiary character, have more obviously exhibited some reference to this theme than any others have already. If you haven't caught it yet, don't worry, you will, when I make it (hopefully) blatantly obvious in the epilogue lol. It will definitely at least explain what's going on in the Last Page chapter (which thankfully is not the last page of this story lol)

Usual disclaimer: I only own Sam (and Kyo as it were). Everything else belongs to Square Enix!

* * *

Before leaving the tower entirely, Kyo and I had stopped at his room to pick up some necessities. He had equipped me with some materia, and gave me new clothes, my old pajamas actually. Kyo had explained that some time while I was in Hojo's "care", he was sent back to Junon to help recover the Huge Materia in the underwater reactor. While there, the boat that had ferried the president to the western continent was back in port, and he was required to gather any clues to the whereabouts of Avalanche, who were believed to be aiding Sephiroth. I fought my urge to shake my head at the ridiculous accusation as we descended the tower. But I could understand why he believed it when they got the Huge Materia before Shinra could get their hands on it. Rufus' intentions were good...just his plans were stupid. Kyo continued to explain how he had found my bag in the deck of the ship. He apparently knew it was mine because of the contents inside, i.e. my pajamas. So he took it back with him, washed them, and held onto them in case I ever came back.

He explained how the world was going crazy, that "these giant legendary monsters" rose from the crater and began wreaking havoc on the towns and cities. "One of them, last I heard, attacked Midgar. Every window shattered from Sister Ray's when we shot and killed it, but its own attack still struck us. I've been evacuating civilians from headquarters since, until I found you."

"Shouldn't you continue then? Looking for more survivors I mean. I'll be fine on my own."

"Hell no!" He exclaimed as if I just insulted him, "There're plenty of SOLDIER scouting the building. I'm getting you out of this crumbling heap. Based on your history, you are the furthest thing from 'fine' on your own."

I couldn't help but chuckle. I suppose that was true. But I couldn't die, so there was no need for his help. I know I said I needed it earlier, but if I could convince him to allow me the use of a vehicle, any vehicle, I could save him from the disaster I was about to put myself in. But he wouldn't hear me. I just looked at his chin tensed, mouth pressed into a thin line, set determinedly forward as we made our way into the garage below the building. He looked like a true SOLDIER. The kind of warrior people envisioned the SOLDIER class to be: brave, strong, a shield for those weaker than them and with an impeccable sense of justice.

 _...maybe, he'll be okay._

We walked up to one of the Turk's helicopters. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind if we borrowed one of these." He looked back at me and gave me a sly smile. I couldn't see his eyes from underneath that helmet, but I could guess there's probably a twinkle in them. Well, as dandy as that idea was, I had no idea how we were supposed to start this thing without its keys. All I could do was lift an eyebrow in response to his excited gleam. His smile slowly turned down, "Aw come on, I've always wanted to fly one if these babies. I just didn't want to become a Turk. Too messy." I watched him stick out his tongue in disgust.

I just shrugged. "It's not that I'm against it, I just don't know how you expect to start it."

"oh!" His smile returned, "that's easy!...I hope." Now I was really confused as I watched him crawl underneath the control panel and start fiddling with some wires underneath. Was he hoping to hot wire it like a car? I just stood there shaking my head. He can't be serious. Does a helicopter even work that way? I thought to myself as I climbed into the helicopter behind the pilots seat to sit where the copilot belongs. I looked around for any clue to help him. "I think I got it...ow! Nope." I just sighed ad I listened to the struggle, when I looked over athim, only to see something glinting right in front of me. I palmed my forehead and shook my head, sighing harder than I ever had before. I reached over to to the keys and gave it a turn. A Costa Del Sol keychain glinted in the lights of the garage as I heard the motor roar to life. "I did it!" I heard Kyo yell from the floor as he picked himself up to sit down in the pilots chair. I pointed to the key when he looked at me, and then watched his smile fade when he noticed the real reason it started.

I felt us lift off the ground as we slowly ascended through the opening in the ceiling of the garage. He awkwardly guided us up and out of Midgar. "Hey Kyo!" I yelled over the deafening sound of the spinning blades, "how long have you known how to fly one of these things?" Only now realizing that I probably should have asked this before agreeing to fly with him.

he answered back, as he clumsily turned, making me hold on for dear life, "oh, about a few years. I couldn't give you an exact time because it's been a while."

"oh ok. So you're just a little rusty then?"

"yeah, sorry about that. I haven't flown since I was a kid." I just stared at him, mouth agape. A kid? They teach people to fly so young? Completely oblivious to my expression, he continued, reminiscing a pleasant memory, "I had the highest score for Virtuachopper for years. Nobody beat it. I remember my parents taking me to the Gold Saucer every summer and I'd go straight to that game. But then they got rid of it for some shitty moogle game. I was so angry, I -"

"A VIDEO GAME!?" He looked over at me in surprise at the elevated volume. I was surprised he noticed at all since we'd been yelling this whole time, "You mean to tell me you're basing all your experience from a video game!?" Even I wasn't doing that here. Sure I've played Final Fantasy VII countless times, but there was no way I was going to run into a battle with a weapon acting like I knew what to do. A button press does not transfer smoothly to a sword swing. Hell, I was surprised I figured out materia, that should have been harder having no equivalent action or experience on Earth.

Nevertheless, we continued on towards the northern crater in silence, he, due to embarrassment, and I, due to praying for dear life with each mile crossed. I looked out at the landscape, trying to clear my mind and think on something else. _What do I do once I get there? He sent me away, but I'm coming back, even if it's for no other reason than to slap him in the face for leaving me in the care of his estranged father._

I began thinking about all that had happened so far up to this point. The woman in Bone Village, Kyo in Midgar and Junon, Cloud's party and their antics on the way to Costa Del Sol, and then finally, the encounter on that same ship. How did I end up where I was? There was so much hate, so much blood, so much frustration and turmoil. I shouldn't have hid. I should have just approached one of Cloud's team members before this all started. Why didn't I? What was stopping me? If I had just spoken to one of them, none of this would have happened to me. I wouldn't have been left alone to die as many times as I have. My mind wouldn't have been incessantly attacked by a crazed alien. I wouldn't have been experimented on. I wouldn't have experienced a series emotional hardship and torment. I wouldn't have ridden this nauseating roller coaster that is my life on Gaia. I wouldn't have fallen in love.

 _But why?...What redeeming features does he really have?_ A flash of a memory from inside Lucrecia's cave flitted in my mind. His face so close to mine, contorted in pain and frustration and his fist in the wall too close to my head. _He's murdered countless times for no other reason than his own personal gains. Or hers I suppose. But she's gone and he still wants to continue this crazy plan. He truly is evil...there is no good bone in his body is there?_ An image of his face when we lied together in the Temple flashed before my eyes. And then another, when he transferred some of his energy to me and his face paled, to allow me to live. The look of determination when he stared me dead in the eye before pushing me away from him. _No good..._

 _Yes he is..._

 _No, he's not. He's still thinking only of himself. He saved me because he wanted me to live. He's no care for the rest of the world._

I didn't know what I wanted at this point. Why was I returning? Cloud and his party will end him, and then it will all be over. Everything. There's no point to it anymore. It's done. The die is cast.

 _I wonder if he's fully transformed._ I looked up into the sky to see the Meteor so close to the surface of the Planet. It wasn't quite there yet, but it would have been at any moment when impact would be made. I peered into the Crater as Kyo began the helicopter's descent. I looked around for Cid's airship, letting me know if they were there or not, but I couldn't see much past all of the green smog made by the abundance of Mako. My heart started racing. What was I doing? "Kyo!" I yelled over to him as I grabbed his arm.

He kept his descent but looked over to me. "What's the matter? Is it one of those monsters?" He asked looking around, trying to see past the smog.

I just shook my head, "I think we should turn around."

"But your friend is down there." He continued his descent. I felt my breathing begin to accelerate, asking myself in my mind over and over again, _'Why?'_ I squeezed my eyes shut and tightened my grasp on his arm, trying my hardest not to hyperventilate.

 _Why_

 _Why_

 _Why_

My stomach began twisting in knots. Before I could say anything in response, I felt the helicopter settle on the ground below. "I can't bring it down any further than this." I opened my eyes to see a gaping chasm in the middle of the crater with Mako seeping out at its edges. Beneath the rift I could hear a constant hum of what I assumed to be Lifestream, at least a part of it. We stepped out of the helicopter and slowly made our way towards the edge and peered down into the hole. I couldn't be certain, but I thought I could hear somebody yelling, perhaps a few people, though it was faint. I looked back up to see the Highwind not far from where we stood. I knew who those yells belonged to. I shifted my gaze back to Kyo and he just sighed. "You don't have to come with me."

I just looked at him incredulously. "What are you talking about? I was the one who asked you to take me here. Why would I allow you to go off on your own to help somebody that you don't even know?" I wrapped my arms around myself as I looked away from him. He didn't know who was on my mind. All I could think about was him, and that perhaps I shouldn't have been. He was no good... "There might be no helping him..."

"Sam..." I hadn't even noticed that he had gotten so close to me, be he undoubtedly noticed the melancholy plastered all over my face. I truly do wear my heart on my sleeve. I felt him grab my shoulders as I turned to look at him. Just as I opened my mouth to try and persuade him to leave, he slammed his lips onto mine before I could protest. I sharply inhaled as he attempted to deepen the kiss but I placed my hands on his chest and gently tried pushing him away. I felt him pull his lips away from mine slowly, complying with my wishes, but he remained close. "I know you don't trust me." He then pulled off his helmet and threw it to the ground, staring me in the eye, as if right down to my soul. "I know you've been lying to me since day one." I was about to open my mouth again to try and explain myself but he covered my mouth with his hand so that he could continue. I'd never felt so rotten to the core before. "I also know you doubt me. You think I won't be able to save your friend, if he's even your friend...or perhaps more than that. If he's even trapped down there or he's there of his own accord. I don't know everything going on in this crazy world at the moment, and I don't claim to. But there is one thing that I do know, and it's that I care about you, deeply." He sighed and looked away for a moment, unsure of how to continue. He removed his hand from my mouth and replaced it back onto my shoulder and looked back into my eyes. "I can't explain how or why. When I first saw you at Bone Village, I couldn't look away. When you looked back at me, I couldn't help but get the vibe that you thought I was a creep." I couldn't help but smirk, that was true. "It made me feel a bit self-conscious, so I didn't know how to talk around you. But despite all of my ramblings, you still spoke with me and treated me with respect. You treated me like a human being, not as a child, not as a soldier, nor as a creep." He smirked at me with a small chuckle, "Though I will admit, I can't always control what my mind will stray towards. So I suppose you had a right to think that way."

His expression changed almost instantly as he continued, to one of sadness and fear, "Too many times I'd find you in some situation so terrible. Broken. Dying...Changed." With that last word he caressed my cheek, his thumb rubbing just underneath my eye...my Mako eyes. "So many men strive to join SOLDIER because they want to become a hero. I was no different from them. But as great as a hero is, with the whole world looking to you for help and adoration, I learned that's not what I wanted after all. Not entirely at least. Meeting you, I learned that I just wanted to be your hero."

"Dammit Kyo..." I whispered as tears started falling from my eyes. I couldn't figure out anything to say. What could I say? He most certainly was somebody ideal, more than anything I could ever ask for. Maybe, I was just a glutton for pain. Or perhaps I felt I didn't deserve a hero. I couldn't be sure which it was. At least that's what my head told me. My heart on the other hand knew exactly why, I just didn't want to believe it to be true. My heart already belonged to somebody else. Somebody who drove me up a wall, but somebody so broken I couldn't help but want to be the one that was there for him.

"Listen, I'm not asking anything from you." He began again, pulling me from my own thoughts, "I just needed you to know. I wanted you to know everything before I go down there. There's a demon down there who started this whole mess that the world is in." He stared angrily as he stepped away from me slightl, pointing up towards the meteor that was still looming over us. My saddened expression could only deepen from his terminology. I knew it to be true, but it still hurt. As if noticing the change, he sighed and softened his expression, "But your friend is down there too. Someone who I can see you care deeply for. Perhaps in the same way that I care for you. So I will keep to my promise, despite my selfish desires, and the hero I said I would be to you." He smiled brightly and gave me a thumbs up as he stepped further away and turned towards the gaping hole in the ground, peering down into it once more.

Just as he was about to take the first step down into it, I quickly ran up to him and grabbed his arm, "Kyo, wait." He looked back at me, his smile never wavering. _Dammit, Kyo._ "I'm coming with you. You gave me material, I can help. I have to help." He just nodded as he took my hand, helping me down as I took the first step into the chasm, with him following after me.

* * *

Further we descended into this crater within a crater. Like a spiral staircase of rock, we circled around the edges of the hole, moving closer towards the bottom of it all. It felt as if we had been walking for miles as the green smog thickened until everything around us was tinted green in my vision. Too many times we'd feel as if we'd almost fall into the center due to our obscured vision. We'd run into a few monsters on our way. For most of those battles, Kyo insisted on staying in front of me, to protect me, but I wouldn't let him. At that moment, he was more vulnerable than myself. I fought alongside him, casting spells that would aid him with each sword strike he would deal on our foes. As I watched him fight I could almost see Zack, and Cloud, in him. Perhaps even a little bit of Sephiroth. No, not Sephiroth. His eyes were not dead as he fought, emotionless. They were vibrant and filled with energy. He wasn't elated like Zack was when fighting monsters, but he was determined and each move calculated. I really didn't know Kyo that well. I always assumed due to his erratic nature that his fighting would be sloppy. No, he carried his own weight very gracefully, like a dance between animal and man.

As we neared the bottom, closing in on the source of all the Mako, a rumbling began to shake the ground beneath us. The Mako glow around us began to pulse as the quaking strengthened. Pieces of rock would break away and fall into the hole in the center. "Cloud!" I heard a woman shout in the distance. I tried peering into the green, seeing the outlines of people on the other side of the crater. Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Cid, Cait Sith, Nanaki, all of them were there. _Was that it? The end? It's already done?_ My eyes began to sting and my throat tightened. "Oh no." My voice, barely above a whisper. Before I knew what I was doing I broke into a run, passing Kyo as I kept myself tight against the wall, jumping over loose rock and avoiding those falling from above, stopping only once the party was in view. Tifa had just helped Cloud from falling into the Lifestream. I watched as they spoke so nonchalantly about everything that had just happened. I looked up above them to see the Highwind teetering dangerously on the Crater's edge. I looked down once more, spying nothing but green. No full-bodied life existed in that pool. I felt my heart slowly begin to crumble as the realization dawned on me, as the truth became more real to me. "I can't believe it's over." Whispering to myself once more. I wasn't sure of what exactly I would have been able to do had I gotten there earlier. But I assumed I could have done something, anything, to change his fate. _I take back everything I said. Everything negative I ever thought of him. Just bring him back._ "Bring him back!" My knees weak, I fell to the ground below and broke down, covering my face in my hands. Kyo had followed after me when I started running, but now he could only kneel next to me, arms around my shoulders.

"Sam, we have to get out of here. This place is falling apart." But I refused to hear him, all I could see was green past my tear filled eyes from between my fingers. All I could think about was what I didn't have anymore. I watched as a crack began to form from the edge, nearby, where I knelt. Without a thought in my mind, I moved my hands from my face and threw them onto the now loose piece of ground, putting all my weight into the impact. As my palms made contact, I heard the crack deepen and the rock loosen as I allowed my body to fall forward with the newly formed debris, willing myself into the blue-green abyss. "Sam! No!" I could hear Kyo yell out as I fell. I didn't turn. I dared not look at his face, to see the fear I no doubt instilled into him disappearing as I allowed myself to be engulfed into the Lifestream. That wasn't how I wanted it to end. Far from it. But I was too late. What choice did I have? That's where he was. Where he was is where I belonged. I knew it, deep in my heart. I had nothing else to live for on this Planet. There would be nothing else, my heart would never allow it. Sure, he would come back, but it wouldn't be him. Only a part of him. The part of him, the good part, that I wanted to see would not return. The part only I could bring out of him.

I took in a deep breath as I felt the cool sensation of the Lifestream drift around my body, and I closed my eyes. Before long, the cool shifted to warmth as a pair of arms surrounded me, holding me. "Sephiroth?" But no response came. Tears filled my eyes as a smile creeped onto my face when I felt the arms tighten its hold around me.


	28. Back To Where it All Began (Part 2)

A/N Guys...omg, this took a lot out of me. I've been typing this thing nonstop since around 3pm. That was 6 hours ago for those not in my timezone. Everything Sam feels throughout this chapter I was freaking feeling as the words were coming out. Again, yet another chapter taking on a mind of its own, I am merely its fingers with which to type. To my reviewers:

Scarlet Mystic: All I can say is...you'll see ;) Way to go though asking all the right questions.

To my random anon reviewer titled "a lurker" (classy lol) I love you. I felt so happy reading your encouraging words and I truly hope you like the rest of this story as much as you've liked the chapters before, and enjoy reading it as I have enjoyed writing it.

So, without further ado, here it is guys. The last stand. Back To The Place Where it All Began. And who is this man that holds our dear Sam? Ok I'm done rhyming lol Look out for the epilogue!

Disclaimer: I own Sam and Kyo, everything else belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

 _Sam..._

"..."

 _Sam...please..._

"..w...what?"

... _Sam..._

"Sephiroth?...is that you?"

 _Sam, please...don't die..._

"but...I can't die...you know that."

 _Sam...wake up..._

"but...I'm not asleep..."

... _wake up..._

... _wake up!..._

"Wake up!" Kyo's voice rang through my ears, causing the pounding in my head to thrum harder. "Sam!" I tried opening my eyes, though it was far too difficult as the light surrounding us nearly blinded me. I just groaned as I budged from the ground, trying to lift myself up. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder, helping me in my endeavor. "God, Sam, are you okay?!" I cringed from the volume as I hurriedly shushed his yelling. Once I was upright I immediately put a hand to my head and began rubbing my temples, slowly allowing my vision to adjust.

I looked around to see rocks, floating in an abyss of blue and green, one of which we were sitting on. I finally looked up at Kyo's face as he sighed with relief. It was beaten up, cuts adorned his cheeks and forehead, some blood dried around his nose. But the most striking difference was his eyes, "Kyo, your eyes! They're glowing!" Like the turquoise that surrounded us, his eyes were vibrant from Mako.

He just chuckled, "Forget about mine, you should see yours." I just lifted a hand to my face, remembering the blue green that filled my irises. "The mark of Mako experimentation. I needed it when I joined SOLDIER. You...well...our eyes must just be resonating with what's around us."

I just nodded as I replaced my hand onto the ground, shifting myself to take in everything around us again. "Where are we?"

I watched as Kyo shook his head, "I'm not sure." He adjusted himself as well to a sitting position next to me, cross legged facing me, wrapping his arms around his torso. He looked off to the side at the ground with a pained expression. "You fell into the Lifestream in the middle of the crater. I jumped after you." All I could do was look on in horror. _Why would he do that? Is he nuts?_ "Once I had my arms around you, you whis...you blacked out. When I saw the ground coming closer, I tightened my hold on you and then adjusted our bodies so that I'd be the one to land first." I was so close to slapping him. How could dream of doing such a thing?

"Dammit Kyo."

"I feel like you've been saying that more often than I'd like." He jested, giving a small chuckle. But I wasn't laughing.

"Dammit Kyo! You're an idiot!"

By this point he just looked at me angrily, brows furrowed, "Well, what the hell was I supposed to do? Just let you fall? Continue to live on while you traveled the Lifestream?"

"Yes!"

By this point his look was that of surprise, though still angry, "Like hell I'm just going to let you die!"

"Kyo, I can't die!"

"What?"

"I'm not as weak as you think..." He just lifted an eyebrow and gave me derisive look, "Listen, I'm not saying I'm strong. These arms don't exactly pack a punch. But, I have a...spell...I guess, that was put on me. Hojo couldn't inject anything into me. Glass couldn't cut me. Nothing can go through my skin to kill me."

"Wait...then how could Hojo have experimented on you? We had Mako showers, but we also had to be injected with something else so that our bodies would accept the Mako. If you have Mako in you, then how was your body able to accept it?"

"He made me inhale things. I'm not sure if all of it was Mako, or something that would allow my body to accept Mako. He kept me in a pod and just wanted to perform experiments to prove some theory that some other doctor came up with...I don't know." I shivered thinking about my time in that case, "I'd rather not think about it anymore if that's all right with you." He just nodded at my answer, no doubt sufficing. He shifted a bit more as he sharply inhaled, a look of pain crossing his face again. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just kinda took all the fall damage." He smirked, though it seemed forced. "Well, to go back to the original topic, you said you had Protect cast on you. Who did it?"

I didn't know the best way to answer, so I kept vague, "That friend that we're trying to find down here. He did it."

"Sam...I really wish you'd stop lying to me." I just furrowed my brows in confusion. That one actually wasn't a lie, at least not completely. "You said your friend was lost down here since you left Icicle Inn and I found you in Bone Village. You had a broken ankle. After that I've seen you cut up, bruised up, and near death. While, no, you haven't died, but your skin has been pierced numerous times." I opened my mouth to protest, "Either this 'friend' of yours hasn't been down here all that long. Or, there's somebody else that you're not telling me about." I just sighed and stared at my fingers as I twiddled them in my lap. "Sam...I'm not asking for much. Just the truth. And I feel like I've earned that much."

I took in a breath and nodded. He was right. He'd done so much for me, and he bit his tongue each and every time. So, we sat there, for I don't know how long, as I regaled everything to him. I tried to keep away from the details involving my relationship with Sephiroth. I just left the parts where I was trying to stop him, to convince him what was wrong with his actions. Other than that, I told Kyo everything. From falling asleep next to my nearly forgotten fiance on Earth, to waking up in Bone Village on Gaia. From Junon, to Costa del Sol, to Lucrecia's cave, and passing out in Gongaga. I told him everything about Sephiroth's past, the experiments that created him and caused his psychotic breakdown, and all the things Shinra had done since. I told him about the Temple of the Ancients and the Northern Crater. How Avalanche isn't the unthinking terrorist group they used to be, but is now formed by new people who actually cared about the lives of the Planet. How everything they did was for us, for people, and that they were the ones that finally undid the evil that was Sephiroth, and how they will eventually do it again. It hurt to say that last statement. I knew, deep down, that it had to be done. I've played the games countless times, and that was the only truly happy ending. Nothing could have changed that no matter how much I wished otherwise.

"When I caught you, before you passed out, you whispered something." I looked on, almost past him, as I thought about my dive into the Lifestream and feeling his arms wrap around me...I thought they were his. I was wrong. "It sounded like you had whispered Sephiroth, but I wasn't sure. I figured I was hearing things, that, perhaps, I had imagined it...It wasn't my imagination, was it." I shook my head.

I took in another breath and sighed once more. What I spoke next was the hardest thing, "Sephiroth was the one that cast the Protect spell on me when he brought me back to the Northern Crater."

"You mean when he kidnapped you and trapped you in the crystal?" He gave me a look of pure confusion, "Why the hell would he care about your safety?"

I shook my head again. "I went with him willingly and he did it because he did not wish me to die." I looked into Kyo's eyes but the confusion never wavered from them, "He was the friend I was hoping to find down here. But, you were right before, he's not a friend." I watched as his lips formed a tight line and his brow furrow. Everything in his body seemed to tense as if preparing for what I was going to say next, no doubt praying the next words I spoke weren't what he feared. "I love him..."

It was silent for what seemed like an eternity. His gaze upon mine never strayed. I watched as he took in a breath, slowly, before letting it out through his teeth and breathing a very heavy, "How?" as if the action of speaking alone caused him deep physical pain. I didn't have an answer for him. I wasn't even sure myself, "How could you possibly love somebody like that?" I squeezed my eyes shut as I bowed my head. I couldn't look him in the eye. My throat started to tighten as his words continued, "He's evil! He's monstrous! You said it yourself that he needed to die so that we could live on! He's murdered countless lives, burned a village down to the ground, summoned a meteor to destroy all life as we know it. And you just sit there, telling me that you love him? How stupid could you be to care for something like that?" The tears fell as I heard him sigh. "No...I was the stupid one. I was stupid for caring about somebody like you." He was right. None of it made sense. How could it? How could any of it? He was a monster. There was no redeeming feature about him, not anymore, and I knew that before I jumped into this Lifestream. I didn't know what to do anymore. All I could do was sob like the crybaby that I was, wishing I was home. Wishing that none of this had happened. My heart was shattered. My mind was confused. My body was beaten, battered, and bruised, and there was nothing anybody, not even myself, could do about it. I heard Kyo shuffle to his feet and walk away. I was alone. Utterly, and defeatedly, alone.

When I heard his footsteps stop, I continued to sit there, reteaching myself to breath as I forced the tears to stop. They continued to fall, but I found the courage to peek up at him, preparing myself for the scornful look I was no doubt receiving. But there was none to be found. Instead I saw him at the edge of our floating rock, lying face down on the ground. "Kyo!" I quickly jumped to my feet and ran over, stopping only once I reached his side and dropped to the ground next to him. I tried turning him onto his side, only to find a pool of blood had formed underneath his body. Once I had rolled him onto his back, I noticed the blood soaked shirt. "Oh my god, Kyo!" _How could I not have noticed that much blood before?_ I thought back to when we were sitting near each other only moments ago. He was sitting right in front of me, cross legged, full front...with his arms wrapped around his torso. He was hiding it from me. "Dammit Kyo..." I whispered again as the tears started up once more. I looked at my forearm, examining each of the materia that resided in there. My breathing quickened as I realized I still had no idea how to read these things. I felt around, touched each green glowing orb, feeling for some kind of reaction that would tell me what it was. A hot sensation. A cold sensation. One that gave me a warm embracing feeling. That was a Cure. I remembered that sensation from Kyo's room. I put my focus back onto Kyo, putting two fingers at his neck, feeling for a pulse. There was one, but it was faint. I quickly lifted his bloodied and torn shirt, finding the source of all the blood. A gash the size of my fist lay on his abdomen with a piece of rock lodged inside. Forcing back the nausea from the sight, I reached for it and carefully pulled it out. I quickly used my non dominant hand and grabbed a piece of his shirt, pressing it onto the open wound, putting as much pressure onto it as I could. I focused, trying to control my heart beat and not let my emotions distract me. It was difficult, but I managed, as I felt the energy build up in my arm from where the orb resided. The warmth grew until it felt like it could grow no more. I let out a small breath as I quickly lifted the shirt once more and opened my palm just above the wound. A sprinkle of energy protruded forth, showering over the bloodied area. I watched. I breathed. I shook my head as I noticed nothing had changed and consistently whispered to myself the word 'no' over and over again.

"Dammit Kyo! Don't die!" I quickly put my head on his chest, listening for a heart beat, for breath, anything. He wasn't breathing, and his heart beat slowed. Giving up on the magic, I immediately put my hands on his chest, just between his pectorals, and began pressing my weight down onto him, over and over and over, trying to kick start his heart. I stopped only to grab his nose and breathe into his mouth two times. Then, I repeated that same procedure, again and again. I didn't care how long it took. The tears kept going, and nothing, not even the dizziness that was beginning to overtake me from the breathing and the stress, would stop me until he was breathing, and laughing, and rambling on about weird things again.

Then, as if my very wish was heard, as I bent down to breathe into his mouth once more, I felt the warmth of his breath brush past my lips. My heart leapt into my throat as I quickly checked his pulse again, comparing it with my own. Mine was faster, but it was still beating, and he was breathing. He was alive. In my elation I quickly focused my energy in my arm once more, feeling the warmth again, and opening my palm to the wound and watched as a bit of it began to seal itself back up. I nearly laughed from the happiness that started its way through me. _Not strong enough, he needs more._ I cast it again, and more of the gash closed. Once more I used Cure, and it had completely healed itself over, along with the cuts on his face. Then, nearly immediately after, I heard him take in a sharp breath. I looked over to see his eyes darting about, wide with surprise, until finally they rested on me. He quickly sat up and felt his abdomen. He lifted his shirt and looked down to see blood, but no wound. He looked back up at me and opened his mouth, "Sam...but wh-" But I didn't let him finish as I threw myself onto him, wrapping my arms tightly around him and pressed my lips onto his. I wasn't sure why I did it, but I couldn't deny it. He meant something to me. And even after the harsh words he gave me, I felt his arms wrap around me and return the kiss. Even after everything I told him, I still meant something to him.

When we broke from the kiss, I felt his hand on my cheek, wiping away my tears. "Kyo. I'm so sorry. I need to explain everything over again, I just-"

But he hushed me before I could finish, "I don't want to know. Right now, everything is perfect." He smiled as he looked around at our surroundings, "Not exactly the prime destination, I'll admit to that." He chuckled, "I don't care about anything else. All I care about is you, as you are now. Nothing more, and nothing less." I just smiled and nodded as another tear fell down my cheek. His hand, still on my face, wiped it away. He then got up onto his feet and stretch a bit, leaning to one side, and then to the next, ending it with a few squats. The smile on his face spread from ear to ear as he exclaimed, "I don't think I've ever felt better." He reached down a hand to me to help me up. I took it graciously as he pulled me forward. The moment I stood, however, I immediately toppled over. Kyo caught me, but not without a worried expression. My vision began to blur. My limbs felt like jelly. "Whoah, are you okay?"

"I don't know. I'm feeling really dizzy, and weak. I think I've felt like this before." I held my hand to my stomach as it started to get a knotted feeling. I thought back to the glades just outside of the mountainous lake that held Lucrecia's cave, after summoning a monstrous creature. That had taken a toll on me. "I think I may have exhausted my energy bringing you back."

I heard him let out a sound of frustration as he positioned himself in front of me, facing away. While I still leaned on him, he knelt down and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Hold on." I put what strength I could in my arms to hold them there as he lifted my legs and wrapped them around his waist, standing up only once I was securely latched onto him. "I wished you hadn't used so much energy. You didn't have to heal all my wounds. Just the big one. And you didn't even have to heal it completely. I would have been able to manage with it mostly healed."

"You weren't waking up..." I could only whisper as I closed my eyes, listening to his steady breathing as we began walking. I felt his grip on my legs tighten after I spoke.

"Thank you..." I heard him whisper. I opened my eyes and saw his determined gaze back on his face again. Perhaps, my heart had chosen wrong when it had beat for Sephiroth. Admittedly though, even at just the thought of his name, it still jumped. I was saddened by this reaction. I stayed silent, and just allowed Kyo to carry me some place safe. With my arms still wrapped around him, I grabbed onto his shirt and buried my face into his neck. It felt nice. "Are you okay back there?" He whispered. I nodded, and he just chuckled in response to the action. Just as he readjusted my weight, feeling myself slipping the more we walked, he said, "Listen, I'm going to need you to take whatever strength you have left, and hold on as tightly as you can."

I looked up from his neck, confused, "Why?" He merely just motioned his head towards the edge of the rock that we stood on, and when I looked, there was another one some distance away. "Can you jump that?"

"Eh, I'll be honest, I'm not entirely sure." My grip on his shirt tightened in fear, "But, there isn't exactly any place else for us to go." He was right. There were platforms of rocks leading upwards, but they were all disconnected. Most of them seemed doable in regards to jumping. This first jump though seemed to be the most challenging as the distance sprawled much further than those above. "Are you holding on?" I tensed every muscle in my body and buried my face in his head again. I didn't want to look, but I nodded all the same. "Ok, here we go." And with that I felt us take off at a running start. I could hear his breathing begin to quicken but remain steady, whereas mine was being held. Then, I felt a jolt and every muscle of his tense. I've felt this sensation before. The feeling of gravity leaving us behind, flying through the air. It was exhilarating and I was tempted to open my eyes and look. But I stopped when I felt gravity taking over once more and our descent began. I peeked anyway.

"We're not going to make it." I whispered to myself.

"We'll make it." Then just as he said it, he hit the side of the rocky platform, holding onto its edge with both hands while we dangled off its side. He grunted as he used all of his strength to hold us there. "I'm going to need you to climb up from me and onto the platform." My heart was pounding in my ears. _Was he crazy?_ I looked down, unable to see anything below us except for green. I had little to no strength to do what he asked, but he couldn't lift the both of us up. I had my choice. Do what he says? Or erase myself from the equation? Allow him to save himself?

" _You fell into the Lifestream in the middle of the crater. I jumped after you...What the hell else was I supposed to do? Just let you fall?"_

I had to try. I shouldn't repeat the same mistake. Besides, I can't go home. All that I had wanted is now in my past. Clearly, what I need is right in front of me, and from the sound of it, he needs me too. With a determined look, I did as he asked. At least, I tried. I let go of his shirt and unwrapped an arm as I reached up to the edge where he held onto. I began to unwrap my legs to help me get some lift as I stepped onto his hip. I managed to reach it, clasping my hand onto the flattened edge and used what strength I could to pull myself up while pushing off of him. But as I pulled, the rock began to crumble, until finally, the piece I held onto completely broke off. I gasped as I lost balance and fell. Time slowed, as it had when I ran in front of that truck. The only thought I had was that this was the end. It was over. My Game Over. And this time, it wasn't even my choice to do so. But then all too quickly, I was pulled out of my shock when I felt Kyo grab my wrist.

Now, he was holding on with only one hand, both of us dangling, in more of a precarious position than before. My heart was still racing, I was close to hyperventilating, unsure of what to do at this point. So, I decided to do the only thing I could do. I looked up at him, tears forming in my eyes, and told Kyo to drop me. He, of course, protested. But he couldn't lift me up with one arm. As strong as he is, he's still not strong enough. All we could do was dangle. Eventually his stamina would give out, and then we'd both fall. So I said it again, "Kyo, you need to let me go."

"How could you ask me that? After everything?"

"It's either that or we both die." He just furrowed his brow, frustrated with the situation. He didn't have a solution, but it was against every fiber of his being to heed my demand. He didn't have long to think about it though as the cosmos seemed to have decided our fate for us. As a few pebbles crumbled down and hit me in the face, I looked up towards the hand that held onto the rock with wide eyes, noticing the crack that had begun to form. Before I could yell to Kyo, though, our weight became too much for the rock, and it broke. A scream escaped both our lips as we tumbled into the green aether below.

* * *

We hadn't been falling for too long when I noticed ground beginning to come into view below us through the green smog. Kyo was already holding onto me by this point, arms wrapped around me in hopes of breaking my fall again. I wasn't going to allow it this time though. I shuffled out of his grasp, ignoring the confused and hurt look he was giving me. Keeping a hold onto him, I shifted myself behind him and wrapped my arms around him instead, with myself below him. "Let me take the fall damage this time." He started to protest but I covered his mouth with my hand, "I'm not going to die. I can't. Remember?" He took in a breath, not okay with the situation, but he eventually agreed as we accelerated closer to the ground. We may not have been falling for long, but it was definitely long enough to do some serious damage to somebody unprotected. Then, with a loud thud, I hit the dirt with him on top of me.

I felt Kyo lift off of me almost immediately and then turn to me to grab my hand. Every muscle, every bone, ached more than any of Hojo's strange chemicals back at the lab. I wasn't broken, but I was hurting. I was dizzy before, but now I was on the verge of passing out as Kyo held onto me. "I'm sorry." I just looked at him, trying to breathe normally, with a confused expression, "I shouldn't have tried to make that jump." I just pursed my lips and shook my head, then immediately stopped as the action made my head spin.

"Kyo, we didn't have any options. Unless we wanted to stay on that rock for the rest of our lives, that was our only way out. I don't blame you for trying." I just heard him sigh as we started walking in some general direction. This place was strange. It was like a swamp. The green smog of the Lifestream was too thick to see five feet in front of us, but what we could see was somehow familiar. On the ground below us was snow covered grass and concrete. We were on a sidewalk. We continued to walk. I tried to ignore the pain in my sides as Kyo dragged me along. I squinted my eyes trying to see through the green. _Why do I feel like I know this place?_ As we walked I heard something strange, like laughter, "Was that you?"

"Was what me?" Kyo answered. I heard it again, this time just behind us.

"That...don't you hear it? It sounds like a child's laughter."

"I can't hear anything. I can't even see anything." He looked at me with a strange expression. Was he worried?

I began to think I was becoming delusional. I looked at the ground again. Nothing changed. I asked Kyo if he could see the snow and the blades of grass sticking up from beneath it just to the sides of our path. He only shook his head as his worried expression deepened. Then as we walked, a house came into view. I forced Kyo to stop so that I could look at it. "It's my house...the one I grew up in."

"What?...Where? I thought you said you were from a different planet. How could you see your home here?" He asked all these questions as he shifted his head around, trying to see what I saw. But I remained stock still as I continued to stare at the familiar house. So many memories were had here. My entire childhood was in this town. Before I could answer any of his questions, I heard a laugh again, this time to our left. I forced myself in the direction. Kyo tried to hold me there, "Sam, wait. I don't like this. I can't see what you see. Until I do, I think we should stay in one spot and try to figure this out." But I refused to listen. I pulled myself from his grasp, "Sam, stop, please." But I ignored him. This is my town, I know exactly where we are. I couldn't be sure how we got here, but the green began to lift little by little as I remembered my neighbors' houses. I turned a corner, unaware and unsure if Kyo was following. Once I looked down the street, the whole block was visible, though tinted an eerie green. But down there, just at the next intersection, was the entrance to my elementary school. Appearing, as if out of the shadows, children donning backpacks were walking the sidewalks towards that very entrance. The crossing guard at the corner was directing traffic around those crossing the street.

And then there, just in front of me, was me...as a child. "What..." I whispered to myself. "How is this possible?" I watched as younger me stared at the ground, listening to the crunching snow, feeling a swirl of emotions of excitement and anxiety. I looked ahead and there was my brother, talking with his friend. One moment he seemed happy, just chatting away, then all of a sudden, confused and lost. He looked around as if he didn't know where he was. Then I heard my child self yell to her friend. When I shifted my gaze back over to her, there was the truck, blaring its horn. There she was, frozen. I felt myself go to rush over to her, to save her, but somebody had beaten me to it. A boy with shoulder length silver hair had grabbed her backpack and pulled her back to safety. She looked on in surprise until the image of that strange boy faded and only her brother stood there while she looked on bashfully.

I felt myself breathe as I stared on. The memory faded, the cars, the people, the children disappeared, but the town remained as it was. I looked around me to figure out what happened when I saw children reappear, as if out of the shadows once again. And again, there I was as before, looking down at the crunching snow, walking to school as if nothing had happened. It was a memory, and it was replaying. I put my hand to my head, trying to figure out what was happening, when I heard a grunt just behind me. I looked, expecting to find Kyo, but instead there was a tree. Underneath it was a man, sitting there with his head bowed. The grunt was that of pain as I noticed he held onto his side. I took a few steps closer, intrigued. I couldn't remember that man being a part of this memory. When I got closer, I could see him clearly, and I stopped. Frozen like a deer in headlights as my heart skipped a beat. I saw those cat eyes look up at me, filled with pain. "No...that's not the memory I wanted to see. If I'm going to die, let me die in peace. I chose this first memory for a reason." _What was he saying?_ "I didn't want to see her fear anymore...make it go away." I watched as he closed his eyes, trying to focus, as if attempting to will me away. But my worried expression deepened as I stepped closer to him. His legs were gone. Pieces of him began to disappear into the ether as they evaporated, slowly, into wisps of green and white.

I couldn't hold myself back. I was in pain, but I ran towards him anyway, ignoring the blinding heat that would shoot through my limbs with each step. I practically tripped as I reached him, falling to my knees next to him. I placed my hands on his shoulders and very gently shook. "Sephiroth." I whispered to him, but all he did was breathe and deepen his focus, squeezing his eyes shut tighter. I reached up to his face, trying to calm his expression, hoping my touch would give him some semblance of ease. "Sephiroth, please." I whispered again, pleasing with him, as he took in another breath and slowly opened his eyes. I became aware of my expression and put on a soft smile, hoping to relieve him of his fears. It did, as I watched his expression soften, and before I knew it, he returned the smile.

I felt his hand touch mine as he whispered my name in return, "...Sam...This might be a more pleasant memory, after all. Though I don't recall it..."

"Sephiroth, I'm here." I could only shake my head as a tear rolled down my cheek, "I'm not a memory. It's me."

"Hmm..." He nodded his head as if in understanding, "...a delusion then. A memory I wished existed. One where you are by my side. It might also explain those eyes. Fake memory, fake eyes. They resemble hers, but hers did not glow with Mako." I could only whisper his name again as I tried to protest but he cut me off, bringing his hand to my face, only to comb them through my hair, "Sam cannot be in the Lifestream. She cannot die. I saw to that myself."

"Unless she came here of her own accord." I heard Kyo's voice behind me. I looked back to see him standing there, completely expressionless with his arms crossed over his chest. I looked back over to Sephiroth to see his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Who are you? I don't remember you at all...perhaps another spirit of the Lifestream?"

Kyo could only give a disdainful snort as he answered, "As if. I'm only here to protect her." He said this as he pointed at me before returning to the stance he held before.

He then looked back at me, slowly turning his head, but the confusion never left his face, "...then...you are here?" I nodded as a small smile played on my lips. But he could only frown and shake his head, "No, you shouldn't be here. Why are you here?...And what happened to you?" The last question he asked as move his hand from my hair to my face, as he puzzlingly shifted his gaze between my eyes.

I forced myself not to frown, holding strong with my smile. I returned his direct gaze, "I'd rather not say right now about that. But in regards to my being here, I already told you. I wasn't going to leave you." My voice low so only he could hear. These words for his ears only, "I love you."

I could see the smile start to return back to his face, when he looked past me and back to Kyo. His brow furrowed again as his eyes glazed over. I tried to grab his attention back to me, but when he did look to me, his eyes were wide. "If your words were true, then why did you give another man your heart?"

"What...?" I looked back at Kyo and he just shrugged.

"Don't look at me, I didn't say anything." Kyo said, matter-of-factly, as if that was supposed to make anything better.

I looked back to Sephiroth, and his eyes remained zeroed in on my own. I watched in my peripherals as the town surrounding us disappeared. The tree remained, but there was nothing else left except for the green smog of the Lifestream. The dejected look that he gave me tore my heart in two. "How could you say that?"

"How could you..." He turned it right back onto me. "I saw his memory. I could see, through his eyes, how you kissed him through your own volition."

"Sephiroth, please, it's not what you think."

"He seems to think so."

I could hear Kyo humming lowly to himself behind me. I looked over and saw him trying to look away, pretending he couldn't hear the conversation. I could only shake my head as I rubbed my temples. I looked back over to Sephiroth, staring him dead in the eye, taking his cold stare head on, "Sephiroth, then look into my memory, tell me what you see. You tell me who fills my thoughts and my heart and see for yourself."

"I can't..." His expression remained unchanged. Mine, however, did change, to that of bewilderment. "Yours is locked to me. I cannot see anything past what you allow me to see."

I just shook my head, looking around, and shrugged as I looked back to him, "Then I give you permission? I don't understand."

"It's not that simple." Still, like a statue, he continued to stare at me. "You would have to open yourself completely to me. These humans are too simple a creature to be able to lock me out of their memories. You, not so much. So I can only wonder, why would you keep me out if you loved me so?" I wasn't sure how to answer. This was the first I was hearing of my mind's capabilities. I assumed myself like any other human, even those on Gaia. "I couldn't understand it before, why I could never see into your mind. But after seeing his, I understand now. Unless you open up to me, completely, I cannot see into you." I watched as his eyes glanced away from me, though briefly, to rest his eyes on Kyo, "I see now, that he is the reason for that." Then his eyes immediately drew back to my own.

I could only shake my head. My heart didn't pound for, nor did my mind fill itself with the image of, Kyo. No, it wasn't Kyo. It was never Kyo. It was him. It was always him. Even before I knew who he was he possessed my dreams. So I shook my head again, "That's not true." But he only narrowed his eyes at my statement. I took in a breath and let it out slowly. I grabbed his hand, surprised he allowed me to do so, and brought it to my chest, resting it on my heart. "I want you to try again." I brought my other hand to join the original in holding his hand to my chest. I watched as he took in a breath and closed his eyes. I closed my own. I couldn't see what he saw, but I allowed my mind to wander of its own volition. To go to all the memories it tended to dwell on. All the way from the very first memory, the one I witnessed here in the Lifestream only a few moments ago, to the very last one, that last kiss he gave me before this mess took place. I could feel his hand tense up beneath my own. I heard him inhale sharply ashe began to take his hand away, so I let him. I wasn't sure what he saw from that kind of reaction, so I started to open my eyes to see his expression. But before I could he immediately threw his hand behind my neck and pulled me into him. I nearly fell forward as his lips caught my own.

I went to put my hand on his waist, to hold myself upright as the kiss deepened, but I could not feel him. Instead it felt as if I passed right through him and I nearly fell forward again had he not been there, holding me up already. I broke from the kiss and looked to see he was disappearing. He was almost gone as only his upper torso and everything above remained. I gasped from the sight but he pulled me back to his lips, not allowing me to dwell on it any further. There was passion in it from his end, but I couldn't reciprocate, I could only think about how he was to be gone forever from my life. As if reading my mind, he broke from the kiss and said, "I will never leave you. Never again." I stared into his eyes as he stared into my own. I felt his thumb brush away a tear. His look was filled with love and of sadness, guilt perhaps, but also with a hint of something else. He reached his other hand to my stomach, holding it there as he kissed me once more, for much longer this time. His breathing became ragged when he finally stopped, resting his forehead against my own. "I promise, I will come back for you...the both of you. I swear it..."

My eyes widened at that statement. "What?" I could only whisper as I shifted my gaze to look him in the eyes, trying to pull my head away from his so that I could see his expression, and understand what he was saying. But he held me there, kissing me one last time, not letting me say any more words that might ruin his final moments in this plane of existence. So I allowed him, feeling every facet of his mouth with my tongue as he explored my own. I could feel a heat burning inside me. A lust of which I had never felt before. In my mind, images were left, a full scene of us together in a bed, in a house of our own. A dream? A memory of what was to be? I couldn't be sure, but with that image came the words, _"I will never be a memory. I will return, and you will be mine again."_

Until finally, it was gone.

All of it.

We were no longer in the Lifestream, but in a forest.

While I still knelt by a tree, Sephiroth was nowhere to be found.

Our kiss had ended, but his touch still lingered.

I couldn't see him anymore, but the memory remained.

All I could do was stay there, frozen on the ground, for an unseen amount of time, and I wept.


	29. Epilogue - A New Beginning

A/N: Hello All! Okay, long A/N ahead. You have been warned. I also may as well give you another forewarning...I'm drunk, like right now, as I'm writing this. (those of you who watch anybody that is of Normal Boots on Youtube, I am not associated with them, just a huge fan *specifically of JonTron (unngghh, just across the river. so close yet so far) just feel the need to share. For those of you who don't know, Normal Boots consist of: JonTron, PBG, ProJared, Jirard the Completionist, etc. Anyway, a fan-made otome game that is hysterically awesome has been created starring all of these lovelies, so my roommate and I decided we clearly need to get drunk (meaning just me apparently) to play this and so now that we're done, I'm wide awake and have felt the need to finish this story off/start the new story up.) Kids/Teens who are reading this, PLEASE don't drink alcohol. At least not until you're 21. I waited until I was 21 (seriously, I did. I promise. I was already in my last year of college and it was well worth the wait. By this point you've already learned who your true friends are and there is no need to worry about the possible, maybe even inevitable, terrible experiences that go along with getting drunk in strange places. It's all responsible, and still just as much (if not more) fun!) So, with that said, if this is horribly horribly written, please please please let me know, and I will rewrite this ASAP. With that being said, I will get down to business.

Welcome to the Epilogue of Through the Planet! For my responses to my lovely reviewers (which I've only gotten two from the last chapter):

To Scarlet Mystic, I'm sorry, but your questions won't be answered in this epilogue as this takes place WAAAAAAY after the end of the last chapter. If you have any questions though that you reaaally want answered, feel free to Private Message me. I am always happy to discuss anything with any of my readers. I love all of you and will gladly fix any glaring problems that I might have in any of these chapters or just in general in the overall story.

And to DeathlyIceMaiden: yes...yes he will. lol

Also, random news that really made me happy. I have a male follower (say whaaaa?). While I initially made Sam to be genderless in the beginning so as to appease all my readers, I expected any male readers to be reading this at that point to be more in favor of the possible yaoi aspect that could be extracted from it (since Sam being an OC and all, nobody wants to imagine themselves with somebody who doesn't already exist in the canon story because why the hell would we care about them in the first place? amiright?) But now that I have given Sam a gender, i.e. female, a male reader has made himself known to me by following this story, and I'm sooooo intensely happy right now! I send all the love to you sir, you know who you are. I would write your name here, but I'm not sure if you would prefer to remain anonymous or not. So I shall respect your privacy and let you know that I fucking love you! omg. hearts everywhere. I can't even at the moment. uuuugggghhh. I'm so happy somebody is reading this and actually taking in Sephiroth's perspective to it's fullest. With that, actually, if you have any comments with regards to how the Sephiroth's mind/body works and how i may have (mis)represented them in anyway in this story, please regale your details to me. I would love to make this story as accurate as possible.

okay, but seriously. Story time. No longer first person view from this point on (sorry not sorry) But a sincere apology, as this is a short chapter. (epilogue nowhere near as long as prologue :( meh.

* * *

With thoughts flying through your mind, images of strange experiences and out-of-reach memories, all you hear is the scribbling of pen on paper as the time ticks by. You've become so engulfed into your writings that you don't even notice the sun has already risen to its peak since you had started your record that morning. You do not, however, stop your work until you reach your final words:

 _"We were no longer in the Lifestream, but in a forest._

 _While I still knelt by a tree, Sephiroth was nowhere to be found._

 _Our kiss had ended, but his touch still lingered._

 _I couldn't see him anymore, but the memory remained._

 _All I could do was stay there, frozen on the ground, for an unseen amount of time, and I wept."_

Your heart pounds with each letter written, as your pen glides across the paper of the journal you had chosen to contain this story. With the last period dotted, you put your pen down and sigh. The amount of work put into this tale took a time and a half it seems. Every emotion regaled in this story, you would feel in your whole body. It would strike into the very depths of your heart as you recanted every moment, every memory, that would not be. _It's not real..._ You would try to keep repeating to yourself over and over in your mind. Yet, no matter how much you wished it, you couldn't shake the real desire that filled you to your very core. To you, and to all that was around you, it was real, no matter how much your logical mind tried to insist otherwise.

You take in a breath and sigh once more. There was nothing you could do but write. As you close the journal you had written your thoughts into, you decide to open it back up once more, flipping to pages you had dog-eared. You had saved these pages for your own perusing. On these sheets of paper were words that you relished in. Parts of a story that you felt connected to, that elated your heart with longing and love, filled the lines within. All you could do was read them, over and over, wondering, wishing,...hoping. You sit at your desk, mussed with papers and pictures of your past and present sprawled along its surface. Each piece is more precious than the last, as you glance at each sheet individually and let a small smile cross your face. With journal still in hand, you flip to the very last page. On this page is a small note: merely 5 words long and a signed initial. It is a small message, but it is powerful. Along with all that would play through your mind, and all that stood in your life now, it could possibly be the most important few words that were ever written. With renewed confidence, and a motivation to find what you felt had been lost to you, you rip that last page out. Folding it a few times, you stick it into your sock, tucking it away behind your heel within your boot, where it will never become lost to you.

You rise from your desk and look out into the world outside your home. It started snowing again. Beautiful flakes of white fall gracefully from the sky to the ground below, stopping only if they got too close to the window you were staring out of. The cold blanket that spread across the ground sparkles in the mid-afternoon light and you could not help but smile. The sparkling causes a reminder of a certain pair of eyes that would twinkle each time you glanced in their direction. You heart swells each time you see them, and a sense of purpose would fill your very life. There was no single person on this planet that could make you feel that way. He makes you feel that way. He is your life. You love him more than the world itself. He is your world.

As you walk to the front door of your home, you open it up and allow your sight to immerse itself in the beauty of the wintry town before you. The frosty temperatures certainly chills you, but your heart immediately warms your body as you see those twinkling eyes once more, barely hidden behind a fur-lined hood. A man, with short, shoulder-length, brown hair and blue eyes stands only a few meters away from your front door. A broad smile stretches across his face from the sight of you. Apparently, the determined look that now fills your eyes brought hope, and relief, in his heart. For days you allowed yourself to remained cooped up in your house, writing, rambling, fixated on something that was not to be. He made aware his worry for you numerous times, but each time you would brush it off as unnecessary, and even unwanted. This time, though, you found a reason to live; a reason to leave this house in which you have secluded yourself. Your reason to continue forward in this life. That reason resides in this man's arms. A small babe, only barely within his second year of life, reaches his covered up arms out to you. He seems nothing more than a small bundle in a pillow of feathers and fur. Small strands of what little hair he had pops out in front of his face from beneath his hood, in a very thin cascade of silvery beauty. But nothing strikes into you nearly as deeply as those eyes. It is that twinkle, that sparkle, that gives your life purpose. The life and energy that lives within those eyes, within your child's very soul. And it is that purpose that drives you to start this new journey. For him, you would do anything. He is your world, and he needs...no...he deserves to have his father in his life.


	30. The End Through His Eyes

SURPRISE CHAPTER!

I was originally going to put this in my One Shot collection (that isn't really much of a collection right now but a single short story) but then I realized it would probably get lost in there. So I'm going to put it here, so that you guys see it right away. Love you all!

* * *

 _With that last slash, I felt my Seraph form wither away from my skin. My wings clipped, my power drained. Had he truly bested me? This mere mortal of a man. This human with whom little to no power resides, should reside. But...then why?_

 _No. I will not be beaten. I am God and no pathetic creature such as Cloud could ever outdo my omnipotence! His race of animals will know my wrath, and he WILL feel the worst of it. I cannot lose my focus anymore. If I will it, I shall make it be._

The Lifestream came into my vision once more. I stood upon an endless void within my human form. I could feel the coolness of the stream as it passed my skin, like an ethereal wind blowing through my hair. It felt like a calm caress, like that of the fingers of a woman loved. I couldn't help but to close my eyes and relish in her touch. How I longed for that touch...

As I allowed my eyes to open once more, however, I could see, rocketing towards me a face. Attached to which was blonde hair, fluttering wildly in its spiky fashion as it neared where I stood. _Cloud..._ I gripped my blade tightly and gave him a smirk. _So... I am not the only one to have been taken by the Lifestream. Perfect. Just the two of us forever locked in battle, dancing for eternity. If I am to die, then I would wish for no other death than that._

I watched as his eyes shifted from, at first, a look of surprise, and then to one of drive. Hatred. For me. _Excellent._ He landed in front of me, flipping to his feet before hitting the ground in a crouched position, rising only to face me with a fierce fire in his eyes. _That's right, Cloud. Delve into your anger. Be consumed by it. I will be here to watch it swallow you whole until you lose yourself to it._ I raised my blade, meeting his eyes with my own ferocity, but my smile could never leave my face. The scenario was too delicious.

We stood there, locked in our stare for what seemed like eternity, when something strange began to emit from Cloud's aura. I furrowed my brow, unsure of what he was planning. He was a spirit, like myself, in this void of nothingness within the Lifestream. _With no body to exhaust, there should be no Limit Break for him to utilize. If that is the case, then how is this possible?_ Before I could open my mouth, however, he came at me with a speed I had never before seen, even from myself. _Who was this? Surely not that scrawny blonde teenager from my past?_ But still, he rushed me, catching me off guard as he slashed his blade at me. Before I could react to the first attack, another one came on me from another angle. And then another, and another. His single blade hit me from all sides nearly simultaneously as if there were dozens of blades. How he could wield that giant meat cleaver of a weapon with such agility was far beyond my understanding. Even Angeal could never manage a feat like that, and he was at least twice the size of this man.

But still the attacks came, bombarding me with all the hatred fueled behind each attack. Light shot out each time the blade made impact on my bare skin. Sparks flew as freshly made wounds opened within my spirit. Just as soon as I felt a rest in the storm, I could no longer see him in front of me. A light, however, I could see from my peripherals shining just above me. As I raised my gaze to find its source, I could see the silhouette of, dare I to admit it, my maker...My eyes widened as his blade plummeted towards me, slicing true upon my crown. If this had been a body of flesh, my cranium would have surely split from underneath the weight alone. Nevertheless, I could feel warm fluid trickle down from my skull and across my face. I could feel myself begin to split apart.

"How..." I could only whisper, but whether my voice was heard I would never find out as I fell into the void, bursting into light, my spirit floating in different directions. I could feel my hatred, my depression, my motivation...and my love...all of it, begin to disappear from where I once stood and stretch thin across the Planet.

* * *

All thoughts began to disappear as it once had so long ago the first time I made my trip through the Lifestream. I was beginning to forget...everything... _No...I cannot. I refuse. I will not rejoin the Lifestream. I will not lose myself again to it. I will stay whole. I must stay whole. I must see her again...I'd give anything, do anything, to know that I will see her at least one more time. If I must say goodbye, then let me say it. "Please..."_

I never thought I would ever hear myself beg. Pleading with an unknown force...and for what? For a woman? No...for my life. My plans, my goals, my future...our future. I wanted so much for the future for us. She was my drive...even though she never wished for it...even though she told me it would never work...I should have listened to her."How could I have been so stupid..." I felt myself slowly regain some dimension after floating along for what felt like months. Bits and pieces of myself began to come back together, reforming my original self. I still remained in the Lifestream, that much I knew, but this felt somehow, different. Memories flooded my mind of a past in a different world. Filled with her as a child, and as an adult. No...I want to see her as she was before I came into her life. Before I ruined it. I would like to see her within her perfect world living her life with the purity of an angel, before my influence ripped her from such a dream.

As I thought more on it, I could feel myself lower gently to the ground, landing on a patch of grass with my back to a tree. I sat there as I reopened my eyes once more, willing myself to see the world around me. It was as I remembered...the small town with houses identical to the one next to it. Along the street and sidewalks, children laughed and ran around as they trudged through the snow to begin a new semester at school. Such joy filled the air. How I longed for a childhood such as this. She had it. I would never wish to strip that from her. As I thought about her, her younger self came into view. She looked to the ground, deep in thought, only to look back up with renewed confidence. Such an eclectic soul. She looked over, and smiled. For a moment, I thought it was to me. My heart nearly leapt out of my chest. This should have been a memory, nothing more. She couldn't see me, could she? But then the next word out of her mouth was exactly as I should have expected, "Ron!" And with that single name, she broke into a run across the street to reach her childhood friend. But then, my heart felt as if it were about to stop as I heard the horn from down the road, the truck barreling towards her. I felt my muscles react, ready to leap forward to save her, when another boy had beaten me to it...

"It's...me." A younger version of myself shot forward and grabbed the young Sam by her backpack, yanking her back as the truck passed in front of my view. When the truck passed, I could watch as the two children stared at each other; the girl in awe, the boy in wonder. So innocent, and yet such a small, brief meeting would impact both of their lives with such great consequence. It filled my heart with warmth, and yet also great sadness. "It shouldn't have been this way...why did it happen?" I whispered to myself as the form of the younger Sephiroth slowly faded into the vision of a different boy with darker hair than my own and an angry look on his face. Then, without much else to see, the memory itself faded entirely from view. I furrowed my brows. _Was that it?...so short..._ I thought on the memory again, closing my eyes as I focused on all the details, until I could hear the children laughing once more. A small smile crept on my face as the memory played out again as it had before. This time I kept my focus on the boy who would become me and save Sam's life.

* * *

I replayed this memory to myself over and over. I allowed the happiness of it wash over me. Perhaps, if I stay here long enough, I might be able to forget all that happened to me. All that hatred, all the pain, the torment, could just disappear. Maybe then, I might be able to just die happily and accept my fate at hand. As I thought that, however, I shifted my position slightly and felt a pain sear through my side. I grabbed at it with a free hand, feeling the warmth of blood trickle down through my fingers. No matter what the environment it seems, however, I was still hurt. My pride was wounded by the sheer luck the humans had over me. Cloud had wounded my soul, despite my growing acceptance of the fate he had wrought me.

I grunted slightly as I attempted to readjust my position to one of more comfort. I heard the horn blare again as I looked up to witness the memory again, except it was not the truck I saw, nor the children running. No, I saw those eyes, staring straight at me. For a moment, I though it was the memory again, but that couldn't be right. The timing was ill placed. And those eyes, though similar, were not exact. Something was off about them. It was the adult version of her, standing there with a look of fear at the very sight of me, "No...that's not the memory I wanted to see. If I'm going to die, let me die in peace. I chose this first memory for a reason." I pleaded to no one in particular. Whether it was to myself, willing myself to focus, or to some strange being controlling my visions within the Lifestream, it did not matter. I didn't want to see that face...not like that. "I didn't want to see her fear anymore...make it go away." As if somebody wished to pain me more, the vision of her ran towards me, the very opposite direction I wanted her to run. _Why couldn't she just run away, far away from me._ _I don't deserve her. Please, don't come closer._ I could feel tears forcing themselves forward, but I willed them back. I will not show my weakness, not even to an hallucination. But then I heard her whisper my name, and every fiber in my being reacted with such ferocity towards her. _No..._ I shut my eyes, squeezing them tightly so that they would not betray me. I focused my mind, trying over and over to will her away from here. I didn't want this memory. I didn't want to be reminded of the pain I inflicted upon her.

I heard my name whispered again, pleading this time, and alongside it a touch, a caress. It was so soft, so calming, and so familiar. It was such a beautiful feeling. I allowed my eyes to open once more, though slowly, afraid of what I would see. But when I glimpsed that soft smile hang at the edge of my vision, I allowed the full image of her fill my sight. Such beauty. I felt myself relax almost immediately and the pain from my side all but disappear. "...Sam...This might be a more pleasant memory, after all. Though I don't recall it..."

"Sephiroth, I'm here." I heard her chuckle as a tear rolled down her cheek, "I'm not a memory. It's me."

"Hmm..." I took a moment as I processed her words, and then ultimately nodded, understanding the situation, "...a delusion then. A memory I wished existed. One where you are by my side. It might also explain those eyes. Fake memory, fake eyes. They resemble hers, but hers did not glow with Mako." I heard her whisper my name one more time. She opened her mouth to say something more, but I cut her off, not wanting to hear the sad words that would no doubt follow that melancholy recitation of my name. I brought my hand to her face, brushing the tear aside and then combing my fingers through her hair, "Sam cannot be in the Lifestream. She cannot die. I saw to that myself."

I watched a half smirk start to form on her face and I felt myself yearning to move forward. Memory or illusion, it didn't matter. I wanted to taste those lips. To embrace what was in front of me. Knowing I could touch what I could see here only drove me to her more. But I was cut off by a masculine voice from just behind her, responding on her behalf to my last statement, "Unless she came here of her own accord."

I glanced over her shoulder to see a man in a SOLDIER uniform with short brown hair and brown eyes. He had a very plain look about him, and an even plainer expression as he stared at me. "Who are you? I don't remember you at all...perhaps another spirit of the Lifestream?"

He snorted in response to my genuine query, and pointed to the illusion of Sam in front of me. "As if. I'm only here to protect her."

Bewildered, I glanced back at her, "...then...you are here?" She nodded at me with that small smile never leaving her face. Her eyes were filled with such warmth. I looked back to the SOLDIER again and delved into his memory. I saw a vision of Sam falling...no, she went in on purpose...into the Lifestream, coming after me, whispering my name. I felt my heart drop and panic rush through my mind, "No, you shouldn't be here. Why are you here?...And what happened to you?" I moved my hand from her hair to her cheek, staring deep into her now Mako filled eyes. The effects of the Lifestream perhaps?...No, her eyes were glowing in his memory before she fell...then how?

I could see her straining to keep her smile as she realized to what I was referring. I felt her hand rest upon my own as she answered me, "I'd rather not say right now about that. But in regards to my being here, I already told you. I wasn't going to leave you." She then leaned in and whispered in my ear, "I love you." How three simple words could have such a strong effect on an individual was beyond me. My heart felt as if it were fluttering on air. I felt her move away from my ear and stare lovingly into my eyes. I found myself reciprocating the look. Out of my peripherals, however, I could see another face. The face of the SOLDIER standing just behind her with a glare of hatred that could almost match Cloud's. I've no memory of this man, how could he feel so personally offended by my presence? Curiosity getting the better of me, I delved into his mind and sifted through his memory. I did not have to look for long, though, as a single memory stood out above all others. Her eyes, Sam's eyes, filled his vision, before springing forward and pulling him into a kiss. His own heart leapt at the show of affection from the one he loved.

My whole body became numb. I dropped my hand from her face as my gaze caught hers once more. The pain in my side resurfaced, but I made no show of it. My life...everything I cared for...none of it was real. Everything was a farce. A ploy. Nothing more than a distraction leading to my ultimate failure. She did not care for me. No...she did, but not truly. Not completely. I know I don't deserve her completely, but that doesn't mean I didn't want it...that I didn't hope for it. And for a moment...I thought I had it. No, I didn't...that would explain everything...

Her look changed to one of confusion as she noticed my shift in expression. So I asked her, "If your words were true, then why did you give another man your heart?" Her bafflement only deepened by my words. I watched as she looked back at her _friend_ with a questioning look. When he had no answers to give her, she turned back to me, sharing the questioning look to myself. I narrowed my eyes as I sat there, not wanting to answer the question out loud. Not wanting to admit the atrocity that I had just witnessed through another man's eyes.

"How could you say that?" She asked me, as if I were in the wrong. My eyes did not deceive me. I can still feel his heartbeat linger within my own each time the thought of her passes through his mind's eye. It disgusted me, leaving an awful taste on my tongue as if I had kissed the man myself.

"How could you..." I tossed the question right back at her. "I saw his memory. I could see, through his eyes, how you kissed him through your own volition."

And then, there it was, the look of recognition, confirming that I had hit the nail right on the head. "Sephiroth, please, it's not what you think."

I've heard that one before..."He seems to think so."

I watched as the frustration began to build in her face as her stare kept shifting between myself and the man behind her. Finally, she rested on my own, taking on my deadpan stare, accepting the challenge with confidence. "Sephiroth, then look into my memory, tell me what you see. You tell me who fills my thoughts and my heart and see for yourself."

So sure of herself...and yet so foolish. "I can't..." Her expression shifted once more to that of confusion again. I explained, never once wavering from her gaze, "Yours is locked to me. I cannot see anything past what you allow me to see."

"Then I give you permission? I don't understand."

"It's not that simple. You would have to open yourself completely to me. These humans are too simple a creature to be able to lock me out of their memories. You, not so much. So I can only wonder, why would you keep me out if you loved me so?" I watched as she processed all I had said, unfolding all of my thoughts concerning the matter in front of her, "I couldn't understand it before, why I could never see into your mind. But after seeing his," I glanced at the SOLDIER, "I understand now. Unless you open up to me, completely, I cannot see into you." I rested my eyes back to hers "I see now, that he is the reason for that."

She shook her head, furiously, "That's not true." Nearly yelling it at me, I could only sit there, trying everything in my power to not let this asshole's memories fill my mind. All his twisted, perverted thoughts he's ever had of her. His body's reaction to her touch. I was trying my hardest not to roast him there on the spot. For fear of singeing her, I controlled myself. As angry as I was with her at this moment...I still loved her and did not wish to see her hurt. And it was through that same love that I allowed her to grasp my hand and hold it to her chest. I could feel her heart beating just beneath my palm. Her skin was still as soft as I remembered. While I held my composure, I could feel my insides melt by the small gesture as she held onto my hand with both of her smaller ones. "I want you to try again." So sure of herself. What makes now to be any different? While I could only hope that her words were true, I did not hold my expectations that highly.

Nevertheless, I did as she asked. I closed my eyes and focused my mind upon hers. I could feel myself run through my arm, my palm, and directly into her body. I saw what I had before, the redness of her blood, and then flowed towards her mind. Just as I had seen before, her neurons were firing at a rapid rate, though they seemed to be focused in one spot. I found myself drawn towards it as I drifted closer. No barrier halted me, nothing pulled me away. I was free to venture towards this memory bank, finding myself in that same hall of doors, yet all of them were opened to me. Lights poured through the threshold of each one as I passed them by. I glanced into each one. All of them were from her life, her most cherished memories. Some from her childhood with family, some from teenage life with friends, and others more current...with me. I looked back at some of the ones from the past and saw other memories that also included me. Even before she knew who I was, I was there...But how?

Curiosity, once again taking hold of me, I found myself venturing into one of the earlier doors. A girl nearing the end of her developing stages was sitting on a computer clicking and typing away. She seemed deep in research. Why would this be considered a relevant memory though? I tiptoed behind the girl and saw images of myself flicking across the screen. Confused, I looked outside her window. I was in her town, in a world different from my own, and yet, here I am. She was researching me...but why? And how could there be so much information about a person from a world so disconnected from this one.

I drew closer to her, her eyes never wavering from the screen in front of her. On a notepad on a desk just next to where she sat was a black feather. I placed my hand on my right shoulder, reaching to my shoulder blade, remembering how it felt to extend the wing that created this feather. "So...I really was here. Just as she was in my world." I shifted the feather over, reading what was written on the paper below.

Dream Journal: May 30, 2003

 _What a strange year...we must be older than this Planet...but how could they evolve so quickly in just 2000 years...?...No, that can't be right. I'll have to ask her about that...if I'll ever have the chance_

It started on a battlefield. Guns firing and metal clanging in the distance. I hid in a tent only to listen to a conversation of strategies. Except I wasn't really listening, just trying to see. I managed to see a SOLDIER in all red with blue eyes. I think I heard somebody call him Genesis. I don't recognize this name or that character, knowing this dream was from FFVII. Anyway, the men in the dream saw me hiding under the cot.

 _So it WAS her...My gut feeling back then was right..._

I quickly rolled out of the tent, only to catch a glimpse of Sephiroth's eyes before waking up...did he recognize me?

 _She...knew my name...before I could learn hers...that's right, I knew that from the first night we spent together...I suppose it didn't quite fully process, since I was so distracted._ I smirked at the thought as I kept reading.

Edit: May 31, 2003: Looked up online about the character in red. I get nothing but the book from the Old Testament. Not surprised. Probably was just a character I made up.

 _Huh...so then why is she researching me?_

Edit 2: March 18, 2006

 _Three years later...so she is older now than when she had this dream._

I KNEW IT! Just found this journal entry again today. I haven't seen this book in years. But I knew I saw that man somewhere before. Just beat DoC and got the secret ending.

 _What are with all of these acronyms? FFVII...DoC?_

But there he was, that same face I saw in my dreams. The same name I heard. G. Genesis. Who is he? I didn't make him up. There was no word of him before this game? Were there any other characters from this dream that I thought I had made up?

"So that's why...you saw Genesis first...wait...game?" My vision wandered around the bedroom floor and I saw the box I had stepped on so many years ago. Next to it was a slimmer case, longer than the original, with a red theme to it. Both had a similar name , _Final Fantasy VII_

FFVII...DoC...Dirge of Cerberus. That was the name of the red game. _So...These are games...I am a character of a child's video game? Do...I even exist._ I shifted my gaze to the young Sam sitting in front of the computer and watched as she leaned back and rubbed her eyes. She looked over at the notepad I was just reading from and reach for the feather. She held it in her hands and just stared at it, tapping it against her palm. "This can't be right..." I heard her whisper as she stood from her chair and stared out the window. I watched as her eyes followed a trajectory from the window to the other side of the room where her desk sat, where my feather had landed when I visited so long ago. "But...that can't be right either...can it?" She continued to question her thoughts. But what her thoughts were I couldn't be sur-...

 _Incredible..._ I looked just above her head at the ceiling. Though it was very transparent, I could see her thoughts as clear as day. First, an image of a crow flying passed her window and a feather falling off of it and floating in. Then, another vision, but of me. I watched as her face smirked at this thought and shake her head, causing the thought to disappear in a puff of smoke from her head. "No...it was me." I said to her...she didn't hear me, of course. She sat down on her bed and went back to staring at the feather, bringing it up to her face and just caressing it over her cheek. She closed her eyes and the ceiling changed once more to a vision of me again. First, of the vision of myself, walking through the flames in Nibelheim. Her brows furrowed at the image as the look I gave sent chills up her spine. It was a poorly rendered image of myself, very cartoonish, but me, nonetheless. The image then shifted to the confused look from me as a child, saving her from the truck, and then again from the car. Then, it shifted once more to myself in the tent, spotting her in the grass just outside. While I was certain I showed no emotion then, unsure I was even capable of emotion at that time in my life, she saw a softness I did not know was there.

When I looked back to her, she was lying down on her bed, on her side, with a soft smile as she begins to breathe deeply and fall asleep. As much as I wished to stay there, and see what dreams went through her head that night, the memory itself faded, forcing me to leave and look at other ones.

"Even before you knew me, you thought of me. Even knowing the cruel things I've done, you cherished me. Either you are crazy, falling for such evil and not even knowing if it exists...or, perhaps there really is more to me than the monster I was born to become, and you held on, because deep down, you knew all along." I spoke as if to the shadow of Sam within that memory, knowing full well she could not hear me. "All this time, I thought it was just me who obsessed over you, thinking myself foolish each time I thought of you, knowing for certain that you did not exist, that you were merely a specter of someone inconsequential. Yet, here you are...once again, proving me wrong."

I wanted to wander this hall some more, wanted to see more of her memories. But I did not have much time. I could feel my hold within her mind beginning to wane. I had to return to my own body. I needed to let her know what I saw, and what I felt. I loved her. And she loved me. But I needed to know why, before I leave this plane of existence, did she kiss that other man as passionately as she did? Perhaps I did not see the full memory. Perhaps there was more to that story than I knew and I jumped the gun.

As I was about to leave this body to return to my own, flowing through her bloodstream towards her heart to where my hand rested, I heard something strange in the distance. I stopped just before the beating mass, to hear another rhythmic beating at a faster tempo. I remembered the spot I had visited before, where some cells were building and other cells were fighting off infection at an accelerated pace, keeping the site clear of any and all offenders. I traveled south of where I was to the sound of the light feathery drumming. As I had seen before, cells were busy at work, but what they were building had taken form, though small and transparent...at first it looked to me as a fish. But then, venturing ever closer, it dawned on me what I was witnessing. My heart leaped into my throat as every fiber of my being began to shake. I wanted to laugh and cry at the same time as my breathing and heart rate began to quicken. Is this what it's like to go mad? Or is this...happiness? Relief? Love? Joy? Fright? Anxiety? I couldn't pinpoint it. It was as if my very brain was about to explode from all the emotions attacking me all at once. There wasn't a single emotion that I wasn't feeling in that moment.

As if in a blink, I found myself back in my own body, in the Lifestream with Sam, as if no time had passed while I ventured within her mind and body. I pulled my hand from her hold and threw it around her neck, pulling her into me. Her arms and legs seemed to phase through my lower body, but I would not let her face pass through my own as our lips met. This woman, whom I love dearly, who loves me back with enough passion to create a new life with me, holding in my arms, at least what was left of them. I could not ask for anything more than this moment, right here.

I felt her break away from our kiss to look at my disappearing form, but I wouldn't let her, placing her lips back to where they belong. I placed my hand on her cheek and felt a tear fall towards it. She was hurting because I was leaving. But what could I do? I was dying, and she was having my baby...Another thought flashed through my mind, a memory of a conversation we shared, _"He might kill my body, but I've travelled the Lifestream before..."_

 _"And you'll return...but it won't be you. At least, not the you right now. You'll have given up this side of you. The side that can feel affection towards another will change. It will become corrupted by your hatred for the world and for those who live within it, and with it you'll infect everyone with negativity. You'll turn into the very being you despise."_

...I will return, but I have no plans on losing myself. "I will never leave you. Never again." I told her, breaking away from the kiss once more. I brushed away the tear that had rolled onto my hand. There was too much for me to just say goodbye. _No...it's not yet my time to die. I care not of the Lifestream's plans. I have defied it before, for her...for them,_ I placed my other hand on her stomach, feeling the buzz of the progress occurring beneath my palm, "I promise, I will come back for you...the both of you. I swear it..." A look of surprise and confusion washed over her face. So...she didn't yet know. Before she could ask I pushed forward and slammed my mouth over hers. She'll learn in due time. Now is not the time though. We both need now for it to just be us. The SOLDIER can look on in envy. I had nearly forgotten he was there. But I didn't care. This moment, there was nothing more than just the two of us. And soon, at some time in the forseeable future, it will be the three of us, together. As long as I will it, I promise to make it happen, regardless of the journey to get there. _I will never be a memory. I will return, and you will be mine again._

I could feel her gasp into my mouth just as I finished my thought, until finally, all touch, all feeling, disappeared.

My mind, however, stayed. My thoughts, my drive, my emotion, all of it remains a part of me.

.

.

.

Although...I suppose I could strip myself of some memories I've no need for. Like the ones of Jenova taking control of my body...but how to rid myself of them...

With this last thought, I felt the Lifestream buzz with energy. So much noise from all over the world shot forth to where I resided near the Northern Crater. The meteor. The Lifestream covered the entire surface of the Planet to fight back the destruction I had summoned, passing through homes and buildings, destroying Midgar and other places of sinful creations. And amongst them, people of all walks of life, humans who strive for survival, and others who welcome death...

A perfect dumping ground for my wasteful memories and emotions.

And who knows...perhaps one of these humans will become my new vessel, just as my _mother_ tried using me as hers.

With a smirk, I let the pieces of me scatter within the Lifestream, taking on their new hosts. "I knew the powers Jenova left for me would become helpful some day." I chuckle as my disease spread to the filthy creatures upon this Planet.

"I am not gone, I have made sure of that. Prepare, once again, for my reunion...Cloud."

.

.

.

"And Sam, prepare as well, for a new life far away from this one. I've stolen you away from a blissful life Earth, I will steal you again from this decrepit one on Gaia, and I will create for you, and for our child, a perfect reality."

Just wait a little longer...


	31. Prologue: No Reset on Life

**Hey guys! I promised a sequel. Here is the first chapter of it! You can also find it in the new story I have started on here, where the next chapters will be posted from now on.**

 **Through the Lifestream: Of Birth and Death**

 **Rate M because I haven't decided yet where this will go, so I figured I'd play it safe since my first was M. Enjoy!**

* * *

No matter how many times she tries to push it out of her mind, it keeps coming back to haunt her. The same image of a fading face. A bright atmosphere dims to a faintly illuminated forest. Yet, every detail remains a blur behind tear filled eyes. And every time she wakes up from the same dream, the same nightmare, the same memory, the visions never truly disappear from her sight. Her heart aches from the torment that those events brought her almost 2 years ago. If not for the sound of a baby crying in the other room, she would have spent that night awake. Just another night in her never ending struggle with insomnia would pass as it always does in this strange world. Every night since meteor fall...

Sam slips out of bed, taking a deep breath as she makes her way towards the wailing sounds of her son. As she picks him up from his crib, cradling him ever so gently in her arms, she coos him quietly. "Now, now, Kaden." She whispers, "It was just a dream. Only a dream." She seems to say this more to herself than to her son as she kisses him gently upon his crown. His cries begin to soften from her touch and voice. With only sniffles and a few hiccups left, she walked with him to the kitchen. There, she opened her fridge and grabbed a bottle, placing it into the microwave a few feet away to warm the milk and formula inside. Listening to the soft whirring of the machine, Sam sways slightly with Kaden in her arms, humming a sweet tune to her tired and hungry child. She was tired, too. What she wouldn't give to have just one night of restful sleep. So long as those memories remain, however, she can't help but feel she'll never catch a wink. At least not as long as her son remains in her life. _He looks so much like him_...she ponders to herself as she continues her tune, lightly petting the few wisps of silver hair atop his head.

Just as her mind begins to wander once more to the night the meteor fell, the buzzer of the microwave goes off, alerting her of the freshly warmed milk. She grabs it quickly, cradling Kaden in her other arm, deftly twisting the bottle with her single free hand so that the nipple faces the adjoining wrist, giving it a slight squeeze to check the temperature. Just right. She spins the bottle back around and offers it to her child before a new set of tears can form in his eyes. He accepts it graciously as he drinks from it with fervor. She sighs as he drinks and sits down on the nearest chair. "You're getting too big for this." Kaden had grown quite a bit in the past year and a half since he was born. His weight was beginning to come down on Sam only a month prior each time she'd hold him. "Soon, I won't even be able to give you that bottle anymore." She lightly caresses her pinky across his button size nose while still keeping hold of his bottle. _I'm not looking forward to that "terrible two" year I've heard some much about._ Her mind drifts as she ponders her son's growth. _If it's his son we're talking about, I can picture some pretty destructive behavior in the future._ She groans and furrows her brow as she imagines oncoming messes.

With his belly full and happy, Kaden falls asleep peacefully in his mother's arms once more. Sam doesn't hold back a sigh of relief as she replaces the mostly empty bottle back in the fridge and walks him back to his crib. After lying him down gently and covering him with his blanket, she tiptoes back to her own just across the small hallway. She immediately falls into bed to try to sleep some more. Alas, to no avail. She's too awake. After a few minutes of turning around and around, trying to find that one spot that will allow her to drift, she eventually gives up and rises back up out of bed. She crosses the room to turn on the lamp at her desk, upon which sat a journal. She stares at it for a few minutes as memories begin to flood her mind once more...

 _"Who are you? How do you-" A frightening voice speaks so closely._

 _"Please" A mere whisper in my ear._

 _"Sam," I could hear his yearning...for me... "when we are this close, I find nothing else matters." I could feel his caress that tips me over the edge._

 _"I promise, I will come back for you...the both of you. I swear it...I will never be a memory. I will return, and you will be mine again."_

She pushes back the tears that form, finding herself already sat in her desk chair, the journal flipped to the very page she doesn't want to look at. Yet, there it is, as clear as day. Five simple words etched into the paper and an initial signed just below.

I will always love you.

S

That was the last page he had written in this journal. There were other pages within that bore strange writings in a language she's never seen before. She never paid them any mind though. All she could find herself doing was reading through _his_ entries, over and over again. A few pages he started were of short statements describing his dreams. For her, it was incredible to see the change in handwriting through each submission. She felt as if she were watching him grow up from a child to the man she fell in love with. It made her feel that much closer to him, even though he was no longer there. Eventually, since finding his journal that fateful day, on the ground next to her in the Sleeping Forest, she began writing within it her own story. It was the same story, shadowing his style but from her own perspective of all that played out when she first arrived in Gaia.

Sam flips to the last page she wrote upon. This is where his story ended, but hers continued. He had no way of writing anything anymore once his final battle with Cloud began, leaving her with that small message to remember him by, and a promise within it. Picking up her pen, she begins once more writing her experiences during her time on Gaia, recalling what she can from her journey to the Northern Crater one last time where her life shattered into a million pieces. While the old Sam was hardly a hero, this current one leaves something to be desired: her heart.


End file.
